The Father of Asia
by Shinobi of Greed
Summary: Naruto didn't plan on spending his life in a brand new dimension. He didn't plan on becoming the head of a former criminal organization. And he sure as hell didn't expect to have a daughter that was always butting into his love life. However, it was his life and he wouldn't change it for anything
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this story takes elements from Naruto, Highschool DxD and a few other anime. If that's not for you I'm saving you a read by telling you this right now. With that being said I don't own any of these properties. **

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 1. From Hero to Dad to Boss

Emptiness, that's all Naruto Uzumaki could feel as he floated aimlessly throughout a vast black void. His senses were dulled and he couldn't feel anything, which made the young knucklehead wonder if this is what dying felt like? Or perhaps he was already dead? Regardless Naruto knew he had defeated Kaguya and that was the only thing that mattered to him. However, his victory was not without obvious consequences considering after his final clash Naruto was almost positive that he had died along with both Kaguya and Sasuke.

"Kurama?" Naruto called out weakly, hoping his partner was somewhere nearby.

However, after only a brief moment of silence Naruto closed his blue eyes and took a small sigh.

"I guess this is where my story ends." Naruto mumbled in a soft and defeated tone, while he slightly cursed his luck. "I'm sorry I let everyone down." The young hero finished, as he thought back to his friend's and family. Knowing he was going to die without completing any of his promises or dreams.

Though oddly enough Naruto suddenly felt something strange touch his chest. A sensation that filled him with warmth, but most importantly was a spark that quickly moved its way throughout his body and reignited the feeling back to his body.

"What's going on?" Naruto began softly, as his eyes opened wide to gaze into a giant blinding light hovering above him.

"Are- o-ky?" A muffled and hardly audible voice called out, one that filled Naruto with curiosity and hope that his situation was about to change.

"Is someone there!" Naruto called back loudly, while the light began to grow brighter and brighter.

"Oh please God-." The voice from before began and this time Naruto was able to identity much more than before. Since now he could clearly hear the voice of what sounded to be a woman talking to him. "Save this man!"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, while he could hardly see due to the blinding light now obscuring his vision.

"You talked!" The voice chirped in a mixture of astonishment and excitement.

Naruto was confused, but before he could say anything he felt his entire body jerk upwards. Then what could only be described as the force of a mountain being crushed down upon him he laid motionless against the ground. However, riddled with pain Naruto could instantly tell multiple things.

For starters he could feel pain! Which sucked, but is better than being dead in his book! Second, he could feel himself laying on the hard ground, which again is an improvement from an endless void. However, most notable was the symphony of sounds that reached his ears. Some were familiar like the chirping of birds and the howling of the wind, but other sounds were foreign to him. So finally opening his eyes Naruto noticed he was in an alleyway, but he wasn't alone.

Considering the most beautiful woman he had ever met was currently hovering over him with worry in her eyes. She was a young girl around the same age as his own if he were to make assumptions. She had long blond hair that cascaded down her slender frame and a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Both of which were currently scanning Naruto from head to toe. However, what caught Naruto's immediate attention were her breasts, which were practically pressed into Naruto's face regardless of the strange black robe the girl was wearing.

"My name is Aurora Argento." The now named Aurora began in a kind and friendly tone. "Who are you? Can I help you?"

Naruto smiled at the girl's almost instant need to help him, but before he could say anything his eyes grew heavy and before he knew what was happening he drifted into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Naruto's Mindscape) **

Jerking upward Naruto was greeted with the all too familiar sight that was the sewer inside his mind. However, that wasn't the only thing Naruto found, as gazing down upon him with a cocky smirk was his partner and friend Kurama.

"**It's good to see you kit." **Kurama bellowed in a gruff, but otherwise pleased voice.

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted in both joy and confusion. "I'm so happy to see you, but what the hell happened? Did we really defeat Kaguya?"

"**Well for starters you and that disgraceful Uchiha defeated Kaguya, but it wasn't without the cost of your own lives. Well to be more exact the cost of your friends life." **Kurama explained in a simple tone, while Naruto simply tilted his head in confusion. A response that made Kurama huff. "**The backlash from your, Sasuke and Kaguya's final clash literally tore a hole in our dimension. As such Kaguya died and you along with Sasuke floated inside an empty void." **

"But I'm obviously not now! What happened! Where is Sasuke?"

Kurama sighed. "**I watched everything from inside your body. Your friend used the eyes the Sage of Six Paths gave him to speak with me inside your mind much like he did at Orochimaru's old base. He figured the only way to escape your predicament was to use both halves of the old man's chakra to escape your situation. So he removed his eyes and placed them in your body and asked me to take over and get you to safety." **

Naruto held his hands out in protest. "But why would Sasuke do that?" Naruto asked in a pain filled voice, as just the idea of his friend doing such a sacrifice for him made him sick. "Why would he throw his dreams and ambitions away to save me! We could have worked together to escape!"

Kurama closed his eyes. "**I've done horrible things and I've been lost for years. I have been consumed by hatred constantly and I'm ready to be with my brother. If my only and last good deed is spent saving this idiot than I'm okay with that. I know he can create a world that Itachi would be proud of." **Kurama began, as he glanced down to his partner with a hard gaze. "**Those were the final words of Sasuke Uchiha before he gifted you his eyes and died. From there I did everything I could to keep you alive and also save you from the empty void you were trapped in." **

Naruto clutched his chest, as he thought over the last words of his best friend. They had a strained relationship, but in the end Sasuke believed in him and sacrificed everything for that faith.

"So what part of the Elemental Nations are we in now?" Naruto asked, as he looked up to the massive fox. "From the brief moment I was awake I could tell I wasn't in Konoha. So where are we?"

"**About that Kit." **Kurama began in a low and slightly upset voice. "**We are no longer in the Elemental Nations. Hell we aren't even in the same dimension and before you even ask I have no clue where we are!" **

"But what about everyone back home? Are they okay? Can we get back!" Naruto shouted loudly, but Kurama merely sighed.

"**I don't know kit, I honestly don't know." **Kurama replied, which made Naruto drop his head sadly. "**But remember you're not alone! We will get through this together, but in the meantime that woman who found you is waiting for you to awake. So we will talk later." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Unknown location) **

Being quickly flung from his mind and back into the real world, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and quickly found he was no longer in the alleyway from before. Instead he was tucked into an unfamiliar bed and the girl from before was seated on a stool at his bedside.

"You're awake again!" Aurora cheered happily, while she tilted her head and gave a friendly eye smile.

"Aurora right?" Naruto asked in a slightly confused voice, which made the girl nod happily. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and could you tell me where I am exactly?"

Nodding her head Aurora stood to her feet. "You're in Italy or to be more exact, the city of Naples, unless you're talking about this house which is my apartment in the city." The friendly blond explained in a rather bubbly voice.

Naruto absorbed the information he was given and took a moment to think. Considering he never heard of Italy or Naples for that matter, so it further proved he was no longer in his original dimension.

"Well I thank you for everything you've done for me so far Aurora. I am in your debt." Naruto spoke up, while he perched himself upwards and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. This of course displayed Naruto's chilled chest and abs, while Aurora blushed a deep shade of red. "Where is my shirt?"

"Uh-uh well it was all ripped up and I took it off to check if you had any injuries!" Aurora explained in a rather nervous voice.

"So you found me and brought me back to your place to check my injures?" Naruto gathered together, which made the young blond nod softly. "Hmmm well why didn't you just bring me to a hospital? There is hospitals in Naples right?"

At this question Aurora tensed up slightly. "Well you were pretty beaten up and in an alleyway. So I figured you were somehow involved with the Passione in the city. So I was afraid to take you somewhere public, but I know God's plan involved me finding you. So I took you back to where I live so I could help you."

"Well I'm not exactly from around here and I have no clue what the Passione is." Naruto admitted in an honest tone, which made Aurora sigh in relief. "But I'm grateful for what you've done for me so far!"

"Don't mention it Naruto!" Aurora replied in a happy voice, while she turned away and started to leave the room. "But you must be hungry! So stay right there and I'll get you something to eat!"

Naruto watched Aurora walk off with a smile and slightly reclined back into the bed he was in, while he allowed his eyes to observe his surroundings. Noticing Aurora's apartment was rather small and reminded the blond of his own apartment in Konoha minus the mess. So it made Naruto wonder if his newly made acquaintance lived on her own.

"Hey Kurama." Naruto spoke softly to himself.

'**What is it?' **The powerful Nine Tailed Fox asked.

"What do you think we should do first?" Naruto asked.

'**Well we know we are in a city called Naples that is located in Italy, which is most likely the country we are in. Also this girl does speak our language, which is beneficial for us and saves us from having to deal with any annoying speech barriers. I say for now stick close to this Aurora girl and gather as much information as possible. I doubt we can return to our dimension anytime soon if ever. So you should start adjusting to our new setting.' **

Naruto nodded, as it sounded like a reasonable plan. Besides the blond was starting to like Aurora, as he could feel her emotions were genuine kindness that he hadn't seen from very many people.

"I'm back!" Aurora announced, while she walked over with a cup of instant ramen in her hands. "I hope you don't mind ramen. I am not much of a cook and I really don't belong in a kitchen. Though I can make one mean instant ramen!"

"Are you kidding? Ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto shouted in a giddy voice, as he would never pass up on his favorite food.

Aurora laughed softly and handed Naruto the cup of noodles, which the blond practically consumed instantly.

"Well Naruto you never told me what you were doing unconscious in that alleyway in the first place!" Aurora pointed out, while she reclaimed her seat beside the blond.

Choking on his noodles Naruto silently cursed to himself, as he didn't really know what to tell the girl. Lucky for Naruto he had a helpful voice within his mind.

'**Tell her you recently moved to Naples and got mugged and lost all your things.' **

"Well I've been wanting to move to Naples, but when I got here I got mugged and lost all my stuff." Naruto lied, as it was easier than saying he jumped dimensions with the power of a Sage after fighting the mother of the same Sage.

"Oh you poor thing God bless you!" Aurora began in a truly concerned voice, while she reached out and grabbed onto Naruto's wrist. "You can stay with me for as long as you need!"

Naruto grinned wide at Aurora's kindness. "That would be awesome Aurora-chan!"

Aurora smiled wide. "Than it is settled you will stay with me and in the meantime I can show you around the city and even get you some actual clothes!"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sounds like a plan to me Aurora!"

"Well after you're done eating we can get some sleep since it's getting pretty late out!" Aurora explained in a carefree voice, while Naruto looked away from the girl and to his ramen. Completely unaware to the girl who was currently stripping down into her bra and panties.

"Well where are you going to sleep-. . ." Naruto began but stopped with his jaw dropped when he noticed Aurora standing completely in her underwear with an innocent smile on her face.

"With you of course silly!" Aurora declared to the stunned blond. "There is only one bed after all!"

Naruto's eyes grew increasingly wide, while the roaring of Kurama's laughter echoed throughout his mind.

'**Make that perverted teacher of yours proud brat!' **Kurama yelled loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A few days later) **

It has been a couple days since Naruto had stubbled his way into the life of Aurora Argento and began his new life in Naples. Since then Naruto had learned a few things about this new world he was in and more importantly the girl who had found him and taken him in.

Apparently, Aurora had been an orphan her entire life much like Naruto, but she eventually reached the age of eighteen and began to live on her own. Despite her loneliness Naruto found the girl to be incredibly kind and caring and liked to spend her free time volunteering in orphanages and homeless shelters.

Currently the duo were walking around Naples with the goal of familiarizing Naruto with the area and finding a possible job to support himself. However, as they walked the duo got many jealous looks from both men and women. Considering Naruto was now wearing a tight yellow shirt and a simple pair of tan joggers, while Aurora was wearing a fairly modest black shirt and matching shorts. Though the real kicker was how Aurora had her arms wrapped around Naruto's own as she lead him throughout the city.

"Over there is a great bistro if you want a nice dinner, but it's owned by the Passione. And that way leads to a large market for some fresh fish and other produce. Then in that direction is where the local church I attend is!" Aurora explained in a giddy voice, as she constantly pointed Naruto in multiple directions.

"It's a lovely city." Naruto comentened before looking up to the bright blue sky. "It's different from where I grew up, but I could see myself staying here."

Aurora grinned from ear to ear. "And you haven't even seen the best parts yet!"

"And I'm sure you'll show me everything Naple's has to offer." Naruto replied back with a soft laugh that Aurora shared. "But I'm curious Aurora." Naruto began, as he ignored the numerous jealous looks he was getting from passing by men. "I've spent a few days with you and I still haven't learned all that much about you. So why don't you tell me more about yourself? Ya know like your likes, dislikes and hobbies!"

Aurora placed her free hand to her chin and thought over Naruto's idea. "Sure." The girl began before pointing back at the blond with a grin. "Only if you tell me about yourself in return!"

"That's fair enough." Naruto replied.

"Well I like God, cooking and you. I dislike those who prey on the weak or commit horrible actions in the name of God. My dreams are to find the love of my life and finally have a family to call my own. That and spread as much love and kindness in the name of God to the world that I can! I even want to one day move to the Vatican City and official join and work for the church!"

Naruto smiled, as Aurora had a wonderful set of dreams for the future.

"Well I like training, ramen and my precious people. I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen and people who only want to cause destruction. My dream is to one day finally make my master's dream of world peace a reality. Then maybe get a family of my own along the way!"

"Your master?" Aurora asked, as she had no knowledge of anything involving Naruto's old life.

"Yeah his name was Jiraiya and he was a huge pervert, but he taught me everything I know and was the closest thing I had to a father before he was killed." Naruto explained, which caused Aurora to drop her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Naruto waved the girl off, as he had worked past the death of Jiraiya. "It's okay I miss the old pervert, but losing him helped me grow even further as a person."

'**You know brat, not a single person has ever heard of your perverted master in this dimension or his books. You could plagiarize the living hell out of his books and make a killing! I mean your master managed to make quite the killing off those books so why not do the same?'**

Hearing the idea of the fox inside his head, Naruto pondered over the idea. Considering it wasn't an awful idea, but it did run the risk of Naruto turning into a major pervert like Jiraiya was.

'I'll think about it.' Naruto replied back in his mind, but was quickly snapped back to reality once he held Aurora grip tightly onto Naruto's arm. He then felt the girl's emotions spike with a mixture of worry and fear.

"Aurora." Naruto began, while he glanced down to the girl and could tell she was shaken. So reaching out he brought her body closer to his, which slightly calmed the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Passione." The girl whispered softly, while her green eyes focused on three goons walking right in their direction. Meanwhile the surrounding area was quickly clearing at the mere sight of the three individuals.

"Well what do we have here boys?" One of the gangsters spoke up, while he looked directly at Aurora with a sleazy grin. "If I wasn't mistaken I would say it's the local high and mighty church girl."

"Hehe I think you're right. She's so busy worshiping her pretend God." Another goon spoke up, while tugging on his groin. "Well I got something real for you to worship."

Aurora was absolutely appalled by the men's remarks and she slowly retreated behind Naruto. The latter of whom balled his fists, as he didn't appreciate what any of the strangers were saying.

"Why don't you ditch that loser can come have some fun with us?" The third member of the group proposed, while he motioned for Aurora to walk over to him with his finger.

Aurora shuttered, but she quickly thought over her current situation. These individuals were all members of a notorious gang in Italy, meaning they were capable of awful things. Worst of all, if she didn't comply to their wishes Naruto could be placed in danger and she didn't want that. So the young woman was about to step forward and give herself up. However, before she could move Naruto spoke up.

"I'll give you one chance to apologize to Aurora and walk away." Naruto began in a firm and confident tone, while his blue eyes hardened and he stood protectively in front of Aurora. "If not I won't feel sorry for what happens to you."

The three goons began to laugh and one even revealed a large pocket knife that made Aurora gasp.

"How about you fuck off asshole." The goon in the middle shouted, while he took one step forward.

However, before his second foot could even move Naruto was suddenly in his face with a finger held to his forehead.

"I tried to warn you." Naruto sighed, while he flicked the man with enough force to send him barreling down the street unconscious.

Taken by surprise the goon with the knife tried to stab Naruto, but Naruto grabbed the blade and snapped the weapon in two. Then without remorse Naruto punched his second attacker in the chest. Sending him straight into a water canal that was nearby. Finally the last goon pulled out a small hand gun and took quick aim at Naruto.

"Die you stupid fucker!" The Passione yelled, while he fired multiple shots directly at Naruto.

The latter of whom merely looked at the man with a blank expression before holding his fist out to the man. Then with a dead stare Naruto opened his hand and every single bullet fell out of his hands and bounced onto the ground.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto mumbled, while he gave the man a swift and powerful chop to the neck. Knocking him unconscious in a single blow.

Aurora stood in awe and looked directly at the unharmed blond. From what he told her Naruto was mugged on his first day in Naples, but here he was fighting like some kind of unstoppable force. Hell he flicked someone so hard then rolled down an entire street and he caught multiple bullets fired at him from point blank range. This of course made Aurora begin to think there was much more to her new friend.

"Aurora." Naruto spoke up softly, which grabbed the girl's attention and made her look forward. Noticing Naruto was slowly walking back to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you didn't get mugged when you first came to Naples did you?" Aurora began in a critical tone, while she looked the blond up and down. "There is no way I could believe that after what I just saw!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah you're right about that. Heh, sorry for not telling the full truth."

"Well could you tell me the truth now?" Aurora asked softly.

"It's a long story, but I guess I can trust you. That's if you want to listen about the tale of Naruto Uzumaki."

Aurora nodded. "Of course! I want to know more about you Naruto!"

Smiling wide Naruto suddenly scooped Aurora into his arms, which made the girl blush a deep shade of red. "Well why don't we go somewhere more private?" Naruto purposed before to Aurora's surprise he took a massive leap onto the city rooftops before jumping back towards Aurora's home. "Then I can tell you about my life and where I am really from."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Three years later) **

Three years have gone by since Naruto had began his life in Naples with Aurora, but things could not be better for the blond from another dimension. Considering not many months after Naruto shared his true past with Aurora the two quickly fell in love and even a year prior got married, which resulted in Aurora taking the last name Uzumaki. However, long before their official marriage the two did have a child out of wedlock.

A boy by the name of Giorno Uzumaki, who took mostly after his father in looks and his mother in personality and had just turned three years old. However, that was not their only child of the Uzumaki family. Considering Aurora was pregnant and was due to give birth within the next few weeks to a girl. Aurora was ecstatic to finally have a girl and had already decided upon the name of Asia. This of course filled Naruto with incredible amounts of joy and even if he could find a way to return home he was at the point where he wanted to stay with his new family. So he stopped trying to find ways to return to his old dimension almost three years ago around the birth of his first child.

Currently the young family was in their new and larger home outside of Naples that was further into the countryside. Considering with the growth of their family along with the wealth Naruto was making off writing new versions of Icha Icha Paradise based off his and Aurora's life together the family was quite well off.

Aurora herself was busy rocking Giorno on a small wooden rocking chair, while she quietly worked on knitting a pink blanket for Asia. Meanwhile Naruto was off to the side writing a new chapter for his next book, but he couldn't help himself from stopping and looking to his wife and son.

'You know I didn't become Hokage and my life didn't go the way I planned, but I wouldn't change a single thing.' Naruto mused within his own thoughts, while a gruff voice chuckled in response.

'**You've done well for yourself brat. Your parents and teachers would be proud.' **Kurama replied softly.

'You know I wonder if I should start training Giorno and eventually Asia. They should have chakra thanks to me, but something is off with both of them. I can feel something inside of Giorno and even Asia. It's a power that neither I or Aurora have and I'm curious to what it is.'

'**Hmmm perhaps some training would do some good and we could even discover the anomaly within your children. Considering I feel the power you speak of as well.' **

'Maybe it's something to do with this world? After all there is still so much neither of us know about this dimension.'

"Hey honey." Aurora suddenly spoke up, which made the blond look up to his wife and take a hold on his inner dialogue.

"What's the matter Aurora?" Naruto asked, as he could see the obvious discomfort on Aurora's face.

"Asia is coming!" Aurora yelled loudly, which made Naruto leap out of his chair in surprise.

"Shit!" The father cursed in response.

"Shit!" Giorno mimicked happily as he clapped his hands together.

Aurora glared at her husband with a death glare he didn't know a kinder hearted spirit like her could make.

"Get me to the hospital before I send you to God to repent for your sins." Aurora ordered in a stern voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto replied before making an all too familiar hand sign and created a clone to grab Giorno, while he picked Aurora up in his arms. "Let's get going!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Giorno repeated happily, which caused Aurora to growl and smack her husband as he carried her off to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Twelve years later) **

Twelve years have passed since Asia was born and the growth of the Uzumaki family had stopped, as Aurora and Naruto didn't want any more children at the moment. However, in the past twelve years the Uzumaki has changed greatly.

Naruto was now currently thirty two and had kept his young muscular physique, but his hair had grown much longer to mimic his old teacher Jiraiya. Naruto felt this was fitting as the man's books helped propel Naruto into becoming the most successful author in the world. So keeping his hair in this fashion was a way for Naruto to pay tribute to the man. However, Naruto's fame wasn't the only thing that had risen over the years. Considering he trained daily and was now at a point where he would be considered a god in his previous dimension and even more so in his current home.

Next came Giorno, who was now fifteen and had grown into a young an ambitious young man. One who values his family and those around him, which were traits he obviously inherited from both his parents.

Then there was Asia, who was now twelve and was practically a carbon clone of her mother in both personality and looks. However, she did have a small spark of Naruto's goofy and mischievous behavior sprinkled into her.

Finally there was Aurora Uzumaki, who had perished when she stumbled across a drug deal gone south within the city only a week ago. This event devastated the entire Uzumaki family and explained why the three remaining members of the family were all standing over Aurora's grave in mourning.

Naruto balled his fists, as he felt the same feelings of hurt and suffering as when he lost Jiraiya. The blond could even hear the words of Nagato echoing throughout his mind.

"_Justice comes from vengeance, but that justice only brings more vengeance." _

Naruto wanted to find those responsible and make them pay for taking his wife and mother of his children from him. However, he knew that wasn't a route he could take. Instead he merely glanced down to his children. Asia was sobbing at the loss of her mother and who could blame her? Giorno on the other hand had a hard and determined look on his face.

"This world filled with hate, drugs, pain and sin." The eldest of the Uzumaki children began softly, while he gripped his fists and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Something as foolish as disputes over drugs cost the life of a true saint in this world. . . That's inexcusable and is why I will join the Passione. I will climb the ranks and demolish the origination from the ground up. Then I will rebuild that organization and use it as a tool to change this city and world for the better. Just like Kaa-chan would have wanted."

Naruto was surprised by his eldest son, but closed his eyes and smiled softly at his conviction. As it truly was the best way to honor Aurora and avenge her death.

"I have more power than any man could dream of." Naruto began softly, while he brought both of his children in for a one armed hug. "However, I will take over the Passione and use it as an organization to honor Aurora's ideals and dreams. And I will protect you two with everything I have. That's my promise and I never go back on my promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(One year later) **

One year has gone by since Aurora's death and Naruto's promise to take over Passione. A goal which Naruto accomplished in only a few weeks, as with his near godlike abilities, not a single person posed any sort of challenge to his power whatsoever. That of course meant for the last year Naruto had been operating as the new boss of the Passione and was working to make the organization more in line with Aurora's ideals of bettering humanity.

He started with eliminating all illegal activities and removed anyone who disagreed with his new vision of the gangster organization. It was a rough start at first, but with some help from his newly appointed and trusted Capos. The Passione has made great strides in bettering the country of Italy and slowly reaching out into other nations and cities. However, the Passione still kept a firm grasp on their power to better uphold the peace that Naruto was trying to create.

Though at this time Naruto was within his office and overlooking his top two men. One which was his son Giorno, but the other was another young man by the name of Bruno Bucciarati. Both of whom were waiting silently at their leader's desk.

"So have the preparations been set?" Naruto asked in a strong and commanding voice.

Bruno nodded and took a slight bow. "Yes Boss, Abbacchio has the target with him and is secured. Meanwhile Narancia and Mista have all the preparations set."

Naruto nodded with a pleased expression and turned to his eldest child. "And what about the package?"

Giorno nodded. "I managed to obtain the package this morning Father."

"Excellent work boys!" Naruto praised with a goofy grin, while he was practically shaking with excitement. "Asia is going to love her surprise thirteenth birthday party!"

Yes that's right, Naruto Uzumaki. Arguably the most powerful individual alive and the leader of the most expansive and powerful organization. Was using his abilities and resources to plan a preteen birthday party and as Kurama would say.

"**Once a dumbass always a dumbass." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter end) **

**So this was a request from a close friend of mine and I figured I give it a go. With that being said you're welcome buddy and for everyone else what did ya think? **

**Question time (cause I know there will be some) **

**Rushing: **Some will say I rushed this chapter from Naruto living in Naples to falling in love to the OC Aurora dying to Naruto becoming leader of the Passione. Yes and no. I could have spent 20 plus chapters building this up and taking it slower, but that's not the story I wanted to tell. The real story starts next chapter and we will finally get into HSDxD stuff.

**Harem: **So if the tag is anything to go by this is Naruto x Venelana Gremory. However I know HSDxD is a harem anime as such that comes with the territory. I'm not decided on a Harem yet, but if I add girls I'd like to hear feedback on some potential girls. Though I do plan on focusing on girls like Yasaka and other older women _**kakyoin intensifies. **_

**Jojo- **Speaking of donut boy you noticed i added Passione and Jojo characters from part five. Again this was a request from my friend and since the story starts in Italy why not add the best boy's. As since Naruto isn't a devil as of now he has no peerage, but for all purposes the Passione is a makeshift peerage.

**Stands- **there is no stands instead all stand abilities are changed to sacred gears to better fit the world.

**Other questions**\- If you have a question that I didn't answer DM me and I'll try to give ya an answer.

So thanks for reading and I hope to see y'all soon! As I can't wait to write when a certain pervert gets to meet an overprotective dad with god like powers and a group of gangster older brother figures! XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 2. My Dream

Giorno Uzumaki was currently alone with his father Naruto Uzumaki in his father's private study. Bruno had just recently left to help with the final preparations for Asia's birthday party, while Giorno had stayed behind to speak with his father. However, neither father or son was doing much talking, as Giorno was watching his father move his fingers along a large bookcase he had acquired from the previous boss of the Passione after killing the man and taking his organization.

Though while Naruto rummaged through the bookcase, Giorno took notice to his father's appearance. Naruto had his long spiky hair tied back into a massive ponytail, while he wore a rather elegant slim black suit that was left unbuttoned to reveal a small amount of his chest. However, what really got Giorno was his father's face, which was not the face of a man in his early thirties, but instead Naruto appeared to be in his twenties. This was mainly due to his Uzumaki heritage helping slow his aging process and giving him a younger appearance.

"Now where is that book at?" Naruto grumbled in a slightly annoyed tone as he rubbed his chin.

"Father can I help you with what you're looking for?" Giorno asked respectfully, while he stood before his father's desk.

Naruto waved his son off without turning to his direction. "No that's okay Giorno, but thanks for offering to help."

Giorno frowned softly and studied his father, as he slowly noticed a shift in his father once the man took over the Passione. He first attributed this strange behavior to the loss of his wife and Giorno's mother Aurora finally taking its toll. Considering he no longer had the driving force of taking over the Passione to distract him. However, that didn't seem like what was wrong and made Giorno wonder what was really wrong with his father.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with Father?" Giorno asked, while he took a slight step towards his father. "Or maybe we could just talk? Do you have anything on your mind?"

Naruto smiled softly and turned to his eldest child and slowly walked over to the boy before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is fine Giorno. I can sense your emotions and there is no need to worry about anything." Naruto began softly, while displaying his trademark and infectious grin to his son. "I'm just doing a bit of research that's been bugging me recently, but it's not that important. What is important is little Asia's birthday party! So why don't you head down to the bistro and make sure everything is ready. After all I don't fully trust Narancia and Mista to not mess things up someway."

Giorno chuckled at his father's remark. "Yes they can be idiots at times, but I'll go make sure everything is ready for Asia."

Naruto nodded. "You're a good brother and son Giorno. You make me very proud." The boss of the Passione declared before giving his son a strong hug.

Returning the hug Giorno smiled. "Thank you Father."

Naruto backed away with a proud grin and watched his son leave his office. Then as the door to Naruto's office closed the blond sighed and looked up.

"We have some good kids Aurora." Naruto mumbled softly, while he slowly walked back to the bookcase he was searching through. Quickly grinning wide as he found the particular book he was searching for. "There you are!"

Next without wasting any time Naruto dashed over to his desk and began to read through the book. Then for the next ten minutes he began to skim his way through each page, while absorbing as much information as he possibly could. Meanwhile his facial features shifted from interest, to surprise to ultimately a look of displeasure.

"I don't like what this could imply." Naruto began softly, while his hands were folded and his blue eyes glared down onto the book left open on his desk.

"**This is quite unexpected." **Kurama pointed out in a gruff tone, while Naruto simply nodded.

However, what could have the father of Asia and Giorno in such a sour mood? Well the explanation links back to when Naruto took over the Passione almost a year ago. During that time Naruto had finally got a glimpse of the power that was inside of his eldest child Giorno.

At the time Naruto didn't understand what the power was, but knew it was some ability that allowed Giorno to convert inorganic objects into living organisms. A strange and bizarre ability that Naruto didn't know the origin of at first.

Meanwhile Asia showed uses of her own power, which was some miraculous healing ability that would make Sakura and even Tsunade envious.

However, once Naruto made his way to the top of Passione he discovered these were called Sacred Gears, which were also known as God's Artifacts. These were items with powerful abilities bestowed onto humans by the God Aurora always talked about. Apparently the former Boss of the Passione had an obsession with them, which showed with all the books and journals Naruto had acquired from the man.

This of course meant Giorno and Asia along with a majority of Naruto's top Capos all are in possession of these powerful artifacts. Though even more importantly Naruto was now learning that God was real and not just God, but also Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and every other race he could find information on was. Though this revelation wasn't what troubled Naruto, as what really made him upset was that he had never seen anything besides a human and he feared what these groups could have on his vision for creating a world of peace. Considering the former leader of Passione had a decent amount of information on these groups and Naruto didn't like a majority of what her found.

As all the supernatural groups he found information on seemed to be incredibly powerful and at odds with one another, while humanity was simply stuck in the middle of everything. So it made his dream of a peace filled world slightly more complicated.

"Perhaps I should seek some of these groups out?" Naruto mumbled, while speaking to the fox inside his mind. "Determine if they are a threat or could become potential allies. According to Diavolo's research he had only found individuals with Sacred Gears and had no contact with any supernatural groups. However, he never sought after them like he did with the Scared Gears. So they are surely real."

"**Well let's think over this Naruto. You've been playing things safe since you arrived in this dimension. You never train your techniques outside of spars in your mind with me and you only train your physical body with workouts. This is probably why no group has found you, as for the most part you've done a good job at flying under the radar." **

"But this wasn't intentional, I wasn't hiding from all these supernatural groups. I was just trying to ensure nobody placed any unwanted attention on me and my family." Naruto shot back in a plain voice.

"**I know, but this places us in a good position Naruto. I doubt these groups know anything about you. So it allows us to gather information and act on how we see fit. I say we use some of your high ranking Capos to gather intel on different factions and go from there."**

"That could be a good plan, I'll speak with Giorno and the rest after Asia's party." Naruto mumbled softly, while he closed the book and stood to his feet. Making his way out of his office and towards the location of Asia's surprise party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Asia) **

Kneeled in prayer with her hands clasped together and pressed to her chest. The youngest of the Uzumaki family was currently before her mother's grave and spending some time in prayer with her deceased mother. This was of course something Asia had started doing on special occasions like birthdays or anniversaries, as it allowed the girl to feel close to her mother in some fashion.

Watching the girl with a protective gaze was one of her father's most trusted subordinates Leone Abbacchio. The latter of whom had his hands in his pockets and was standing quietly a few feet away from the girl.

"I'm sorry Lady Asia." The gangster began softly, while he noticed the girl remained in prayer. "I don't wish to rush you, but we do need to get moving."

Asia remained silent for another brief moment, but eventually uttered an "amen" before standing to her feet and turning to Abbacchio. "No need for apologies big brother!" The young blond replied with a kind smile, while showing how she treated the gangster like an elder sibling instead of her father's subordinate.

In fact Asia had a close sibling relationship with all of her father's top Capos. However, these relationships never undermined her relationship with her blood brother Giorno. Who she loved just as much as her father.

Abbacchio sighed and lowered his head, while walking away and motioning for Asia to follow him. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed having Asia treat him like a sibling. Though the gangster would rather die than admit that to anyone especially someone like Mista, Fugo or Narancia.

"Hey big brother!" Asia called out, while she ran right beside the man. "You never told me where we are going today after visiting mom!"

Abbacchio glanced down to Asia with a slight smirk. "I know." The gangster repiled, while he and Asia left the main gateway of the cemetery. Then as he looked forward without speaking again it made Asia pout and look up.

"Well are you gonna tell me where we are going?" The daughter of the most powerful man alive asked.

"Nope." Abbacchio answered without even looking to Asia.

"Why not?" Asia whined sadly, while her eyes began to water and she looked at the side of her protector's face. Noticing the man was starting to sweat.

"The Boss told me not to." Abbacchio replied simply, while trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with Asia. Considering she possessed a power that even her father couldn't defeat. The all powerful "**Puppy Dog Eyes".**

"Please tell me big brother Abbacchio!" Asia begged, while she reached out and tugged on Abbacchio's arm.

"I- I cannot Lady Asia." Abbacchio stuttered nervously. "The Boss gave me an order and I must obey without question."

Asia huffed and folded her arms. "But do you always have to follow daddy's orders?"

"Lady Asia I owe everything including my life to your Father. I will follow his orders without question and serve him until the day I die." Abbacchio began with conviction in his voice that surprised Asia, as she had never heard words like this from the man. "My dream and ambition is to follow the Boss and protect him and everyone he holds dear. I won't rest until his vision for a better world is achieved."

Asia smiled softly at how much respect Abbacchio held for her father, which displayed just how amazing Naruto truly was.

"You know Abbacchio I have a dream as well." Asia declared softly, while she looked up into the sky. "I want to follow my mom's dream and move to the Vatican City and join the church to serve God!"

Abbacchio glanced down to Asia and smiled softly at how innocent and kind the youngest Uzumaki was.

"That's an admirable dream Lady Asia, but I don't think the Boss would allow you to run off and join the church. You know how protective he is over you and even Giorno." Abbacchio pointed out, which made Asia slump over sadly.

"I know, but I'm hoping to convince Daddy to let me join the church soon. I think if I talk things out with him he will allow me to pursue my dream!"

Abbacchio pondered over Asia's words, while the duo slowly approached the bistro owned by the Passione. The same bistro where Asia's surprise birthday party would be held. However, as the two approached they could clearly see both Narancia Ghirga and Pannacotta Fugo. Both of whom were top Capos in Naruto's organization. Asia seeing the two individuals waved happily and began to run in their direction.

"Narancia! Fugo!" Asia yelled in an upbeat voice, which caught both gangsters off guard.

"L-lady Asia!" Fugo yelled in surprise, while he watched the girl stop before him. "Y-you're here early!"

Abbacchio sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Dammit I got us here too quick. My bad."

Fugo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's okay Abbacchio, we can adjust our plans slightly."

Asia tilted her head just a little and looked up to Narancia with her infamous and dreaded "**Puppy Dog Eyes." **This of course made the young gangster smile wide at Asia's look.

"Narancia can you tell me what's going on?" Asia asked in a sweet voice, while Abbacchio and Fugo's eyes grew wide. "Please big brother?"

"Oh we are setting up your birthday surprise-. . ." Narancia began before he was silenced by Fugo. The latter of whom grabbed Narancia's face and began to dig his fingers into his comrade's cheeks and mouth.

"You shit for brain moron!" Fugo yelled loudly, while he slammed Narancia's head into a nearby light post. "The Boss wanted this as a surprise for Lady Asia!"

"Dumbass." Abbacchio grumbled softly. "I spent all day keeping this a secret and you cave in three seconds. If the Boss or Giorno doesn't kill you I will."

Asia quickly held her hands up with a worried expression. "Don't be mad at Narancia! I shouldn't have asked in the first place! Please don't hurt Narancia and I'll pretend to be completely surprised!"

Fugo glared at Narancia before looking to Asia and sighing. Considering the girl's worried expression was enough to calm his anger.

"Alright Lady Asia, if that's what you wish." Fugo replied softly, while letting his grip on Naranica go.

Landing onto the ground and shaking himself to regain his composure, Narancia looked up to Asia with a wide smile.

"I'm sorry Lady Asia!" The young delinquent apologized, which made Asia nod in response.

"It's all forgiven big brother, as long as you tell me what present I got for my birthday!" Asia replied in a sweet voice.

"Oh you got-. . ." Narancia began, but was silenced by Abbacchio's foot in his face.

"Stop talking dumbass." Abbacchio ordered in a stern voice, while also looking at Asia. "And Lady Asia please stop taking advantage of this idiot."

Asia gave a friendly and innocent smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about big brother." Asia replied in a sly voice, as even though she was kind and sweet like her mother Aurora. Asia still inherited some of Naruto's trickster habits and personality.

This of course caused Abbacchio to groan and roll his eyes at the girl's behavior. "You know what let's just go inside." The gangster began before pointing to Fugo and Narancia. "You two run into the bistro and tell everyone to get ready because you see us coming."

Fugo nodded and grabbed Narancia by the collar of his shirt before pulling him away and into the bistro. Then as the two disappeared into the restaurant Abbacchio sighed and started to walk forward.

"Well for that idiots sake I hope you're a good actor Lady Asia." Abbacchio mumbled, as he slowly approached the door to the bistro and held the door open for Asia.

Asia grinned wide and bowed in respect to Abbacchio for holding the door for her. "I'm an Uzumaki Abbacchio. There isn't anything I can't do!"

Abbacchio smirked and watched Asia walk into the dark bistro. However, after a few short steps the lights bust to life and Asia was quickly bombarded with a loud cheer and group of familiar faces.

"Surprise Asia!" The collective members of the Passione yelled loudly, making the girl's eyes slightly water. Considering even though the surprise was ruined she still appreciated the love and kindness taken for her sake.

"Everyone you shouldn't have!" Asia began in a happy voice, while she looked around the room to her family and friends.

Noticing her brother Giorno was smiling wide while his friends and fellow Capos were standing beside him. This group consisted of Bruno Bucciarati, Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo and Guido Mista.

"Happy birthday baby sister." Giorno spoke up happily. "I hope today is everything you want it to be."

Bruno nodded with a slight smirk. "We really got you with this surprise for a change."

Mista nodded and laughed loudly. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret!"

Narancia chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yup super hard. . . Heh Happy Birthday Lady Asia!"

Fugo sent a small glare directed at Narancia. "Yeah happy birthday."

Abbacchio smirked and ruffled Asia's hair before walking further into the bistro. This of course allowed the girl to see the rest of the Passione and guests of the party. The first person she noticed was Trish Una. Who was the previous Boss's daughter and a current friend of Giorno and the new Passione.

"I hope you like the present I got you Asia!" Trish spoke up with a small wink directed at the girl.

However, as Asia's eyes wandered even more she saw the most surprising group at attendance of her party. This being the infamous La Squadra, which was the assassin group of the Passione lead by Risotto Nero. Apparently her father had actually not only earned the respect of every single member of the group, but he had also taken them into his group of gangsters.

This was mainly due to Naruto not being one to shy away from killing and assassination. Considering he was trained to be a shinobi who specialized in killing and assassination, so Naruto didn't have any problems with the group just as long as they didn't kill without good reason or motivation.

"Happy birthday." Risotto spoke up slowly, while he relaxed at a table with the rest of his squad. All of whom sent a friendly wave to the daughter of their boss.

Asia smiled and took a slight step forward, but before she could even move she was suddenly scooped into the loving arms of her father.

"Happy birthday my little angel!" Naruto yelled happily, as he affectionately rubbed his cheek into Asia's own.

Asia giggled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Hehe thank you for the party Daddy! I love you so much!"

Naruto was beaming with joy as he held tightly onto his precious daughter. "And I love you my little angel! How was your day with Abbacchio?"

Asia grinned with a smile to match her father's. "It was wonderful! Abbacchio took me out for gelato and then we went to go see Mom!"

"I'm glad you had a had a good day, but I have something special to show you!" Naruto declared as he quickly placed Asia back onto the ground. "So wait right here and I'll go fetch it for you!"

Asia watched her father dash away and smiled to everyone around her. She had no friends her own age, but through the Passione she had 13 older brother figures and one older sister figure. The Passione was her family and she loved every single one of them and they loved her in return.

"Asia." Giorno began softly, while he approached the girl and bent over to give her a hug. "Abbacchio told me you went to go see Mother. I'm sorry I didn't go with you."

Asia giggled and hugged her older brother back. "It's okay Giorno! No need to apologize for something like that!"

Giorno backed away with a smile and playfully ruffled Asia's hair. "You're so sweet and kind Asia. You're just like Mother."

"Hehe so are you Giorno!" Asia giggled loudly, while she tilted her head innocently.

"I'm back!" Naruto declared in a loud voice, while he ran back to Asia with a wrapped gift in his hands.

Asia looked to her father with a curious look, as the gift was rectangular in shape and looked to be about the same size as a book. "Is that my gift from you Daddy?"

Naruto nodded with a goofy grin and handed the gift over to Asia. The latter of whom accepted the gift with a sceptical look. "Yup and you're gonna love it!"

Asia felt the gift and confirmed through the wrapping paper that it was in fact a book. So considering who her father was this made Asia slightly nervous. "Daddy this isn't one of your perverted books is it?"

Naruto quickly held his hands up. "No it's nothing like that!" The father quickly defended, as ever since Asia learned about Naruto's Icha Icha Paradise she had labeled her father as a pervert. However, despite that she still loved him the same as she did before.

"Oh that's good." Asia sighed in relief. "I was sure you were trying to turn me into a pervert like you."

Naruto slumped over at that remark from his daughter, knowing Jiraiya was laughing in the after life at his expense. Considering Naruto would always call the man a pervert and now the tables have turned on the leader of the Passione.

"Don't worry Asia." Giorno began as he leaned in with a smile. "I won't let Father corrupt you, but you really should open your gift."

Asia nodded and began to open the wrapping around the gift. Her eyes growing wide as she noticed the gift was a bible. However, this particular bible was special above any others. Since this bible had the name Aurora Argento embroidered onto the black leather cover.

"T-his is." Asia began slowly, while her voice hitched and her fingers ran over the cover of the holy book. "Mom's bible."

Giorno smiled and watched his sister begin to slightly sob, as the particular bible meant more to her than anything. Since that was the bible their mother would read to them from almost every night. In fact Asia's faith was instilled into her from Aurora, while Giorno never really took to the religion.

"Giorno had the idea to restore Aurora's old bible and give it to you." Naruto explained, while he bent down and leaned into his daughter. "I wanted to give you a pony, but Giorno's idea was better. . . I could still get the pony though."

Asia clutched the book close to her chest and closed her eyes. "I love it." The girl mumbled softly, while she felt even closer to her mother than ever. "But I love you two even more!"

Naruto and Giorno both smiled at the small thirteen year old. They would give her the world if they could and would do anything to protect her smile.

"We love you too Asia." Naruto began, while he stood to his feet and looked to Narancia. "But it's time we finally get this party started for real!"

Narancia grinned and placed a CD into a boombox and a song began to play loudly throughout the bistro. This of course caused Naruto to walk forward and begin to dance, while Narancia, Fugo and Mista began to copy their boss as backup dancers.

Asia watched her father with wide eyes, as it was torture for any child to see their parents act embarrassingly in public. However, this wasn't just any kind of torture. No this was a torture dance. However, Asia wasn't like most children and quickly ran over to her father and began to poorly mimic his dance moves. This of course caused the father and daughter to share a glance, smile and ultimately a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(House of Gremory) **

Venelana Gremory was known for being the eldest daughter of the House of Bael and having the nickname of the Brown Haired Ruin Princess. She was also known for her incredible power that matched her almost unending beauty. However, nowadays she was simply Venelana Gremory. The head of the Gremory family after her husband Zeoticus Gremory has fallen deathly ill and died a few years prior. Unfortunately it appeared that her late husband managed to leave her in quite the sticky situation after his passing.

This was due to a certain contract that Zeoticus had made with the head of the Phenex Family before his passing.

"I'm sorry Rias." Venelana began softly, while the woman gazed over the contract within her grasp. "This contract looks near unbreakable."

Rias looked down with a disappointed look, as she knew as the future head of her family she would have to make sacrifices. She however didn't expect to be married off to a pompous ass like Riser Phenex.

"But you're the head of the House of Gremory Mother. Can't you break the contract?" Rias asked desperately.

Venelana sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately that power only resides with those who signed the contract Rias. And since your Father is dead that power rests with Lord Phenex and him alone."

"So I'm doomed to marry someone I don't love." Rias mumbled sadly, which made Venelana frown.

"I'm sorry Rias, but don't give up. The marriage is years away and Sirzechs might be able to help you in some way."

Rias perked up with a small glimpse of hope, as not all was lost. "You're right Mother! I can't give up yet!"

Venelana smiled at her daughter and began to walk off. "Come Rias, let's forget about this for now and go get something to eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Naruto's Office) **

Sitting behind his desk with a neutral expression, Naruto looked around to his top Capo's. All of whom were standing in front of his desk and were waiting for him to speak. It was only an hour after Asia's party and Naruto had immediately called a meeting to talk to each man about their new objectives.

"Giorno." Naruto began, which made the boy stand straight with a fierce gaze.

Giorno was Naruto's second in command and was the Capo over eliminating the drug trade within Italy. However, where Giorno truly shines was in his combat abilities. Since he had been trained by his father to be a shinobi and possessed Jonin level chakra, speed and strength. Giorno even knew some of his father's signature jutsus', making him very deadly in a fight. Though he also was in control of a Scared Gear called **Golden Experience**, which was a Scared Gear in the shape of gloves that can give life and transform objects.

"Bruno." Naruto continued, while he looked to the next Capo under his power.

Bruno was an interesting individual who was in charge of eliminating human trafficking. His Sacred Gear was called **The Zipper Gauntlets**, which were two gauntlets that grant the ability to form zip like constructs on anything he strikes.

"Abbacchio." Naruto called out, making the man nod in recognition.

Abbacchio was Naruto's man for eliminating police corruption and had the Sacred Gear **Replay Screen. **This allowed Abbacchio to create a screen that could play back people as long as he was near where the person was.

"Mista." Naruto moved on, which made the man salute his boss.

Mista was responsible for all illegal weapon trade, which was ironic considering his Sacred Gear called **Outlaw Ricochet. **This was a gun that could fire bullets that could ricochet from anything around him and even bounce of the particles in the air.

"Narancia." Naruto spoke firmly, making the boy smile in response.

Narancia was in charge of protecting the citizens under the Passione's protection. His Sacred Gear was called **Red Sky Devil. **This was an independent tiny plane that Narancia could control and even use to scan levels of carbon dioxide in the air.

"Fugo." Naruto named out, which made Fugo adjust the sleeve of his shirt.

Fugo was responsible for recruitment and was the man to get past if you wanted into the Passione. He was in possession of a Sacred Gear called **Toxic Phantom. **This Sacred Gear was a remote controlled cloud of poisonous gas that Fugo could use to kill his opponents from a distance.

"And finally Risotto." Naruto finished, while he looked at the leader of his group of assassins.

Risotto's main job was to eliminate individuals who needed to be killed. Considering Naruto knew no matter what the world would always have men like Danzo, Madara and Diavolo. So having a group of elite assassins to take those kind of people out was beneficial. Risotto's Sacred Gear is called **Metallica **and works by having tiny remote controlled partials of iron that can enter an individual's blood stream and due a number of things to someone once inside.

"I've called you here to talk about what I've discovered." Naruto began in a sour mood, while he folded his hands together. "Going through Diavolo's research I've learned much more about the Sacred Gears that all of you and a majority of the Passione have. However, I've also discovered that God, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and much more are all real."

The entire room was slightly surprised, as none in the room was not one to really buy into religion.

"Are you serious Boss?" Bruno asked, speaking for everyone present.

Naruto nodded softly and closed his eyes. "I've prepared everything I've gathered into copies using my shadow clones to debrief you all on what little I've learned. However, from here you all have new assignments within the organization. Bruno and Giorno you two are responsible for learning everything about the Underworld and Devils. Fugo and Mista you two will look into the Fallen Angels. Narancia and Abbacchio I'm having you two responsible for gathering information on God and Angels. Lastly Risotto I'm having you and La Squadra look into multiple different supernatural groups that are not as major as the first three."

"Father why are we doing this?" Giorno asked suddenly, while holding his hands out. "We've never seen any of these groups. So why don't we just focus on bettering humanity?"

"Because these groups could be a danger to the better world we want to create. So we need to gather intel and decide what action to take." Naruto explained in a matter of fact tone.

Risotto chuckled. "So if they are hostile are you saying we might have to fight God?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes there is a chance we might fight these groups if they are a threat. For the meantime, I don't want any of you making contact with any of these groups. Is that understood?" Naruto asked his voice and gaze giving a commanding tone that left no room for discussion.

"We understand Boss and we won't let you down." Fugo spoke up, while taking a bow of respect.

Abbacchio nodded with a smirk. "If you want to pick a fight with Angels and Devils I'll follow you into Heaven and Hell." The Capo declared, which was a sentiment shared among the group.

"Hey Boss!" Narancia began, as he held his finger up. "What are you going to be doing?"

Naruto smiled and relaxed back into his chair. "I'll be using my clones to keep moving the Passione forward and pick up the holes left by you seven." Naruto explained, while he patted the stacks of folders on his desk. "Each of you grab a folder and get reading! Since you each have a lot of work to do!"

Each Capo stepped forward and did as they were told. This caused Naruto to smirk and stand to his feet. Considering it was getting late and he had a nightly ritual that he needed to keep up on.

"I'll leave you boys to your assignments." Naruto declared before leaving the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Asia's Bedroom) **

Laying in her large and elegant bed, Asia watched the door to her room open to reveal her father. The latter of whom quickly walked to her bedside with a grin on his face.

"Are you ready for bed my little princess?" Naruto asked softly, while he pulled the covers over top of Asia.

Shaking her head Asia gave her father a sweet eye smile. "Nope not yet!"

Naruto laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead. "How about now?"

Asia shook her head happily. "Almost!" The girl chipped, which was odd for Naruto. Considering he would always tuck Asia in and give her a goodnight kiss and that was it. So this raised the man's curiosity.

"What else do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Well I want to ask your blessing to do something." Asia revealed, which surprised Naruto.

"Anything for you." Naruto replied instantly.

Asia grinned and slightly held herself up on her forearms. "I want to join the church in the Vatican City and serve God!"

"No." Naruto cut in sharply, tearing down his daughter's dreams and ambitions in one moment.

"Why not?" Asia asked in a slightly hurt voice, as she wasn't used to Naruto telling her no.

"I've recently learned things that make me uneasy around the church Asia. I also can't spend all my time watching over you and you never did any shinobi training like Giorno so you can't protect yourself." Naruto explained in a matter of fact tone.

"That's not true!" Asia yelled back firmly. "I know the three basic Academy Jutsus' and Giorno taught me wall and water walking! I even was going to try and work on some medical ninjutsu!"

"And yet you still can't fight for yourself like Giorno can." Naruto pointed out, while taking a deep sigh. "Why is this so important? You're a member of the church here in Naples."

Asia looked down and traced the covers of her bed using her finger. "Well Mom always told me her dream was to join the church in the Vatican City and serve God. Well it's my dream too and since Mom never got to see that dream through I will live that dream for the both of us!" Asia then looked up with tears in her eyes that broke Naruto's heart. "Please Dad let me do this! Don't crush my and Mom's dream!"

That was it, Asia had hit Naruto's two and only weaknesses. The first was mentioning Aurora, while the second was seeing Asia cry.

"If I let you do this I have rules." Naruto began, which surprised Asia.

"I'll do anything Dad!"

Naruto sighed and held a finger up. "First you will go by the name Asia Argento and never tell anyone you're my daughter. I'm a famous author, but more so I am the boss of the Passione. So that could make you a target for anyone wanting to get to me."

"Understood." Asia repiled, while Naruto held up another finger.

"Second if you sense any danger at all you will leave and contact me, Giorno or any of my Capos immediately." Naruto instructed sternly.

"Okay I can do that, but I'm just joining the church." Asia pointed out.

"Third."'Naruto began, as he ignored Asia's comment. "You will call me at least once a week."

"I'll call you twice a week!" Asia declared, while she lunged into her father and hugged the man.

Naruto slowly ran his hand through Asia's long and soft blond hair. "And finally don't make me regret allowing you to do this."

"Don't worry Daddy. The last thing I would want is to make you upset." Asia spoke up softly, while she tightened her hold onto her father.

Naruto didn't say anything in response, but instead her just held onto his daughter. Thinking to himself that he promised to never seek vengeance and even though he lost Jiraiya and Aurora he has held onto his ideals. However, he knew Asia was his one exception. Considering if something were to befall his precious daughter, Naruto would tear apart both Heaven and Hell for retribution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter End) **

**Thanks: So in one chapter this story got 660 plus follows 480 plus favorites and around 80 reviews. You all are mad lads and I love the support. I hope to keep growing and delivering a story to meet your expectations. **

**Moving on: Next chapter will most likely be a major time skip to the start of the HSDxD cannon. As I've finished the basic setup for everything. **

**Asia: So many asked if she was joining the church. Well here is your answer. . . God help them. Wait God is dead in DxD.. oh they are fucked. **

**Venelana: So here I have a brief moment to show the Riser and Zeoticus situations. It was meant to be short and informative.**

**Iessi: So some people hate him, I love the little dude and he loves his favorite author of a certain book series. His perverted idol Naruto Uzumaki. So Naruto and Iessi will have an interesting relationship since they are both perverted (iessi more so than Naruto) and would die for those they love. So Naruto could be a good influence on him. **

**Pairings: So Naruto has seven Capo's that you've met and I'm going to give them roles and pairings in the story. That's right they are taking away some of poor Issei's harem. I've already have some fun pairings in mind like Giorno and Rias, Bruno and Aneko, Abbacchio and Xenovia. Y'all got any ideas or suggestions? **

**Language: Some have asked how did Naruto learn Italian or how did Aurora know Japanese. Easy I decided to just have everyone know and speak one language. It saved me from writing and you reading Naruto using clones to learn a new language as it adds nothing to the story and it just annoying for me to write. So there is that explanation. **

**Rinne rebirth: Why didn't Naruto use his eyes to revive Aurora? Okay buckle in. This was used twice in Naruto. Once by Nagato to revive Konoha and for Obito to bring back Madara. So sometimes it kills the user and other times it doesn't. Meanwhile people like Sasuke never used it at all. To me it's not something I like especially when there is already other methods of reviving the dead in High School DxD. However, I'm having the Rinne Rebirth as a jutsu that requires a soul for a soul. So if Naruto used it on Aurora he would have died and she wouldn't want that. So that's why he didn't use it. **

**Human Naruto: Naruto will be human for now, but that's up to change in the future. **

**Harem correction: Any Harem Naruto will have will be small 2-4 girl's and all will be developed relationships. Not just a bunch of girls unrealistically wanting his dick. **

**TheFreezerStreets: Thanks to this dude for some ideas of the Passions Sacred Gears! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 3. The New Shinobi

**(One Year Later, Asia age 14) **

It has been one year since Asia had left home and joined the church within the Vatican City. In that time Naruto had taken the Passione to new heights by expanding his organization's power and influence across the entirety of Europe. It was a slow process mainly due to Naruto being subtle in how he expanded the Passione, as he wanted to attract the least amount of attention as possible.

Though with governments, business and much more under his control Europe was practically his. So now he was looking towards expanding into the Americas, Africa and eventually the rest of the civilized world. Though for the meantime Naruto had taken a small break from expanding the Passione, as Kurama had brought some new revelations to his attention only a few weeks ago.

Apparently Naruto's body had slowly began to change in ways in which Naruto didn't foresee. According to Kurama for the last few years Naruto's healing factor and Uzumaki heritage had been increasing in power and at first was almost unnoticeable. In fact Kurama just attributed the slight change to a mixture of Naruto's new environment along with having both halves of Hagoromo's power.

However, it was slowly becoming clear to Kurama that wasn't the case. Considering Naruto's body had evolved into some type of perfect life from. Giving Naruto a body that was vastly superior in durability to any human. Then even more impressive was the growth of his cells and lack of any cellular decay, which Kurama theorized would expand Naruto's lifespan by thousands of years.

This of course caused the pair to be left wondering what could have caused this change within the blond. Currently Naruto was seated in his office with Kurama trying to discuss what could have happened.

"Maybe this world has some weird side effects to my body? I mean I am from another dimension." Naruto spoke up, while he reclined back in his massive leather chair.

Kurama swayed his tails around, as with Naruto's newly improved body it was possible for him to freely leave and enter Naruto's body without any harm. This of course only further proved the change the boy underwent and was why the nine tailed fox was standing in front of Naruto's desk while being around the size of a large dog.

"**I've been doing a lot of thinking kit over your situation and I've come to a conclusion." **Kurama began in a matter of fact tone. "**Let's establish that with your Uzumaki heritage, Jinchūriki status and Sage Chakra you already had more power and factors that improved your body and lifespan. However, when you were floating in the that empty void after defeating Kaguya you were surrounded by infinite power and energy." **

"I don't remember anything about that dimensional void or my time within it." Naruto admitted.

"**Well I do and let me tell you Naruto there was power all around you and it was rapidly destroying your body. In fact it took everything from my, Sasuke and your own power to keep you alive and allow you to escape. However, I theorize that you absorbed some of that dimensional power and it slowly melded into your body and eventually evolved your previous human form to your current state. One that is from my understanding the pinnacle of human evolution." **

"So basically I absorbed some unknown stuff unknowingly and it made my body more durable than before and increased my lifespan a hundred times over." Naruto summarized to which Kurama simply nodded.

"**I have no proof to back my theory, as we don't know how to return to that gap in dimensions safely nor should we try. However, we shouldn't dwell on this too much and instead count our blessings. After all you'll live much longer than you originally would have and I get more freedom. It's a win for both of us!" **Kurama boasted with a large toothy grin.

"I guess you're right, but I wonder if Giorno and Asia will be affected like I was? They do have my DNA, so it's possible they could have the same phenomenon happen to them. Though for now they seem to be like I was before my body underwent this change." Naruto pointed out.

"**It's possible and something worth looking into. Though I'm far more interested in something else." **Kurama admitted, which made Naruto raise his brow in interest.

"Which is?"

"**Well in the war you were able to share my chakra with the Shinobi Alliance. So what if you could share your chakra or cells with others?" **Kurama began in a matter of fact tone, while his red slitted eyes had a small shine to them. "**Humans in this world are the weakest faction to our knowledge and are nothing like they are in our dimension. Though you've clearly evolved to something that even surpassed humans from the Elemental Nations. So what if you could use your chakra or cells to improve our human allies to better stack our odds against the Angels and Devils. I mean it's not out of the realm of possibility, hell even Madara was able to take Hashirama's cells to improve himself."**

Naruto folded his hands together and gazed at the fox. "You're sounding like Orochimaru there Kurama, but I understand where you're coming from. Humans in this world are weak and need Sacred Gears to even fight on a somewhat even playing field. So if we could find a way to share my DNA it would elevate humans to a stronger standing amongst the factions."

"**Now the question remains, if we can share your DNA how do we go about doing so?" **The chakra beast asked, while Naruto frowned and scratched his head.

"I could use clones to research some ideas, but- . . ." Naruto took a pause in response to the door of his office receiving a knock. This caused Naruto to adjust himself and look at the door with a hard expression. "Enter."

Slowly the door opened to reveal Giorno and Mista, both of whom were coming for their monthly report on the respective factions they were observing. However, as they entered the room they made quick notice to Kurama without any fuss. Considering they both knew about Naruto's past and the beast he held for so many years.

Though Kurama slowly walked over to Naruto's side and stood by Naruto's desk, which only added to the blond's intimidation as the boss of the Passione. Since Naruto was already a powerful and imitating figure, but having a nine tailed demon fox by your side only amplified that appeal.

"Father. Kurama." Giorno mumbled softly, while he dropped to his knee. "I've come to share what Bruno and I have gathered on the Devil faction."

"Boss. Lord Kurama." Mista spoke up, while he also took a knee. "I have some news that me and Fugo have managed to obtain on the Fallen Angels."

Naruto motioned for both of the boys to stand. "Rise and share with me what you've learned so far."

Standing to their feet both boys shared a look before Giorno walked forward and handed a folder to his father. The latter of whom opened the document and began to read in silence.

"Me and Bruno have learned a great deal of Devil lifestyle and their hierarchy. Apparently there is something called the 72 Pillars of High-Class Devil noble families. These are 72 noble families of pure blood Devils. However, after a large scale conflict with the Angels and Fallen Angels over half of their numbers were completely eliminated. There is also lesser Devils among their ranks in the Underworld, but the leaders are a group of four individuals referred to as the Four Great Satans." Giorno explained, while Naruto nodded and tapped the folder he was reading from.

"Your report mentions the lifespan and some abilities of some Devils, but I'm curious. What is this Evil Pieces you mention in your report?" Naruto asked, as he was getting ahead of his son.

"Well Father due to the Devils losing so many of their own they began to create Evil Pieces to replenish their numbers by reincarnating other groups like humans into Devils. They do this by a set of chess pieces called Evil Pieces, which are made from crystals available in a location called Agreas Island." Giorno explained, while Kurama smirked.

"**Interesting." **The fox commented, which made Naruto to glance to his lifelong comrade.

"What are you thinking Kurama?" Naruto asked, while both boys watched the duo from another dimension share a glance.

"**Well these Evil Pieces or more so the crystals from Agreas Island might be the missing link to the conversation we were having earlier." **Kurama revealed cryptically, while he turned to look at Giorno with a toothy grin. "**Giorno could you and Bruno possible obtain some of these crystals for me and your Father?" **

Giorno rested his hand over his chest and took a bow. "I'll make it my top priority Kurama."

Naruto observed his son and slowly closed the folder in his hands, while he began to think to himself. Kurama was obviously wanting to create his own version of Evil Pieces, but instead of creating Devils he was wanting to create evolved humans with improved bodies, lifespans and most importantly a source of chakra.

"Giorno make sure you're careful in obtaining these crystal." Naruto spoke up, while he rested the folder on his desk. "Obtaining them are important for reasons I'll share later, but they are not worth losing two of my best men over. In fact if you could find any alternative methods to finding them I'd recommend using the safest method possible."

"I understand Father." Giorno repiled, as he knew his father was looking out for his best interests. "But remember that I'm no pushover."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I know Giorno, but what do you have for me Mista?"

Stepping forward the gunslinger handed a folder to his Boss, which Naruto opened like the last.

"Not as much as what Giorno and Bruno found, but I learned the Fallen Angels have a group called Grigori. They are a group of defected Angels that have taken in exiled Church members and humans with Sacred Gears. Honestly they sound like a group a lot like what Diavolo made the Passione for."

Naruto nodded with a neutral expression. "Yes they sound similar to the ideals the old Boss of my organization had."

"Well something that sets them apart is that one of their main leaders' is more well known and is a Fallen Angel by the name of Azazel. More so their group apparently has experimented with the creation of artificial Sacred Gears." Mista revealed, while he folded his arms. "And that's all I've learned so far Boss!"

Naruto closed the folder given to him and placed it overtop the one Giorno gave him. "Well good work Mista, this is all very helpful. Though you both are dismissed, as I need to speak with Kurama in private."

Mista nodded and took a bow. "I'll keep working hard Boss."

Giorno smiled and took a bow as well. "And I'll make sure to obtain some of those crystals for you."

Naruto grinned and watched the two leave his office. Then as Naruto and Kurama were left alone the blond from another dimension stood to his feet and walked over to the window of his office.

"So these Evil Pieces and even those artificial Scared Gears prove that we could in fact create something capable of transferring my biology and changing our allies into improved humans." Naruto mused out loud, while his eyes gazed out into the peaceful city of Naples. "I take it that you were thinking the same thing?"

Joining Naruto's side, Kurama smiled wide and his tails began to sway wildly in the air from anticipation. "**There is no Shinobi in this dimension, but we could turn our Passione into a new generation of Shinobi." **

"That would be one way to greatly increase humanity's standing among all the other factions." Naruto began in a matter of fact tone, but at the same time had a slight frown. "However, at the same time we would have to be cautious in sharing such a power. As it could be something that could be used for evil fairly easily."

"**You're right, but for now we should focus on making our own version of Evil Pieces." **Kurama pointed out, while his crimson eyes glanced up to the Boss of the Passione. "**Then we can worry about who we give such a power to." **

Naruto smiled and turned around to his desk, while at the same time the phone on said desk began to ring. This of course caused the most powerful man alive to perk up and practically jump onto the phone. Considering it was a personal phone that only one person in the world had the number to.

"Hello princess!" Naruto shouted happily, while he clicked a button to turn the phone onto speaker.

"Daddy!" Asia replied back with just as much enthusiasm and joy as her father.

Kurama let a small chuckle escape his lips and he stalked his way closer to the phone. "**Heh, how are you kit?" **

"Ahhhh, hi Kurama!" Asia quickly greeted, which made the fox grin. "I'm doing well! How are you and Daddy?"

"**We are fine kit. Is the church treating you well?" **Kurama asked, while his tails whipped in the air violently. "**I don't have to burn down that city or kill anyone do I?" **

Asia shrieked and Naruto along with Kurama heard the girl fumble the phone she was holding. "No no no!" Asia quickly replied in a nervous voice at Kurama's question. "The church treats me so well and I get to help so many people with the church! Please don't hurt anyone!"

Kurama chuckled once more, as the fox had watched Asia grow since she was a baby and was quite protective over the girl.

"**Well if they keep treating you well they shall avoid the wrath of the mighty Kurama!" **The chakra beast boasted in a proud tone with his head held high.

"Well there is nothing to worry about then Kurama!" Asia declared in a happy voice. "But you and Daddy should come visit soon! I miss you both so much!"

Naruto smiled and leaned close to the phone. "And I miss you my little angel! I'll make preparations to visit you soon."

"You promise?" Asia asked in an excited voice.

"I promise sweetie!" Naruto replied with a happy and goofy grin.

"That's wonderful I can't wait!" Asia chirped in an excited voice, as these days it was rare for the father and daughter to spend time together. "But I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later Daddy and Kurama!"

"Alright take care and I'll see you soon." Naruto declared softly, while the phone clicked off.

"**It's good to hear Asia is doing well. Aurora would be happy to know that." **Kurama spoke up, while Naruto smiled at a small portrait of his late wife.

"Yeah she would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(One week later, Vatican City) **

Naruto was currently using the Academy Transformation Technique to disguise himself as an adult Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto did this for a number of reasons, but the main reason was to avoid anyone figuring out who he was and connecting him with Asia. The latter of whom was walking by his side in her nun outfit, while a tiny one tailed fox was held tightly in her arms. This fox was of course Kurama, who uses this form to avoid drawing unnecessary attention.

"So Princess is there any good ramen places around here?" Naruto asked in a cheerful and goofy voice, while using a carefree expression that had never once been made by the face of Sasuke Uchiha. In fact Kurama couldn't help from snickering at seeing the stoic Uchiha having Naruto's personality and expressions.

"Uh not really, ramen isn't really a popular dish around here." Asia explained in a slightly sad tone, as she knew her father loved his ramen.

Naruto slumped over with a dark cloud over his body. "For a city priding themselves on serving God it's blasphemy for there to be no place to serve ramen."

"**Idiot." **Kurama grumbled softly, while he snuggled closely into Asia and began to sleep.

Asia giggled and nudged her body into her father. "Ramen isn't in the Bible silly, but you would know that if you read the Bible like your suppose to!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Heh my bad!"

Asia smiled at her father. "It's okay Daddy I have plenty of ingredients to make you some ramen at my apartment!"

Naruto grinned wide and ruffled his daughter's hair, while he leaned into the girl and gave her a one armed hug by slinging his arm around her neck. "I love my little baby girl, what would I do without you."

Asia giggled as she felt her father rock her from side to side. "You'd be hopeless Daddy! At this rate you'll need a new wife to take care of you!"

Naruto blushed at his daughter's declaration, as finding a new wife had not once crossed his mind. "Uh I don't know about that sweetie."

Asia giggled at her father's expense, but before she could say anything a crude cough caused the duo to look forward. Where a sister of the church with the appearance of a woman in her late 20's or early 30's with blue eyes and light blond hair was glaring at Naruto.

"It would be wise to unhand that girl pervert, she is pure and a daughter of God." The woman spoke up in a firm and commanding voice.

Naruto glared at the woman, but stopped for a moment to think over his situation. From the woman's appearance she was obviously affiliated with the church like Asia. Meanwhile Naruto was made to look like Sasuke who had no parental similarities like Naruto did. So currently Naruto looked like a thirty year old man with his hands wrapped around a fourteen year old girl.

"I think you have the wrong idea here." Naruto began in a calm and calculated voice, showing how he had matured over the years. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm simply visiting Asia, as I was friends with her late parents."

The woman's glare shifted from Naruto and moved down to Asia. "Young sister is this man telling the truth?"

Asia bit her lip, as she hated lying and especially to a woman of the church. She tried telling herself that if Sasuke was alive and had met her what Naruto was saying would be true. However, that wasn't the case and it made lying even harder for the young girl. Though she knew to make things easy she would have to swallow her morals and ask for God's forgiveness later.

"Yes." The youngest Uzumaki stuttered out, which didn't set well with the woman. Considering her tone wasn't very convincing and the hesitation behind her speech only further added to something being suspicious.

"I don't believe you." The woman declared sternly, while she pointed her hand at Naruto. "So tell me what you're doing to this poor girl before I take action."

Naruto scoffed, as now he was starting to grow annoyed. "Listen um who are you?"

"Griselda Quarta, and I'm an exorcist of the Church." Griselda introduced in a stern voice.

"Well Griselda I appreciate you looking out for Asia, but I'm growing tired of you butting into matters that don't concern you. So walk away and go pray to your God or something, I really don't care." Naruto declared in an aggressive tone that caused the woman to step forward.

Griselda's eyes turned a cold icy blue and the woman shot forward, while revealing a hidden sword she had tucked away in her rather baggy nun clothing. "You were warned!" Griselda growled, while she thrusted her sword into Naruto's gut. Though to the woman's shock her blade shattered into shards and left no mark on the man except for ripping his clothing.

"And you were warned as well." Naruto mumbled, while he slightly tensed his fist for a punch. A sight which slightly filled Griselda with concern, while Asia's eyes grew wide.

"Dad don't hurt her!" Asia begged sadly, while she wrapped her arms around her father's arms. Knowing just his punch would be enough to seriously harm the woman.

Naruto halted his movements and looked down to his daughter. His eyes growing soft, while he could see the sadness in them. "I'm sorry Asia, I took this too far."

Asia shook her head and shoved her head into her father's side. "It's okay, just no more." Asia repiled, which was a response that made Naruto run his hands through Asia's hair.

"She called you Dad?" Griselda spoke up in a stunned voice, while Naruto bit his lower lip.

"Well this is bad." Naruto grumbled in a frustrated voice, while suddenly he along with the two woman of God disappeared in a blur of speed.

Griselda quickly stumbled forward in surprise, as she found herself standing atop an empty rooftop overlooking the Vatican City.

"Wha- what happened?" The woman asked in a stunned voice, as she was a little disoriented from the random burst of inhuman speed.

"I took us somewhere more private to talk." Naruto revealed, which caused Griselda to look in his direction just as his transformation dropped in a puff of smoke to reveal his true appearance. "Considering you've learned a little more than I'd like you to know."

Griselda blushed heavily, while she looked at the incredibly handsome and well built blond father. "Just what are you? An Angel? Devil? Or perhaps something else?"

Naruto laughed and glanced down to Asia, who was still holding onto a sleeping Kurama. The latter of whom couldn't care less about the events transpiring.

"I'm just a protective parent visiting his daughter." Naruto explained in a friendly tone, while he looked back to Griselda. "But you can call me Naruto Uzumaki."

Griselda pointed her finger forward. "I know you! You're that pervert that writes all those sinful books!"

Naruto's mouth dropped at her declaration, while Asia laughed and tilted her head.

"Yup that's my Daddy!" Asia giggled loudly.

"Oh yeah." Naruto began, while pointing back at Griselda. "How do you know they are perverted unless you've read them yourself?"

Griselda blushed and slapped Naruto's hand. "I am a woman of God! I would never read such disgusting and sinful filth." The exorcist yelled loudly, while she stomped her foot onto the ground. However, doing so allowed something to fall out of her baggy clothing and it wasn't another sword.

In fact to Griselda's horror, Asia's shock and Naruto's humor all three looked down to see one of Naruto's Icha Icha Paradise books laying flat on the ground for all to see.

"Sinful filth huh?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle, while pointing down at the book. "Want me to sign it for you?"

"NO!" Griselda yelled loudly, while she quickly scooped the book up and hid it from view. "And I merely have this because I confiscated it from a deviant this morning and haven't disposed of it yet!"

Naruto grinned at the woman with a foxy grin. "So you don't care to know that Zoro and Robin end up together at the end?"

"Spoile- . . . I mean who are you talking about?" Griselda quickly corrected, which of course made Naruto toss his head back in laughter.

Asia watched the exchange from the two with a different mindset. She had joked earlier about her father finding a new wife after the death of her mother Aurora, but that was just a joke. Though for the first time since Aurora's death, Asia was watching her father laugh and get enjoyment from someone that wasn't her. This of course filled the young girl's mind with a new objective and mission, which she dubbed as codename find a new mom.

"Listen Griselda." Naruto spoke up, while his laughter started to die down. "I'll strike you a deal. You keep that you know me along with my relation to Asia a secret and I won't tell a soul you read my books. Hell I'll even send you my next book to you early!"

Griselda jerked her head to the side and held her book out to Naruto. "Sign this and tell me why you're keeping your relation to Asia a secret and you have a deal."

Snatching the book and grabbing a pen, Naruto quickly signed the book before handing it back. "Asia wanted to join the church here in the Vatican City and because I'm a very influential person I made her go by my late wife's maiden name. It's as simple as that."

Griselda folded her arms over her chest and looked at Asia. "Well you can't be talking about your fame as an author being what places Asia in danger. However, after seeing your speed and durability along with whatever you used to change your appearance. I take it you're much more than a simple perverted writer."

"Yeah you could say that." Naruto mumbled in response, while he rested a hand on Asia's shoulder. "But I need your word that you won't say anything about meeting me or my relation to Asia. My children are the most important thing in my life and I have to ensure they stay safe."

Griselda bowed and smiled softly. "You have my word as a woman of God that I won't speak a single word of meeting you."

Naruto grinned in response, as he good feel her emotions and could tell her words were genuine. "Thank you Griselda, that means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it Naruto, as a fellow parent I can understand your desire to protect Asia. My Xenovia isn't my child by blood, but I took her in as my own and love her more than anything in this world." Griselda explained softly, while she smiled at the mention of her young protege.

Naruto was interested to learn more about Griselda and her adoptive child Xenovia, as the sister of the church seemed like a wonderful person despite their initial encounter. However, before Naruto could say anything his cell phone started to ring. This of course made the man grab the device and see that Bruno was calling him.

"Excuse me work is calling." Naruto began in a serious voice, while he started to walk away. "Bruno, did you and Giorno complete your mission?"

Asia watched her father walk to the other side of the roof to have his conversation in private. This of course caused Asia to look at her fellow woman of God with a friendly and innocent smile.

"Umm, Griselda." Asia spoke up kindly, which made Kurama's ears slightly twitch. Showing that the powerful beast was starting to tune in on the conversation.

"Yes Asia?" Griselda asked.

"How old is Xenovia?" The young blond began, which made Griselda raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"She is almost fifteen, why do you ask?"

Asia frowned softly and slowly began to pet Kurama's back. "She's probably older than me then. That's no good." The young nun grumbled in response, which only further added to Griselda's confusion.

"Why is that an issue?" Griselda asked even though she was about to regret doing so.

"Well." Asia drawled out in a chipper and happy voice, while she bounced on her tiptoes. "I've been praying real hard for God to give me a little brother or sister since I already have a bunch of older siblings. Though it looks like if I want my prayers to get answered you and Daddy will have to take the traditional approach!"

Griselda was completely red at Asia's words, which forced the nun to hold her hands up in defense. "Asia I'm flattered, b-but-. . ."

"Do you not think my Dad is attractive?" The young girl cut in.

"H-he is very good l-looking." Griselda stuttered, while her glance moved over to the leader of the Passione. Her eyes gazing at the man's features and defined muscles that were unlike any man she had ever seen. "B-but-. . ."

"Well do you not want to be my new Mommy? I know Daddy has been so lonely since Mom was killed." Asia explained in a slightly sad voice, but perked up quickly and began to tap on Griselda's arm. "Oh we could even bond as a family by serving God!"

At this point Griselda didn't know what to say, as the small and innocent girl was relentless in her questions. Meanwhile Kurama couldn't help himself from squinting his eyes open and smirking.

'**She finds something she wants and is sly and cunning about making it happen. I'm so proud of her.' **Kurama thought to himself.

"Hey Asia!" Naruto called our happily, while he tucked away his phone and walked back over to his daughter. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but Bruno called and something needs my attention immediately."

"That's okay Daddy! I know how busy you can be!" The younger Uzumaki repiled, while she smiled at her father and leaned closer to Griselda. "I can just spend the rest of the day with Griselda! Me and her have a lot of talking to do!"

Naruto grinned without a clue in the world at what his daughter was up to. "I promise I'll make it up to you sweetie!" Naruto began before looking to Griselda with a look that made the woman's face turn red. "Oh and Griselda I really appreciate you keeping to yourself about everything you've learned today, but I have one more request. Could you watch out for Asia for me? She takes after her parents too much and is incredible at finding herself in dangerous situations."

Nodding her head, Griselda took a hard swallow before speaking. "I'll look after her like she was my own daughter."

Naruto smiled, while Asia giggled and gave Griselda a sudden one armed hug. "Aww do you really mean that?" The small teenager asked, while Naruto didn't understand the true meaning behind the girl's enthusiasm.

"Well in that case make sure you give Griselda my number Asia." Naruto ordered in a simple tone, which made his daughter chuckle.

"Oh I plan on it Daddy." The girl responded in a tone that made Griselda blush, while Naruto was still oblivious.

"Good! And if you need anything Griselda just let me know! Since you're taking care of my precious baby girl I'll take care of you!" Naruto declared with his trademark grin, which only made the woman's body grow hot. Showing her embarrassment was hitting peak levels.

"T-thank you." Griselda mumbled, while Naruto grinned and saluted the two before vanishing in a burst of speed. Followed by Kurama grinning and licking Asia's cheek before disappearing as well.

"Alright Mommy let's get to work!" Asia declared in a bubbly voice.

"I'm not you- . . ." Griselda began, but stopped once Asia hugged her arm and giggled.

"If you want to win Daddy's heart you have to know how to make his favorite food!" Asia explained in a carefree and excited voice. "So I'm gonna show you how to make the Uzumaki family recipe for ramen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(One year later, Asia 15) **

It has been one whole year since Naruto had met Griselda and since that day Naruto had been busy working on creating his own type of Evil Pieces. With the goal of creating humans with stronger bodies, lifespans and most importantly the ability to use chakra. To his word Giorno along with Bruno had obtained a small amount of crystals for Naruto to work with and did so with little trouble. Considering with both boy's abilities in stealth and combat it wasn't hard for them to steal what Naruto and Kurama wanted.

Currently the Boss of the Passione and the nine tailed fox were both in a small makeshift laboratory that Naruto had created to work on crafting his new Evil Pieces. Work was slow at first as Naruto wasn't a scientist or any sort of super genius, but he was an exceptional learner and had endless shadow clones at his disposal. So he had been making up for his lack of knowledge by using shadow clones to gather knowledge on creating Evil Pieces and formulating new ideas and prototypes.

This of course finally paid off as Naruto and Kurama has managed to create their first batch of pieces. All of which were placed into a small wooden box that rested on a table before Naruto and Kurama.

"Let's see here." Naruto mumbled softly, while he reached out and grabbed onto a five pointed wedge with the kanji for king inscribed onto the piece. "We managed to create twenty pieces with what Giorno and Bruno had acquired for us. However, how can we test and ensure they work?"

"**Well I would say use one on yourself, but it wouldn't affect your body in the slightest. So it wouldn't be an accurate test to what these new pieces can do." **Kurama explained in a simple voice before scoffing. "**So we should find a guinea pig to test on." **

Naruto shook his head and held tightly onto the piece in his hand. "No if these hold any negative effects I don't want to hurt anyone."

"**Well we don't have much of a choice kit, but what could go wrong? You can feel the power radiating off those pieces just like I can. In theory they should work without any issue. So I say we give them out and see the fruit of our labor." **

Naruto sighed and placed the piece he was holding back into the box. Then with a slightly downward look he glanced at Kurama. "Fine, we will use some of the pieces on Giorno and the others. Though I'd have to call all of them back first."

Kurama cracked a smile. "**I had already made arrangements for them to receive the pieces a few days ago, as I foresaw us finally finishing the pieces sometime by today." **

Naruto glared at the chakra beast. "So you've been planning this without consulting me?"

Kurama nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "**Yes and I've informed your seven Capos about what we've been working on. They are all ready to accept our pieces, which we haven't properly named yet. I feel we shouldn't copy those Devils by calling them Evil Pieces." **

Naruto nodded and grabbed seven pieces before turning towards the exit of his lab. "We will call them Sage Pieces." The Shinobi from another dimension declared, while he gripped tightly on the seven Shogi pieces in his hand. "And in the future never make plans without speaking with me Kurama."

Kurama smirked and followed Naruto out of his lab and towards his office, which was on the top floor of his villa house. Then as the duo emerged into the office they found seven familiar and loyal individuals waiting for them.

"Boss/Father." The seven greeted, while Naruto waved the boy's off and walked over to his desk.

"So I don't have to waste any time explaining why you're here." Naruto began with a slight sigh, while he leaned against his desk. "So why don't we get down to business?"

Without wasting any time Naruto tossed the seven Sags Pieces to each of his Capos. All of whom caught their respective pieces and inspected the Shogi pieces with mild interest.

"So these will make us like you Boss?" Abbacchio asked sceptically, while he held onto a piece with the Kanji for Gold General.

Naruto folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no." The blond replied in a simple tone, which confused his subordinates. "In theory your bodies will become extremely durable and your life spans will increase dramatically. You shall also develop Chakra networks much like my own. However, any new power you receive would not be on the same level as my own. So yes you will be like me, but none of you will come close to obtaining my level of power. Even Giorno despite being my own child didn't inherit nearly enough of my own genetics to reach my level of power. Despite that you all will grow exceptionally in strength."

"Well how do they work?" Narancia asked in confusion, while the boy held the piece with the Kanji for Silver General above his head against the light.

Naruto tapped onto his chest. "Press them into your chest and it will be absorbed into your body."

Giorno held onto the piece that had the Kanji for Rook and shrugged his shoulder before pressing the Sage Piece into his body. An action that was quickly followed by the other six members of Naruto's top subordinates.

Naruto watched with interest as each boy placed their respective pieces into their bodies. Then almost instantly one by one each boy clutched their chests, while the leader of the Passione could feel Chakra following inside and around the boy's. This caused Naruto to close his eyes before opening them to reveal his Sharingan and Rinnegan. Allowing Naruto to watch in amazement as each boy slowly grew chakra networks in their bodies, while Giorno's chakra reserves seemed to grow even larger than before.

"It's working." Naruto gasped in shock, while he watched the transformation happen before his very eyes.

"**And just like that chakra and Shinobi have been reborn into this world." **

Naruto heard Kurama's words and couldn't help himself from smiling, as they had actually done it. They had found a way to transfer his genetics and create a new variation of humans, ones that could finally stand against all the other factions with ease.

"Well looks like we will have some training to do." Naruto chuckled, as he watched all seven of his top men collapse forward and pass out from the transformation. Despite this Naruto could see with his eyes that all seven were more than okay.

"**That we do." **Kurama began with a large toothy grin, while he looked over each boy. "**And when were are finished humans will finally be a faction with real power behind it." **

"Well let's get to work then." Naruto purposed, while he along with Kurama walked forward to pick the unconscious Capos off the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(One year later, Asia 16) **

It has been another year since Naruto had taken his Sage Pieces and created a new generation of humans to serve him in the Passione. In that timeframe Naruto had continued to expand his reach over the world, while also gathering information and training his new and improved Shinobi. His efforts were quite fruitful and after this past year had amassed enough influence, information and manpower to begin making serious moves in the supernatural communities.

Currently Naruto was standing before a large map of the world, while red circles and small notes filled out different locations and points of interest on the map. Then standing before the boss of the Passione was his top Capos, all of whom were trying to help offer advice for their first move and the moves to follow after.

"So we have information on almost every group in this dimension, but now we need to decide how we approach these groups." Naruto began in a strong and commanding voice, while he folded his arms and looked to his subordinates. "Me and Kurama have talked extensively about how we should handle things for months now. First we talked about assigning each of you as ambassadors to meet with various groups, but ultimately we decided that leaves too much room for error. So instead we shall pick and choose who we reach out too and I will personally establish relationships with those groups. Does anyone have any issues with that?"

Not a single soul spoke up or questioned Naruto, as they trusted their leader and knew he would be better suited for establishing relations anyway. Considering Naruto was a natural born leader and was very proficient at making friends with his words alone.

"Well that's good." Naruto spoke up with a slight smirk. "But now does anyone have any recommendations for where we should begin?"

"If I may Boss." Risotto began as he placed his hand over his chest and stepped forward. "I have investigated several groups and factions in these last few years. In my opinion a good starting place would be the Youkai faction led by a woman named Yasaka. She is supposedly a powerful nine tailed fox Youkai who's strength rivals that of an Ultimate-Class Devil."

Naruto rubbed his chin and hummed to himself at his assassin's suggestion. "Hmm starting off with a faction that isn't one of the major biblical three. I like that idea and I do have a certain connection with nine tailed foxes as well. Tell me where is this Yasaka on our map again?"

"A city in Japan called Kyoto." Risotto explained in a matter of fact tone, which caused Naruto to nod his head and look at the map.

"Okay so the Youkai could be a good start, but I would like to hear from the rest of you. Please share you thoughts with me." Naruto admitted, as he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Giorno take a bow.

"Father I suggest making contact with the Devil faction that myself and Bruno have been observing. They don't seem like an inherent threat and should be relatively easy to contact. in my opinion they would make a good ally." Giorno began in a simple voice, while Bruno took a step forward before bowing.

"There are also rumors of Devils from two of the noble households living in the human world. They are actually taking up territory in a town in Japan called Kuoh Town." Bruno declared, which caused both Mista and Fugo to raise their brows.

"Wait did you say Kuoh?" The gunslinger asked, which made Bruno nod. "That's a wild coincidence since me and Fugo have been hearing rumors recently about Fallen Angels planning on making moves into Kuoh Town."

"So that's three factions within Japan all of which have separate motives." Risotto spoke up in an emotionless tone.

Abbacchio sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I have no confirmation on Angels in Japan, but I've heard rumors of their faction having interest in the area."

"So we definitely need to make Japan our first target." Narancia began, while holding his hands out wide.

"You're right Naranica, Japan for some reason has become a focal point for a majority of the factions for some reason. This is unfortunate since the Passione's influence isn't very strong in Japan." Naruto began in a low voice as he walked over to his desk and stopped for a moment. "However, we can fix that by moving our operations to the region and continuing our expansion. This of course will be mainly handled by you seven, as I will be busy making contact with the factions in the area."

"Where are we going to start Boss?" Fugo asked, which was the question everyone present had.

"I feel Kuoh is the best course of action at the moment. If two or potentially all of the major biblical factions have roots in that area then it's obviously important. Though at the same time the town could become ground zero for a major conflict, which is why our presence is needed immediately. After relations have been established then we can focus on branching out more, but for now I feel moving our organization to Kuoh is the smartest move." Naruto explained in an honest tone, which no one had any issues with.

"If that's your order Father I'll get preparations started on moving to Kuoh Town." Giorno began, which made Naruto smile wide.

"Thank you and I mean that to all of you." Naruto declared in a warm and happy tone, while he maneuvered his way to the seat at his desk. "I couldn't have done half the things I've done without you seven by my side. You're not just integral at helping create a better world, but you're also the defenders of the entire human race. I'm grateful and proud of you all."

Naruto's seven top subordinates all smirked at his praise, but couldn't help themselves from suddenly chuckling. Considering their powerful and imitating leader suddenly leaped for joy like a small child as his phone began to ring.

"It's Asia!" Naruto cheered in an excited voice, while he quickly answered the phone and placed it onto speaker. "Hello my little angel I have you on speaker phone with Giorno and everyone else! Say hi to my beautiful baby girl everyone!"

Giorno laughed softly at his father's childish habits involving his baby sister. "Hey Asia I haven't talked to you in awhile. I hope you're doing okay."

Bruno smiled and folded his arms. "Asia it's Bruno, I miss you so much! I promise to come visit you soon!"

Abbacchio nodded and kept his cool demeanor. "I'll come too and bring you some of your favorite gelato from back home!"

"No boys have tried to make any moves on you?" Mista asked, as he summoned his gun and did a quick spin with the weapon. "If so I'd be okay with shooting them."

"Asia it's Naranica!" The young delinquent yelled happily, as he was beaming with excitement. "I got some cool new CD's that I totally have to show you!"

"She doesn't like your music idiot." Fugo insulted in an annoyed voice. "She would much rather spend the day with her precious big brother Fugo isn't that right Asia?"

Risotto laughed and shook his head. "You guys are too much." The assassin began in a calm and collected voice. "Give the poor girl a moment to speak. Tell us how you are Asia."

The line was quiet for a moment and everyone waited in anticipation for the girl to speak. However, after a brief moment of silence the group of gangsters heard a sound that completely changed the atmosphere in the room, as the sound of Asia crying reached their ears.

"Asia what's wrong?" Naruto spoke up without hesitation, as it was rare for his daughter to show such emotions.

"I-I." The young blond began, but her voice was hardly understandable due to her sobbing.

"Asia calm down." Naruto instructed calmly, while everyone in the group slowly inched closer to the phone. "Is Griselda there to talk for you?"

"No she was sent away to conduct her duties months ago." Asia spoke up, as this time the group could understand what the young teenager was saying.

"What happened Asia? You're not in trouble are you?" Giorno asked, while he was hovering over top of the phone.

Asia couldn't hold it back any longer, as with a tightening of her throat and a short intake of breaths she began to sob uncontrollably. "The church." Asia gasped in a loud cluster of gut-wrenching sobs that tore through the chest of everyone listening. "Excommunicated me!"

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically, while eight pairs of blacked out eyes glared at the phone with an immeasurable amount of killing intent.

"Asia." Naruto began in a low and infuriated voice, while his knuckles were pressed so hard onto his desk the wood began to crack. "Stay right where you are, I'm coming to get you."

"O-okay." The young Uzumaki croaked out in response, while Naruto hung the phone up.

"Abbacchio I want you Fugo, Narancia and Mista to keep your focus on making preparations on getting ourselves relocated to Japan. Bruno and Giorno I want you two at Asia's side and stay there until I'm finished with figuring out why the hell the church decided to excommunicate my daughter." Naruto ordered in a tone that left no room for discussion, as he pointed to his assassin. "And Risotto assemble your squad because if one person harmed my baby girl heads are going to roll!"

All seven members of Naruto's top circle took a bow of respect. "Understood Boss!"

"Good then let's get a move on it!" Naruto instructed, as he began to make his way out of his office and towards his destination of the Vatican City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter End) **

**Thanks: So in two chapters we reached over 1k follows, uh what? Seriously the support for this story is unreal and I appreciate the fuck out of all your kind words and interest in this story! **

**Naruto: So I talked with so many people about Naruto and his race and some about making improvements. So after many conversations and some brainstorming I decided to introduce an idea that I laid the groundwork for that I could implement if I wanted. That was of course at the start of the story Naruto was in the Dimension Gap without any protection. Now Naruto knows nothing about the Gap or what is inside, but I decided to use it as a way to "evolve" his genetics into a perfect life form. He's still a human, but is the pinnacle of human evolution. This way his lifespan will grow to match other groups and I can give Kurama some freedom in the story. **

**Sage Piece: With Naruto being the "perfect life form" I decided to create my own type of Shogi Pieces to give Naruto the ability to make his faction stronger and really give humanity its own powerful representation in the story. Now I'm no expert on the game of Shogi, but I'll break down the pieces for those of you wondering the hierarchy in this story from most powerful to least. **

**1 King (No One is the king for now, Naruto won't take any of the pieces himself. Also I know someone will say it, but Issei won't be the king either.) **

**1 Rook (Giorno) **

**1 Bishop (Bruno) **

**2 Gold Generals (Abbacchio and Mista) **

**2 Silver Generals (Fugo and Naranica) **

**2 Knights (Risotto) **

**2 Lances (none)**

**9 Pawns (none) **

**Also slight note for Giorno and Asia they have Naruto's genetics. However, due to only having half of Naruto's genes their bodies were slightly inferior. Hence why Giorno was improved with the Sage Pieces that amplified his genetics to better match his father's. **

**Harem: So I had Naruto meet Griselda and for now I'm going to announce the Harem as followed, with the possibility of adding more. **

**Venelana (Devil) **

**Griselda (eventual Reincarnated angel) **

**Yasaka (Youkai) **

**Next chapter: So I want to say this, the first three chapters have been for world building and set up for the plot. Next chapter will start with Naruto in the Vatican and end with certain events in Kuoh. As for the timeline Naruto will arrive in Japan well before Issei meets Raynare and is killed by her. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys in the next update! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 4. Daddy's Girl

Words couldn't describe the hurt, pain and betrayal that Asia was feeling at the moment. Currently the former member of the church was alone in her small apartment and curled into a tight ball on the ground. Her mother's bible was clenched tightly into her chest, while the only sound within the room was her raspy whimpers. Showing that she had been crying to the point of nearly losing her voice.

"I've failed God." Asia wailed in sadness, as she was completely heartbroken. Considering her dream of serving God and the last few years of her life had been destroyed because she wanted to help someone in need. That someone being a real Devil above all things.

However, as Asia was consumed in her depression. The door to her apartment started to magically unzip like a jacket. Revealing her older brother Giorno and their friend Bruno. Both of whom were instantly disheartened to see the bright and kind girl in such a defeated state.

"Asia." Giorno spoke softly, as he watched the girl twitch and look up to him. "It's going to be okay."

Stumbling to her feet and holding her hands out wide, Asia quickly ran straight into her older brother and hugged the boy.

"I-I just wanted to help." The girl began in a low and exhausted voice. Letting Giorno see the effect Asia's excommunication had on her. "I didn't think the church would get mad!"

"Asia I'm sure whatever you've done was completely justified." Giorno reassured softly, while he began to stroke his hands through Asia's long blond hair. "There is no need to cry anymore your family is here to take you home."

"W-where is Dad?" Asia asked.

Giorno frowned slightly and looked over to Bruno, who was watching over the two protectively.

"Father wanted to take care of something." Giorno answered simply. "He will be here shortly to come see you."

"That's good." Asia repiled, while she backed away and rubbed her arms. "I would like to return home. I feel so much hate, lust, evil and other negative feelings from this place since my excommunication. I use to be surrounded by so much joy and happiness, but now I feel none of that. Now it's like this overwhelming darkness is circling me like some sort of prey."

"What do you mean you feel things?" Giorno asked suddenly, as he himself couldn't feel anything. This of course made the older sibling's mind race at the possibility that Asia may have inherited their father's ability to sense emotions. Something that Giorno never inherited from his father even with his newly improved body.

"I just feel them. What can you not feel them? The feelings are all around us." Asia pointed out, while she slightly shuttered. "It's so vulgar and evil. I don't understand how you couldn't notice it."

Moving down onto one knee, Giorno looked at his younger sister with a small proud smirk. "Asia how long have you been able to feel things? Have you told Father about these feelings?"

"Ever since I was little, but what's the big deal Giorno? Isn't it normal for people to have these feelings?" Asia asked innocently, which only made the elder sibling shake his head.

"Did you never listen to Father's stories of when he fought in the war?" Giorno asked, which made Asia shake her head from side to side.

"No I didn't like listening to Dad's war stories. I don't like violence." Asia explained in a sweet voice that made both Giorno and Bruno smile.

"So she wouldn't know." Bruno laughed in a low voice, as even in this awful situation Asia's innocence was enough to bring some joy into the situation.

"Don't know what?" Asia asked softly, as she was beyond confused.

"Asia you inherited something very special from Father. It's an ability that so far has been exclusive to a very few amount of people." Giorno explained softly, which made the girl's eyes widen in surprise. "You like Father have the ability to sense emotions. This is something that I have never had the ability to do, as even through all my training and enhancements I've never came close to reaching the surface of Father's power and abilities. You on the other hand." Giorno couldn't help himself from smiling wide and ruffling Asia's messy hair. "Well it seems you're closer to Father than I could ever hope to reach."

"Y-you really mean that!" Asia asked in a surprised voice, while overjoyed to be compared closely to the man she idolized.

"Yes I do mean that Asia." Giorno replied before hugging his little sister. "You're an incredible young woman."

Bruno smiled at the small brother and sister moment, but at the same time he thought of the question that was lingering in Giorno's mind. That of course being just how similar was Asia to her father? The girl never trained and was a pacifist by nature, but could in theory hold power that could come close if not even rival that of her father's. After all she was a daddy's girl through and through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto) **

Walking down the halls of the Vatican, Naruto was accompanied by only Risotto. Considering the rest of Naruto's squad of assassins were ordered to take up post around the Vatican and act on instructions in case the situation got out of hand. However, Naruto didn't really worry about the situation spiraling out of his control. Considering for the moment his target was the Pope, a human who possessed little to no real power outside of his influence in the church.

Though it didn't take long for Naruto and Risotto to be noticed by members of the church. Considering they had just strolled their way in unannounced, which was why church members were rushing their location from a distance.

"Halt intruder! State your business!" A member of the church spoke up, as he along with a group of armed guards blocked Naruto's path.

"Shall I take care of them boss?" Risotto asked with a gleam in his eye, which made the individuals tense up.

"No Risotto there is no need." Naruto mumbled in an off handed tone, as his Rinnegan flared to life and an invisible forced knocked all the men to the side. "Don't waste your energy on the mindless grunts."

Risotto nodded and continued to follow Naruto past the easily dispatched church members. Leading the two towards the end of the hall, where a set of giant golden doors was laid out before them. A sight that made the two stop in their tracks, while the assassin merely scoffed.

"Giant ornate doors decorated in gold." Risotto began in a low and board tone. "The church really is a bunch of pretentious assholes."

Nodding in response, Naruto held his right hand outward. "Yes the gold is a little over the top." The leader of the Passione repiled, as a swirl of blue chakra began to violently gather in his palm. "Honestly it's an eyesore to look at."

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto called out in fury, as instead of pushing the signature ball of chakra into the doors. Naruto threw his attack straight into the giant doors. Blasting both off their hinges and sending them sliding into the main corridor where the Pope resided.

"What is the meaning of this!" The Pope yelled loudly, while he glanced towards Naruto from the large golden throne he was seated upon.

"Hmm a golden throne as well?" Naruto mumbled in an uninterested voice.

"Like I said Boss, pretentious assholes." Risotto added in with a slight chuckle. "Though it looks like the church is rather arrogant. No Angels as far as the eye can see. Just a bunch of weak followers that can easily be killed."

Quickly and without warning, Naruto along with Risotto were surrounded by an overwhelming number of the Pope's personal guard. All of whom were pointing serval light based weapons at Naruto and his subordinate.

"I asked you why you're here!" The Pope began, while he stood to his feet. "Are you assassin's from the Devil or Fallen Angel factions here to cause conflict?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head, while he took a few steps forward making all the guards slightly twitch in anticipation.

"Unfortunately for you I am not, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest human alive and the leader of the Passione." Naruto began in a strong and commanding voice, while his Sharingan and Rinnegan burst to life for all to see. "And you're sitting in my chair."

The Pope actually began to laugh in response to Naruto's claim and looked condescendingly down upon the blond. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that the- . . ." The Pope began, but was silenced the moment his body was teleported forward. A rapid change in movement, which made the figurehead of the church stumbled forward and fall flat on his face. Meanwhile his guards all looked on in disbelief, as they were surrounding the man they were trying to protect instead of the intruders.

"You know Risotto." The voice of Naruto began in an uncaring tone, which made the Pope's eyes grow wide. Then with fear laced in his body the man looked over his shoulder. Finding Naruto seated on his throne with an amused expression and his chin rested against his hand, while his line of sight was glanced to his right side. Where Risotto was standing patiently and looking directly back to the Pope.

"What is it Boss?" The assassin asked, while his lips curled into a smirk.

"It might make me a pretentious asshole myself, but fuck all my ass has never been this comfortable." Naruto revealed in a pleased voice, while he wiggled his backside further into the throne. "I think when we are done here I'm taking this with me."

Risotto took a slight bow. "I'll make preparations to have it taken for you. Would you like it taken to your house in Naples or taken with you to Japan?"

"Definitely Japan." Naruto replied blissfully. "But enough about my new chair. It's time we get down to business. You approach me."

The Pope shuttered in fear, as he watched Naruto motion with his finger to come closer.

"W-what do you want?" The Pope stumbled through his words, which made Naruto click his teeth in anger.

So extending his hand outward, Naruto simply uttered. "**Banshō Ten'in" **and made the Pope's body propel forward and come to a sliding stop before Naruto's feet.

"I said approach me mongrel, not question me." Naruto snarled with a wave of superiority and power behind his voice.

"I-I'm sorry." The Pope groveled in fear, as he pressed his forehead into the marble flooring of the Vatican.

"I don't need your apology." Naruto replied in a simple tone, while he used his foot to lift the man's chin up. Forcing the Pope to make eye contact with him. "I'm here to ask one simple question! Why was my precious daughter Asia Argento excommunicated from your stupid church? Also think long and hard before you answer my question. Because if I don't like your answer, well you could probably figure out why I brought my head assassin with me."

"I-I, we uh. . . You must, gwahhh- . . ." The Pope shuttered before he began to violently throw up his own blood, which held an assortment of tiny razor blades. A result of Risotto's Sacred Gear in action.

"The Boss said answer his question. Not babble like a fool and waste time he could be spending with his daughter." Risotto yelled loudly, as he glared down at the man with a spiteful look.

The Pope nodded and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, Asia was excommunicated because she used her healing abilities on an injured Devil. Please show mercy on me however, as the choice wasn't mine to make. I'm just a simple servant and pawn to a much higher power."

"Well in that case." Naruto began softly, while his eyes glared down at the man. "Bring your fucking boss to me. Cause now I'm pissed, I mean you assholes really destroyed my precious Asia's dreams because she helped someone? Devil or not that is no excuse for your unforgivable sin."

The Pope quickly nodded and stood to his feet. "I'll call for my boss immediately." The man declared in a fearful tone, while his hands were quickly clasped together in prayer.

Naruto watched the Pope with a slight amount of interest, wondering to himself just what the man was trying to accomplish. However, as a blinding white light obstructed Naruto's view. Three golden sigils appeared behind the Pope and before Naruto knew it he was face to face with three heavenly entities.

The first was a male who appeared young in age, but Naruto knew for this dimension didn't mean much. The man had golden blond hair and green eyes, while his most striking feature was the twelve golden wings growing from his back. The individual was wearing a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb, which had golden shoulder plates with a white sash and to finish things off he had a single halo floating above his head.

Next Naruto noticed an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, which was a beauty beyond basic words. However, Naruto wasn't one to allow a pretty face to distract his anger. Instead he simply looked at the woman's twelve golden wings and floating halo. Leading Naruto to believe that he was before the presence of at least two angels.

However, what truly sent Naruto for a loop was the third individual. Who was none other than Griselda Quarta. Though the woman appeared vastly different from the previous encounter, as she now sported six white wings and a single halo above her head. Unfortunately before Naruto could make a comment on the woman's physical changes the Pope held his hands out wide and began to laugh.

"Hahah! Now you're screwed you ignorant sinners!" The Pope yelled with a sense of victory in his voice, while Risotto glared at the man and Naruto kept a neutral expression. "You now stand before the presence of two of the Four Great Seraphs. Quake in fear before the Archangel Michael and Gabriel!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's over the top introduction, as he really couldn't care less. Instead he merely looked to Griselda with a blank face.

"It's been awhile Griselda." Naruto began softly, which made the Pope's mouth drop and the two powerful angels arch their eyebrows.

Gabriel tilted her head with a friendly and curious smile. "Griselda you're familiar with this human?"

"Yes, but it has almost been a year and a half since the last time he and I saw one another in person." Griselda admitted calmly, while at the same time folding her arms under her large bust. "But you're not one to visit the church often and certainly not in this type of spectacle. So tell me what is going on Naruto?"

"I'm here because of Asia." Naruto replied in a bitter voice, which made Michael lower his head in shame.

"What about Asia?" Griselda asked quickly and without hesitation.

"Wait you don't know?" Naruto replied in disbelief, while the woman shook her head. "Well apparently one of these bastards made the decision to excommunicate her from the church just because she used her healing on an injured Devil!"

"What!" Griselda shouted in a fit of rage that surprised everyone including Naruto. "I leave her for a few months and you decide to toss her out of the church for helping someone? How stupid can you be? Lord Michael was this your doing!"

Michael sighed and simply nodded. "Yes, it was a choice I made and regret. As you know with our current balance in Heaven due to what happened to God. I held the belief that if our religion weakened it would cause a calamity that could result in an end to Heaven as we know it. So I had no choice but to kick out those that might seem like a threat to the system like Asia."

"That's all you're gonna say!" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs, while he glared a hole right through the angel's head. "That you destroyed my daughter's dreams because it was inconvenient for your little system you have going on?"

"Yes." Michael answered simply, which made Naruto tighten his fists together. "If it makes you feel any better, it's nothing personal against young Asia. I would have made the same decision with any member of the church."

Griselda looked at the Archangel with a slight frown. "Even if those people were me or even Xenovia?"

"Oh course, the survival of Heaven and the Angel Faction takes priority above everything else." Michael answered without even blinking, which caused Griselda to lower her head. Considering the woman had devoted her entire life to the church and sacrificed so much for the name of God. However, to hear just how expendable she was in the eyes of her superiors truly upset her. Leaving Griselda with mixed feelings about her servitude within the church.

Naruto saw this action and couldn't hold back his festering anger any longer.

"You trash." The Boss of the Passione growled in a low and rage filled tone. "You would turn your back on your comrades so easily?"

"You insult me human, but yet are you any better than I? Could you really stand there and say you wouldn't make the same choices as myself to protect what is important?" Michael asked in response, which made Risotto of all people jump forward.

"Don't you dare compare the Boss to yourself!" The assassin yelled loudly, as he pointed a finger at the angel. "Unlike you he is a true leader that not only inspires his followers, but treats us like family! We do not follow the Boss for his power, but we follow him for his compassion and ideals! You ask if he would make the same decision as yourself? Well I know the Boss would sooner die than betray his own. He is the man who will change this world and the man I dedicated my life to serve under!"

Gabriel smiled at the assassin's words and looked at Naruto with interest. "Your subordinate speaks very highly of you, which means you're either a master manipulator or an exceptional person. Considering you're familiar with Griselda and the father of young Asia I'm inclined to believe the latter. So tell me human, just who are you?"

Standing to his feet, Naruto stood before the Angels with a sense of power and authority. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Passione and the strongest man alive. As such I represent all of humanity and speak for humans everywhere."

"Oh really?" Gabriel began with a slight chuckle in her voice. "I didn't know the humans had a leader. Huh, I'm learning all sorts of things when I'm not stuck in Heaven!"

Michael kept a stern face. "Actually the humans don't have a single unified leader. In fact, I've never heard of this man before. Tell me human does your kind know you speak for them? Or are you just another power seeking human spouting nonsense?"

"You speak down to me like you're some sort of higher power, but believe me mongrels." Naruto began firmly, as his Sharingan and Rinnegan replaced his blue eyes. Followed by Naruto summoning his full power, which coated his body in a cloak of golden sage chakra. Then finally Naruto unleashed a wave of his restrained power and began to shake the entire Vatican City on its foundation. A spectacle that placed both Gabriel and Michael on alert, as they realized Naruto was much more than a simple human. "You're nothing but insects when compared to me."

With that being said Naruto halted his little display and reverted back to his normal state, which caused everyone present to finally take a breath and recompose themselves. Griselda was shocked to her core, as she knew Naruto was above average. However, the power she just felt was more than anything she had ever seen or felt.

Michael and Gabriel on the other hand were sweating, as they had felt sheer power like that once before from God himself. Meaning that this human before them was some sort of anomaly that had power that far exceeded their own.

"However, I must say that there is something that I seek." Naruto began in an off handed tone, making both Michael and Gabriel tense up. "I seek the creation of a better world. One absent of hate, violence and war. So here is your one and only warning mongrels, I will make my goal a reality. I will protect this world and if you try to ruin the peace I'm working towards I will stop you dead in your tracks."

"Well if that is your goal perhaps we can work together?" Michael offered in a friendly tone.

"No." Naruto replied without event taking a moment to think. "I will never ally myself with someone who treats their comrades like tools that can be thrown away. Don't get me wrong I will not go against you and Heaven unless provoked, but after meeting you I have no desire to work with you. So leave my Church."

"Your church?" Gabriel asked softly.

Naruto nodded and reclaimed his seat. "Heaven is your domain, but Earth belongs to the humans. As such this church along with everything else is under my control and protection. So leave, unless you wish to challenge me for this land?"

Michael held his hands up and took a slight bow. "You seem like an admiral human with good intentions and I'm sorry we have gotten off on the wrong foot. However, I cannot simply give away my control of the church to you."

"Michael is right! The church is too important for us to just hand over." Gabriel protested with a slight pout. "We can't give into your demands."

"You will give in." Naruto replied in an uncaring voice. "I won't go off and reconstruct your religion or anything, but I'm taking away your grip on humanity. In fact I don't think you comprehend just how far my power in this world reaches. I have politicians, companies, celebrities and many more sources of influence under my control all over the world. In reality the church means nothing to me and my end goal, but it means everything to you. So I'm taking that away from you and there isn't anything you can do."

"Do you really want to make an enemy out of Heaven!" Gabriel shouted loudly, as she didn't like the idea of losing the church.

However, to her surprise Michael held his hand out and sighed softly. "Fine I shall submit to you demands then, but I do so with the hope of a better future. Though my peaceful compliance does come with a simple request."

"W-what! Michael how could you!" Gabriel yelled in disbelief.

"You felt his power Gabriel and if his influence reaches as far as he claims. Well starting a conflict with him would only hurt our faction in the long run. Like I said earlier, I will do anything to ensure the survival and prosperity of the Angel Faction." Michael explained in an exhausted voice. "All we can hope for now is a deal to work towards mending the gap we have created and work towards a better future."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "You really don't understand the concept of not up for debate do you? I don't have to make any deal with you at all. The church is mine and you can't do anything about it mongrel."

"I do, but my request is simple." Michael admitted, as he held his hand out to Griselda. "I'll entrust the church in your care only if you keep Griselda by your side as an embassy between your faction and my own. You seem to have a connection with her and she is a highly trusted member of the church. I hope in time we can make amends and strive towards that better future and Griselda could help towards making progress happen."

"Hey Griselda is my Queen!" Gabriel whined in an annoyed voice. "You can't go off making choices for her like that."

"It's fine Lady Gabriel." Griselda spoke up, while she slowly approached Naruto. "I will be more than happy to work with Naruto and his faction. I assume that I shall be staying with him and working under his orders."

Michael nodded. "Yes you shall be an important bridge in fixing the relations between Heaven and Naruto. My decisions have caused an obvious issue, but I feel time and cooperation can solve those problems."

Naruto sighed, as he wasn't wanting to work with the Angel Faction at all after everything that had happened. However, he liked Griselda and he would at least make an exception for her.

"Alright the terms are acceptable if Griselda is okay with them." Naruto began, while he watched Griselda take her place by his side. "So will you two leave now?"

Nodding his head Michael vanished in a golden light, while Gabriel gave a friendly smile and wave before vanishing as well. Leaving the Pope shaking in fear and looking right up to Naruto.

"Wh-what is going to happen to me?" The Pope asked with dread in his voice.

Standing to his feet, Naruto towered over the man and sntached the large hat off his head. "You're stripped as your title of Pope and you're free to leave." The blond began before tossing the hat to Risotto. "I'm naming your subordinate Pesci as the next Pope Risotto. Tell him the news after you get working on relocating my new chair."

Risotto laughed. "You're making that idiot the new Pope. I think you're just trying to spite the church at this point."

"Of course I am! They made my precious daughter cry." Naruto replied back with a small smirk. "And now I'm going to go check on Asia."

Risotto nodded. "I'll handle everything here for you Boss."

"Don't forget me." Griselda spoke up, as she followed after Naruto. "I want to see Asia as well!"

Naruto nodded and the two slowly began to make their way out of the Vatican. Though as they walked Naruto couldn't help himself from sliding a glance to Griselda. Looking at the beautiful woman's white wings and halo.

"So have you always been an Angel?" Naruto asked outright, while wasting no time beating around the bush.

"No I haven't, I'm the first of a new generation of re-incarnated Angels created through the Brave Saint System." Griselda explained in a matter of fact tone, which caught Naruto's interest. "In its core it's just an imitation of the Devil's Evil Pieces, but creates Angels instead of Devils."

"Hmmm interesting." Naruto mumbled, while he rubbed his chin. "Seems like the Angels had a similar idea to me then. Though if you're just the first then they are obviously behind me on progress."

"Yes from my understanding they are months away from selecting and creating more Angels." Griselda explained in a casual voice, while her angelic features disappeared to give her a more human appearance. "It took months for Heaven's researchers to run experiments and finally transform me into an Angel. That is why I have been gone for so many months and didn't know about Asia, but what have you created?"

"Evolved humans like myself, ones with power that is equal if not greater than the other factions." Naruto began as he laughed at Griselda's confused features. Since Naruto nor Asia had really explained to her the scope of Naruto's power. "Don't worry about it Griselda I'll tell you more about myself and my organization on our plane ride back to Naples. After all as my new assistant you'll need to know about all these things!"

"Assistant?" Griselda replied back with a disgusted voice. "I'm a former exorcist of the church and an Angel of Heaven. I refuse to be subjected to such a demeaning position!"

Naruto laughed loudly and tossed his head back. "Well if you want to go back with your mongrel buddies I won't stop you. I'll just have to find someone else to stick close to my side and help me."

"S-stick close to you." Griselda stuttered softly, which made Naruto nod with a goofy grin.

"Yeah! I'm always needing more help planning my days and running my organization. It's hard being the Boss of a global organization, so I definitely need someone to stay close to me and help!" Naruto explained in an upbeat voice, while resting his hand on Griselda's shoulder. Making the Angel of Heaven shake nervously. "In all honesty I was really happy that mongrel Michael had this idea. Since Asia always calls and tells me how great you are. So I figured you would be the best person for the job!"

"R-really? Asia tells you about me!" Griselda yelled nervously, while she along with Naruto left the Vatican and began to travel the city streets.

"Almost nonstop!" Naruto replied with booming laughter. "She always tells me how you spend so much time with her. She constantly boasts how you're so beautiful and kind, Asia even says you're similar to my late wife Aurora!"

Griselda smiled softly and her nervous emotions were replaced by a warm feeling in her chest. This of course made the woman rest her hands over her heart. "Asia is such a sweet girl, I love her so much. I'm honored to be compared to such an important person in her life."

Naruto nodded and looked forward with a blank face. "Yup she says you're just as awful in the kitchen as Aurora was!"

Griselda stumbled forward and almost fell flat on her face, but the woman quickly regained herself and looked up at the chuckling father with a flustered face. "I try my best!" Griselda declared in embarrassment, which only made Naruto snicker at her expense.

"Hehe Aurora use to always say that when she tried to cook dinner and failed. Poor woman if it wasn't for instant ramen and frozen meals she would have staved years before I met her." Naruto shared with fondness, as he began to recall memories of his wife. "Asia was right! You're a lot like her!"

"Well I Uh- . . ."

"Heh, I like that about you!" Naruto cut in with an oblivious and goofy smile, which made the Angel's body grow hot and her blush deepened. "So you absolutely need to be my assistant!"

Looking away and wiggling our her nervous emotions, Griselda took a hard swallow before nodding. "F-fine, I'll be your assistant, but I have a question. Why do you keep calling Lord Michael and the Angels mongrels?"

"Well it's simple really. They look down and treat humans like we are nothing besides a pawn in their game. I mean Asia is a prime example of this. I'm merely showing them the proper amount of respect they deserve by calling them what they truly are. Well that and I also lost my temper with how they treated my daughter. So that was probably the biggest reason, but I hope I didn't offend you in anyway. Considering I actually like you."

Griselda shook her head. "No I understand."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear and turned towards Asia's apartment, which was one of the nicests places to live for miles. Considering the Boss of the Passione wasn't going to let his precious daughter live in some rundown building. He along with Aurora had both experienced life as orphans, which was why he wanted to give Asia the best he could.

"Well I'm glad you're my new assistant and I'm sure Asia will be overjoyed to know you're coming with us!" Naruto began happily, while he along with Griselda marched up to Asia's door.

Then with smiles on both their faces, Naruto and Griselda peeked inside the apartment to find Asia happily chatting with Bruno and Giorno. Showing that both boys had been working hard to lift her spirits up.

"Asia!" Naruto yelled childishly, which made the girl look to the door with pure joy.

"Dad, Griselda!" Asia called out, as she jumped to her feet and ran straight for the adults. Both of whom held their arms wide for the girl to come running too.

Bruno and Giorno both observed the interaction with smiles. This was their first time seeing Griselda, but they had heard about her from Asia. However, what truly made the boys smile was how Asia quickly wrapped an arm around the necks of both Naruto and Griselda. Followed by both adults draping themselves over the girl in a protective embrace. A sight that if they didn't know better could have been mistaken for a young girl reuniting with her father and mother.

"How are you my little princess?" Naruto whispered softly into Asia's ear, while he began to brush her hair.

"Better now." Asia answered honestly, making both adults smile. "I'm so happy to see you both! Oh and Griselda since you're back does that mean Xenovia is here as well!"

Griselda giggled and shook her head and backed away from Asia. "No, I haven't seen Xenovia for some time, but I believe she is off doing work for the church somewhere else."

"Oh that's too bad." Asia grumbled in sadness, while she dropped her head. "You probably heard I was excommunicated. So I won't get to see you or Xenovia that much anymore."

"Yes I've learned of your fate and I don't know about Xenovia, but you'll be seeing much more of me!" Griselda chirped happily, which filled Asia with a mixture of joy and confusion.

"R-really?" Asia asked, while hoping this wasn't a prank from her father.

Naruto nodded and held his hands out to Griselda. "Yes Asia, you're looking at my new assistant of the Passione. The Angel of Heaven Griselda Quarta!"

"Assistant? Angel?" Asia gasped in surprise, as she didn't see either revelation coming.

In fact both Giorno and Bruno were shocked as well when the watched Griselda sprout Angel wings and a halo.

"That's right Asia I'm an angel now and I'll be working with your Father also. So we will be seeing much more of each other." Griselda explained, while she allowed her angelic features to drop.

"That's wonderful! You're even more beautiful than before Griselda!" Asia yelled happily, while she looked to her father. "Oh and Daddy I have something to tell you, but first where is Kurama?"

"He's back at Naples preparing something for us. He wanted to come, but I convinced him to stay home for me." Naruto explained, which made Asia nod.

"That's too bad, I'll just have to tell him later." Asia grumbled sadly.

"Tell him what?" Naruto asked and noticed Giorno walk over and rest his hand on Asia's shoulder.

"That Asia has inherited your ability to sense emotions." Giorno revealed with a proud smirk. "Which shows just how similar you two are."

Naruto was at a loss for words, as he would have never expected his daughter to inherit such a trait from him. "Asia is this true! How did this happen?"

Asia giggled and tilted her head. "I've always been able to do it Daddy. I just didn't know it was something special until Giorno told me it was!"

Naruto shook his head and laughed. "Only you would do something like that Asia."

Asia nodded and grinned. "What can I say? I look like my Mom, but I'm too much like my Daddy."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto grumbled in response, making everyone present laugh at the blond's reaction.

"It means you're a wonderful person Daddy and I love you more than anything." Asia declared happily, as she leaned forward and hugged her father. "Though if it's okay with you I'm ready to leave. Bruno packed my things and I'm really wanting to leave this place. I feel too many negative emotions from this city bearing down onto me."

Naruto lifted his brow, as he wasn't trying to sense anything. However, Naruto noticed Asia's smile drop and her body shutter. She obviously inherited his ability to sense emotions, but her reaction wasn't normal by his experience. So reaching out for himself Naruto felt something that instantly made his anger rise. Considering a strong wave of lust, anger and other evil emotions were practically being directed straight at Asia.

This caused Naruto to follow these feelings and take notice to a single individual watching them from a building rooftop located behind Naruto's back.

"Asia what you're feeling isn't the city, but a single person who is watching us." Naruto explained softly, while he lightly patted the head of the worried girl before standing to his feet. "The person is unaware that I've noticed them, but I'm going to go introduce myself."

Griselda stood to her feet and folded her arms, she could tell Asia was upset and that was enough for her to take action. "I'll join you." The Angel declared, as her wings and halo burst to life for all to see.

Naruto nodded and before anyone could say anything the two disappeared in a quick display of speed. Followed by Naruto and Griselda appearing before a young boy whose face was absolutely shocked by the sudden appearance of the duo.

The unknown boy was gentle-looking and decently handsome with turquoise hair, while his eyes were squinted. He appeared to be a high school teenager, but dressed like royalty. However, just feeling his emotions Naruto knew immediately that he didn't like this boy at all.

"Just who are you?" Naruto asked, his tone dry and emotionless. "And why are you stalking my daughter?"

"Hmmm you're related to Asia?" The boy asked in a friendly tone.

Griselda stepped forward and narrowed her gaze. "You were asked a question Devil." The woman began, which made the boy slightly twitch. "That's right I can tell exactly what you are."

Naruto sized the boy up and down, noticing he kept a friendly smile. However, Naruto knew this was a facade that this boy was keeping up. However, what the boy didn't know was that Naruto could observe this easily.

"You caught me. I'm surprised to learn that Asia has parents who are alive. I believed her to be an orphan of the church, but looks like her Mother is an Angel, which explains why she is so amazing." The boy began, while neither Naruto or Griselda corrected the boy on his assumption of Griselda being Asia's mother. "My name is Diodora Astaroth, but I'm also the Devil that unfortunately caused Asia's excommunication. You see I feel awful for this and that's why I've been watching over her. I want to make sure she is safe."

Naruto held three fingers up and closed his eyes. "Two truths and one lie." The father began, while he waved his three fingers in the air.

"Excuse me?" Diodora asked in response.

"You told me two truths and one lie just now, but I'm curious as to what your goal in doing so was." Naruto explained as he dropped his hands to his side and glared at the Devil. "Your name is Diodora Astaroth and you're the Devil that Asia had helped, but you lied about your reason for stalking her. So I'll give you one chance to explain yourself to me. And you better hope I like your answer. Or things won't end well for you mongrel."

Griselda looked at the Devil who looked genuinely shocked, but his expression slowly shifted into a vile frown. Causing Naruto to feel even more malice and hatred from the Devil before him. Even Griselda could notice something wasn't right with the boy as he began to laugh maniacally.

"Well aren't you an arrogant fucking human!" Diodora yelled with fury laced behind his voice, while he held both his hands out wide. "You dare speak to me in such a tone? What do you think your Angel whore can keep you safe. I'm a high ranking Devil jackass!" Diodora declared loudly, as he pointed a finger at Naruto and sneered. "But I'll admit it you caught me, I'm not here out of the goodness of my heart. No I've had my eyes on Asia for a long time."

Griselda tightened her fists and glared at the Devil. "What do you mean had your eyes on her."

Diodora licked his lips and brought his hands to his own body and began to feel himself up. "She's perfect." The Devil began, as his voice held sheer ecstasy behind his words. "A virgin nun of the church whose so innocent, so naive, so irresistible. You can't blame me for wanting to make her mine!"

"Make her yours!" Griselda yelled in fury, while Naruto didn't move or speak.

"Yes make her mine! I've planned this for months!" The Devil revealed darkly, while he began to laugh hysterically. "First I would get her reputation tarnished in the church and leave her life an empty a miserable wreck. I would then continue to break her to the point of suicide. Then once she had been completely broken I would bring her back as a servant in my peerage and ravish her body for centuries. Even if she wanted it or not!"

"You bastard." Griselda growled in response, as she was seconds from killing the Devil in front of her.

"Call me what you wish I don't care, you'll be dead soon." Diodora declared to the two, as a pair of green magical circles appeared around his hands. "After all once Asia learns her parents were killed that should send her over the edge! Then I'll fuck her brains out and make her my loyal servant! What do you think about that?"

Griselda was practically bursting with anger, but as she glanced to Naruto that anger was snuffed out completely. Considering for a brief moment, as she looked into the cold lifeless eyes of Naruto Uzumaki she actually felt pity for Diodora.

"You're the one." Naruto mumbled in a hollow voice, as in an instant he was standing inches from Diodora. "That made my baby girl cry."

Diodora was about to speak, but before even a muscle in his lips could curl he was quickly blasted with powerful punch from Naruto. A blow to the chest that was so intense if forced the Devil onto his knees, while the only sound to escape his lips were hollow gasps of air.

Naruto glared downward at the Devil, noticing Diodora was taking fast and shallow breaths. Showing that the Devil most likely had some broken ribs and collapsed lungs. However, Naruto was far from done with the Devil and quickly kicked the evil boy onto his back.

"You really have the balls to stand here and declare you planned to force my Asia to suicide. Then you were stupid enough to say you wanted to force yourself on her." Naruto began in an emotionless voice, as he brought his foot high into the air. Only to bring his foot down hard onto Diodora's manhood. Making the Devil shriek in pain and the cement on the building's roof crack from the pressure.

Griselda watched Naruto calmly lift his foot up only to strike the boy again and again. A sight that made Griselda look away, while the sound of Diodora's screams and Naruto's kicks filled her ears.

"You're a vile and disgusting creature, but you seem to be acting on your own accord. I'm already on poor terms with the Angel Faction and you're not giving me high hopes for the Devils. However, unlike Michael you don't represent the entire faction." Naruto explained to a wide and tear filled eye Diodora, while Naruto's Sharingan and Rinnegan spun to life. "So after your death I'll still make an attempt to make peace with the Devils."

Diodora held his hands up and was about to cry out for mercy, but there was only one thing he was getting. That of course being a slow and painful death.

"**Amaterasu." **Naruto mumbled in a low voice, as black flames engulfed Diodora. This of course slowly burnt the Devil to ashes, while he screamed in agony the entire time.

Naruto watched the Devil flail and fight death in desperation, but eventually after a few minutes of torture went limp. Showing that Diodora had perished after being burnt alive by Naruto's eternal black flames. A death that in Naruto's book was too good for the Devil.

"That one was for my baby you damn mongrel." Naruto declared to the charred corpse, while at the same time turning to Griselda. "And I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize Naruto-kun, I was about to kill him for the things he said about Asia. However, it was your right as her parent to take that Devil out." Griselda replied as she glanced down to Asia's apartment building. "But I think it's time we leave this place."

Naruto nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Naples, a few hours later) **

Asia slowly maneuvered her way through her childhood home and in the direction of Naruto's office. It had been a few hours since Asia had finally returned home from the Vatican, but on the plane ride home she had learned a few things. First Naruto had shared with Griselda his origin and dream, which caused Naruto to tell Griselda and Asia that they were moving to Japan to further Naruto's pursuit for world peace.

Asia thought her father's plan and goal was admiral, but leaving so soon after just returning home was bittersweet. Considering after spending years from home she returned just to leave once more. However, as Asia traversed the house she eventually reached her father's office and walked inside. Allowing the girl to see dozens of boxes packed and ready for transport.

"I can't believe we are really moving to Japan." Asia mumbled softly, as she approached her father's desk. Where a picture of her family was framed on display.

Though Asia's attention was quickly moved away from the picture and to an open box on Naruto's desk. Said box contained an assortment of Shogi pieces, but Asia noticed that some were clearly missing.

"These must be the Sage Pieces Dad and Kurama made." Asia began as she reached out and picked a piece from the box. Then by holding the piece up she smiled. "King huh?" The blond mumbled as she read the kanji on the piece, but quickly placed it back into the box.

"Asia are you up here?" The voice of Naruto called out.

"Yes Daddy." The young blond called back, while turning to the door of the office. Noticing the smirking face of her father.

"Getting one last look of the place before we leave tomorrow?" Naruto asked before he entered the room slowly.

"Yeah just wanted to soak up as much as I can." Asia admitted softly, while her eyes scanned the room. "I've missed this place."

"I know, but this move won't be permanent. This house will always be here for us to return to." Naruto pointed out in a giddy tone, while he leaned against his desk beside Asia. "But I've been thinking a lot about you Asia."

Looking up to her father, Asia lifted her brow. "What have you been thinking about?"

"It's about your dream." Naruto began in a low voice, as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I technically own the church now and could bring you back into the church. Sure no one involved with the Angel Faction will be present, as I'm moving the Passione into the church and kicking everyone else out. However, I won't do that as I want you by my side for awhile. So what I'm saying is will you be unhappy? Since your dream has been crushed?"

Asia smiled and hugged her father. "I'll be fine, I'm sure I'll find a new passion to strive for."

Naruto patted Asia and smiled. "And I'll help you no matter what you decide on."

"Thank you, but until I find what I want to do, I'm going to help you." Asia declared loudly, which made Naruto grin. "Giorno said the Devil's you're looking to contact are in high school and Griselda told me the mess you made with the Angels. So I think I should help you!"

"Asia you don't need to get involved I can-. . ."

"No Daddy I'll help. After all a girl moving to a high school and befriending some Devils sends a better message than a perverted old man chasing after them." Asia pointed out, which made Naruto chuckle in response. "We don't want another repeat of what happened with the Angels."

Naruto sighed. "You have a point, but let's head down to everyone else. We can talk about our plans once we are in Japan."

Asia nodded and happily walked with her father towards the family dinning room. Where Giorno, Bruno, Mista, Fugo, Abbacchio, Naranica, Kurama and Griselda were all seated and talking to one another.

"**Kit it's good to see you." **Kurama began with a toothy grin, while his tails waved wildly in the air. "**Ready for your last meal in this house for awhile?" **

"I am pretty hungry." Asia admitted in a happy voice. "What's for dinner."

Naruto chuckled and pointed his thumb to his chest. "Whatever you want and I'll make it!"

Asia looked up to her father and clapped her hands together, while tilting her head with an eye smile. "Oh I have an idea Daddy." The girl began, making everyone besides Griselda slightly inch out of their seats. "Since it's our last night in this house for awhile, why don't we have a cook off."

"YEAH!" The six members of Naruto's top subordinates yelled as that practically jumped out of their seats.

Naruto looked down and folded his arms, while he watched Asia open her eyes. Showing a fire and burning passion that made the father grin wide.

"Heh, so you want one more loss before we move huh?" Naruto asked with a booming laugh.

"As if Daddy! This time you're going down!" Asia yelled loudly, which surprised Griselda.

"What's got into Asia?" The Angel asked in surprise, as she had never seen the girl like this.

Giorno chuckled and pointed at the father and daughter duo. "Growing up me and my Mother were not much of chefs, but Father and Asia were. Eventually they started having competitions to see who was the best chef in the family. Surprisingly Asia gets pretty competitive against Father, but even more surprising is that he never pulls any punches with Asia and always beats her."

"And their competitions always result in the best food!" Narancia yelled loudly, while his mouth began to water.

"Kurama, Griselda and Bruno will you three be the judges for this competition?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Of course Boss." Bruno repiled.

"**Why not." **Kurama chuckled.

"Uh sure!" Griselda replied nervously.

Naruto grinned and looked down at Asia. "Well the judges are set Asia. Why don't you decide the theme for tonight's dish."

Asia brought her hand to her chin and began to brainstorm. However, after a few seconds she clicked her fingers and smiled. "In honor of Griselda let's have the theme as a dish that makes one feel welcomed."

Naruto grinned and pulled his old Konoha forehead protector from his pocket. Then with a determined look he tied his long blond hair back with it. Meanwhile, Asia grabbed a small hair tie and placed her long straight hair back into a single ponytail.

"Kurama give us the go." Naruto ordered, as he kept his eyes focused on his daughter.

Smirking Kurama looked at the two Uzumaki's who were shaking with excitement. "**Your time limit is one hour! Begin!" **

With Kurama's go, Naruto and Asia both rushed into the kitchen and began to collect ingredients and utensils. Asia was the first of the two who began by chopping vegetables, while using speed and precision that made her look like a master swordsman with a knife. Naruto on the other hand summoned a Rasengan and began to mead dough with his raw chakra.

From the dining table Griselda watched two with wide eyes, as she had cooked with Asia before. However, now she was watching a whole new beast within the kitchen.

"Asia always cooked the most delicious food for me and I thought her Mother taught her, but now I see where she gets her skill." Griselda mumbled softly, as she watched the two cooks in a mezmorized trance.

"The Boss did have Asia cooking in the kitchen by the time she was three, but she still doesn't stack up to the Boss." Abbacchio spoke up, which made Griselda glance back to the gangster.

Fugo nodded and folded his arms. "The Boss is the strongest man alive, the world's most perverted author and the world's greatest chef."

Griselda was genuinely shocked by the boy's declaration, she could believe the first two. However, she had a difficult time grasping the idea of Naruto's expertise in the kitchen.

"Is Naruto really that great of a cook?"

Giorno smiled and watched his father. "When Father lived in this dimension for a year he went on a journey for the perfect ramen to compare with that of his home dimension. He along with his clones traveled the world and trained with top chefs all over the globe. The result was Father absorbing recipes and techniques from almost every culture and cuisine possible. Trust me, he might be better at cooking than fighting."

"Amazing." Griselda gasped, as she watched the two cook for another half an hour. However, it didn't take long for Asia to finish before her father and bring a group of plates for everyone at the table.

"**And what have you prepared Asia?" **Kurama asked softly, while he watched the girl smile.

"I call this Rainbow Terrine." Asia began, while she held her hands out to the colorful terrine arranged using seven different vegetables layered to resemble a rainbow. "This dish allows one to try the many different tastes of different vegetables in an ensemble that is both fun and delicious. However, it contains a hidden secret, thanks to the effects of the allspice added to it, which gives a warm feeling to one's soul, as if walking with one's Mom under a rainbow on a sunny day!"

Everyone listened to Asia's explanation before taking a bite out of the food given to them. Resulting in everyone being engulfed in a warm blissful feeling that rocked their senses to their core.

"Remarkable as always Lady Asia, your cooking skills have grown in your time away." Bruno complimented.

"**This might be your best dish yet Asia. There is so much care and love packed into the Terrine and is highlighted in each bite." **The chakra fox praised.

Griselda was blushing, as she was swept with a wave of flavors that enveloped her body. "It's amazing Asia, I wish I was able to cook like you. This might be the most delicious thing I've ever had!"

Asia clapped her hands together and took a bow. "Thank you for your kind words everyone!" The young blond spoke genuinely.

"Well ready for the main dish?" Naruto asked with a loud laugh as he walked towards the dining table with several bowls. Then as he placed each bowl before everyone he grinned ear to ear. "I present you with Naruto Special Rich Ramen! A specialty of mine made with vegetarian broth mixed with soy milk and miso. Along with different variations of garnishes and gingers, the dish tastes like ramen with meat and fish. The dish revitalizes the body and makes one feel at peace through the use of nature chakra. I made this dish because anyone can toss meat into Ramen and make it acceptable, but a true chef can expand his horizons by reaching new flavors in unconventional means. Please enjoy!"

Naruto's subordinates were the first to take a bite, which resulted in the boy's all shouting in excitement before devouring their bowls without stopping. Griselda saw this and her eyes were wide in disbelief, as even the talking fox had his face buried into the bowl like a savage. So slowly the woman lifted a spoon full of her mouth and consumed some of the broth, which instantly caused the Angel to tremble and nearly dropping her utensils.

"So. So. So good!" Griselda yelled in pure ecstasy as her entire body felt hot and surrounded in pure bliss. "I've never had food this good before!"

Naruto grinned and looked at the table. "So I take this as another win for me?"

"Yes!" The entire table shouted, which of course made Naruto grin and look down at Asia.

"Sorry sweetie thats loss number 500!" The father declared with a hint of pride at defeating his baby girl so many times.

"It's only 478!" Asia yelled childishly, which caused the girl to pout and turn away from her father. "Get it right."

Naruto laughed and took a seat by Griselda. "Well maybe one day you'll finally beat your old man, but not anytime soon!"

Asia looked to her father and noticed Griselda staring right at the man with a large blush, while at the same time taking deep breaths to recover herself from his incredible cooking.

'You might have won again Daddy.' Asia began in thought, while she looked directly at the Angel and perfect human and rubbed her hands together. 'But now that Griselda has tasted your cooking she will definitely want to be my new Mommy! So that's one win for me old man!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter End) **

**Thanks: like always thanks for reading and support, really it's awesome. Before this chapter this story has 1,215 favorites 1,544 follows and 296 reviews in only 3 chapters! That's insane and I appreciate all the love and kind words I've received regarding this story. It motivates me to keep pumping out quick and fun updates for you all. **

**Cut short: So I was gonna have this chapter extend all the way to Naruto and co moving to Japan and introducing more of the DxD cast. However, this was about 10k words and where I wanted to end it would have doubled the length. So I decided to chop it up and give you this chapter and get working hard on the next update. **

**Asia: finally just wanted to say I've got a lot of positive feedback on how I've portrayed Asia and questions on her fate. Well I've tried in these last three chapters to slowly paint a picture of the direction of her character, but I plan to do much more. Considering Naruto is the main character, but Asia is essentially the second main character and I plan to make her vastly superior to her cannon self in many ways. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 5. The New Girl

**(Kuoh Town, Japan) **

Unloading the last box into his new bedroom, Naruto smiled at his work and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Asia sweetie do you need help unpacking your things?"

"No Daddy I'm o- . . ." Asia began, but as Naruto heard a crash and a yelp from Asia he simply sighed and walked towards his daughter's new room. Finding the young blond on her backside and buried under a pile of boxes.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto snickered softly, while he entered the room and began to pull the boxes off his daughter. "Seems like the mighty klutz of the Uzumaki family has had another accident."

Asia stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her father. "I don't wanna hear it from you!"

Naruto laughed and ruffled Asia's hair, which made the young girl blush from her father's affection. "Aww is my little princess upset?"

Asia's eyebrow twitched and she forcefully turned her father towards the exit. Then by pressing her entire body into the man she attempted to push the blond out of the room. However, Asia moving Naruto was like an ant trying to move a boulder. So the chuckling father didn't budge a single inch, which of course only annoyed the young teenager even more.

"Griselda! Daddy is being mean to me!" Asia whined in desperation, which caused the woman to slowly approach the threshold of Asia's room.

Griselda sighed and folded her arms against her large bust, which slightly jiggled in response. This caused Naruto's gaze to focus directly onto the woman and her new clothing, as Asia had convinced Griselda to ditch her nun robes for a very form fitting orange and white sundress. A necessary step in the young girl's quest to get her father and Griselda together.

'Hehe a revealing sundress and Daddy's favorite color to really catch his eye.' Asia thought with joy, as she could see the effect it had on her father. 'Old perverts are so easy to manipulate!'

"Naruto." The Angel began in an exhausted voice, which slightly broke the perverted father out of his daze. However, Naruto wasn't ready for Griselda to suddenly reach out and grab his ear and violently jerk the father down and away from Asia. "You need to stop treating poor Asia like a child! She is a young woman and doesn't need you constantly doting over her!"

"Yeah Daddy!" Asia added in firmly, while the girl pointed at the restrained father. "You should take some of your energy and use it on someone else! Ain't that right Griselda?"

Said Angel blushed when she watched Asia wink in her direction, but Naruto missed this interaction completely.

"But it's my job as your father to shower you with love and affection! Giorno stopped letting me baby him years ago and I don't know what to do if you make me stop!" Naruto whined childishly.

"Kids grow up Daddy and I've grown up from living on my own for so long! That's why you need to get yourself a wife!" Asia giggled loudly, while Griselda blushed and Naruto was at a loss for words. "Besides you deserve someone to make you happy!" Asia then clapped her hands together and lightly bounced on her toes. "Maybe someone like Griselda! You do think Griselda is beautiful, don't you?"

Naruto glanced to the Angel by his side who still had a firm grip on his ear. However, Griselda normal firm and assertive expression was replaced by a flustered and nervous woman. One who was bright red in embarrassment, while steam was rolling out of her ears.

"I-i uh." The Boss of the Passione stuttered out, as he really didn't know how to respond to Asia's question.

Griselda removed her hand from Naruto's ear and watched the man babble. Her mind going into overdrive at the possibilities as to what he was thinking. Some of which were hopeful that Naruto actually had an interest in her, while she also began to question and grow slightly discouraged that Naruto might not find her attractive. Asia of course watched the two adults and couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes. However, before Asia could press the situation any further a voice saved the two from the girl.

"Father are you here?" The voice of Giorno called out, which made Naruto sigh in relief.

"Yes!" The Boss of the Passione yelled in response, while he quickly dashed out of the room and towards his oldest child.

This of course left Asia and Griselda alone, while the latter of the two was slowly starting to regain her composure.

"Asia was all that necessary?" The Angel asked in an exhausted voice.

"Of course Mom!" Asia replied in a bubbly voice, while referring to the woman in such a manner in the absence of her father. "Kurama always told me Daddy was very naive to relationships and the feelings of a woman. He told me it was a miracle he ever hooked up with my birth mother. So I'm just giving a little help!"

"But what if I don't want to pursue a relationship with Naruto? Your meddling could only make things worse in the long run." Griselda began softly, while she looked down at the younger blond and was surprised by Asia's smirking face.

"Well than you would be lying Mom and you might fall. Wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Asia asked in a mischievous tone, while slowly placing her hand to her chin. "But who knows Daddy doesn't like Heaven. So maybe the whole Fallen Angel thing would work for him."

"A-Asia!" Griselda replied in a shocked voice, while the mischievous girl merely giggled and walked off.

"Come on Mom, let's go see what big brother Giorno is up to!"

Griselda watched Asia skip down towards the living room of the new Uzumaki house and sighed before following after the girl. However, once Griselda made her way into the man living room she was shocked by what she found. Considering she found Naruto being kept at arm's length by Giorno, while the eldest child had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Today is the worst day ever!" The doting father whined loudly, while he desperately reached out towards his son. "First Asia is acting all grown up and now you're moving out. What is happening to our babies Aurora?"

Giorno's eyebrow twitched and he continued to keep his sobbing father at a distance. "I'm nineteen Father, it's perfectly normal for someone of my age to move out of the house. Besides Asia lived away from home for years and I'm only moving a few blocks away. . . You're honestly too much."

"But I thought when we moved to Japan we were going to live like a family again!" Naruto argued in response.

Giorno sighed at his father's antics and glanced down to Kurama. Who was sprawled out on a large sofa and asleep.

"Kurama a little help?" The gangster asked nervously.

Huffing in response, Kurama slightly opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "**Quit being so overbearing Naruto and let Giorno live his own life. The idea of him along with the other Capos living in separate housing sprinkled throughout the town was my idea. Considering it allows for a better expansion in the region and gives each boy more freedom. Honestly you need a fucking hobby that doesn't revolve around your kids." **

Naruto glared at the talking fox. "A hobby? For starters I'm the Boss of a worldwide organization and second-. . ." The man began, but took a slight pause. Only to lunge forward at Giorno one more time, which resulted in Naruto being pushed back by his son. "Please move back in!"

Asia watched her father and brother and couldn't help herself from shaking her head. "Daddy, you need to give Giorno some space. He will never discover who he is as an individual with you always overtop of him controlling his life. Giorno has a dream and ambition that would benefit from being away from home."

"Asia is right." Griselda chimed in, while she looked at Naruto with an assertive expression and folded her arms. "Besides there is nothing you can do about the situation, as Giorno has already moved into his own place."

"Wait did you both know about this?" Naruto whined loudly.

"**Everyone besides you knew about it simply because we all knew this would be your reaction." **Kurama revealed, which of course made Naruto deflate sadly. "**Giorno along with Bruno and the others all have their own places within Kuoh. Meanwhile Asia, Griselda, your dumbass and myself will be living here." **

"Father you might not like this, but it's for the best. Me living on my own doesn't mean you will see me any less, as I will still be working close with you for the Passione." Giorno began softly, while the eldest of the Uzumaki children grabbed the collar of his shirt and smirked. "After all I have to keep working hard to see my own dream through. A dream where a true world of peace can be achieved and I finally take your place as the head of the Passione that protects that peace."

Hearing the dream and passion behind his son's words, Naruto couldn't help himself from smiling softly.

"I wouldn't pick anyone else to take my place, as you're my most dependable subordinate." Naruto began, while he moved forward and quickly wrapped Giorno into a strong hug. "But above all else you're my precious son who I love dearly."

Giorno smiled and finally accepted his father's embrace, while at the same time letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "I love you as well Father, but I worry for you. Considering you better find a hobby soon, because without the Passione to lead you might go insane."

"Trust me Giorno it will be years before I step down, so I have some time to think of something." Naruto replied with a small laugh.

"**Well while we are talking about the Passione, I believe it's time we focus on the present and our plans in Japan." **Kurama spoke up, while he stood on all fours and started to stretch.

Giorno pointed to himself and grinned. "I'll be spearheading our expansion in Japan, while Father will be busy forming relations with other factions."

Asia clapped her hands together. "And I'll be helping Daddy establish relations with the Devils by befriending some high profile Devils attending Kuoh High School."

"I still don't like that idea." Naruto admitted sternly, while he folded his arms. "Having you near any of the factions places you in possible danger."

"Daddy, I might not be worth much in a fight, but I can control my Chakra enough to release a Chakra spike to call for help." Asia pointed out, which caused Giorno to nod.

"And at that point anyone of us could be at Asia's side before any harm could befall her." Giorno added in happily, which made his younger sister smile.

"And that's the only reason I'm allowing Asia to attend school and make contact with the Devils for me." Naruto declared in response, while at the same time letting a small smile pass through his lips. "Well that and I have another insurance planned out."

"Well from your experience with the Angels you obviously need help making contact with factions. So there is a reason why whatever you have planned you need Asia." Griselda chimed in.

"You're also a pervert and an old man, while the Devils are in high school!" Asia added with a slight laugh, which made Naruto slump over.

"**Honestly I'm surprised you haven't ruined this organization yet Naruto." **Kurama spoke up with a slight smirk.

"You're all so mean to me." Naruto whined softly, which caused everyone to laugh at his expense. "I mean Kurama isn't even doing anything to help around here! He just insults me!"

"**It's because you're a dumbass." **Kurama insulted with a booming laugh.

"I'll show you a dumbass!" Naruto growled with childlike anger, which only caused Kurama to roll his eyes and everyone else to sigh at the blond's behavior.

"Griselda why don't you go help Daddy unpack things upstairs for awhile?" Asia purposed, which made the Angel nod and grab Naruto by tightly pinching his cheek.

"That's a good idea Asia." Griselda pointed out, while she began to lead Naruto towards the upstairs portion of the house. "Let's get back to work on unpacking our things Naruto."

"Owwww!" The most powerful man alive yelled loudly, while his daughter snickered as she watched him get forcefully dragged away.

"Have fun you two! Don't do anything naughty while you're alone up there! Unless you want to!" Asia called out loudly, while grinning ear to ear.

Giorno chuckled and glanced down to his younger sister. "So I've noticed you're trying to set up Father with Griselda."

Asia nodded and turned to Giorno. "You're correct! Do you have a problem with that Giorno?"

Shaking his head with a small smile Giorno held his hands up. "I have no complaints at all! Father deserves to find love again and I think Griselda is a great person for him. Maybe I'll even help you get them together."

Asia clapped her hands together and giggled happily. "Oh I'm so glad you're on my side Giorno, but don't worry about helping me. I have everything under control. And besides-. . ." Asia began before taking a slight pause and rubbing her hands together, while Giorno slightly retracted back nervously. "You're next on my list!"

"N-next?" Giorno stutterd nervously, while he watched the normally sweet and innocent girl chuckle with a trickster's intent.

"Yup I've found the perfect wife for Daddy and now you're next!" Asia declared loudly, which of course caused Kurama to toss his head back in laughter.

"**This is why you're my favorite human Asia!" **The chakra fox yelled with amusement laced in his voice.

Asia giggled and hugged Kurama. "And you're my favorite talking Fox! Wanna go tease Daddy and Griselda some more?"

"**Absolutely!"**

Giorno smiled as he watched the two members of his family hug. It was a sweet and tender moment that warmed his heart and showed that despite everything they have been through their family was still able to stand strong together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The next day, Kuoh High School) **

Today was a normal day for one Issei Hyoudou, as per usual he had began his day by spanking it three times before school and managed to peep on the girl's locker room during his free period without getting caught. However, all of that was about to change during his second period class.

See Issei's second period class was his Biology class or as he referred to it as "forty five minutes of staring at Rias Gremory's boobs without being caught class." Though oddly enough Issei noticed two very obvious things. The first was that the annoying background noise of his teacher speaking was absent, showing the individual wasn't within the classroom. The other thing was well. . . It was an observation that only the most perverted teenager alive would make.

'Man Rias is looking extra perky today! I think she may have went up a full cup size! God fucking bless puberty and the female body!' The perverted brunette thought to himself, while he was practically giggling to himself in excitement.

Hearing the giggling boy, Rias merely smirked and brushed her hair back. Then with the intent to entice the young pervert she slowly glanced sideways to Issei's desk. An action with made the boy quickly snap his gaze forward and pretend as if he hadn't spent the last five minutes staring at her. This of course amused Rias, as she had grown a slight interest in Issei and his future potential.

Suddenly before Rias could continue to tease Issei the door to their classroom burst open. Revealing the head of their school followed by two unfamiliar individuals Rias had never seen before. One was a male who looked to be in his very early twenties, while the other was a young blond haired girl around her own age holding a basket. These two unknowingly to Rias were Bruno Bucciarati and Asia Uzumaki.

"Students I regret to inform you that your old instructor has been terminated from their position. However, I would like to introduce you to your new teacher Mr. Bucciarati a very respectable individual from Italy." The head of the school revealed, while slowly walking nervously towards the exit of the classroom. "The room is yours Mr. Bucciarati!"

Bruno smirked and lightly adjusted his clothing, which was completely unusual and bizarre for a teacher. However, considering he was a gangster and not an educator it explained his dress and little care for what anyone thought.

"Greetings students, my name like you've been told is Mr. Bucciarati and I shall be your new teacher." Bruno began calmly, while he noticed all the young teenagers eyeing him. "I also have the luxury of introducing a new student. Everyone please welcome Asia Uzumaki who has recently moved to Japan with her family."

Asia stepped forward with an innocent and friendly smile, which instantly grabbed the attention of every boy within the room.

"It's so wonderful to meet you all! I'm so excited to start my new life in Kuoh and make many new friends. So to celebrate my first day I made a special gift from me to all of you!" Asia explained happily, while she stepped forward and began to place small pastries on each student's desk.

Issei watched with complete enthrallment as the young beauty girl placed a small and delightfully smelling desert on his desk.

'This smells like Rias looks.' The boy thought in amazement.

Rias slowly observed Asia approach her desk and felt almost as if something was off. Considering something about their new teacher and this new student seemed fishy to her. However, her suspicions quickly began to fade as she noticed Asia place down a delightfully smelling pastry on her desk.

"What are these?" Rias asked in a curious voice, while she looked at the strange food placed before her.

Asia giggled softly and smiled at Rias. "I'm somewhat of an amateur chef thanks to my Daddy. These are cannolis, which are a popular Italian pastry. I made these as an act of friendship and to share with everyone a little bit of my home country." Asia explained as she held her hand out and tilted her head. "So please everyone enjoy!"

Slowly, but surely every single student began to take small bites from Asia's cannolis. However, this quickly forced each and every student to tremble and shake in response, while their taste buds were bombarded with flavors they never knew existed. Issei practically had his fourth orgasim of the day, while he desperately gripped down onto his desk to compose himself.

'Is-. . . Is this what sex feels like!?' Issei roared within his mind, while he could feel the flavors almost bursting the clothes off of his body.

Meanwhile over with Rias, the young Devil was short of breath and could hardly contain herself. Considering just a single bite from Asia's pastry had sent her overboard with feelings of euphoria that was too much for the young redhead. In fact Rias was debating on making Asia a member of her Peerage right here and now in front of everyone just based on the simple display of her cooking abilities.

"These are absolutely sinful." Rias mumbled in a rare form of pure vulnerability.

"Sinful?" Issei mumbled softly, while the young pervert held what was left of his cannoli high into the air. "Blasphemy this is the work of a goddess!"

"You're right!" Another boy within the class spoke up. "Just look at her delicate and pure features! She is truly a Goddess sent here to bless us!"

"All hail the Goddess of Kuoh!" One of Issei's perverted friend's chimed in loudly. Followed by the entire class of males and even some females joining in on the chant, thus creating Asia the Goddess of Kuoh High School.

"Hehe I'm so glad you like them!" Asia replied happily, while at the same time slowly walking back over to Bruno. "Oh and one for you- hehe Mr. Bucciarati!"

Bruno laughed softly and accepted a cannoli from Asia. "Thank you very much Asia, but why don't you take your seat?" Bruno purposed, while he grabbed a seating chart and smirked to himself. "I see there is an open seat right over there."

Asia looked to where Bruno was pointing and smiled, as she saw the gangster pointing to an empty seat by Rias Gremory. This was perfect for Asia, as befriending the Devil was her main objective and was why she already knew the girl's name, appearance and a few other things the Passione has learned.

Rias on the other hand knew none of this about Asia and merely watched the new girl take a seat by her with slight interest.

"Welcome to Kuoh." The red head Devil spoke up in a friendly voice, while extending her hand outward to Asia. "I'm Rias Gremory."

Asia smiled and accepted the hand before giggling aloud. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rias, I hope we can become good friends."

Rias simply smirked and retracted her hand under her chin before giving an eye smile. "I hope so as well Asia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto) **

Walking down a busy market street within Kuoh Town, Naruto was observing the local business and people of the region. Doing so for the simple reason of gathering information on his new surroundings, well that and also the man was pretty board without anything to do at home. So he felt getting out and exploring a little would do his boredom some good. However, Naruto wasn't alone in his exploration of the area, as Griselda was following close to his side.

Naruto noticed the Angel seemed busy tapping on a tablet and had the majority of her attention on whatever she was working on. This of course left an air of silence between the two and Naruto didn't care for that one bit and decided to speak up.

"Well what do you think of Kuoh?"

"It's nice." Griselda replied simply, while she lifted an eyebrow before going further into work. A reaction which peaked Naruto's curiosity and caused the man to lean into the woman and look over at what she was doing.

"What you working on Griselda-?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone.

Griselda frowned and looked up to the strongest man alive. "I'm going over some of the documents that Risotto sent over after you took over the church."

"Oh really? I haven't had a moment to go over those myself." Naruto admitted with a soft laugh before rubbing the back of his head. "What has Risotto sent over?"

"Well it appears the Passione has control of the church, but Michael managed to withdraw a large portion of his loyalist under his control. According to Risotto the Angel faction has no foot holds on Earth he can find, but their numbers didn't take too much of a blow." Griselda explained in an upset voice, while she returned to her tablet.

"Hmmm that's expected." Naruto spoke up in a matter of fact voice, as he took on a more calculated demeanor. "Still with no base of operations it doesn't matter if the Angels kept their numbers. Considering it's difficult for them to make a serious move without altering the Passione thanks to how expansive my organization is."

"Yeah." Griselda replied softly.

Naruto sighed as he didn't need to read the woman's emotions to know she was troubled. So resting his hand on her shoulder, Naruto mustered a sympathetic smile and began to speak.

"Tell me Griselda what's troubling you? Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

"It's Xenovia." The Angel began softly, which instantly made Naruto understand. "I haven't spoken to her in months and I'm worried about how she is being affected by Heaven being uprooted out of humanity."

Naruto nodded, considering he would have the exact same worries if Asia was in Xenovia's situation.

"I understand you're worried about her. That also explains why you're going through Risotto's documents from the church. You're looking for any information on Xenovia, but why don't you try to contact her? Hell have you even spoken to anyone from Heaven since coming with me?"

"No I haven't spoken to anyone involved with the Angel faction." Griselda admitted to Naruto sadly, as she truly missed her adoptive daughter. "I'm almost afraid of hearing anything, as I don't want to know if anything awful has happened to Xenovia as a result of you kicking the Angels out of Earth. I'm even more worried that someone might try to have Xenovia turned against me in my absence to ensure her loyalty."

"Well you're still loyal to the Angels and Heaven, so why would anyone turn Xenovia against you?"

"That's the thing." Griselda began softly, while she slightly zoned out and looked forward. "My loyalties are not as strong as you would believe. When I was turned into an Angel I was told the truth that the biblical God was dead, which made me question my entire life mission of serving him. Even more so after hearing how disposable I am to Heaven and seeing what happened to Asia. . . Well let's just say if Michael didn't have his proposal to work alongside you, I may have left on my own accord."

Naruto nodded and placed his hands into his pockets. "Meanwhile Xenovia is unaware of any of this I assume, which explains why you're fearful of someone turning her against you. However, for the meantime Heaven or anyone around Xenovia has no reason to do anything like that."

Griselda nodded and lowered her head. "You're somewhat right, but in truth I've actually been contemplating on leaving the church officially and cutting all ties with Heaven. A response that would cause people to either use Xenovia against me or she could even flat out hate me for my actions."

"You think too much Griselda." Naruto admitted before he wrapped an arm around the woman's neck and smiled. "I'm sure no matter what Xenovia loves you enough to respect your feelings and decision. And from one parent to another you should call Xenovia and tell her how you feel about Heaven before doing anything rash."

Griselda smiled at Naruto's advice and closeness, as his actions made her feel slightly more confident. "I think I will!"

"Good." Naruto replied with an eye smile. "And no matter what happens you'll have my help in support with whatever you decide to do!"

Griselda looked up to Naruto with a blush, as Asia was always trying to pair her with the man. However, after spending only a short amount of time with Naruto she was already starting to fall for the man. Considering his kindness and ideals were unlike anything she had ever seen in anyone.

'I might just be your new Mommy Asia.' Griselda thought to herself, while she allowed her worries and fears to slip away.

"Oh would you look at that." Naruto spoke up, while he looked at his cell phone with a wide smile.

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "Just a text from Bruno, apparently Asia is having a very successful first day!"

"That's wonderful! We should celebrate later tonight!" Griselda purposed, which made Naruto grin.

"That's a wonderful idea Griselda! Let's go get some groceries and I'll cook a special dinner tonight!"

Griselda nodded and the two slowly continued their way down the street together. Neither noticing just how close they were to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Asia)**

School has just ended and Asia was walking around the school grounds with a happy expression. Her first day was a massive success and she loved every moment of it. Considering today was her first true experience in a school setting and she never imagined school being as fun as it was for her.

"I don't know why Daddy always hated school so much." Asia spoke to herself, while she walked around the crowded school grounds with a large smile. "Though the shinobi academy was probably a lot different than this place."

Asia looked around and took in all the sights, as students were spread all around her in different groups. To her understanding this particular school had a large assortment of after school clubs, which explained why the school was so populated even though the day had ended.

"Now to find where Rias is, which could be hard since this school is so large and I don't know where to start." Asia mumbled softly, while she folded her arms and looked around. However, after a small moment Asia simply smirked and snapped her fingers. "Well if I wanna find a beautiful girl the best place to ask is with the local perverts."

With her goal in mind Asia walked towards the girl's shower house with a smile. "If Daddy and his stories of Jiraiya are anything to go on then to find the perverts I have to go where the naked girls are!"

Wasting no time finding the girl's shower house, Asia smiled as she saw three giggling boy's peeping through a crack in the building.

"Man it's good to be alive." Issei giggled softly, as he didn't want to alert any of the girls inside.

"Absolutely man it's titty city in there." One of Issei's perverted friends added in.

"Hey you think that new girl is in there?" Another of Issei's friends asked.

Asia walked stealthily behind the three perverted peepers with a grin. "Nope I'm right behind you three." The blond giggling softly.

Releasing a yelp in astonishment and turning around only to smack into the building. Issei and his two friends looked at a giggling Asia with fear in their eyes.

"Hey is someone out there?" A girl within the shower house asked loudly.

"Better not be any fucking perverts!" Another girl roared loudly.

Issei and his friends were practically shaking in fear at this point, which only caused Asia to smile and cup her hands around her mouth.

"No ladies it's just me the new girl Asia." The Uzumaki began, which completely stunned the three perverts. "I thought I heard some perverts walking around, but it was nothing! You all are good to get real wet and soapy!"

"Thanks sister!" A girl replied loudly.

"Yeah it's a blessing to have a girl around to keep an eye out around here!" Another girl spoke up.

"Thank nothing of it." Asia called back, while she watched Issei and his crew bowing up and down in worship to her kindness.

"We are forever in your debt Asia." Issei declared boldly.

Asia grinned with a trickster smile that screamed Naruto Uzumaki and she slowly bent Sowards to face the boy. "Oh I know you are. Tell me what's your name?"

"Issei." The leader of the perverts answered nervously.

"Well Issei." Asia began softly, while she looked down at Issei with a curious smirk. "Where can I find Rias Gremory?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Rias) **

Seated behind her desk within the Occult Research Club, Rias was alone with her best friend and Vice President Akeno Himejima. Who was watching her King with a happy smile, while standing before the girl. However, Rias seemed distracted and that was something Akeno easily picked up on.

"Something bothering you President?" Akeno asked in a friendly voice, which caused Rias to sigh.

"I've just been thinking about the new girl Asia Uzumaki." Rias admitted honestly.

Akeno grinned with a devilish grin and leaned forward. "Oh me oh my, President I never knew your interests ran in that direction."

Rias narrowed her eyes and glared at her Queen. "That's not it at all Akeno."

Akeno placed a single finger to her cheek and gave an eye smile. "Well then what's got you so upset?"

"I'm not upset Akeno, but I can't help shaking this feeling that something is off with this Asia girl. She's just too. . . Too-. . ."

"Perfect?" Akeno asked with a slight laugh, as she had seen the girl in one of her own classes today. Making the half Devil half Fallen Angel even admit that the blond was very interesting.

"Yes!" Rias shouted loudly. "But it's more than that! I've asked Sona about her and the new teacher Mr. Bucciarati and you know what she said? Nothing! There is nothing the student council president can find or access about either of them."

"Hmmm that is strange." Akeno began with an interest in her voice. "What do you plan to do about them President?"

"Honestly? I want to add Asia into my peerage more than anything. She has me enthralled by her pure nature and kind heart. As a Devil she is a pure soul I would love to corrupt."

"Oh my, even more than that Issei boy?"

Rias nodded and closed her eyes. "Yes she intrigues me more than I can explain. She has this aura that follows her, which is completely intoxicating. However, I won't make any rash choices until I'm certain who she is and what she wants."

"Well President I'll help you with whatever you want to do." Akeno replied happily, which made the crimson haired girl smile.

"Thank you Akeno." Rias began, while the door to her office slowly opened. Revealing the young Rook of Rias's peerage Koneko Toujou. "Yes is there something you need Koneko?"

"Um someone is here to see you President." Koneko explained, while she stepped further into the office. "She says her name is Asia Uzumaki. Want me to tell her to take a hike?"

Rias was surprised, but quickly shook her head and stood up. "No Koneko that's not needed, but I'll go see our little visitor."

Standing outside of The Occult Research Club, Asia noted it was a fairly nice building. However, the daughter of the most powerful man alive didn't have much time to observe her surroundings as the door to the club opened to reveal Rias herself.

"May I help you Asia?" Rias asked in a friendly voice.

Asia nodded with a small bow. "Actually Yes you could Rias. I'm here to see if I could join your club."

Rias raised her brow with interest and kept a blank expression, but on the inside she was smirking happily. "And why would you wish to join my club?"

"Just want to make friends and you seem like an interesting person." Asia replied simply.

"Hmmm I see, well I normally don't accept many people into the ORC. However, you seem like a possible fit for my group." Rias explained softly, while she crossed her arms. "I can get some documents prepared in the next few days for the student council since Sona requires every club to do so. This means you won't be able to join for a few days, but I'll give you a chance to join if that's okay with you?"

Asia smiled and nodded. "That's perfectly okay with me Rias-san, as it gives me a few days to adjust to Kuoh." The girl began, while holding a small piece of paper out to the Devil. "Here have my phone number."

Rias accepted the number and grinned. "We will be in touch."

Asia nodded with a grin of her own. "Let's hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Grigori Headquarters) **

Standing with his gaze outside of a window was the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. Who was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee. He was dressed in a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide,open high-collar that opens up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. Finally the man wore a simple pair of grey slacks and brown shoes.

To his left leaning against a wall was one of his most loyal allies, Vail Lucifer. Who was a young and handsome boy with light silver hair dressed in a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wore burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles overtop.

Both individuals had serious looks on their faces, but that was do to the presence of the third and final person in the room. Said person being the leader of Heaven Michael, who had a friendly smile directed right into the back of Azazel.

"So tell me Michael." Azazel began in a calm voice, while at the same time turning his body to meet the gaze of his former brother Angel. "What exactly brings the leader of Heaven to my doorstep?"

Michael gave a simple smile and tilted his head. "I just wish to pass some information your way Azazel. Nothing more nothing less."

"Well." Azazel replied before taking a seat at his desk and motioning the Angel to speak with his hand. "Don't leave me in suspense."

"Hmmm you've always been a well informed person in the past. Tell me, have you heard of the Passione?" Michael asked in a curious voice.

Azazel hummed and took a moment to think, but ultimately he shook his head with a laugh. "No I don't think I have. Is there a reason I should?"

Michael nodded and his features dropped from a friendly demeanor to a much more serious one. "Considering they kicked the Angels out of Earth and took all the churches in my control for themselves. Yes, yes you should."

Vali scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well isn't that rich! Heaven getting one-. . ."

"Vail! That's enough." Azazel cut in sharply, while his eyes were completely focused on Michael. "Explain yourself Michael."

The Angel sighed. "The Passione apparently from what I've managed to scrounge around is a gang formed within Italy. However, in the past few years they have worked within the shadows to place their control everywhere around the world. Azazel these guys are a serious danger, as they have gained so much power without alerting any faction I've contacted. Though that isn't the most alarming thing."

"Well enlighten me."

"The day Heaven lost the Churches. . . Was the day I met their leader. . ." Michael took a pause and didn't speak. An action which caused the interest of Azazel and Vali to rise. "His power was like standing before Father again."

"You mean fucking God?" Vali asked in a stunned voice, as he was almost shaking with excitement. His mind thinking that someone that strong actually existed for him to fight.

"Wait let's backtrack." Azazel spoke up, while he waved his hand around in a frantic hurry. "As strong as God? Who is this person? An Angel? A Devil? Maybe someone with the Pantheons?"

"He's human." Michael explained, which caused the room to go dead silent.

"A human?" Azazel asked before running a hand through his hair. "You're telling me a human with the power of God exists? One who has an organization that arguably has more influence on Earth than both our groups?"

"Yes, now do you understand why I'm bringing this information to you?" Michael asked in a simple voice. "This Passione and their leader Naruto Uzumaki are a potential danger to everything we know."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Azazel suddenly mumbled in confusion, while he opened a drawer in his desk and began to dig around. "Now I've heard that name somewhere before."

Michael and Vali both watched the Fallen Angel pull out a simple orange book and open said book to the author biography. "Is this him!"

Looking at the picture of a smiling blond with long hair and a goofy grin Michael nodded. "Yes that is the man."

"That's the man?" Vali began in a stunned voice and for the first time he pushed himself away from the wall he was reclining on to walk over and point at the picture. "This pervert kicked Heaven off Earth and has the power to rival God?"

"That is what I'm saying." Michael replied.

Azazel studied the picture with a hard and calculated gaze, which of course caused the other two within the room to observe the Fallen Angel's reaction. Thinking that the leader of the Fallen Angels was taking his time to think of a logical course of action to deal with the Passione. "You think if I found this man." Azazel began before grabbing a few more books and grinning ear to ear. "I could get him to sign my collection? I'm a big fan!"

Michael sighed and dropped his shoulders, while Vali simply pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Asia) **

Walking down an empty sidewalk, Asia was making her way to her new home with a happy smile. Today was a big success in her book and she couldn't wait to tell her father about her first day at school. However, as Asia made her way up some stairs that led to a bridge that passed over a busy street. The young Uzumaki was surprised to find the pervert she met early today Issei. Who appeared to be having a confrontation with a member of the opposite sex. A sight that surprised Asia, but due to her kind nature she hoped the girl wasn't trying to hurt him for his perverted antics. Since why else would a girl be talking to a pervert except for the reason of kicking his ass?

So with her curiosity piqued, Asia used her ability to sense the emotions of the two teenagers. This of course caused her to giggle when she felt the amount of lust and pervy thoughts radiating off of Issei.

'He's definitely more perverted than Daddy.' Asia giggled to herself, while she drew closer. 'I wonder if this was what Jiraiya was like?'

However, Asia's humor quickly dropped the moment she felt the girl's emotions. As they were so dark and full of malice that it made the young Uzumaki stop and tremble in place. In fact this dark twisted evil was almost as intense as what she felt back in the Vatican City from the Devil that was stalking her.

"Oh Issei you're so funny and cute!" The girl yelled loudly with a flirty giggle, which Asia instantly knew was put on and fake.

Asia slowly tightened her knuckles, as her father told her about the Devil he killed and the plans that Devil had for her. This of course instantly made her think that something that almost happened to her could happen to Issei right here and now.

'Pervert or not.' Asia thought to herself, while she bit her lip and summoned the courage to move. Her kind and delicate nature possessing her to move forward and help a potential person in need. 'I won't let anything bad happen to him.'

So taking a deep breath and swallowing her nerves, Asia forced a large smile. "Issei!" Asia called out happily, while she waved down to the boy.

Turning around and completely ignoring the girl he was speaking with. Issei was surprised to see the girl who had already saved his ass once today. "A-Asia!"

"Hehe that is my name!" Asia replied loudly, while she quickly reached out and grabbed Issei's arm. "I'm so glad I found you! I'm trying to find my house, but this town is so confusing! Can you help me find my way home?"

Issei was at a loss for words, as one of the most beautiful and coolest girls he had met remembered his name and was asking him for help. However, what Issei didn't know what that Asia was lying. Considering she was just trying to get Issei away from this girl without causing a scene. In fact Asia was hoping she wouldn't have to flair her chakra and make an unnecessary scene involving her father or someone else in the Passione.

"Uh, sure?" Issei replied nervously, as he still couldn't believe his luck.

"Um excuse me?" The girl began in an annoyed voice, while she glared at Asia. "I was talking with Issei!"

Issei held up a hand and chuckled nervously. "Now Yuuma it's-. . ."

"Well you're not anymore." Asia replied back with fire in her eyes, as some of her father's spitfire personally came through. "Now come on Issei, my parents will be upset if I'm late for dinner."

Issei had no say in the matter, as Asia suddenly dragged him away almost like she knew where she was going. However, Issei was too surprised to make any connection like that. Asia on the other hand took a deep breath to regain her composer as she walked away. Considering that small act of courage was more than the shy and kind girl had ever displayed before.

The girl by the name of "Yuuma" on the other hand simply watched the two walk away with a frown. However, that frown quickly shifted into a sadistic grin and a gaze that focused directly onto Asia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Giorno) **

Stalking his way up a fight of stairs, Giorno was currently holding a bag of groceries to bring into his new apartment. Considering after a day of working on expanding the Passione in Kuoh, he finally took the time to settle himself in. Eventually the gangster made his way to his new place and reached for the key in his pocket. However, at the same moment Giorno heard a soft meow, which caused him to glance over his shoulder. Finding a black cat seated on the railing of the apartment building.

"Nya!" The cat spoke happily, which made the gangster smile.

"Well hey there." Giorno began softly, while he reached out and rubbed the cat's ears. "Are you my new neighbor?"

"Nya!" The cat replied before it began to purr loudly.

Giorno laughed and backed away from the animal and went back to opening his new apartment. Unfortunately for Giorno the moment he began to open his door the cat quickly dashed its way into his apartment uninvited. An action that caused the gangster to frown and watch the black cat come to a stop on his kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" Giorno sighed softly, while he placed his bags down and walked further into the apartment. "I'm not looking for a roommate."

"Nya!" The cat replied before rolling on its back and rubbing it's head against the edge of Giorno's counter.

"You have to leave." Giorno began before he reached out and grabbed the cat.

However, to Giorno's shock the look of sadness coming from the cat was enough to make the seasoned gangster falter.

"Don't give me that look." Giorno ordered in a stern voice.

A soft and weak meow was the cat's reply, which made Giorno slowly crack.

"Damnit if the others saw me." Giorno mumbled, as he thought of his fellow gangsters. "Okay you can stay for a little bit!"

"Nya!" The cat shouted happily, while it began to lick Giorno's chiseled chest. However, the odd thing was how much the cat seemed to enjoy licking the well toned and handsome blond.

"Well I guess I should name you. How about um black cat?" Giorno asked, noticing the animal almost seemed annoyed. This of course made the blond laugh. "Okay we will work on the name thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Asia) **

Walking home with Issei, Asia had spent a decent amount of time talking to the boy. In that time she learned just how much of a massive pervert he was, but at the same time she got glimpses of a kind and fun person. Unfortunately for Issei most of his redeeming characteristics were held back by his perverted nature.

Asia on the other hand didn't care all that much that Issei was a big pervert. Considering her father who wasn't as bad as Isssi was still a huge pervert and she loved Naruto with her whole heart. She also was a gentle and kind soul who showed everyone love and respect, so honestly Issei was lucky that Asia was the way she was. Considering if not something awful could have befallen him, but he wasn't out of danger yet. This because he was currently approaching the Uzumaki home with Asia.

"Man Asia your house is amazing!" Issei shouted in disbelief, as he looked up to the massive upscale home.

"Oh this is nothing! You should see my homes back in Italy!" Asia replied back innocently.

"Um homes?" Issei asked, making sure he heard the plural tense right.

Asia nodded like nothing was strange at all. "Yeah back in Italy my family owned several houses throughout the country!"

Slowly approaching the door, Issei was dumbfounded. "Is your family rich or something?"

Asia giggled. "Definitely something." The girl replied before grinning ear to ear. "Oh you should join me and my family for dinner! I would love for my parents to meet my first real friend in Japan!"

"Friend?" Issei asked in a stunned voice, as a beautiful girl never called him friend. Normally he would just get called loser, pervert or freak.

"Yes silly!" Asia giggled happily, as she just planned to save Issei from that girl from earlier. Though oddly enough Asia actually found herself enjoying Issei's company, as he was an entertaining person. "Oh please stay for dinner! I would love for Daddy and Mom to meet you!"

"Um I don't know Asia." Issei began nervously, but before he knew it the girl started to knock on her door. Showing that she never took no for an answer and was a little pushy at times.

"I'm home!" The girl declared loudly, while another voice on the other side called back to Asia. However, the voice was muffled by the door so Issei didn't know what to expect.

"Welcome home Asia." The voice of Griselda greeted as the door slowly opened, which caused Issei to blush a deep shade of crimson. Considering he wasn't expecting to see a blond haired woman who looked in her twenties with breasts that put any girl at Kuoh to shame.

"Mom!" Asia chipped happily, while she lunged forward and hugged the woman.

"M-mom?" Issei mumbled in a stunned voice, while he watched Asia practically bury her head in Griselda's beasts as she hugged the woman. Thinking to himself that if Griselda was Asia mother the young teen was only going to get hotter as she grew.

"Asia." Griselda began in a low voice, while she glared at the blushing pervert. "What did I always tell you about taking in every pathetic looking stray you come across?"

Asia laughed and backed away. "Silly Mommy! Issei isn't a stay! He's my new friend from school! Can he join us for dinner?"

"Is he house trained?" Griselda asked in an annoyed voice, while Issei chuckled nervously.

"Oh Mom you're so funny, hey have you and Daddy started working on my little sister yet?" Asia asked innocently, which of course made the Angle blush and look away.

"Just come in for dinner already." Griselda grumbled in response, while she stepped aside and allowed Asia and Issei passage.

Asia grinned ear to ear and pulled Issei into her home. "Daddy, Kurama. I'm home and we have a guest!"

"Who is Kurama?" Issei mumbled, while Griselda folded her arms with a cocky smirk.

"He's Kurama." Griselda explained, while she pointed to the wolf sized fox with crimson eyes and nine tails stalking his way to Issei. Moving in a way that almost seemed like the fox was slowly preparing to strike for a kill.

"Kurama!" Asia suddenly yelled happily, while she ran forward and draped herself over the creature's body with a wide hug. "Oh I had the most wonderful day at school! I can't wait to tell you all about it!"

Issei watched the sweet girl shower the fox with love and affection. However, Kurama merely kept a toothy snarl directed right in his direction. A death glare that left the boy so frozen in fear he couldn't even question why the fox had red eyes and nine tails.

"Do I hear my sweet little princess?" The voice of Naruto called out from the kitchen, which was followed by the man's footsteps.

Issei watched with wide eyes, as a young looking man that seemed no older than twenty walked into the room with a wide smile. However, his bright smile quickly dropped as he looked directly at Issei.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, as his jovial tone completely gone and replaced by a vicious and cold one.

"Everyone." Asia began, while she held her hands out to Issei. "I would like to introduce a new friend of mine from school Issei Hyoudou. He will be joining us for dinner tonight."

Naruto folded his arms and was about to speak, but to his surprise Issei fell to the ground and bowed at Naruto's feet. An action which completely surprised the blond father.

"I can't believe it!" Issei yelled loudly, while he actually began to cry real tears. "I'm meeting my hero! Your books helped me learn how to read! I can't believe Asia is your daughter Lord Naruto!"

Naruto, Griselda and Kurama all looked at the sobbing pervert with different looks. However, they were all thinking the same thing.

'What in the hell did Asia bring home?'

"Isn't he just the funniest?" Asia asked with a small giggle and eye smile before she bounced on her toes and clapped her hands. "But I'm hungry so let's eat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter end) **

**Thanks: So this story has finally hit over 2k follows so that's insane! Seriously, thank you for your support and kind words! And here is to hopefully reaching 3k and so on! **

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter and the things to come in the future, as now the Passione is in Kuoh things are really gonna spice up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 6. The 7 Page Muda, but it's a Fanfic

**(Uzumaki Home)**

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Issei wailed in joy, while the boy managed to squirm his way to Naruto's leg and wrap himself around the man. "I'm actually touching my hero!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and the blond looked to Griselda for some help, but the woman simply held her hands into the air and walked to the dining room with a chuckling Asia behind her. This caused Naruto to quickly look to Kurama for aid, but the fox merely scoffed with an amused grin and retreated as well.

"Traitors." Naruto grumbled in a low and silent voice before glaring down at Issei and attempting to push the boy away from him. "And can you give me some space?"

Backing away from Naruto quickly and kneeling in respect Issei was still visibly in tears. "I'm sorry Lord Naruto, but today will go down as one of the greatest days in my life! Well until I finally lose my virginity that is!"

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep and long breath. 'God this kid is like pervy sage times ten without any of the charm that made him admirable.'

"Daddy we are waiting for you two!"

"Coming Asia." Naruto replied back in an exhausted voice, as he knew tonight was going to be one long dinner. So leading Issei to the family dinning room Naruto took his seat at the head of the table, which was directly across from where Griselda was seated. Meanwhile to Naruto's left was Issei and to his right was Kurama. The latter of whom had an empty seat by his side, while Asia had her seat right beside Issei.

"Hey Daddy is big brother Giorno going to come by for dinner?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I believe he is spending time with the others around town."

"Oh I see that's unfortunate, guess Issei will have to meet Giorno another day."

Naruto nodded and began to pass food around the table, but he momentarily stopped once he saw the sheepish look on Issei's face. Which was a direct result of Kurama giving him one hell of a stare down.

"Kurama won't bite." Naruto spoke up, which got Issei's attention. "Well not without good reason. . . or bad reason. He does have a small history of violence, but I wouldn't be too afraid."

"Sorry I'm just a little surprised by the little guy." At that comment Kurama growled, which made Issei yelp. "I m-mean a fox with red eyes and nine tails sitting at the kitchen table is a little strange."

"All foxes in Italy are like this." Naruto deadpanned without in emotion in the world's worst lie ever. "Seriously do they even teach you kids in school?"

Issei holding everything Naruto says as the gospel merely nodded sheepishly and totally bought into the man's poor lie. "Yeah we don't learn much in school. So that's probably why I've never heard of a Fox like Kurama, but I know that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the liver!"

Asia sighed. "The cell Issei. The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell."

"Oh, sorry I suck at chemistry!" The young pervert admitted, which earned another sigh from Asia. However, the girl didn't have it in her to keep correcting the boy.

'**Hey Kit.' **

Naruto glanced to Kurama who was using their connection to speak telepathically.

'Yes Kurama?'

'**Have you noticed something off about that pervert yet? He's no normal human.'**

'No I haven't.' Naruto admitted before looking to the pervert and taking a serious moment to actually observe and gauge the boy. This quickly making the Boss of the Passione come to a shocking realization. 'He has a Sacred Gear!'

'**So you've finally noticed, but this boy's Scared Gear is much different than anything we have seen in this dimension before. If anything Asia has brought something quite unique home with her. If I were you, I'd try to question the boy and figure him out. Try to see if he is even aware of his power or even more so see if he's a threat.' **

Naruto nodded and looked to Asia, while at the same time using an old ANBU hand signal that Jiraiya had showed him years ago, which was a form of communication Naruto taught his children and underlings. This of course caused Asia to raise her eyebrow, as unknown to everyone else the father and daughter exchanged a quick conversations.

Target. Unknown. Questioning. Follow Lead.

Asia slowly raised her left arm and gestured back to her father.

Affirmative. Follow. Your Signal. Captain.

"Hey Issei." Naruto spoke up finally, while everyone looked to the man. "So tell me is there anything in particular I should know about you?"

Issei seemed momentarily confused at the man's sudden questioning and didn't really know how to respond.

"You know like hobbies, likes and dislikes." Asia quickly chimed in to help get the boy talking.

"Uh well I like your books and my dream is to one day to be the Harem King!

"You want to be a Harem King?" Naruto replied back in a dry and emotionless tone, while at the same time having a slight hint of disbelief behind his eyes.

Issei saw this and even noticed Griselda was glaring a hole into his head. Two responses that made the boy quickly hold his hands up in defense. "B-but those aren't my intentions with Asia! I would never consider a friend like her in my perverted fantasies!"

"Oh so my daughter isn't good enough for you?" Naruto asked in a cold and deadly voice, which instantly made Issei shudder. "I'll let you know my little princess is the most perfect girl in the world!"

"Yeah Issei am I not pretty enough for you!" Asia asked in a non serious and mischievous voice.

"That's not it at all!" Issei quickly yelled in his own defense, which of course made Asia giggle and Kurama sigh in annoyance.

"I know that Issei! I'm just messing with you!" Asia revealed.

'**Kit please don't get distracted and get to the point.' **

Naruto nodded and cleared his throat. "Well while your dream is unconventional that isn't what I was meaning to ask. I'm just curious if you're working with anyone, you know like a job or an apprenticeship?"

Issei quickly shook his head. "No I don't do anything like that!"

Naruto nodded, as he was reading the boy's emotions for any hint of deceit and could tell so far he was telling the truth. While at the same time using questions that could imply a number of things from having a day job to working for a potential enemy.

"Are you apart of any group or organization? Maybe an after school club or something even more organized?" Naruto continued on calmly.

"Uh besides sometimes helping out my buddy in his photography club no!"

Naruto nodded and intertwined his fingers, as he could at least assume the boy wasn't affiliated with any group that was around the area. However, Naruto had to be sure to check every possible angle that he could think of.

"Tell me, do you have any special abilities or gifts?" Naruto asked bluntly, while not getting to the exact point of his true questioning. Considering he knew Issei had a Scared Gear, but didn't know how much Issei knew.

"Well I've never really been good at anything and I don't have any real special gifts. I'm about as average as they come!" Issei answered, which made Naruto nod.

"So you're just a regular high school boy and there is nothing unusual about you." Asia chimed softly, which made Issei nod.

"That's basically what I'm saying!"

Griselda who had been observing the conversation the entire time was a little confused, as Naruto's sudden interview of the pervert was a little out of the blue. Especially considering how Asia had managed to even join in on the question a little bit towards the end. Naruto on the other hand smiled as he finally could say with confidence that Issei was completely ignorant to the world around him and the Sacred Gear he held.

"Well that's good, but our food is getting rather cold. So why don't we stop all this pointless talking and dig in?" Naruto purposed with a soft laugh, while everyone merely nodded in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(One hour later) **

Dinner had finished a short while ago and currently Asia was standing alone at her doorstep with Issei. The latter of whom she was exchanging goodbyes with before the boy went home.

"Man tonight was awesome Asia! I still can't believe your Dad is Naruto Uzumaki!" Issei laughed loudly, as he was still ecstatic about meeting the man.

Asia giggled. "I can't believe you said your dream was to be a Harem King right in the face of both my parents! My Daddy grew up around perverts so that didn't faze him too much, but I thought Mom was gonna tear into you!"

Issei laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "In hindsight that wasn't my best of moments."

"Well if you really want to become a Harem King I could help you." Asia began with a small grin slowly forming on her lips. "After all I bet I could have some fun turning you from a perverted loser to a ladies man."

"Really! You would do that for me?" Issei asked in a stunned voice, as he didn't even argue the loser comment. Considering Issei knew enough about himself to know that was true.

"Of course!"

"But why?"

Asia giggled with a small gleam in her eye. "Turning the biggest pervert into an absolute chick magnet now that could cause some serious chaos. And I do love making a little bit of mischief now and then. I am my Daddy's daughter after all."

Issei turned pale, as he now finally saw a new side of Asia. On the outside, everyone saw a sweet, kind and gentle girl. However, the side of Asia that not many saw was the cunning and sly trickster that she truly was. An individual that Issei was now involved with and could potentially turn on the boy at any moment with a hellfire of pranks and mischief. In fact just thinking of Asia turning everything around on him made him reconsider her offer.

"You know what, maybe I'm okay dying a virgin!"

Asia laughed and spun Issei around. "Oh don't be like that Issei! Me and you are going to make heads spin at school! . . . Hehe literally."

"What was that?" Issei asked nervously, as Asia spoke the last part in a low and dark voice.

"Oh nothing!" Asia replied with an innocent laugh, while she slowly pushed the boy off. "But me and you will start working on Operation Harem King this weekend!"

Walking off Issei nodded with a nervous smile. "Alright Asia sounds like a plan."

Asia watched Issei walk away and merely shook her head. "A Harem King. Pfffttt imagine if Daddy tried to do something that stupi- . . . That pervert is actually a genius! I've been thinking too small! I could have a Mommy Harem! But first I have to ensure I get the Harem started with Griselda. Hehe I have just the prank in mind to get things rolling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Griselda)**

Slowly tracing her fingers along the phone in her hands, Griselda began to chew on her cheek and her nerves began to grow.

"It's just one phone call." The woman tried to tell herself, as she was seated alone on her bed. "A phone call with your daughter that you haven't spoken to in weeks."

Griselda tightened her hold and closed her eyes, as she tried to summon up the courage to dial the number.

"Everything will be fine, Xenovia is a smart and good girl. There shouldn't be anything to be afraid of." Griselda mumbled, while she began to dial Xenovia's number, but ultimately stopped and tapped her foot impatiently against the ground. "Or maybe I'll call her tomorrow."

Tossing her phone against her pillow and groaning in frustration, Griselda began to tug on her hair. "I've faced demons and monsters and yet I'm too afraid to call my own daughter. God I'm the worst parent ever!"

Plopping backwards onto her bed, Griselda looked up to her ceiling with an empty stare. However, as the woman gazed out in her trance the phone she discarded only moments ago began to ring. Causing the woman to grab the phone and answer the call without even looking.

"What is it?" Griselda asked, her tone slightly annoyed and frustrated.

"M-mom?" Came the nervous voice of Xenovia from the other end.

Jerking upright, Griselda held tightly onto the phone with a surprised face. "Xenovia what a nice surprise." The Angel began, but quickly her surprise shifted into her normal assertive and at times frightening personality. "That you finally decided to call your Mother! Honestly I raised you better than this!"

Xenovia yelped on the other side, showing the fearless warrior of Heaven was quite in fact afraid of her adoptive mother.

"I'm sorry Mom! I've just been really busy with the church!" Xenovia repiled.

Griselda sighed, as she was giving her daughter a hard time despite she herself not making an effort to pick up the phone and reach out. In fact the woman had just moments ago practically talked herself out of calling Xenovia all together.

"That's alright Xenovia, you're forgiven."

There was an audible sigh of relief on the other end.

"But tell me how are you?"

"Well I'm doing fine, but I am a little exhausted. The church is currently a mess and I've been scrambling around all over these past few days. I don't know much about the situation, but I do know that Heaven has lost all its major footholds. All this chaos is giving me loads of stress and Irina has been making everything worse. Seriously she just never knows when to stop, but do you know what's going on?"

Griselda nodded and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Yes I'm aware of the full situation and I'm currently working for the group responsible for everything that is transpiring with Heaven."

"What!?"

"It's a long story Xenovia, but it's a story you should hear. . . Just not over the phone." Griselda began softly, while slowly standing to her feet and moving towards her window. "Can you come see me as soon as possible?"

"Well I have duties with the church."

"Forget your duties." Griselda cut in sharply.

"Mom! I could never!" Xenovia shouted in surprise.

"Xenovia just trust me okay? I've never once lead you astray since the day I took you in. So please come see me and whatever you do don't tell people you're coming to see me."

"Mom what is going on? You're acting very strange. Are you in danger?"

"No child, I'm actually better off than I've ever been. I'm currently in Japan with Asia."

"Wait why are you with Asia?" Xenovia asked loudly. "Shouldn't she be with the church? I thought it was strange that I haven't seen her, but I just figured she was lost in all the chaos. You know how she can be sometimes!"

"So you don't know anything." Griselda mumbled softly, while she gazed out her window for a brief moment. "Xenovia the church excommunicated Asia a few days ago and that sparked events you couldn't imagine."

"What! Asia was excommunicated! Why am I just now hearing about this!" Xenovia yelled on the other end.

Griselda sighed. "I don't know Xenovia, but I'm going to text you the address of where I am currently living. Please just come see me as soon as possible."

"Okay Mom, I will make visiting you and Asia my top priority." Xenovia declared softly. "But I will want answers when I see you."

"And you'll get them."

"Alright Mom, I'll see you soon."

"Good and Xenovia." Griselda replied before taking a small pause.

"Yes Mom?"

"I love you."

Xenovia smiled on the other end. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Asia) **

"Daddy!" Asia yelled loudly, while the girl slowly walked through the hallway of her new home.

"I'm in my office Asia." Naruto called back, which caused the girl to happily skip her way towards her father.

"Wasn't dinner fun?" Asia began loudly, while she came to a stop at the door frame of Naruto's office. Allowing the girl to see her father at his desk, while Kurama was rested on a leather sofa.

"It was interesting to say the least." Naruto admitted with a slight smirk.

Asia nodded and walked into the room. "So are you gonna tell me what was with you questioning Issei for?"

"Of course, but first sit down. Because this is going to be a rather long talk." Naruto replied sternly, while he motioned for Asia to take an empty seat before his desk.

Asia obeyed and took a seat without question, as she saw how serious her father was acting at the moment. In fact it was rare for Naruto to show his serious side around Asia. Considering ever since the passing of her mother, Naruto always acted like a cheerful goofball around Asia for the simple reason of distracting the girl and keeping her spirits high. Showing that Naruto was a caring father before anything else.

"Is something wrong Daddy? Are you mad that I brought a boy home? Because I don't have romantic intentions with Issei. I just wanted to be his friend."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Asia that's not the case at all. I don't care who you spend your time with as long as you're happy and safe, but let me explain my reasons for questioning Issei. You see Kurama informed me that Issei had a Sacred Gear and as such I started to try and deduce multiple things about the boy."

"**Like if he worked for any of the factions or even knew about his Sacred Gear." **Kurama chimed in. "**We were trying to assess if he was a threat or not. Considering we didn't want you being in any possible danger."**

Naruto nodded. "However, from my brief questioning I was able to figure out he was just a simple pervert."

"**A pervert with a very peculiar Sacred Gear." **

Asia glanced towards Kurama with a confused look. "What do you mean Kurama?"

"**Honestly I'm not sure. It's not like anything we've seen in this dimension before. It's almost like the Sacred Gear is alive or at least has its own soul. It's difficult to describe unless you've felt it for yourself. Me and Naruto tried to come up with a few theories, but we don't have anything solid yet." **

Asia bit her lip and fumbled with her fingers. "So let's say Issei is an ordinary boy with an interesting Sacred Gear. Would that mean some of the factions may seek him out?"

"That's the logical assumption." Naruto began, but frowned as he felt his daughter's emotions. "But you're not asking for any assumptions, you're actually afraid. So tell me Asia, why are you afraid?"

"Well-. . ." Asia drawled out softly, while she rubbed her arm nervously. "The reason Issei was with me in the first place was because I found him with some random girl. . . You should have felt this girl's emotions Daddy. It was just like the Devil you killed back in Italy. So because I was afraid of something happening to him I stepped in and ended up taking Issei home with me to get him away from that girl."

"**That was incredibly reckless. Why didn't you mention this sooner?" **

"I'm sorry." Asia began, while she dropped her head down. "I was going to tell you both sooner when the time was right. But you have to understand I couldn't just stand by and let something bad happen to someone. Especially after knowing what could have happened to me."

Naruto folded his arms and frowned. "So Issei has a Sacred Gear that has obviously placed him on someone's radar. Meaning he is not only in danger, but also a danger to be around."

"**His Sacred Gear may explain why the Biblical Factions have an interest in this area. Perhaps they know something of his ability that we do not." **

"So we should help Issei! Maybe the Passione could do something for him!" Asia began, while she looked directly into her father's eyes.

"Perhaps, but at the moment Issei isn't on my list of priorities. Your safety on the other hand is at the very top of my list." Naruto began, which made Asia's eyes grow wide.

"So what you want me to stay away from Issei?" Asia asked quickly, which made Naruto hold his hand up to calm the girl down.

"Now I never said that and even though it could be an option I know better than anyone how stubborn you are. So trying to control who you spend your time with would only come to backfire against me. . . You are my child after all." Naruto explained before he stood to his feet and maneuvered around his desk. "Instead me and Kurama had just finished having a discussion about what to do with you."

"What to do with me?"

Kurama nodded. "**With everything that happened in Italy along with our plans moving forward. Me and your Father both agreed it's time we take better precautions with keeping you safe." **

"However, we are not going to do so at the expense of your freedom by giving you restrictions or bodyguards." Naruto chimed in, while he took a seat on his desk and grabbed a small wooden box. "You know what these are correct?"

"Those are your Sage Pieces."

Naruto nodded and pulled one of his Sage Pieces out of the box. "Yes these were inspired by the Devils Evil Pieces, but unlike the Evil Pieces they don't give any special abilities. Instead, each group of Pieces are infused with a different type of chakra. The basic Pawns only have regular chakra, while the next tier of Pieces have some Natural Energy added with the chakra. It's not a large amount, but enough to help foster the ability for individuals to learn Senjutsu. Then the Pieces that Giorno and Bruno have are like the ones before them, but have Kurama's chakra mixed into their Pieces. However, by far the strongest Piece is the King, which has all the power of the other Pieces and some chakra from the Sage of Six Paths."

Asia was surprised, as she knew from her father's stories just what kind of power that single Sage Piece could give.

"That's incredible Daddy, but are you okay with sharing such power with other people who could misuse it?"

"Well for one I'm not sharing my power, as any chakra I or Kurama place into these Sage Pieces are not gone from our bodies. Considering like a battery we just recharge our chakra over time. Also there is a reason I haven't given this King Piece to anyone, as me and Kurama both believe it would most likely kill any normal humans we would give it to. Since the heavy amounts of chakra would be too potent for any normal human to handle. Considering the King Piece would recode someone's genetics at an accelerated rate that would destroy someone's body at a cellular level. Meaning there isn't many individuals that could take the King Piece."

"**With Giorno and yourself being the only two exceptions we can think of, as you're not necessarily normal children thanks to your Father's genetics." **

"Which is why if you wish to still be apart of this organization and help me than you're going to do two simple things." Naruto began, while he held the Piece in his hand outward to Asia. "First you will take this Piece and absorb it into yourself. Then second you will start Shinobi training immediately to learn how to protect yourself and others."

"But I'm a pacifist." Asia protested, as she absolutely hated fighting and bloodshed.

"And I'm not going to bury my daughter." Naruto cut back, while his voice was firm and absolute. "I've seen enough people I care about die and I'm drawing a line here Asia. Either accept my terms or I'm sending you back to Italy."

"**It's for your own good Kit." **

Asia was surprised, as he father was never this firm with her. However, she understood his reasons and simply nodded. "Okay Daddy, I'll accept your terms. So what Piece is that?"

"Why the King of course!" Naruto revealed, while he handed the Shogi Piece to his daughter. "Nothing less for my baby girl!"

"You know Daddy from the reports I've been reading about the Devils to inform myself." Asia began, while she looked at the Sage Peice in her hand. "The Devils have the leader of their Peerage as the King. So why didn't you make yourself the King of your Sage Pieces?"

"Well for starters these pieces are used to morph people's genetics to basically match my own. So I really can't overwrite my own genetics using, well my own genetics. Also those who take in my Sage Pieces are essentially transformed to be my generic children. Meaning you technically have more than one genetic older brother now. Considering all of my top Capos have taken a Sage Piece." Naruto explained, while he flashed Asia a wide grin. "Besides Devils take pride in being a King like it means something. When Kings are as numerous as grains of sand, but I am no such thing. In this dimension I'm an existence like no other."

Asia absorbed what her father was saying, but her line of sight was completely on the King Piece within her hands. "Well if I become the King. . . Does that mean everyone else that has one of the lower Pieces become my little Peerage?"

Naruto chuckled with a soft smile. "If you would like."

Asia got a small gleam in her eyes. "And does that mean I get to boss them around?"

"**Heh don't you already do that?" **

"Well yes, but now I have an excuse to do so now." Asia replied back with a sly grin.

Naruto shook his head and stood to his feet. "You have full reign over those poor boys, but after you absorb your piece you should get some sleep. Because tomorrow starts your training and I'm not holding back just because you're my baby girl!"

Asia lunged forward and hugged her father. "I promise to work hard and make you proud!"

Naruto smiled and slowly brushed Asia's hair. "I know you will Asia. You're an Uzumaki after all!"

Backing away from her father and smiling wide, Asia slowly held the Sage Piece close to her chest. "Well here goes nothing." The girl mumbled, while she suddenly pushed the Piece into her body. Resulting in the King Piece melding into her body.

Naruto watched with a careful gaze as Asia seemed to slightly shake and chakra began to envelop her torso. Though without even a single warning Asia fell backwards into the chair she was in only moments ago and continued to tremble.

"Asia are you okay?" Naruto asked nervously, while he quickly bent over his daughter.

Gritting her teeth and looking up, Asia slowly nodded. "I t-think so, but could you go get me a glass of water?"

"I'm on it! Kurama watch over Asia for me!"

Asia watched her father dash out of the room and the moment he was gone the girl stopped trembling and grinned from ear to ear. Then standing to her feet Asia began to stretch her arms out wide and twist her torso.

"So Kurama I say we have twenty seconds before Daddy comes back. Thirty if he panics too much and makes a mess."

As if on cue Asia and Kurama heard glass break. "Kami fucking damnit!" Naruto yelled loudly, which made Asia giggle.

Kurama shook his head, as he looked at the girl who was faking her condition only moments ago. "**You sly little vixen. What could you possibly want?" **

"Do you know how to do that ninja writing stuff that Grandpa Minato and Jiraiya were known for?"

"**Fuinjutsu?" **

Asia smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah that!"

Kurama scoffed and held his head up high with pride. "**I've been alive for centuries and have been around two very proficient Fuinjutsu users during my time being sealed in Mito Uzumaki and your grandmother Kushina. So yes I would say I know some." **

"Does Daddy know any?"

"**No the kit never took time to learn any. Why are you curious to learn some?" **

Asia swayed from side to side with a large grin. "Maybe, but I just came up with a great prank on Daddy if you're up for it."

"**Will it get under your Father's skin?" **

Asia nodded with an innocent smile. "Most likely!"

Kurama flashed a toothy grin. "**Oh count me in." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(That weekend, with Naruto) **

It was a Saturday morning in the Uzumaki house and the boss of the Passione was just now starting to slowly wake up. In fact as Naruto started to bend upwards he stretched his arms and allowed his covers to fall off his bare and exposed chest.

"Mmmm what time is it?" Naruto groaned as he glanced to his nightstand and looked to his clock. "Nine in the morning. Well guess I'll take a shower, make breakfast and get Asia ready for some more training."

Rolling out of bed Naruto was completely naked, as his late wife Aurora had a slight tendency to sleep naked. A trait that after spending years married to the woman was something Naruto picked up. That's why a currently naked Naruto was stalking his way over to his closet to grab some clothing. However, as the man opened his closet he was met with an empty space void of anything.

"What the hell? Where are my clothes!"

Hearing a giggle Naruto turned to his closed door, as he easily recognized the sound of his daughter.

"Asia." The father seethed in a low voice, while he ran to his door and peered outside. Then as he scanned the hallway of his house, Naruto saw his daughter standing at the edge of the hallway with her tongue stuck out. Meanwhile in her hands was a pair of Naruto's clothing. Then without warning Asia opened the door to their bathroom and disappeared inside.

"You come here little missy!" Naruto yelled loudly, while he grabbed a potted plant to hide his manhood before running after Asia. Then running to the bathroom Naruto slung the door open, but was confused. Considering he didn't see Asia, but the shower was running water. "Asia?"

"Hehe have a fun day Daddy!" Asia giggle from behind her father before she pushed the man from behind and sent him stumbling into the bathroom.

Dropping and breaking the potted plant, Naruto looked over his back to see Asia at the bathroom door right beside a smirking Kurama.

"Asia you're in so much-. . ." Naruto began, but stopped the moment Kurama used one of his tails to slam the door. Then at that moment a large array of seals filled the entire bathroom completely. "Fuinjutsu? Are you kidding me?" The blond groaned as he walked to the door and tried to pull it open, but found the room was sealed tight. "Pranked by my own daughter and that damned fox! Can my luck get any worse?"

Unfortunately for Naruto his question was answered as the shower turned off and the curtain to the bathtub slowly pulled back to reveal Griselda.

"N-Naruto?"

"Griselda!"

Blushing a deep shade of red, as she saw Naruto in all his naked glory. The woman quickly concealed her eyes and tried to look away.

"W-what are you doing in here? Are you trying to make some kind of move on me?"

Naruto held his hands up nervously and began to look for a towel or anything to cover himself up. "Listen this is a big misunderstanding." Naruto began, as he suddenly discovered there was no towels, no pairs of spare clothing or anything that could cover up the two naked adults. "This is all Asia's doing!"

"How did Asia get you naked and in the same room as me while I was showering!" Griselda yelled in embarrassment, as she was glad the curtain was at least present to conceal her body from the man.

"She's sly and takes after me too much!" Naruto groaned in annoyance, as he suddenly found a note stuck to the ground. "Wait there is a note!"

"Well what does it say?"

Naruto looked down at the note and began to read its contents out loud.

"Dear silly Daddy, I bet you're wondering how I pulled one over you again? Well it was quite easy as I know Griselda always takes a shower every day during the same time you wake up to make breakfast, so I knew where to lay my trap. Next with the help of Kurama I used clones, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu to lure and trap you with Griselda! Hehe bet you're regretting showing me all this cool ninja stuff! Sadly it's too late for regrets. Instead I have a game in mind so let's have some fun! You see Kurama has placed quite the interesting seal on the bathroom that only has two ways of escape and before you try no you cannot force your way out because Kurama sealed your chakra when you were asleep! Isn't Fuinjutsu neat? Kurama promised to show me some later! Now here is my game Daddy. You can either sit in that bathroom butt naked all day with Griselda until me and Kurama let you two out. Or you can find the key to break free that Kurama placed in a storage seal within the room! Have fun! Love, your precious little trickster.

P.S. Here is a hint because I love you. The key is hidden in only a place Jiraiya and Issei would think of looking!"

Naruto crumbled the note in annoyance and growled. "This is an odd feeling. . . Pride in someone else's pranks." Naruto began before spiking the note into the ground and yelling. "Too bad it's overshadowed by all this rage!"

"You raised an absolute monster. You realize this right?" Griselda asked, while Naruto simply nodded his head and leaned against the bathroom sink. "But I can get us out of this situation."

Glancing to the woman Naruto lifted his brow. "I don't think you understand the scope of how fucked our situation is. My chakra is sealed so we are at the mercy of my daughter and Kurama. Unless we find the key she hid, which knowing Asia probably doesn't even exist."

Griselda rolled her eyes and allowed her angel wings and halo to appear around her body. "I'm an Angel Naruto. I think I'm more than capable to escape our predicament. So turn around and cover your eyes while I break the door down."

Turning away from Griselda and closing his eyes, Naruto heard the Angel step out of the shower. "I wouldn't if I were you Griselda, Fuinjutsu from my dimension is serious stuff. My Dad was able to bend space and time with Fuinjutsu and he wasn't even the scariest Fuinjutsu user I've heard of. Hell Kurama's first container Mito Uzumaki sealed him within her body by herself using Fuinjutsu. Trying to brute force your way through will only backfire."

Pushing out her hand to where her palm was facing the door, Griselda summoned a ball of light within her hand and prepared to blast the door down. Naruto feeling the woman preparing her attack slightly opened his eyes to see the Angel's exposed naked backside. This of course caused the man to blush and slightly back away further behind Griselda, as he knew things were not going to end well and he didn't want to get caught up in the backlash. In fact Naruto was right to warn Griselda, as the moment she fired the ball of light she was blasted away from the door and flew straight into Naruto. Knocking both individuals down onto the tile floor and entangling their bodies to where Griselda was on top of Naruto with her breasts buried into his face.

"Okay maybe I should have listened to you." Griselda groaned in pain, while she pushed herself up to look at Naruto. Noticing the man was completely unconscious with a trickle of blood coming down from his nose. "Naruto are you okay?"

From the outside of the bathroom Asia chuckled with a pleased expression and looked down at Kurama.

"Well Kurama my work here is done! So I'm gonna go hang out with Issei!" The small girl declared happily, while slowly turning away from the door.

Kurama nodded. "**Just remember to stay in a heavily populated place and keep your eyes open for danger. We still don't know the full scope of what kind of dangers involve that pervert."**

"I know Kurama and if anything bad goes down I'll signal for help!"

Kurama grinned from ear to ear. "**Good and in the meantime I'll stay here and enjoy the kits suffering! I mean people use to call me a demon, but if anyone is a demon it's you Asia. . . I'm so proud!" **

Asia laughed and waved goodbye. "Well just remember to let Daddy out if things get too bad in there!"

"**Hehe I'll think about it." **Kurama mumbled, while he watched Asia walk away before taking a seat in front of the door. "**It's high time that brat gets a taste of being caged against your will! And I'll be here to enjoy every second of it!" **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later with Issei and Asia) **

Meeting up at a local shopping district, Asia and her new perverted friend were walking slowly among the crowds of people. This was an ample opportunity for Asia to gather some intel about Issei's taste in women along with his ability to communicate with the opposite sex. Considering if Asia wanted to turn Issei into a ladies man she had to figure out just how pathetic he was. So that is why the young blond was constantly pointing to girls for Issei to approach.

"So what about that group of girls over there?" Asia spoke up, while she discreetly gestured towards a group of young high school girls.

"Um I don't know Asia." Issei began nervously, while he slightly retracted back.

Asia huffed and crossed her arms. "You know, I think you're afraid to actually talk to a girl!"

"You're damn right I am! Girls hate perverts and no matter what I say every girl I meet figures out I'm a total perv in like ten seconds!"

"Well that's because you spend those first ten seconds having a staring contest with their breasts." Asia deadpanned before taking a long sigh and slinging her arm around Issei's shoulder. "But I'm going to let you in on a little secret about girls."

"Which is?" Issei asked softly.

Asia smiled with a devilish grin. "Girls don't hate perverts Issei. Girls hate creepy guys who peep on them in the shower. Girls actually like when guys are perverted. Because believe it or not, girls have sexual desires just like boys and enjoy being the center of someone's sexual focus no matter how dirty or pure that might be. With that being said you're the creepy type of pervert. Meanwhile someone like my Daddy is the charming kind of pervert. That's why your sexual life is nonexistent and my Daddy has someone breathtaking like Mom around him."

"So I need to be more like Lord Naruto!"

"Exactly." Asia began, as she maneuvered her way around Issei and stood right in front of the boy. "So I'm going to show you one of my Daddy's signature pick up moves he taught my older brother. The shoulder touch."

"The shoulder touch?" Issei mumbled in confusion.

Asia nodded with a small grin and rested her hand onto Issei's shoulder. "All you gotta do is walk up to a girl touch her shoulder and give her a cool smile and just say hey." Asia then quickly backed away and motioned for Issei to follow her example. "Come on show me what you got. Charm me pervy boy."

Awkwardly extending his hand out and touching Asia's shoulder, Issei nervously squinted his eyes and flashed a goofy smile. "Hey." The boy spoke up, which slightly made Asia cringe.

"That was a start, but Daddy always said experience was the best teacher. So see those girls over there?" Asia asked, while she pointed to a group of girls sitting at a bench. "I think they go to our school. So pick a target out of the group and give them the old shoulder touch!"

"I don't know-. . ."

"Oh don't be scared you got this!" Asia cut in, as she shoved the boy forward.

Stumbling forward Issei looked to the girls nervously and then quickly glanced back to Asia. Noticing his friend had a wide open grin and two thumbs up for encouragement held by her face. This of course caused the boy to pump his fist and walked off towards the girls.

"He's going to mess this up." Asia mumbled softly as she watched Issei casually stroll up to the girls and awkwardly gave one of them the shoulder touch. Resulting in the girl jerking away from Issei and yelling with a deep rooted hatred at the pervert.

"Get away you gross loser!" The girl yelled loudly, while Issei began to stumble back nervously.

"Swing and a miss Issei." Asia giggled, as she did slightly enjoy seeing the boy fail. However, as a group of boy's approached from a distance and suddenly started beating down on Issei she groaned. "Well either those are some angry boyfriends or some white knights. Regardless now I gotta do damage control."

Sighing to herself, Asia walked forward and approached the group of four boys that were circling and pummeling the everlasting shit out of Issei. Meanwhile the group of girls Issei had approached were merely watching with a pleased expression.

"Um excuse me." Asia spoke up, as she tapped on one of the boy's shoulders. Then as they momentarily halted their beatdown she smiled and folded her hands together. "Could you please stop hurting my friend?"

"Wait you're friends with this perv?" One of the boy's asked, while he stomped aggressively onto Issei's chest. Making the pervert wheeze in response.

"Why yes I am." Asia replied as she extended her hand out in a friendly manner. "I'm Asia by the way, Asia Uzumaki!"

"Hey I know her!" One of the girls shouted out. "She's that new girl who tried to cover for the peepers we caught by the girls shower house!"

Asia glared at Issei. "You still got caught?"

"Yes!" Issei cried in response before he was kicked in the face.

"So you're some kind of sick pervert like this loser?" Another one of the boy's asked. "You even admit to helping your perverted friend spy on our girlfriends? God you two are scum!"

"I'm a prankster not a pervert!" Asia whined in response. "Plus I was helping Issei so he would help me!"

"She's a bitch in my book!" One of the girls insulted. "You should teach her a lesson too!"

"Stay away from Asia!" Issei yelled loudly, but that of course earned him another kick to the face.

"Shut up!" The boy who had stuck Issei ordered, while he simultaneously glared down at Asia. "And I think I will teach this chick a lesson."

Asia held her hands up in defense. "I wouldn't if I were you." The girl tried to warn in a genuinely concerned voice. "This won't end well for you if you do."

"And why is that?" One of the boy's asked.

"Well let's say you actually could hurt me, which you can't by the way." Asia declared which made the boy's snarl. "My big brother's would probably find who you are and torture slash kill you. I mean I've seen some of my brother's hospitalize someone for bumping into them. So hurting their precious baby sister wouldn't work well for you and Heaven have mercy on your soul if my Daddy got involved. He burned a guy to death last week because said person made distasteful suggestions about me. Seriously I don't wanna see you four die over something silly."

One of the boy's laughed and turned to his friends. "This bitch is actually crazy. Making up stories like her family is something to be afraid of. Stupid whore!" The boy insulted before twisting his torso and slapping Asia in the face.

However, at that moment, two things happened. The first was that even though Asia was struck in the face, she didn't move or even flinch. Second was that the boy's hand bent backwards at his wrist and dangled to where his fingers were touching the backside of his arm. This of course caused the boy to absolutely cry out in pain and recoil backwards.

"I tried to warn you!" Asia yelled in surprise, while she lunged forward towards the boy. "Let me fix your hand!"

"Stay away from him!" Another boy yelled, while he ran straight at Asia.

Unfortunately Asia was slightly freaking out and had her left arm waving around, which quickly smacked into the boy and planted him into the concert.

"Oh no!" Asia shouted before twisting her torso quickly to the newly injured boy. This of course caused Asia to smack a third boy with her right hand and instantly sent him flying a good couple of feet into the air. "I'm sorry!"

The final boy stricken with fear turned around to run, but in the process of fleeing ran into a metal pole by accident and managed to knock himself unconscious. Resulting in Asia standing among four incapacitated boy's and one slightly beat up Issei.

'So maybe the King Piece was a little too much?' Asia thought to herself, while she slightly bent down and tried to discreetly heal each of the boy's that had been injured, while noticing the girls Issei tried to hit on had ran away in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Giorno) **

Walking around his apartment, Giorno was doing a mental check for everything that he needed to accomplish. Of course this forced him to scavenge around his apartment and check his personal inventory for any items he might be running low on. However, as Giorno was busy doing that. The cat he had adopted was sitting on the back of his sofa with her eyes glued to the man.

"Hmmm I'm out of milk and it looks like we are also out of cat food." Giorno mumbled softly, while he looked to his new companion with a smile. "You seem to be quite the little glutton, which is odd considering I don't think I've ever seen you actually eat any of your food. At this rate you'll be quite the fat cat!"

The cat gave a low annoyed growl, which of course caused the gangster to laugh. "I'm only teasing you." The man joked before taking a seat and flicking on his television. "But I'll go to the store later tonight. After all the work I've done for the Passione I need some time to rest."

The cat slowly stalking her way onto Giorno's lap the man smiled and began to stroke the creature's backside. "Speaking of the Passione I wonder how Father is doing? I should probably take some time to check on him. Nah I'm sure he is busy today. I'll make a point to visit some other day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto) **

Naked and sitting with his back pressed against Griselda's own, Naruto was looking up aimlessly at the ceiling. It has been several hours since Naruto had been caged naked with his Angel assistant, but in that time Naruto had tried to think of anyway to escape. He had of course formulated a plan to free himself, as he knew his daughter better than anyone. However, this plan of freedom Naruto thought of was a path he refused to take. Considering his freedom most likely came at the expense of humiliating himself and more importantly Griselda. Unfortunately for Naruto he was about to learn that time wasn't on his side.

"Naruto." Griselda began, her voice sounding both nervous and embarrassed.

"Yes Griselda, what is it?"

"I-I have to use the bathroom." Griselda revealed, which of course caused both adults to blush.

"I see." Naruto mumbled softly, while he slightly shifted himself. "I could turn away from the toilet and run some water to make some noise if you're embarrassed about me hearing or seeing you pee."

Steam rolling out of her ears Griselda shook her head. "I-i don't h-have-. . ." The woman stammered before whispering something in a low and embarrassed voice.

"What was that Griselda?" Naruto asked, while he felt the woman's back shudder.

"I don't have to pee." The woman replied slightly louder, which instantly made Naruto jump in surprise.

"Ok we need to find a way out of here now!"

Covering her breasts with her arms, Griselda turned to face Naruto. "But we have searched all over this room for a way to get out and there is none!"

"Well not exactly. Since there is still one option left." Naruto began in a slightly defeated voice. "Asia said the key to escape is in a place that only two pervets would look."

"Which is?"

Naruto sighed. "The key to breaking this seal trapping us is most likely hidden inside a storage seal. The storage seal was probably drawn somewhere on your body during the night and hidden well enough to where I would have to frisk you to find it."

"M-meaning." Griselda stuttered, while Naruto simply nodded.

"My daughter is both evil and a queen of pranks." Naruto then sighed and chuckled to himself. "The newer generation surpassing the previous, I think I finally understand the Will of Fire the old man Hokage always talked about. Unfortunately it looks like we are trapped here at my daughter's mercy."

"W-well we don't have to be." Griselda began, which made Naruto's eyes widen. "I mean, if it gets us out of this situation I'm okay with you searching my body."

"Uh a-are you sure?" Naruto asked in a surprised voice, while the Angel merely nodded her head and uncovered her breasts. Allowing the two massive mounds of flesh to slightly bounce and jiggle.

"I want out of this situation and I trust you won't go too far." Griselda began, while she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Just get it over with as quickly as possible."

Nodding his head and reaching outward Naruto grabbed onto Griselda's beasts, which caused the angel to whimper and twitch in response. Then wasting no time Naruto began to look for any storage seal that could have been hidden under her breasts. Considering that's the first place a pervert like Issei would look. Unfortunately as Naruto fondled the angel's massive breasts he couldn't locate any sign of a storage seal. In fact all Naruto accomplished to do was make Griselda's face bright red and her lungs short of breath.

"I can't find anything!" Naruto huffed as he released his hold on Griselda and watched the woman's breasts bounce. "Asia was probably lying and there is no way out of here!"

"W-well there is still o-one p-place you haven't checked." Griselda began, while she slowly shifted her body and pointed her backside towards the blond. "Y-you can check h-here."

Naruto gulped as he watched the Angel glance back in his direction. Her breathing was baited and her face was red, while he could practically see the steam coming from her breath.

"I don't know Griselda."

"Just do it already!" The Angel demanded in a voice that made the man ask himself a single question.

Which was Griselda starting to enjoy this entire situation? However, Naruto didn't have time to get his answer. Instead he simply took a deep breath to steady himself and continued his search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A few hours later, with Asia) **

It was a few hours after Issei had got his ass kicked and Asia had accidentally roughed up the pervert's attackers. In that time the duo had spent the day hanging out and Issei had showed Asia all of his favorite hangout spots around town, which to Asia's surprise were actually fun and not perverted. However, during the entire time Issei had not stopped talking about how amazing Asia was for what she had done to those four boys.

That is why currently Issei was going on about how great Asia was, while the duo were walking together deep within the town's secluded park.

"Seriously Asia what can't you do?" Issei asked with a wide grin. "You're a great cook, super nice and are like some kind of martial arts master! Plus your Dad is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Asia giggled and shook her head. "I'm far from any kind of master. Besides none of that would have happened if you didn't peep on those girls in the first place!"

Issei nodded and lowered his head. "I know, but." Issei suddenly raised his head and pointed to the sky. "From this day on I will stop being a loser pervert. I will model my life after the great Naruto Uzumaki and become the Harem King!"

Shaking her head and laughing, Asia patted her friend on the back. "Well you have a lot of work ahead if you want to be even remotely close to my Daddy. After all he is the greatest man I've ever known."

"Which is why I'll do my very best!" Issei replied in a determined voice. "Mark my words, I'll be a better man and friend to you Asia!"

"Well if you wish to become a better version of yourself my Daddy is a good example to follow."

Issei nodded with a goofy smile, which caused Asia to smile back at her friend. Considering she was happy to hear that boy wanted to be better than what he currently was. Though her mood was quickly swayed as she felt something vile and bloodthirsty. In fact the amount of killing intent Asia could feel was enough to make her shutter and her eyes darken. Issei watching the fear flash across the girls face instantly determined something was wrong.

"Asia what's gotten into you?" The boy asked, while he noticed the blond slightly zone out.

Her top lip curling against her teeth, Asia tightened her fists and dug her nails deep into her hands in order to regain some composure. "We are not alone." The girl whispered in a low and nervous voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about!?" Issei yelled loudly, while the brunette quickly swiveled his head from left to right. "There isn't anyone around this park as far as the eye can see!"

Issei was both right and wrong in his observation, as nothing was around the duo except for trees, bushes and empty pathways. However, Issei wasn't like Asia. Considering Issei was using his single sense of sight to survey their surroundings, while Asia had something much more reliable to pinpoint the individual or rather individuals who were stalking them. This of course made the girl question why they were being followed. Were they after Issei? Or were they after her? Maybe both or perhaps there was another reason even Asia couldn't imagine. Regardless Asia knew that unlike the situation with the four boys earlier this encounter was going to be much more serious.

"Y-you can come out! I know both of you are watching us!" Asia shouted to the surprise of Issei, while at the same time clicking her teeth at her stutter. Hoping whoever was watching didn't pick up on her nervousness or fear.

Almost instantly a young man with long white hair dressed in familiar robes came stalking out of the tree line. His twisted grin and sadistic glare were enough to place Asia on guard, while Issei tensed up.

"Well well well! What do we have here? A fellow excommunicated member of the church all the way out here!" The man began, his voice sounding both excited and insane. "Id day this is a total coincidence, but I think you know better than to believe that."

"I recognize those types of robes and even the weapons you're trying to conceal!" Asia called back, as she tried to hold her composure. "You're an exorcist of the church! Now what is an excommunicated member of the church doing in Japan following me!"

Laughing loudly and gripping his face to calm his insanity. The man merely grinned at Asia. "Why I'm here to help collect that little Sacred Gear of yours. After all, even I know of the great healer Asia Argento!"

"Argento?" Issei mumbled in confusion, as he had a million questions about what this man was talking about. Though he also knew right now wasn't the right time to get his answers.

"So you're after me?" Asia began softly, while she glanced to the side. "And what about your comrade? What are they after? After all I recognize you from a few days ago Yuuma."

Issei's eyes grew wide as he watched Yuuma casually walk out into the open with a smirk on her face. Asia on the other hand shuttered since currently the young girl could feel even more negative emotions radiating off Yuuma than their first encounter. In fact Yuuma's emotions were so putrid that they made Asia sick and completely overshadowed those of the man she was with.

"For starters girl my name isn't Yuuma. It's Raynare. And you're an annoying little pest, but after what I plan to do with you and your little pervert all your sins will be forgiven. After all I was just trying to get close enough to steal that losers Sacred Gear, but imagine my fury when you came marching in and interrupted my plans. However, thanks to Freed I learned you have quite the remarkable Sacred Gear yourself."

"Twilight Healing! A wonderful Sacred Gear that shouldn't be in the hands of some snot nosed brat!" Freed yelled loudly, while he pulled out a sword. "No that kind of ability belongs to someone like Raynare!"

Issei gritted his teeth and pointed his fist at Freed. "Oh and what makes her so special? I don't know what the hell Light Healing, Sacred Healing or whatever it is called means! But I know that nobody is better than Asia!"

"It's because she isn't human Issei." Asia mumbled softly, as she knew that she needed to call for help soon. Considering she was now in a situation she couldn't get herself out of.

"What! Not human!" Issei yelled in response.

"Mmmmmm that's right." Raynare began softly, as her eyes and hair began to darken in color, while giant black feathered wings propelled outwards from her backside. "I'm a Fallen Angel."

Chewing on her cheek and frowning Asia pulled on Issei's sleeve. "Listen Issei I want you to run. I want you to run and not look back."

Stunned, surprised and confused Issei locked eyes with Asia. "I'm not going to leave you behind! You run and I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"

"You'll die Issei!"

"And I'll die a virgin if it means you'll be safe!"

Moved by Issei's resolve to keep her safe regardless of how useless it was, Asia had her focus on Issei and not the former Exorcist or Fallen Angel. This was unfortunate for Asia considering Raynare had lifted up her hand and summoned a spear of light. Issei on the other hand saw these events transpiring and the moment the Fallen Angel began to move her arm the pervert moved forward and shoved Asia onto the ground. Resulting in Issei standing over top of Asia, while a spear of light was buried into his stomach and protruding out from his spinal cord.

"Issei!" Asia shrieked in terror, while the boy coughed blood from his mouth before collapsing backwards.

Tilting her head back in disbelief and roaring in laughter, Raynare pointed a finger at the bleeding Issei. "What an idiot! I was just trying to immobilize you before you could run! Meanwhile that idiot tries to be a hero and changes a nonlethal attack into a killing blow!"

Kneeling down over Issei and hearing the condescending laughter of Raynare and Freed. Asia held her hands out and began to desperately use her Twilight Healing on the dying boy. Realizing that Raynare's attack had completely eviscerated the boy's internal organs.

"Hang in there Issei!" Asia begged as she tried her absolute hardest to heal the boy.

Raynare watched this and smiled before summoning another spear of light. "Hmm so let's see how useful that Twilight Healing of yours is." Raynare began as she threw another spear directly into Issei, which stabbed the boy in the chest.

"Issei!" Asia shouted, while she moved one of her hands up towards his new wound.

"This is great!" Raynare yelled loudly as she summoned a third spear of light. "Let's see what happens first! You heal that boy or I kill him!"

Asia's eyes grew wide and at this point she was starting to panic. So fully moving her body to shield Issei from Raynare she continued to heal Issei, but at the same time she began to pump out and spike her chakra. Hoping someone in the Passione would feel her chakra and come rushing to her side. Considering her current abilities and limitations all she could do was try to keep Issei from dying and hope someone will appear soon to save them.

Dad, Giorno, Kurama. anybody. Please come help me.' Asia thought, as her emotions began to rise and her eyes began to burn. However, as an intense hot and sharp pain filled her left shoulder. Asia saw Raynare's spear poking out from her body and into Issei's.

"You think I won't attack you as well?" Raynare taunted with a loud laugh. "Hell this is a perfect chance to test the scope of my new Sacred Gear. So show me how much you can heal before you and that boy die!"

Asia gritted her teeth as she felt another spear brush past her side, giving her a decent gash in the process. This of course caused the girl to whimper in pain, but held her resolve to heal Issei. As her body was in pain, her emotions were a mess and her eyes felt like they were on fire. However, she was healthy enough to continue and knew if she stopped trying to heal Issei for a moment the boy would die. So that is why she had to ignore her own injuries and focus completely on saving the boy's life.

"Don't give up Issei!" Asia cried in pain, while a spear flew past her cheek and sliced her once more. "Hang in there!"

Issei barely holding onto any semblance of consciousness looked up to Asia. His hazy vision locking eyes with Asia with a bloody smile. 'So this is the last thing I see before I die. It's not boobs, but I'm okay with that. Though I never knew Asia had such beautiful crimson eyes. If only I stopped looking at every rack I saw I would have noticed. Heh guess I really am a shitty guy that got what he deserved. Couldn't even protect the one decent friend I have.'

Still pumping out her chakra, Asia was hoping, no praying that anyone would come to her aid, but by now her father should have at least arrived. However, considering her prank this morning that meant Naruto was most likely still trapped. Meaning she couldn't rely on the man like she always had. Then to make matters worse, Asia could visibly see that Issei had too many serious injuries for her to keep up with.

"This has been fun, but that boy is on his last leg and I'm bored. So I'm going to finish this up and then go extract your Scared Gear, which will kill you as well." With that being said Raynare conjured one final spear of light and grinned. "So just let the boy die and accept you both are not long for this world!"

Ignoring Raynare completely, Asia continued to heal Issei and refused to let the boy die. An action that made the Fallen Angel sigh before tossing her final spear forward. Considering she just needed Asia barely clinging to life. So she didn't mind striking the killing blow through Asia. However, to Raynare's shock the spear stopped mere inches from touching Asia's back. This of course caused the Fallen Angel to glare at the man who had stopped her attack. A man with blond hair that brought the spear up close to his face before shattering it within his grasp.

"Just who are you!" Raynare yelled in rage, while she glared at the man who appeared practically from thin air.

"Just a very protective and very pissed off older brother." The familiar voice replied without emotion, which of course caused Asia to glance backwards and practically choke on her tears.

"Giorno!" The girl cried in relief, while at the same time finding his hand softly ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I'm not as fast as Father is after all, but I'll take care of everything from here just as he would."

Raynare glared at the man and turned to Freed with anger in her eyes. "Freed take care of this-. . ." The Fallen Angel began, but froze as she saw the former exorcist face down. His head planted deep into the ground, while a few plastic shopping bags were neatly laid beside him. "W-what!"

"Yeah I already took care of him." Giorno began, while he slowly stalked forward. A large amount of killing intent already leaking from his body. "Now you're next."

Laughing and holding out her hands, Raynare shook her head. "You really want to fight me human?"

Appearing right in Raynare's face much to her surprise, Giorno kept a calm and fierce composure. "This won't be a fight you piece of shit."

Lifting up a fist and snarling at Giorno, Raynare opened her mouth to speak. However, instead the Fallen Angel took a strong right hook to the face. A blow which not only disoriented the woman, but also dislocated her jaw a cracked her teeth.

"Muda!" Giorno yelled before delivering a quick barrage of fast and strong punches to Raynare's chest. Resulting in a final blow that sent the Fallen Angel propelling backwards straight into a shadow clone of Giorno.

"Muda Muda Muda!" The shadow clone roared as he unleashed a secondary barrage of punches and kicks, which used enough force to snap Raynare's rib cage and even her broke her wings. "Muda!"

With that final shout Giorno's clone tossed Raynare forward like a rag doll. Where the original Giorno was waiting with two Rasengans in each hand. Then in the most unconventional use of a Rasengan ever, Giorno began to use the balls of spinning chakra as blunt objects to beat Raynare down with.

"Muda!" Giorno yelled, while he kicked Raynare in the stomach and sent the Fallen Angel flipping up into the sky. Where two more shadow clones were already waiting for her.

"Muda Muda Muda!" The two clones shouted in unison, while they both relentlessly beat down on the Fallen Angel who had hurt Asia. This of course caused Raynare to experience more broken bones and practically incapacitated her from moving or fighting back. "Muda!"

With one final blow to the face Raynare went sailing downward back to the original Giorno. Who caught her mid fall by using her torso as a punching bag for another barrage of punches.

"Wryyyyyyyyyyyy!" Giorno yelled as he kept Raynare bouncing upwards from his punches, while her internal organs began to turn to paste and her eyes began to roll back. Then allowing the Fallen Angel to fall towards the ground he continued a horizontal assault of punches that pushed the nearly dead woman forward. "Muda Muda!"

Finally summoning a veil of red chakra around his torso, Giorno manifested two large hands of pure chakra and started to pummel Raynare into the dirt. "Muda Muda Muda!" Giorno screamed, while he created more and more arms of chakra to beat down on Raynare for another solid two minutes without mercy. Ending in the man stepping away from a hardly recognizable and dead corpse of a Fallen Angel.

"Giorno I need your help! My friend is dying!" Asia cried in despair.

Not even wasting a second glance on the Fallen Angel he had killed. Giorno ran over to Asia and hunched over beside his sister, while his Sacred Gear burst to life.

"Let me help you heal him. My Scared Gear can repair his organs and you can focus on keeping him alive." Giorno explained, as he kept his eyes down on Issei's bleeding body. "I have a million questions, but they can wait once we stabilize your friend."

Asia nodded. "We need to heal Issei enough to move him. Then we can go home and I'll tell you and Daddy everything."

Giorno could accept those terms and glanced up to his sister, but once he did, he was completely shocked to his core. "Asia your eyes!"

"What about them?" Asia asked in concern, as the burning sensation from earlier had died down.

With disbelief Giorno shook his head and blinked, thinking he was seeing things. However, he quickly realized what he was seeing was real and it left the man completely dumbfounded. "Asia you have the Sharingan!"

"I have the what!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later at the Uzumaki household) **

Seated in a chair in front of her father's desk, Asia was looking directly at her father. Who had Kurama on his left side and Griselda on his right. She had just finished retelling the story of her day, which ended with her and Giorno saving Issei and discovering she had somehow managed to unlock the Sharingan. Speaking of Issei the pervert was actually unconscious and laid out on a sofa within Naruto's office. Considering Asia and Giorno both agreed it would be the best move to keep him safe.

"And that's everything that happened!" Asia finally finished, while everyone digested the information she gave.

"**Hmmm so you have the Sharingan. Very interesting. I personally hate those damned eyes, but I like you." **Kurama began, as he was the first one to speak up. "**I'm curious if it's a byproduct of your King Piece, Naruto's genetics or Sasuke giving his power to Naruto and having an effect on your birth. Regardless you clearly have the Sharingan in some fashion and I'm curious to find out why." **

"That's the first thing you say?" Naruto yelled, while he glared at the talking fox. "A Fallen Angel targeted my daughter and you wanna know how she got the Sharingan?"

Kurama scoffed. "**We know why she was a target. That idiot wanted her Scared Gear and didn't know she targeted the wrong girl and died for it." **

"And what if more Fallen Angels come for Asia?" Naruto yelled loudly.

"**That's why we're training her! So she can actually fight back! So it would be beneficial to learn more about her abilities and potential!"**

Naruto nodded and took a deep sigh. "Yes, but now we have to determine what to do about the Fallen Angels. Considering they attacked and injured my daughter, which is something I won't stand for."

"Well for now we can't do anything, as there is no Fallen Angels to talk with." Griselda began with a small amount of anger in her voice. "But can we please talk about Asia's punishment?"

"Punishment? I didn't do anything wrong!" The girl protested.

"You locked me and your Father naked in the bathroom all day! And to make matters worse there was no way out and we couldn't help you when you needed us!" Griselda yelled back, while a large blush covering her face as she remembered her time trapped with Naruto. Which got a little too heated.

"But I did leave a way for you to escape! There was a key to break the seal hidden under the sink!"

"But you said the key was in a place only a pervert would look!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Giggling and shooting finger guns at her father, Asia smiled. "That's called misdirection Daddy!"

Shaking his head and laughing Naruto slapped the desk. "Oh man you really got us good Asia!"

"Don't encourage her behavior!" Griselda scolded sternly. "She needs punished or she will continue this behavior!"

Naruto nodded and sighed, but the man was suddenly met with a sad and completely fake look of regret from his daughter. One that completely shattered any chance of Naruto punishing Asia.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to give you a small prank to make you laugh." The manipulative daughter began with fake tears in her eyes. "If it was so bad I won't do pranks anymore."

Jumping up and over the desk, Naruto hugged Asia tightly. "No it's okay sweetie! You can prank silly old Daddy as much as you want!"

"You really mean it?" Asia asked, her voice sounding sad. However, the devious look she gave Griselda and Kurama said otherwise.

In fact Griselda's eyebrow twitched and Kurama merely gave the girl a proud grin.

"Yes my precious baby can have whatever she wants!" Naruto declared loudly.

Asia nodded and backed away from her father. "Well in that case I do have something I want right now."

Leaning against his desk Naruto nodded. "Name it and it's yours."

"I want Issei as a member of my Peerage and your blessing to allow him into the Passione."

Folding his arms and closing his eyes Naruto sighed. "He did risk himself to protect you. So if he wishes to join I shall make an exception for him to join." The leader of the Passione began, while he glanced to Griselda. "Could you wake the boy for me?"

Approaching the sleeping form of Issei, Griselda quickly held her hand out and smacked the boy across the face. This was a poor choice, as the boy simply moaned and turned on his side.

"Harder Rias." Issei mumbled through some perverted sleep talk.

Griselda's eye twitched and she turned to Naruto. "Can't I just kill him and we be done?"

Naruto groaned and pointed his finger at Issei, which caused a bolt of lightning to zap the boy awake and send him screaming into the air.

"Damnit!" The pervert yelled, but froze as he noticed his current surroundings. "Asia you're okay! And Lord Naruto is here! What happened!"

Naruto simply held his hand up to silence Issei and sighed. "Honestly there is way too much to explain right away. For now you should know this. You were attacked by a Fallen Angel and yes Angels, Devils And much more are all real. You were attacked because you and Asia both have very rare items within your bodies. My son Giorno arrived and killed the Fallen Angel and Asia saved you from dying. She tells me you risked yourself to protect her and for that I'm grateful. For that you've earned my favor and I'm offering you to join my organization the Passione, which is a worldwide organization with the goal of creating peace. Asia herself wants you to become a member of her Peerage by absorbing an item that will change your genetics and make you a human with incredible abilities. That will also essentially make you my biological child along with other side effects. Asia can explain everything and fill in all the blanks if you agree. Considering as an old friend of mine used to say it's too troublesome for me to do it. So with all of that being said will you accept my offer?"

"Wait let me get this right?" Issei began as for a brief moment he showed a small form of seriousness, but that was about to be thrown away. "If I say yes can I call you Dad!"

"Yes/no!" Asia and Naruto answered together.

"Then sign me up!" Issei declared happily, which caused Asia to beam with joy.

"And my Peerage is growing!" Asia chirped in a giddy voice. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone else!"

Issei grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know much about what's going on, but I'm on board. And you said the Fallen Angel was killed, but what about that other guy? What happened to him Dad?"

At this question Naruto held his head down, as he was thinking he should just let Griselda kill Issei. "Well I'm having my people talk with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Abandoned Warehouse) **

Freed was nervous, as he was currently surrounded by four men he had never seen before. These men of course being Mista, Fugo, Narancia and Abbacchio. All of whom were relatively silent around the man. However, the silence was interrupted by the arrival of Giorno and Bruno. The latter of whom was holding a small tray with two cups and a bottle.

"What is going on!" Freed shouted loudly, while he watched Giorno pour two glasses of some kind of alcohol.

"I simply want to have a quick drink with you." Giorno explained before he walked over to Freed and handed the drink to the man.

"A drink?" The former exorcist asked.

Giorno nodded and held his drink up. "Yes, but in my country we toast. So to your health." The gangster spoke before taking a drink.

Freed realizing it wasn't poison if Giorno was drinking shrugged his shoulders and brought the cup to his lips. Then as he felt the hot liquid slowly go down and burn his throat he finished the entire cup in one go.

"Not bad stuff, a little rough on the throat though." Freed spoke up, which caused Giorno to nod.

"I see." Giorno mumbled, before punching Freed so hard in the stomach the man collapsed onto his knees and threw up all over the floor. The alcohol from moments ago coming up to burn his throat a second time. "How was it coming back up?"

Hacking and wheezing from Giorno's insane strength, Freed glanced over his back and watched as the man rolled his sleeves.

"Hmm not going to speak? Well let me speak for you then. See my associate here Abbacchio has a very useful Sacred Gear. See he can play back and watch anyone as long as he is standing where that person was. So that means we can get information from you without well needing you at all. Despite that you were involved with the person who hurt and planned to kill my baby sister. I think you understand where I am going with this." Giorno began, while at the same time pointing at Naranica.

"Don't want anyone hearing your screams." The young gangster spoke up, while turning on a loud song through a boom box.

"You're gonna kill me?" Freed asked, as he slowly started to regain himself.

"No we are just gonna talk for a little bit." Giorno replied softly, while he and his fellow Passione circled the man. "But it's gonna be one painful fucking talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter end!)**

**Thanks: Once more thanks for the support of the last chapter I love all the kind words as it helps me work harder and continue on! With that being said this one took a while because it's the longest chapter I've made for this story and I was constantly changing and rewriting it. Personally, it's my favorite chapter so far, but I felt I could do better. **

**Issei: so a lot of people begged for me to not pair Issei and Asia and more thought I was going to. No they are not and will not be a couple. Even though he will be in the story he will have a brother/sister relationship with Asia and from that will come out different from his cannon self. You've seen what I've been doing with Asia and now Issei is gonna get some changes as well **

**Asia: For now Asia has no pairing and she probably won't get one. I mean I've thought about giving her a different dxd boy or shit break the mold and give her a girl. Though for now she will be single and focused on her "Kaa-san harem." As she is going to place her dad in a bunch more situations like you saw this chapter. As the meddling daughter summary wasn't just for show. **

**7 page Muda: I honestly couldn't resist. I originally wanted to just add seven straight chapters with nothing but Muda over and over on them. But since a majority of you don't watch JJBA I felt like the meme wouldn't be as apperiacted. So I settled with the version you read. Never say I don't give quality Jo-jokes!**

**Another story: Okay I wanted to say this for a majority that didn't know because I've gotten PM's about it. I deleted my Fairy Tail story a month ago without really saying anything. So if you followed that story I'm currently rewriting a new version of a FT story. If you're curious and or interested about it PM me as I would enjoy some feedback to see if I should even bother writing it. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the update and I'll see you next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 7. Family

**(Abandoned Warehouse) **

Softly placing his hands against a thick and rusted metal door, Naruto pushed his way into the warehouse where the Passione had taken Freed. This instantly filled his ears with a loud song that was practically roaring throughout the entire building. Then as the strongest man alive approached the center of the warehouse he found his son Giorno. Who was standing besides a headless body, meanwhile the decapitated head of Freed was dangling from the rafters above. Giorno noticing his father approaching walked over to Naranica's boombox and flipped the device off.

"Having a little dance party?" Naruto asked, while he kept his gaze away from the head. The latter of which seemed to be suspended by fishing line that had a hook pierced into Freed's eyelid.

"The boombox was Naranica's idea. He thought the noise would conceal any screams and avoid unwanted attention, but he and some of the others did dance. . ." Giorno admitted in a dry voice.

Naruto shook his head and laughed, as he truly had some bizarre subordinates. "Well did you manage to get information from this man?"

Giorno nodded and pointed up to Freed. "This whole incident was caused by a group of Fallen Angels that are acting independently from the entire faction. According to this man's word there is a few more Fallen Angels within this town."

"In that case I want them dealt with." Naruto cut in a firm and powerful voice, which merely caused Giorno to nod and hold his hands up. "Nobody messes with our family."

"I figured you would say that. So I already sent the others out to take care of them."

Naruto smiled and rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "Good work son. You're shaping up into a good successor."

"Thank you Father, but this piece is shit also shared some other interesting things that you would probably like to hear."

Naruto lifted his eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh really? Such as?"

"Well the leader of these rouge Fallen Angels is an individual who goes by the name Kokabiel. Apparently he's just some high up Fallen Angel who wants to cause war among the factions."

"Never heard of him, but at least it's good news that the whole Fallen Angel faction isn't involved. Considering I would hate to make another enemy with a biblical faction, but I would do so if needed. However, the fact that this Kokabiel wants to create conflict means he is a potential threat to cross off our list."

"I agree and I'll have the others start looking for Kokabiel with the order to eliminate him, but this man shared something even more interesting."

"Go on."

"Apparently this Kokabiel guy has his interest focused on Holy Swords and something called the Holy Sword Project."

"Why does this sound familiar?" Naruto asked, while at the same time resting his hand under his chin. "I've definitely heard of the Holy Sword Project, but I'm always getting new information. So I tend to forget some things from time to time."

"Well you probably heard it from Abbacchio and Naranica, as they are the two responsible for all information involving the Angel Faction. Abbacchio is also the one who gave me the details during the interrogation. Apparently this project is pretty classified, but was one of the darker days for the church."

Naruto folded his arms and scoffed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Cause you don't like the Angels, but that's not the point. What you need to know is that the Holy Sword Project is a program where the church took young children and ran experiments to see if they had capabilities to use Holy Swords and treated them like lab rats, which resulted in the deaths of numerous children that failed to show results. The project was eventually deemed a failure and the man over the project one Valper Galilei was excommunicated for his unorthodox methods. However, this same man is now working with Kokabiel to revive and improve his old project."

"That's some good information and we can talk with Griselda about this. She was pretty high up within the church and can probably give us some more insight. However, tell me did Freed revel how far along this new project is coming? Or perhaps he mentioned the kind of power these swords have?"

"No he was remarkably tight lipped about most things, but from Abbacchio's intel Holy Sword are powerful and if in the right hands can cause a good amount of destruction. However, they are most lethal against Devils and Fallen Angels. So these swords wouldn't be a threat to us and especially not you Father."

"Holy Swords might not be a threat to us, but these swords could cause some conflict between the factions. A conflict that could lead to war and that war could end with heavy casualties and collateral damage for humanity. So it would be wise for us to get ahead of this potential situation before things get out of hand. Considering if this Kokabiel wants to cause war among the factions than these Holy Swords might be his game plan to do so."

Giorno nodded. "I agree Father. I'll make sure everyone places their focus around this development."

"Excellent, but tell me how goes your work expanding the Passione within Japan?"

"Good. We have begun purchasing businesses within the area to operate out of and have also started to disband local gangs and organizations. In fact the whole expansion is going faster than we first imagined."

"That's good, which means you guys won't be hindered by helping me with these factions. Considering I haven't made any contact yet, but I feel it's only a matter of a few days before Asia manages to set a meeting between myself and the Devils. So having some additional help would be beneficial."

"I'm surprised you haven't made contact already, as we have been fully operational within Japan for a few days now." Giorno commented, which made Naruto nod.

"Yes I've had ample opportunities to simply approach the local Devils and make contact plus Asia herself has had chances to propose a meeting. However, me and Kurama believe it's best for Asia to first establish a close friendship with the Devils. Considering talks would go better if the Devils viewed Asia as a friend. Since they would be more inclined to listen and cooperate with us."

Giorno nodded. "That makes sense Father, as the Devils probably wouldn't listen to us if they were uneasy with our group. However, do you think a few days would be enough time to establish a good friendship between Asia and the Devils?"

"Of course!" Naruto chirped with a wide smile. "Both my children are natural leaders that gather friends quicker than anyone I know! I mean it's because of yourself that the core members of the Passione came together under me. Never forget that Giorno."

"I guess you make another good point, but why don't we clean up and get out of here?"

Naruto nodded and started to walk towards the exit. "Yeah let's get out of here, but-. . ." The leader of the Passione began, but stopped as he noticed Giorno slowly picking up Freed's body. "Leave him."

"Leave him?" Giorno asked in surprise, as he planned on disposing of the former exorcist's body. "Why?"

Placing his hands into his pockets and walking away, Naruto looked up with a hardened expression. "It leaves a message."

Understanding his father, Giorno dropped Freed and grabbed Naranica's boombox. Then without sparing a second glance he followed Naruto out of the warehouse. Leaving the decapitated man for anyone to find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Asia, a few days later) **

The sound of the school bell chiming off loudly, Asia smiled happily and began to skip her way towards the main entrance. Then as the girl came shooting out of the buildings doors she held her arms up in victory. As just like her father she quickly grew to hate school.

"I'm free!" Asia yelled before the sounds of a panting Issei could be heard tromping slowly from behind.

"Lady Asia! Slow down. . . I can't keep up!" The pervert cried, while he eventually caught up to Asia and began to hunch over to take deep breaths.

Asia watching her newest Peerage member couldn't help herself from giggling. "You're really out of shape Issei, but don't worry I'm sure Daddy will help fix that!"

"Well are we finally gonna do some of that training Dad mentioned a while back?"

Laughing at how Issei now referred to her father as his own parent, Asia nodded. "Yes we are, but Griselda called me during our lunch break and said we have something to do before we train."

"Which is?"

"Meet everyone else in the Passione silly!" Asia declared, which made Issei gulp. Considering he had heard some horror stories from Asia about the Passione, which made the teenager apprehensive about meeting them. Since he felt a simple boy like himself wouldn't fit in well with a bunch of hardened gangsters.

"Do you think they will like me?" Issei asked nervously.

Asia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, but I know they at least won't kill you."

"Kill me!" Issei yelled in shock, which of course caused Asia to clamp her hand over the boy's mouth.

"I said they won't kill you. Don't freak out so much Issei." Asia warned in a low voice, as she didn't want to attract unwanted attention. "We don't want anyone hearing you."

"Now what are you two talking about?" A familiar masculine voice asked, while at the same time holding back a small chuckle.

Issei looked to the voice with surprise, as he saw his new teacher Mr. Bucciarati slowly approaching him and Asia. The latter of whom merely kept a small smirk and waved the man off.

"Oh nothing that needs your concern." Asia replied back in a friendly and slightly authoritarian tone, which caused Issei to look at his friend. Considering he would never dream of speaking to a teacher in such a fashion.

"Very well Lady Asia. In that case I shall see you soon." Bruno laughed while he walked passed a stunned Issei and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Oh and Issei." The gangster masquerading as a teacher began as he leaned into the boy's ear. "Welcome to the Passione."

With that being said Bruno casually walked away from the pair, which made Issei point at the man with a shaking finger.

"Is he?" Issei began, but stopped as Asia laughed.

"Yup that's Bruno Bucciarati. My Daddy's third in command behind my big brother Giorno." Asia explained in a small whisper. "My Daddy assigned him as a teacher to oversee this area and take action if something bad were to suddenly happen."

"I see. . . Well he seems nice!" Issei admitted with a wide smile. "Maybe meeting everyone else won't be that bad!"

Asia gave her friend an eye smile. "Bruno is a remarkable person, but he isn't like the others. Trust me Issei, no words could prepare you for Naranica or Mista and heaven help you if Fugo let's his temper get the best of him. Also if Abbacchio offers you tea. . . Don't drink it."

Issei shuttered. "Why not? Does he poison it?"

Asia sighed. "If only."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"It's really for the best that you don't know." Asia explained, while she made a motion for Issei to follow her. "But none of that is important. Right now we should get moving since our ride should be arriving soon."

"Our ride?" Issei asked, as he caught up to Asia and began to walk by her side.

"Yes Mom is picking us up and taking us to a meeting point for the Passione." Asia explained.

"Oh cool! Beats walking or riding a bike!" Issei replied in a giddy voice.

Asia nodded in agreement and slowly approached the gates of the school, which was where the main road and their ride was waiting. However, as the duo were mere feet from the gate a voice suddenly called out to Asia. A voice that peeked the girl's interest and caused Issei to muster a surprised blush. Considering the voice belonged to none other than Rias Gremory.

"Asia wait!" The buxom redhead called out, while she ran towards the duo.

Asia stopping in her tracks and looking back noticed Rias was waving around some papers within her hands, while Issei merely kept his eyes glued to the girls massive bouncing breasts.

"Oh hello Rias. Can I help you?" Asia asked in a friendly voice.

Stopping before Asia and holding the papers in her hands outward, Rias mustered a friendly smile. "I finally got the papers to make you an official member of the Occult Research Club! If you would like we can head over to the clubhouse and fill these out together!"

"That's great, but unfortunately I have a commitment with my parents that I can't miss. So perhaps we can schedule another time to make me an official member." Asia purposed, while Rias seemed momentarily disappointed at the sudden development.

However, quickly shaking her feelings away Rias simply nodded. "I understand that family is important and the club isn't going anywhere. So we can easily make you an official member another day."

Clapping her hands together and flashing a smile, Asia took a slight bow. "Wonderful! If you would like I could take those papers and fill them out on my own to save some time."

"That's a good idea. Here take them." Rias began while she handed the papers off, but in doing so finally caused her to take notice of Issei. Who was sticking closely to Asia's side. This confused Rias, as both were people of interest for the redhead and she couldn't understand why they were together. In all honesty the local pervert and new girl being around each other seemed off to her. Though Rias didn't get much time to stew on those thoughts as Asia spoke up.

"Well I'll be seeing you soon Rias." Asia began before she turned to Issei with a grin and held her application forms close to her chest. "Come on Issei lets go. Don't wanna keep Mom waiting!"

Rias watched with curiosity as the blushing pervert followed after Asia, which resulted in the two coming to a stop at a large blacked out SUV. Then as the side doors opened the Devil saw a glimpse of Griselda, which instantly caused Asia to perk up.

"Hey Mom!" The blond yelled loudly, while she waved at the woman.

Griselda pointed her thumb to a few open seats. "Get in Asia. . . And the idiot rides in the trunk."

"Oh Mommy you're not very good at pranks." Asia replied in a way too friendly tone. "Be nice to Issei or I'll show you some more pranks I have in mind."

Rias watched the beautiful blond woman grumble something under her breath, while the two teenagers climbed into the car before the vehicle drove off. However, the Devil got just enough of a glimpse of Griselda to tell that the woman wasn't human. Considering the woman had a very strong presence that wasn't found in most humans. In fact if Rias wasn't mistaken she was sure the woman was an Angel. Meaning that if she was Asia's mother there was a whole side to the girl that she needed to figure out.

"Just who and what are you Asia Uzumaki." Rias mumbled softly, while she slowly turned around to go find her Queen and tell the girl of the new developments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Asia) **

Riding with a smirk on her face, Asia looked directly into the eyes of a sour faced Griselda. Meanwhile, Issei merely sat awkwardly beside his King and absorbed the awkward tension. However, Asia didn't care for the current mood of their environment and decided to ease the tension.

"What's the matter Mommy? You seem upset." Asia asked with a small amount of sympathy.

"I'm just thinking." Griselda replied simply.

"Oh?" Asia replied, while she tilted her head with an eye smile. "And what could you possibly be thinking about?"

"Your punishment of course." The Angel answered without thought.

Asia giggled and shook her head. "I think you would learn by now I have Daddy wrapped around my finger. I'm untouchable."

Griselda nodded. "That might be true, but I'll fix that very soon."

"I don't think you'll be able to change Daddy any time soon if ever." Asia pointed out.

"I'm aware of that Asia, which is why I'm now fully set on starting a relationship with your Father. Considering not only is he a great man, but once I'm your actual Mother you'll no longer be immune from parental discipline. In fact I will turn you into a respectable young woman and punish you for all your awful pranks."

A malicious aura radiating from Asia, the young blond looked towards Griselda with a wide and almost too friendly smile. "So is this a declaration of war then Mommy?"

Matching Asia's aura and smile, Griselda merely nodded her head. "If that's what you wish to call it. Just be prepared for your punishment after I marry your Father."

Issei was sweating from the tension of the two females, as neither one was backing down. However, after a few seconds Asia's expression switched to an overjoyed smile.

"Well looks like I'm well on the way to getting you together with Daddy, which is what I wanted all along. But would you like me to let you in on a secret?" Asia asked with a trickster smile flashing across her face. "I plan on throwing many more women at my Dad, as I'm looking to make a Mommy harem. Though I don't know how Daddy will react to this, but I do know one thing. You will have competition coming your way, so you better try hard if you want to win Daddy's heart. Considering he might take a harem or choose a single woman and if you're not careful you might not make the cut either way."

Her expression turning into a flustered blush, the normal firm and prideful Angel fumbled over her words. "A-asia!"

Winking at the woman, Asia simply reclined backwards. "So if I were you I would worry less about punishing your future precious daughter and worry more about getting my Daddy to fall for you."

Issei looked at his King with a dumbfounded expression, as he couldn't believe the sheer cunning of the girl by his side.

"Boy I'm glad you're on my side Lady Asia! You're a scary person to have as an enemy!" Issei admitted with a nervous laugh, but shuttered the moment Asia snapped her glance in his direction.

"You're right about that Issei and I saw earlier that you were checking out Rias Gremory." Asia began, while she let a small hum of satisfaction escape her lips. "I could have a lot of fun with you and Rias like I do with Daddy. Hmmmmm, maybe even more."

"Oh god help me." Issei murmured in fear, which caused Asia to laugh.

"Silly Issei, God's dead." The girl began with a friendly smile. "But don't worry I'm here for you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" The pervert admitted.

The car coming to a stop Griselda sighed and opened the door closest to herself. "Let's just head inside. Maybe you can torment someone else for a change."

"I resent that Mommy!" Asia replied, while she left the vehicle. "I don't torment anyone!"

Griselda rolled her eyes and entered the building they were parked in front of. Issei on the other hand stood by Asia and raised his brow. Considering he was confused by their current location, as they were standing outside of some sort of restaurant.

"Where are we?" Issei asked, as he followed Asia to the entrance.

"Back in Naples the Passione had many locations in which it operated out of. A local bistro was a popular location, which leads me to assume this is a building the Passione acquired to operate out of within Japan." Asia explained in a matter of fact voice, while she held the door open for the boy. "So are you ready to meet everyone?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Issei grumbled softly.

"That's the spirit!" Asia chirped before walking into the restaurant with Issei.

However, once the duo entered the building they quickly noticed it was rather empty of customers on one half of the restaurant. Considering one side was left emptied on purpose to avoid any unwanted listeners. Though besides Griselda relaxing at a table by herself, Issei noticed four individuals seated together at a table. This caused Asia to point forward at the boy's and begin to whisper.

"The one with the long white hair is Leone Abbacchio. Don't let his scary expression intimidate you, he's a big softie." Asia explained, which caused Issei to look at Abbacchio. The latter of whom had a pair of headphones on and was ignoring everyone.

"Then the one beside Abbacchio with the hat is Guido Mista. He's sort of a goofball and doesn't like the number four. So avoid anything in fours around him."

Issei looked at Mista and watched the gangster slowly sip on a cup of tea. "But why?"

"I don't know, but the one with blonde hair is Pannacotta Fugo. . . He has a small anger problem, but is an absolute genius." Asia revealed, while Issei noticed Fugo was holding a notepad with a math problem written on it, which the final member was trying to solve.

"Okay what's six times five?" Fugo asked loudly.

Asia giggled. "The one that Fugo is trying to teach math to is Narancia Ghirga. Don't let his soft features fool you, as he isn't a girl. Seriously some dude tried to hit on Naranica one time so he almost killed him for thinking he was a girl."

"Understood." Issei mumbled nervously, as he didn't know what to do next.

"Thirty!" Naranica shouted happily, which caused Fugo to beam with pride.

"Very good Naranica! You're really getting a grasp on your multiplication tables." Fugo praised loudly.

Slapping Issei's back and grinning, Asia motioned for Issei to walk forward. "Go introduce yourself to everyone, I'm gonna go ask Griselda where Daddy and everyone else is."

"I uh." Issei began nervously, but couldn't even get a word in before Asia skipped over to Griselda. So tightening his fists and talking a hard swallow, Issei slowly approached the table of gangsters. "Hello my name is Issei Hyoudou! It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

For a split second the table looked to Issei with hardened expressions, which made the boy shudder. However, just as quickly as they took notice they instantly ignored the boy and went back to what they were doing.

"Okay Narancia you're doing really good. Now what's sixteen times fifty five?" Fugo asked, while handing the notepad over.

Naranica quickly began to work on the new math problem, while Issei rubbed the back of his head and tried a different approach. "So Lady Asia wanted me to come meet you guys since I'm the newest member of the Passione. So how are you guys doing?"

Standing to his feet and walking over to a small dessert stand, Abbacchio completely ignored Issei and grabbed himself some strawberry cake. Mista seeing this looked over his shoulder to his fellow gangster.

"Hey Abbacchio grab me a slice while you're at it!"

Issei watched as Abbacchio walked back to his seat with two pieces of cake within his hands. Thinking to himself that things were not going very smoothly at the moment.

"So all this Angel and Devil stuff is pretty crazy right?" Issei asked with a nervous chuckle, while still getting no response.

"I did it Fugo! How's it look!?" Naranica asked, while he held the notebook up with excitement.

"Oh you're finished! Let's have a look." Fugo replied, while he accepted the notebook, but his eyebrow quickly twitched when he saw what was written on the notebook. This being sixteen times fifty five equals twenty eight. "What is this?"

Leaning forward with a smug expression, Naranica lightly chuckled. "Am I right?"

His eyes narrowing, Fugo grabbed a fork from the table and stabbed it into Naranica's cheek. This caused the gangster to recoil back and yell, but Fugo quickly grabbed down onto Narancia's forehead. "You stupid delinquent are you messing with me! How many times do I have to teach you this before you learn?!" Fugo shouted before slamming Narancia's face into the table. "You shit for brains!"

"Oh boy. He's lost it now." Mista commented in a casual voice, while sipping his tea.

Issei's eyes grew wide as he watched Fugo lift up Narancia and continuously pound the gangster into the table.

"You just said six times five is thirty, so why the fuck is your answer even less!" Fugo yelled in absolute rage.

"Shouldn't we stop this!" Issei yelled, while looking at Abbacchio and Mista.

However, both ignored Issei, but to the boy's surprise Narancia suddenly shot upwards and held a switchblade to Fugo's neck.

"Did you just call me shit for brains? It's not nice to look down on others. I'll kill you Fugo. I'll kill you." Narancia mumbled darkly, which caused the other gangster to click his teeth.

"You bastard." Fugo growled in response, as things were starting to get out of hand.

"What are you idiots doing!" The voice of Bruno yelled, which caused Issei to look back and see the gangster standing beside Giorno and Naruto. "You're distributing the other customers."

As almost if one cue Naranica and Fugo both backed down and took their seats like nothing happened. Asia on the other hand quickly ran up to Naruto and hugged the man.

"Daddy you're finally here!" The girl giggled happily, while her father quickly lifted her up and spun her in a circle.

"Did you have a good day at school sweetie?" The proud father asked in a giddy voice.

Being placed down onto the ground Asia giggled and shook her head. "Nope I officially hate school! It's so boring! Can I drop out after I'm done with the Devils?"

"Absolutely!" Naruto replied with a wide grin. "But let's get down to business. I'm sure you're all faintly aware as to why you're here."

Mista lifted his brow and leaned forward. "A status update?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Basically, but I also have a few more things to go over. For starters you're all aware of our newest member Issei. If not get acquainted with him, as he is here to stay. After all he did almost die trying to protect Asia from some Fallen Angel. So he has my respect."

With that being said the table who previously ignored the boy looked forward with slight interest, as they didn't know that detail about Issei. Only the absolute minimum that Giorno had told them. So that did help Issei's standing with the group.

"Issei will be directly under Giorno and given his daily duties for the Passione from him, but I will also be taking time to train Issei along with Asia myself. Considering I know you're all fully aware of the current Kokabiel situation and if things grow worse it would be beneficial to strengthen our manpower." Naruto explained, while he folded his arms and looked around the room. "Any questions so far?"

The room remained silent and Naruto nodded his head and took a seat. "Well that's good, but I want each of you to share with me your personal progress with our expansion. Also Issei pay close attention, you may learn something from the others."

From the side Griselda watched the gang interact with each other, but was distracted by her cell phone receiving a text message. A message which caused the woman's eyes grow wide before standing to her feet.

"I'm so sorry I have to go." The Angel spoke up, while the entire room glanced back to the woman. "My daughter Xenovia just got off her plane and is waiting for me to come get her."

"Ahh Xenovia is here! I'm gonna go with you!" Asia declared in an excited voice, while dashing to the angel's side. "It's been so long since I've last saw her!"

Naruto waved the two girls off. "That's fine you two go get Xenovia and head home. I really only need my Capos and Issei for this meeting. So just be safe and I'll see you both at the house."

Griselda stood up and took a bow. "Alright I shall see you within a few hours."

"Hehe see ya Daddy and Issei have fun with everyone!" Asia instructed before leaving the restaurant with Griselda.

Watching the two women leave Naruto looked around to his most trusted men and Issei. "Now back to business. So where were we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(With Xenovia) **

Standing outside the airport dressed in a long white exorcist robe, while a hood was pulled over her blue hair. Xenovia was standing around, while sticking out like a sore thumb. This of course caused multiple people passing by to glance at her. However, the calm and collected member of the church kept a steady composure and didn't show any emotion about the attention she was getting. That was about to quickly change though, as a familiar and excited voice began to call out to her.

"Big sister Xenovia! It's me!"

Slightly shuttering as she recognized the voice, Xenovia didn't even get a second to glance over before she caught a glimpse of Asia leaping towards her with her arms wide open for a hug. Unfortunately for Xenovia she wasn't hugged by Asia, but rather tackled to the ground. Since the new found King of Naruto's Sage Pieces still wasn't adjusted to her new found strength in the slightest. Still Xenovia was tougher than most and though she was slightly dazed she still managed to quickly compose herself.

"Hey Asia. . . I thought Kaa-chan was coming to get me?" The girl began, while at the same time patting the girl's head.

Hovering over Xenovia and pouting, Asia crossed her arms before huffing. "What no i'm happy to see you Asia?"

"I'm very happy to see you, but you're not the first person I was expecting to see. Also for such a tiny girl you really knocked the wind out of me." Xenovia pointed out in a dry voice, which made Asia giggle. "Have you been working out?"

"Something like that, but why don't I help you up?" Asia offered, as she extended a helping hand to the girl.

Being lifted up, Xenovia tilted her head at Asia in gratitude before glancing around their location. "It really is good to see you Asia. I have so many questions for you and Mom, but I don't even know where to begin."

"Well I ran ahead to find you. So let's go find Mommy and we can find a starting place for your questions!"

Xenovia chuckled. "You're still referring to her as your own Mom?"

Asia smiled wide. "Of course! Getting our parents together has been a plan years in the making. Mommy even told me today she is planning on pursuing a relationship with my Daddy. So my future Mommy harem will be growing soon!"

"Mommy harem?"

"Don't worry about it Xenovia! You got enough to worry about with the Angels and everything else!" Asia replied, while slapping the girl's back. "Let me focus on the important things."

"You're right about that." Xenovia began, while she began to follow Asia in the direction of where Griselda should be. "But Mom told me you were excommunicated from the church. Could you at least tell me how that happened?"

Asia sighed softly and nodded. "I guess me telling you that now that wouldn't hurt." The girl began, while at the same time scratching her cheek to think of where to start from. "Well the quick explanation is that I used my Twilight Healing on an injured Devil and the church found out and excommunicated me. Since me helping a Devil went against the balance Heaven was trying to keep or something like that. The longer explanation is that Devil I healed was wanting my excommunication to happen and hoped I would kill myself in depression and he would revive me as his personal sex slave."

"Where is this Devil? I'll kill him." Xenovia replied in a firm, but aggressive tone that made Asia smile.

"He's dead, my Daddy got to him first." Asia explained in a simple tone, which instantly caused Xenovia to cool down.

"Good I'm glad that degenerate got what he deserved, but I never knew your Dad was strong enough to fight and kill a Devil. I knew you talked about him in the past with me, but I never expected that." Xenovia admitted, which made Asia chuckle.

"Well there is a lot you'll learn about my Daddy soon. For example he didn't fight a Devil, because that would imply the Devil stood a chance against my Daddy." Asia explained before holding a finger up. "A more accurate phrasing is my Daddy crushed an ant that got on his bad side."

Xenovia's eyes were wide in surprise, as she herself knew Devils no matter where on the totem pole of strength were fairly powerful. Especially compared to regular humans like Xenovia.

"Your Dad must be a fearsome individual. Is he a member of one of the factions?"

"Well he's human if you're wondering." Asia replied and chuckled at the girl's stunned reaction. "But trust me when I say my Daddy isn't your typical human."

Xenovia was left with even more questions than she first arrived with, but all her thoughts were momentarily placed on hold. Considering the girl finally caught sight of her mother. Who was slowly approaching the two girls with a hardened and terrifying gaze.

"Asia I told you to not run off without me." Griselda began in a stern voice, which caused the girl to snicker and rub her head.

"Sorry Mommy I got excited to see my big sister!"

Griselda sighed and stopped a few feet before the duo. Then by holding her hands to her sides Griselda curled her fingers up and down, which was a slight and discreet way of her telling Xenovia to come forward. "Well don't just stand there gawking like a nervous child Xenovia." The Angel began in a firm and assertive tone. "Come here and hug your Mother."

Walking forward with a small unseen smile, Xenovia reached out and quickly found herself within the embrace of her mother.

"I missed you." The blue haired warrior admitted.

Griselda smiled and ran a hand through Xenovia's hair. "And I missed you. . . I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Suddenly both women found a third individual wrapped around them both. "I love you two so much!" Asia added in, while the mother and daughter duo both had a slight twitch in their brows. However, after a small moment the women just accepted what was happening and enjoyed the moment. "But we should get moving, as Xenovia probably has a lot of questions."

Griselda nodded and broke away from the girls. "We can walk back to the car and fill her in as much as we can."

"Well I already told her why I was excommunicated and about the Devil Daddy killed. So we could start around there with our explanation." Asia revealed.

"Have you told her anything about the Passione or your Father?" Griselda asked, which caused Asia to shake her head.

"Nope!"

"Then we could start there, but before that let's walk to the car so we can talk in private. However, while we walk, I would like to hear everything that has happened to Xenovia, as it could help us better explain the situation to her knowing what she has experienced. Could you do that for me Xenovia?"

"Yes that should be relatively easy." Xenovia began, while the trio started to walk towards the car. "For the past few months I have been sent on numerous missions for the church with Irina. After finishing our last mission it was revealed that me and Irina both had been selected to take Excalibur swords, but that was slightly delayed as I discovered Heaven was in quite the disarray. So that was why I reached out to Mom, as I was hoping she could shed some light on the situation for me. Thus here I am looking for answers."

"Hmm so they wanted to give you a Holy Sword." Griselda began, while she began to think to what Naruto had shared with her about Kokabiel. "It makes sense considering you're a powerful individual who wields Durandal. Though it looks like Heaven is really trying hard to raise the power of their forces. First they make me an Angel and then they wanted to give you a Holy Sword. I'm almost hurt I was never offered one though."

"Wait you're an Angel!" Xenovia yelled in shock, while Griselda merely nodded and motioned for the girl to quiet down.

"Yes but not so loud Xenovia. Most will just think you're strange, but you never know who is spying on us."

Xenovia lowered her head. "My apologies, but how are you an Angel?"

"It was a program started to increase the number of Angels in Heaven, since God can no longer create any and reproduction of Angels has been going rather slowly. Though I should mention I was the first human to become an Angel, as the program is far from complete. Essentially it was made using the same method and reasons as the Devils Evil Pieces." Griselda explained, while Xenovia tilted her head in confusion.

"Wait why can God no longer create Angels?" The devout follower asked, which made both Asia and Griselda frown.

"Because God has been dead for centuries." Griselda revealed, which completely shattered everything Xenovia thought she knew. "In reality Heaven has been run by Michael and the other higher up Angels. They have kept a false sense of God to keep order, but discovering this along with one other thing is why I've left the church."

Xenovia was at a loss for words, as she couldn't form a proper retort. Instead she merely froze in place, which left the three women standing in the parking lot of the airport. Asia felt bad for her friend, as she could understand the complete confusion going through her mind. Griselda on the other hand sighed and bent down onto her knee before resting a hand on Xenovia's shoulder.

"The second reason I left was because I was told how expendable I was to the church. I learned they completely turned their backs on Asia and would have done the same to myself or even worse my precious daughter. However, the man I've chosen to follow and even slightly fall for is nothing like Heaven and the Angels. He would trade his very life just to save a single one of his subordinates. He's a man of integrity and honor who without a doubt will achieve his goal of world peace."

"Just who is this person you speak so highly of?" Xenovia asked, as she had never seen her mother speak with such a burning conviction before.

"Asia's Father, Naruto Uzumaki. The leader of the Passione and the world's strongest human." Griselda replied before standing tall on her feet. "When Heaven excommunicated Asia they created an enemy. One who took all of Heaven's power on Earth and left the Angel's in complete chaos. Since that day I have been working closely with Naruto to help him create a better world."

"So God is dead and you're working with Asia's Dad who is some kind of extremely powerful human?"

"He's more powerful than any Angel or Devil. in fact his power was enough to leave Michael and Gabriel shaking in fear."

Xenovia lowered her head and her eyes seemed to zone out. "I don't know what to say." The girl admitted, as she chewed her cheeks.

"I do." Asia spoke up finally, as her eyes suddenly met Xenovia's. "Leave the church. . . Leave the church and come be with your family. You're a remarkable warrior that could easily help the Passione, but above that you're someone that I and Mommy both care for deeply. So it would mean the world to have you here with us."

"B-but to abandon Heaven." Xenovia stuttered in disbelief.

"Is something I've already done fully and do not regret my choice." Griselda cut in, her tone sharp and firm. "But you're a grown girl who can make her own choices and I will not force anything on you. I love you and would respect any choice you make in life, but I've told you my reasons for leaving. So I hope you at least take those into consideration."

Xenovia looked at her mother with a stunned expression and then glanced over to a smiling Asia. Thinking to herself that these were two of the most important people in her life. People that were seen completely insignificant in the eyes of Heaven. Then to make matters even worse she was serving someone who wasn't even there. Making all her last actions and deeds feel hollow.

"Thank you, but if what you say is true and I know it is coming from the both of you. Then I can no longer stay as an agent of Heaven. I will instead stay with the people that mean the most to me. . . My family." Xenovia declared, while she smiled softly. "I shall choose to stay here with the people I love."

Griselda leapt forward and hugged her daughter out of pure joy. "This makes me so happy Xenovia. You have been the only thing missing from my life these past few months. To have you back means the world."

Xenovia felt a warmth in her chest, but her eyes went wide as Asia barreled into her side. "I'm so excited big sis! We can go to school together now and you can even join my Peerage!"

"Your Peerage?"

"Hehe, there is some more we should tell you about my Daddy and the Passione before we take you home. Though we can do that on the ride home." Asia explained with a soft laugh, which caused Xenovia to laugh.

"Very well."

Griselda smiled and began to walk off. "In that case let's get moving."

Asia grinned ear to ear along with Xenovia, while the two girls followed after the Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto) **

Finished with his meeting, Naruto was slowly entering his office. Meanwhile Issei was following closely behind with a curious expression.

"Hey Dad!" The perverted boy began, which made Naruto's eye twitch. "I thought we were going to train after the meeting?"

Sighing to himself Naruto walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed an aged leather notebook. "Before we train you physically I want to learn the power of your Scared Gear. Along with whatever dwells within you."

"Dwells within me?

Naruto nodded and opened the book before glancing through it. "Kurama and myself both feel another presence within your body. In a way it's similar to mine and Kurama's bond, but yet completely different. I've been doing research in the notes of the man I took the Passione from and discovered there has been documented cases like yours before. However, it's still up in the air to determine both what your Scared Gear is as you've never manifested it and what lives within you really is."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Simple." Naruto began, while he closed the notebook and tossed it onto his desk. "We are going to enter your mind. Now sit down in a meditative position."

"W-Wait enter my mind!" Issei stammered nervously, as he began to sweat. "I don't think you want to do that! My mind is kind of a twisted place!"

Naruto glared at Issei with a hardened expression. "If I see a naked Asia wandering around your thoughts I'll have Abbacchio give you a tea sampling."

"What does Abbacchio do to tea?!" The pervert yelled in response, but Naruto simply ignored the boy.

"Just get on the floor." The boss ordered, which Issei obeyed without further question. Next copying Issei's pose Naruto sat cross legged from the boy before activating his Sharingan and Rinnegan. "Now let's get this over with. So just relax and take some deep breaths."

Issei watched Naruto reach outward and place his hand on his forehead. This made the boy feel strange and his eyes suddenly grew heavy. So blinking Issei was met with momentary darkness, but once his eyes opened he was now standing with Naruto in a vast open void.

"What the hell!"

"Not hell Issei. This is your mind, but some would probably argue those are both one in the same." Naruto explained, while he placed his hands to his sides and looked around. "Though this place is pretty empty and I was expecting a lot more beasts. Though my mind looks like a sewer so I guess you can't really predict what you'll find. Though I figured there would at least be some kind of cage holding back whatever demon or monster lives in here."

"Wait what!" Issei yelled in fear, which caused Naruto to glance at the boy.

"Yeah that's how it was for me and Kurama." The blond admitted before he tried to imitate his nine tailed partner. "He was always going on and on about how great he was and how he would get out and kill me the first chance he got. Man when I think back Kurama was a real asshole back then, but after a few years I finally got through to him and we became partners. I'm

Sure it will be hard for you at first, but after some time you might get whatever lives in here to work with you a little bit."

"Wait just let me get this right. There is a demon living in me!" Issei yelled again, which made Naruto shrug.

"Pfffttt I don't know." The blond replied, while he slapped the boy's back. "Just be prepared for some big giant asshole to come making threats to kill you and take your body. Trust me it's annoying at first, but you'll learn to handle whatever is within you. It's what I did after all!"

"I'm really not liking this Dad!" Issei admitted, which made Naruto laugh as he felt large tremors in the ground.

"Oh looks like whatever it is has finally come over to see us!" Naruto pointed out in excitement, as a crimson silhouette began to take shape before the duo.

"Oh God it's massive!" Issei began as he started to sob in terror.

Naruto grinned ear to ear and looked up to the indimadating dragon glaring him and Issei down. "So I take it you're the one that's been living inside of Issei. Mind telling me just what and who you are?"

The Dragon's slitted eyes focused directly onto Naruto before he released a deep hum.

"**Hmmmm you're an interesting human, much more so than the groveling pervert that has control of my power."** The Dragon began, his voice loud and commanding. "**I've gone by many names in the past. Red Dragon, Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor and even the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination. You however may call me Ddraig. Now you human who radiates power, tell me your name." **

Naruto folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "That's quite boastful of an introduction, but allow me to introduce myself!" Naruto declared as he struck a pose reminiscent of Jiraiya by bouncing on a single leg. "I am the man who has no enemies in the north, south east and west. I am the discipline of the strongest of the Sannin and a Sage of Mount Myōboku. The world's strongest man, greatest chef and the author that makes thousands of women swoon. I'm the man from another dimension, a proud Father and the leader of the Passione. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki!"

Issei looked up to his idol with stars in his eyes. "So cool!"

Ddraig on the other hand sighed in annoyance. "**I see, so you're an idiot just like that pervert I'm stuck with." **The Dragon insulted in a rather disappointed voice that made the blond fall flat on his face. "**But now introductions are over I assume you're curious about myself and my relation to the Sacred Gear that is within Issei." **

Recomposing himself and standing to his feet, Naruto looked at Ddraig with a serious gaze. "Yes that is correct."

"**Well allow me to explain myself. Years ago I was locked in mortal combat with my eternal rival Albion; the Vanishing Dragon. During one of our many battles we were interrupted by the Angel, Devil and Fallen Angel Factions. All of whom were at war with one another. This enraged us both and we lashed at against those who interrupted our glorious battle. Unfortunately our actions lead to the destruction of our bodies and our souls being sealed into Scared Gears, which were handed down through the generations from one user to the next. From then on mine and Albion's users would meet in combat and fight each other. Continuing our battle throughout the centuries. You Issei Hyoudou are the current user of my power, the Booster Gear!" **

"Awesome." Issei mumbled, as the whole story just made his life get even more interesting.

Naruto on the other hand scoffed and waved his hand around the area. "So what's the price for this power? His soul? His body, maybe something else entirely?"

"**Nothing. Together he and I will become partners and defeat our enemies and most importantly Albion." **Ddraig declared, which made Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Wait you're gonna work with Issei just like that?" The blond asked in disbelief. "No I'm gonna take your body or help yourself you miserable human?"

"**Of course. He might be a pervert with little drive, but it's within my best interest to help him. Also he seems to have you to help him as well. So I have high hopes for my future partner." **Ddraig replied, which made Naruto grind his teeth.

Then suddenly at his moment of snapping, Naruto began to laugh in a voice that made Issei and even Ddraig slightly nervous. "Partners just like that." The man chuckled darkly, while his eyes grew a murderous intent behind them. "That stupid fucking fox!"

Issei was surprised as he was suddenly no longer within his mind, instead he was back inside Naruto's office. Where the man was now walking out of.

"Dad where are you going?" Issei asked nervously.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto replied as he vanished, leaving a rather confused Issei behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Kurama) **

Walking around on all fours, Kurama was currently in the basement of the Uzumaki household. An area of the house that was dedicated to the curious fox who worked on various projects and experiments to help further humanity. Though as the fox used one of his nine tails to grab a flask with some sort of fluid the door to the basement suddenly opened.

"**Ahh you're finally here, good." **Kurama began, while he placed the flask down and looked up to a confused Giorno. The latter of whom was descending down the basement staircase.

"Father mentioned after our meeting you wished to see me Kurama." Giorno began, while at the same time bowing in respect to the creature. "How can I be of assistance?"

Kurama grinned with a wide toothy smile. "**Well I have a project in mind, but I need your help to make my idea work. Considering you're the only person I know that could actually help me." **

"I'm flattered, but why am I so important?" Giorno asked, which made Kurama chuckle.

"**Well there is two reasons that makes you useful to my plan. The first is your Scared Gear, which is quite useful and versatile. The second however, is that you luckily took after your Mother in the intellect department and are not a complete idiot like your Father." **Kurama explained, while making sure to find someway to insult Naruto. "**Basically you make the perfect assistant for my current objective, which is to produce an organic body for myself using a combination of Science, Fuinjutsu and your Scared Gear." **

Giorno blinked in surprise before looking down at the fox. "But why would you want to make a body Kurama? And is such a thing even possible?"

Kurama smirked. "**Kid if you haven't realized your family makes a habit of making the impossible possible. Besides I'm essentially a creature made of pure chakra with no real physical body. So I want to have my own body to be more of my own individual. It's a selfish request, but if we can create a body for myself it would be easier for me to operate for the Passione. Considering I would draw much less attention by possessing a humanoid body verse walking around as a red eyed nine tailed fox." **

"I understand completely Kurama and I shall help you in any way that I can." Giorno began, while taking a slight bow to the creature. "I promise you that we shall create you a body and an Uzumaki never goes back on their word."

"**Hehe, than let's get started! After running an errand for Asia this morning I am a little behind on my work."**

Giorno nodded and was about to walk forward, but a sudden loud bang alerted his attention to the exit of the basement. Where his father was standing with his foot shot outwards, meanwhile the door to the basement was hardly hanging on its hinges.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled loudly, while he pointed at Kurama.

"**Fuck you!" **Kurama instantly yelled back, while he pointed a tail at Naruto and didn't even bother to question the context of the insult. "**And don't go around breaking my door!" **

Naruto held out one middle finger quickly followed by a second. "Fuck you." The most powerful man in the world yelled again, which caused Kurama's eyes to twitch.

"**Giorno since I lack the ability please flip your Father off for me." **The fox instructed in a calm voice.

"I'd rather not get involved in your quarrel Kurama." Giorno admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah don't bring my kid into this asshole! This is between you and me!" Naruto shouted, while he pointed at the fox.

"**I'll do whatever I want! Besides what's got you so pissy! Did Asia finally tell you she likes me better?" **Kurama asked, as now he was just trying to make the situation worse.

"Fuck you Kurama!" Naruto growled in frustration, while he folded his arms. "Let's be partners. It's in my best interest. There is no catch involved." The blond began, as he mimicked what Ddraig had told Issei. "I got stuck with an asshole fox that's mocked me and made my life hell. Meanwhile Issei got a cool dragon that wants to help him. So fuck you, you unhelpful bastard!"

Kurama's eyes twitched once more, as it finally started to hit him why Naruto was so frustrated. "**You're mad because I wouldn't help you when we first met and that I antagonized you for several years?" **The fox asked, which made Naruto nod. "**And what do you want some form of apology?" **

"That would be acceptable." Naruto replied in a matter of fact tone.

"**In that case." **Kurama started off, as he slowly walked forward and glared at Naruto. "**You can eat shit and die! You were an annoying brat all those years ago and you're even worse as an adult!" **

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto yelled, while he pointed a finger at the fox. "You bitch!"

"**Is that the best insult you have? Maybe if you weren't such an annoying dumbass maybe I would have helped you more." **The fox sneered in a taunting manor, which made Naruto grind his teeth.

"You wanna fight jackass?" Naruto challenged, which made Kurama growl.

"**Bring it you fucking idiot!" **Kurama yelled back, as things were getting worse and worse.

In fact Giorno knew it was only a moment of time before he would have to break the two apart. If that was even possible.

"It's every other week with these two." Giorno sighed to himself softly, while at the same time shaking his head. "And they ask why I moved out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Asia) **

Walking in front of Xenovia and Griselda, Asia was currently leading both women to the door of the Uzumaki household. Though as they approached the door suddenly opened to reveal Giorno. The latter of whom was slightly scratched up and looked exhausted.

"Big brother? What happened." Asia suddenly asked, which made the man simply sigh and ruffle his sister's hair before he walked passed all three women.

"Father and Kurama are at it again. So I'm heading home, I'll see you later Asia." The gangster explained, while he walked off without any further interaction.

Asia puffed her cheeks and stomped into the house, where she found both Naruto and Kurama rolling around the floor biting and tugging on each other. Meanwhile Issei was huddling into a corner cowering in fear

"What are you two doing?" Asia asked, which made both the individuals stop.

"Uh-. . ." Naruto mumbled nervously, while Issei suddenly ran up and hugged Asia's legs.

"Oh thank God you're back Lady Asia!" The boy sobbed in relief.

"I don't know what is going on, but it stops now. We have a new guest." Asia explained, while she held her hand out to Xenovia. The latter of whom was looking onto the scene with wide eyes. "Everyone this is Xenovia. She shall be living here with us for the foreseeable future. Xenovia allow me to introduce my Daddy, Kurama and Issei."

Xenovia looked between the supposed strongest man, demon fox and crying pervert with a mixture of emotions. As this was not how she expected her first introduction to go. Griselda on the other hand walked forward and pinched Naruto's ear. Followed by the woman lifting the man up onto his feet.

"Honestly Naruto I can't leave you alone without you causing some sort of mess. Though I can see where Asia gets her knack for creating trouble wherever she goes." Griselda began, while she forcefully dragged Naruto over to a sofa. "I will just have to be the one who keeps order within our family and keep both you and Asia under control."

"Our family?" Naruto mumbled softly, but was quickly forced to take a seat.

"Sit and behave." Griselda instructed, as she was starting to use her assertive behavior more and more around Naruto. Something that made Kurama snicker at in amusement, but that only caught the Angel's attention. "And Kurama you're just as bad! You act all high and mighty, but you cause just as much trouble as everyone else."

"**He started it!" **The fox protested.

"And I'm finishing it." Griselda replied back with a dead emotionless stare.

Xenovia watched her mother chastise everyone and shivered. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here. I forgot how scary Mom gets when she is angry."

Asia giggled and waved the girl off. "Oh don't be like that big sis, but let's properly introduce you to everyone." Asia purposed, while she cleared her throat and silenced the room. "Let's stop all this fighting and arguing and welcome Xenovia into her new home everyone. As she not only will be living here, but will also join my Peerage and the Passione."

Naruto hearing this finally calmed himself and stood up. "It seems every time I look away you're adding someone new into my gang, but since she is Griselda's daughter I have absolutely no issue with that." The most powerful man alive then stalked over to Xenovia and suddenly hugged the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you Xenovia. My little Asia has told me all about you, but my name is Naruto. Though if you like you can call me Dad. As anyone who my little Asia looks up to as an older sister is someone I see as my own child as well."

Xenovia was surprised by the man's words and affection, but was filled with a warm feeling. Considering the girl never had a father or father figure in her life, which was one reason she was so drawn to a Heavenly Father. However, despite everything that has happened she finally got that fatherly affection she always yearned for in a way she never imagined.

"O-okay." The girl stammered nervously, while Naruto backed away with a wide grin.

"So Xenovia is here to stay, but where are we gonna put her?" Naruto asked in a curious voice. "I mean our house is quite small, but we could always buy a new place of renovate our current one."

"Hmm building onto our house could be beneficial, as we do have the space for additions." Asia began, while she looked to Xenovia. "Though that could take some time and we do have limited house space, as we didn't expect for multiple people to live here so suddenly. So we can plan for additions, but in the meantime Xenovia can take Griselda's room."

Naruto lifted his brow in curiosity. "I'm all for building onto the house, but why not place her in the guest room? I know that's Kurama's room, but it's not like he needs the area to sleep considering he's made of Chakra. So it can be a temporary adjustment."

"**Actually my room isn't open any longer." **Kurama spoke up, which made everyone look to the fox. "**Asia had me cobble together a surprise this morning for Issei, which I would have told you about if you didn't barge into the basement looking for a fight." **

"Wait a surprise for me?" Issei asked nervously, while he looked to Asia in fear. "Should I be afraid?"

Asia giggled. "No silly! See I figured your training and work with the Passione would go better if you lived with us! So I had Kurama take your things and place them into the guest room, which is your new room!"

"And what about my parents!" Issei yelled.

"**Oh Asia had me use the Passione's resources to send them on a six year vacation around the world. Meanwhile I told them you would be living with a friend to finish school as it was a trip for two. . . They were remarkably okay with leaving you behind, I mean they already packed their bags and took off. I don't blame them." **

"Wait so my parents abandoned me?" Issei asked in a soft voice, while he suddenly looked down.

Naruto seeing his underling slightly down sighed and patted his head, as being left by your own parents would hurt. "It's okay Issei." The blond tried to comfort, but to his surprise Issei suddenly looked up with a happy grin.

"I just totally upgraded on parents! Lord Naruto is the Dad I always wanted and Griselda is the perfect Mom! Plus I have two adorable sisters now! This new family kicks ass!" Issei yelled happily, which made Asia clap her hands happily and Naruto drop his mouth in surprise.

"Wait you're way too okay with this! And me and Griselda are not married so she isn't your Mom!"

"Oh speaking of Griselda, since Issei and Xenovia have rooms of their own Griselda will be staying with you Daddy. Since your bed is big enough for multiple people!" Asia explained, which made Griselda nod with a pleased smile.

"Oh that's a very smart idea Asia!" The Angel praised, while showing that she really was trying to pursue a relationship with Naruto.

"Wait what!" Naruto yelled in confusion, while everyone seemed to be finished with the conversation.

"Come on Xenovia I'll show you to your new room and we can help Mommy move her things into Daddy's room!" Asia explained as she and Xenovia disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey Kurama mind showing me where you placed all my stuff?" Issei asked, which made the fox shrug his shoulders.

"**Sure why not." **Kurama replied as he and Issei walked to the pervert's new room. Leaving Naruto and Griselda alone in the living room of the house.

"Well Naruto why don't me and you work on dinner for everyone?" The Angel asked.

"Wait are you okay with all this?" Naruto asked, as everyone seemed to be on the same page except for him. "I mean won't this be awkward? I sleep naked after all!"

"Oh you're still worried about that?" Griselda asked with a small laugh, while she playfully slapped the blond's chest. "Naruto we have already seen each other naked. Besides if it makes you feel better I'll sleep naked too!"

"W-What?" Naruto stammered nervously, while the Angel merely giggled and walked off.

"Come on Naruto dinner won't start itself and you're the cook around here."

Naruto stood motionless by himself, as a thought suddenly occurred to him. All of this happened so quickly, but was executed with near flawless precision. This wasn't some random coincidence or events that lead to their current situation. No somebody planned this out beforehand and there was only one person with that kind of cunning genius, his daughter Asia.

"That little trickster struck again." Naruto grumbled to himself, while asking just how much more did the girl have planned and what exactly was her end goal?

The answer was simple, but Naruto would never figure it out. As Asia's master plan was already in full motion, as step one was to start the harem. Step two was to make room for more women. Then finally step three was to fill the house with a kaa-san harem and create a new family for the young trickster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter end) **

**Thanks: Another chapter down and I think I got this one out faster than the last! So thanks for your kind words and support! I mean this story is so close to 3k follows, which is crazy for a story with so little chapters that's only around 5 months old! Seriously thanks! **

**Asia's Peerage: I thought I'd give an updated list of reference for Asia's current Peerage to help everyone better keep track of who is what. **

**1 King (Asia) **

**1 Rook (Giorno)**

**1 Bishop (Bruno)**

**2 Gold Generals (Abbacchio and Mista)**

**2 Silver Generals (Fugo and Naranica)**

**2 Knights (Risotto and Xenovia)**

**2 Lances (Issei)**

**9 Pawns (none)**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you next time when we finally get into some heavy stuff with Rias and work to the next member of the Kaa-san harem with Venelana!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 8. What Are You?

If you asked Naruto twenty years ago how his life would turn out his answer would probably have been something along the lines of becoming Hokage and marrying his childhood crush. Never in a million years would he have anticipated the direction his life had taken. Everything from starting a life in a new dimension, creating a family and becoming the boss of a worldwide organization were thoughts that never once crossed his mind. Though during this time Naruto was foolish enough to believe that the surprises and drastic shifts in his life were slowly becoming less frequent and he was finally getting into a more manageable and predictable way of life.

However, laying naked in his bed with his blue eyes shot wide open to the ceiling, while a sleeping and naked Angel laid with her exposed chest pressed against his side. Naruto finally accepted the cruel fact that his life was out of his hands and he had absolutely no clue of what fate has in store for him.

"Mmmmhh." Griselda groaned softly, as Naruto blushed once he felt her body shift against his own. "Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning." The man replied with a soft blush, as he glanced to the woman from the corner of his eye. Noticing that she was slightly shifting herself onto her side to make direct eye contact with Naruto.

"Did you sleep well?" Griselda asked with a slight giggle, as she was actually amused to see the powerful man in such a nervous state. "I didn't snore or take up too much space I hope."

"I got an adequate amount of sleep with all things considered." Naruto replied in an honest voice, while he tried to force his eyes away from the naked angel. Unfortunately his perverted instincts kept getting the best of him, which resulted in Naruto taking more than a few glances at Griselda.

"Well I had a wonderful sleep. In fact it was one of the best of my life! We should definitely keep this arrangement the way it is for the foreseeable future!"

"B-but isn't this bad for you? I mean couldn't you fall?" Naruto asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"Well we have done nothing sinful for me to fall. We only shared a bed without any sins commented. So there isn't any chance of me falling. Though if we were to have sex I would fall!" Griselda explained in a rather upbeat voice, which confused Naruto. Considering she sounded way too happy about that last part. "Since relations between two unmarried individuals is a sin."

"Well I don't want you to fall!" Naruto pointed out in a way of him trying to saying he wouldn't have sex with Griselda. Sadly for Naruto he should have chosen his words more carefully.

"Oh don't worry Naruto all you have to do is marry me and we can have all the sex your perverted little heart desires. After all sex isn't a sin! It's a beautiful union between a married couple created by God. So we'll just have to wait to fulfill your perverted fantasies when the time is right! Though then again God isn't around to cast out any Angels and I'm not a natural Angel. So who even knows if I can even fall. Maybe we could test that out later?"

Naruto was speechless, as he had no intentions of having sex with Griselda or marrying her. However, now the Angel had planted the thought into his mind of them pursuing a relationship. So that was why as Griselda slowly got out of bed and allowed Naruto full view of her naked glory he didn't try to dismiss anything she said. Instead he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the woman. The latter of whom only laughed softly and winked at the man.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for the day. How about you wake the kids and start breakfast?" Griselda purposed, while she walked over to grab some clothes to change into. "Then you can oogle over me while the kids are at school."

"I wasn't- . . ."

"Hehe make some of your famous pancakes!" Griselda cut off, as she didn't allow the man a single word in to defend himself. Then with a slight sway in her hips she walked out of the bedroom with a victorious smirk.

Naruto being left alone roughly pushed his hands into his face and took a moment to compose himself. Then after a few seconds of trying to figure out what just happened. Naruto decided to just move on and get started on his day. So quickly dressing himself, the man from another dimension created a few clones to wake the children within the house, while he made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast. It didn't take Naruto long to get into the full swing of preparing breakfast while the three children slowly entered the family dining room.

First was Issei who looked like a zombie that just stumbled out of his grave. A sight that lead Naruto to conclude the boy wasn't much of a morning person. This was something Naruto could relate to, as he himself wasn't one for an early morning either. Though Naruto over the years grew accustomed to early mornings, but he still to this day didn't understand where Asia got her love of mornings from. Considering as the second one to arrive to the dining table, Asia skipped over beside Issei with a wide grin. Showing that Asia was wide awake and in very high spirits.

Finally Xenovia was the last of the trio to arrive at the dining table and seemed to be somewhere in between Issei and Asia in terms of mood. This was because she wasn't overjoyed nor was she a half dead corpse. Instead Xenovia seemed to rather calm and collected, but wasn't fully awake either.

"Did you sleep well last night Daddy?" Asia asked with a loud giggle, while she saw her father twitch. A response that gave Asia plenty of information right off the bat.

"I managed." Naruto replied in an offhand tone of voice, while the man continued to work on breakfast.

"Oh I'm sure you did." Asia replied with a wide smirk, while she leaned over the table. "I ran into Mommy this morning when she was headed into the shower. She said you managed very well."

Spinning around on his heels, Naruto pointed at his daughter with a mixing spoon. "What is that suppose to mean?! And why are you calling Griselda Mommy? Me and her are not married!"

Asia giggled with an innocent smile before tilting her head to the side. "Oh I think you know! And the reason I call her Mommy is to help me prepare myself for our cover story. As to the outside world we are a family of four who took Issei in under our roof. So I'm just getting practice in perfecting our cover!" Asia lied in a believable way of thought, as she truly was trying her hardest to make Griselda her actual mother.

Naruto sighed and accepted his daughter's words, as he didn't have it within him to argue with Asia. Considering his daughter was fairly sly and it was hard enough to win a conversation with her. Let alone during the morning when Naruto wasn't at his best.

"Well in any case breakfast is ready." Naruto grumbled, while he began to lay food out for the three children. All of whom began to slowly place food onto their plates.

"This is what I needed!" Issei yelled with passion, as within his first bite he was instantly filled with life and practically burst out of his clothing. "I could get used to eating your cooking everyday Dad!"

"It's so good." Xenovia moaned in pleasure, while the girl dropped her fork and rested her hand against her cheek. "Is everything you touch perfect?"

Asia smiled and clapped her hands together. "Amazing as always Daddy." The girl declared before blowing a kiss to her father. "Thank you so much!"

Beaming with a wide and happy grin, Naruto folded his arms in satisfaction and watched the trio devour his cooking.

"I'm glad you three-. . ."

"**Oi, dumbass. Where is my plate?" **The voice of Kurama spoke up, which made Naruto's eye twitch. Then as a vein began to pulse on his forehead, Naruto watched the Fox stalk over to a chair before sitting at the table with the kids. "**Well I'm waiting!" **

"One you're made of Chakra you don't need food. Two I'm not getting you anything." Naruto cut back sharply, which made Kurama huff.

"**Just because I don't need to eat doesn't mean I don't get enjoyment from it. I mean you don't have to be such bitch yet here we are." **Kurama shot back, which made Naruto blow steam out of his nostrils and point a shaking finger at the fox in anger.

Asia on the other hand merely sighed in exasution. "I swear you two need couples therapy or something."

Naruto and Kurama both looked at Asia with an annoyed look, as neither appreciated the girl's joke. Though before Naruto or Kurama could voice their displeasure, Griselda made her presence known by walking into the dining room fully dressed for the day and ready to go.

"Well looks like everyone is having fun this morning!" Griselda giggled, while she walked behind Asia and Xenovia before resting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Who is ready for school?"

Asia and Issei both groaned at the Angel's question, while Xenovia didn't have much of a response. Considering she had never been within a formal school setting. So she was curious to have her first schooling experience.

"Do I have to go!" Asia whined loudly. "School actually sucks more than Mommy's cooking!"

Griselda's eyebrow twitched. "You little brat." The woman muttered softly.

Asia giggled and waved the woman off. "I'm only being honest because I love you. Besides you try your best and that's all that matters!"

"Well Griselda's awful cooking aside you have to go to school until we have made proper relations with the Devils." Naruto spoke up, as his more serious nature took over. "Also with Xenovia with you acting as your personal assistant and bodyguard you'll at least have someone to make school tolerable."

Asia nodded as her father was making good points about Xenovia being around to make things better.

"Yeah having Xenovia around will make things better, but Issei will also be there!" Asia pointed out, but Naruto merely shook his head.

"No Issei won't be attending school today."

"Hell yeah!" The perverted teen shouted in joy.

"Instead he shall be spending the day with Giorno learning about the Passione's operations." Naruto revealed, which made Issei shudder.

"Crap." The pervert muttered softly.

Asia smiled with a gentle expression and stood to her feet. "It won't be that bad Issei! Besides Giorno likes you. . . Kinda, but we should all head out so we can all get to where we need to be on time!"

Griselda nodded her head and held a hand to her side, which she used to point to the door of the house. "Asia is right. Everyone load up and I'll drive you to where you need to go." The woman commanded in a sharp tone, as all the children began to comply and walk off. "Naruto I'll return shortly to help you with your daily duties with running the Passione. However, I ask that you and Kurama refrain from killing each other while I am gone."

Naruto gave a smile, but Kurama scoffed at this request. "**Please, we are not children." **

"Oh I'm aware of that." The Angel replied with an exhausted sigh before leaving the house with the three teenagers.

Naruto noticing everyone was gone turned to Kurama with a sour expression. "Eat shit and die."

Closing his eyes, Kurama didn't even look at Naruto. "**Yes, fuck you." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Rias) **

Seated at her desk within her first period class. The future head of the Gremory family looked at the empty desk by her side with a rather curious expression. Considering normally the seat was occupied already by the new student Asia Uzumaki, but the girl who had captivated the attention of the young Devil was currently missing. Now Rias wouldn't think much into this if Asia was a normal girl, but the young redhead was starting to suspect Asia wasn't as normal as she let on.

The first red flag was how Asia appeared practically out of thin air with a new teacher that not even the student council president knew about. Then the second red flag for Rias was Asia's mother or whom Rias saw Asia refer to as her mother. A woman that the Devil could easily identify as an Angel, despite the woman trying to blend into normal human society. The third flag was the pervert Issei Hyoudou. Who Rias found getting rather close with Asia and who just so happened to be missing from his desk as well.

Issei himself wasn't anything incredibly special in the eyes of Rias, but was someone of interest that she had been observing from a distance. Despite that, Asia had clearly formed some relation with Issei for some reason. Rias just couldn't for the life of her figure out why, as she couldn't pinpoint any of Asia's motives. Let alone deduce what Asia truly was, as she clearly wasn't an Angel or Devil. However, at the same time Rias had a very strong intuition that Asia wasn't a mere human either.

Rias struggled over the complete conundrum that was Asia Uzumaki and just minutes before first period was about to begin. Rias was suddenly taken from her thoughts once she saw Asia walking into the classroom by herself with a rather happy smile, which was directed straight at Rias.

"Good morning Rias! I hope you're doing well?" Asia began in a kind and sweet tone, showing her genuine kind hearted nature.

Keeping her rather calm and collected composure, Rias simply nodded in response and watched Asia take her seat. "Yes I've been quite well. I hope you've been the same. I began to worry that you would be absent, as you're never late to class."

Asia laughed softly. "Yes my Mommy had to drop off something to my older brother." Asia explained, as that something she referred to was Issei. "Then she had me help someone special before coming to class. So I was a little behind my normal routine."

Rias raised her brow at this information. "You have a brother?"

"Well technically I have eight older brothers and one big sister." Asia revealed with a giggle, as she saw the rather surprised look on the Devil's face.

"That's a rather large family. I would have never imagined." Rias admitted honestly, while now realizing her puzzle that was Asia Uzumaki just got even more pieces to work with. "I would love to meet them, but I am curious did you manage to fill out those club application papers?"

"Actually yes I did!" Asia replied in a happy voice, while she reached into a small leather case that she used to hold her school supplies. "Here you go!"

Accepting the papers with a rather pleased expression, Rias gave the forms a quick one over before looking back to Asia with a smile. "Everything seems to be in perfect order! I'll make sure Sona gets these after class lets out! Also how would you like stopping by the clubhouse after school to familiarize yourself with the other members?"

Asia clapped her hands and tilted her head. "Oh I would adore that, but there is a slight problem. See for the rest of the day I'll be having a new student following me around. So unless she could join us I cannot accompany you to the clubhouse, as I have my responsibilities."

"I'm sure something can be arranged. I am the club president and Sona; the student council president is a dear friend of mine." Rias explained, but quickly shifted her face into a confused expression. "Though I find it rather odd that you're showing a new student around. I wasn't aware of another new student and you yourself are still fairly new to this school anyhow."

"Well you will meet her soon enough and once you do everything will make a little more sense." Asia explained in a rather cryptic manor.

Rias opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything the door to the classroom opened to reveal Bruno. Who walked into the room with a calm and commanding aura.

"Good morning class." Bruno greeted formally, while resting a briefcase onto his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Bucciarati!" The class chorused together.

Bruno nodded and relaxed against his desk. "Today before we start our lesson we have a new student to welcome." With that said Bruno looked to the door and made a simple gesture with his hands for the person to enter. "Please introduce yourself."

Walking into the classroom slowly, Xenovia took everyone's attention away instantly. A response that made Asia grin ear to ear in joy, while Rias merely looked between both girls. As the Devil managed to catch the quick nod that both Asia and Xenovia shared.

"Greetings everyone my name is Xenovia Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all." With her formal introduction out of the way Xenovia took a calm and collected bow of respect. "I look forward to getting to know you all."

However, calm and collected was the exact opposite of the classroom. Considering at first they believed Xenovia was just another new student, but no one was expecting for the girl to reveal her last name as the same last name as their last new student. This of course caused everyone and especially Rias to look at Asia with an absolutely dumbfounded expression. A reaction that made the rather cheerful blond smile wide and giggle.

"Hmm everyone is looking at me. I guess she should also mention." Asia began before clapping her hands together and smiling with childlike innocence. "That she's also my big sister!"

"Sister!" The class yelled loudly, while looking between the two girls who shared absolutely no family similarities.

"Yes Asia is my younger sister." Xenovia spoke up in a rather firm and emotionless tone. "With that being said I hope you've all been treating my sweet baby sister well. If not I'll be forced to kill you."

Asia laughed and frantically waved her hand around nervously. "She's joking guys! Xenovia is just funny like that!"

Keeping a rather dry and serious face, Xenovia didn't back down on her declaration. "No I'm not, Dad even gave me permission to kill."

Bruno folded his arms and sighed, as he should probably get ahold of the situation before it spiraled out of control. "Xenovia why don't you go take a seat in the back with your sister so we can start our lesson?"

Nodding her head and approaching the back of the class, Xenovia smiled at Asia before taking her seat.

"Did you find everything okay?" Asia asked, while she turned around in her desk to face Xenovia.

"Yes everything was just as you explained it."

"Great! I think Daddy arranged everything so we will have all our classes together. That way you can stick close to me for the majority of the day."

"That's acceptable, but why is that girl looking at me still?" Xenovia asked while cupping her hand around her mouth and pointing not so discreetly towards Rias. "Is she trying to flirt with me?"

Her cheeks turning a crimson red to match her hair, Rias was at a loss for words. Asia on the other hand giggled in response.

"No, well I don't think so. Though regardless that's my friend Rias I was telling you about."

"It's a pleasure Rias, I hope my little sister hasn't caused you any trouble. She tends to attract a decent amount of misfortune." Xenovia declared, which of course earned a pout from Asia.

Rias on the other hand laughed and extended her hand out to Xenovia. "No I've enjoyed my time knowing Asia and I hope to get to know her sister as well."

Accepting the hand, Xenovia merely nodded. "Likewise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Giorno and Issei) **

Within the Passione owned restaurant, Giorno was currently off in a back office of the establishment. He was seated behind a large wooden desk and radiated an intimidating aura that if anyone didn't know better would mistake the man for the Boss of the gangster organization based off his presence alone. Though the most surprising thing was the black cat, which was snuggled into the man's lap and allowing Giorno to stroke its back. Meanwhile the only other person within the room was Issei. Who was nervously flanking Giorno's side and waiting in silence.

The young teenager didn't know why he was here or what his role was, but he was told to stay near Giorno and observe. So that's what he planned on doing until told otherwise. However, a sudden knock at the door earned Issei's attention and caused Giorno to casually wave his right hand.

"You may enter." The second in command of the Passione began, while the door opened to reveal Mista and an older gentleman who Issei didn't recognize.

Issei then watched as Mista closed the door and carefully walked over to the opposite side of Giorno. Leaving the unfamiliar gentlemen standing rather nervously before the group of gangsters.

"Well." Giorno began in a rather calm voice, while his hands trailed along the cat within his lap. "What brings you to my humble establishment?"

"I've traveled all the way from Kyoto to meet with you. The fast spreading rumor is that you're the new rising power in all of Japan from overseas." The man began in a rather erratic tone, showing that he was clearly shaken. "I request a favor in dealing with the local Yakuza in the area. See I owe them protection money, but I can't pay what they are demanding and they have my wife and daughter. So I ask of you to save my family."

Issei was shocked by the man's word's, but as he glanced over to his fellow gangsters he was more than shocked. Considering neither Giorno or Mista gave the man an ounce of sympathy with their facial expressions. Instead Giorno merely closed his eyes and sighed.

"You come to me, a man who you don't even know and beg for a favor. Fully realizing that you're just selling yourself off to another organization." Giorno began in a stern and emotionless voice.

"But I heard you guys are differe-. . ."

"And not to mention the disrespect." Giorno cut in sharply, while he slightly inched forward and the man began to tremble. "Not once did you pay your respects for me allowing this meeting nor did you offer your hand out in friendship. Instead you try to talk over me, it's just disrespectful."

"I-I'm sorry." The man cried out, while he bowed down and pressed his forehead onto the floor. "Please forgive me."

Giorno didn't flinch and instead turned his head to Issei. "You know I'll overlook the disrespect out of the kindness in my heart. However, in return I'll leave the fate of your life and family in the hands of my new little recruit. So tell me Issei, what is your choice? Abandon this man or offer a helping hand?"

Issei was surprised to be placed on the spot so quickly and knew in his heart what the right option was. However, the intense looks of both Giorno and Mista made the boy question if this was some type of test and made his judgment slightly shifted. Though the moment he saw the man look up and gaze at him with a desperate face, Issei knew what he had to do.

"We help him and his family." The holder of the Boosted Gear declared, which made the man gasp in relief and Giorno nod.

"Very well, Mista have Naranica and Fugo save this man's family and discreetly eliminate any members of the Kyoto Yakuza that doesn't comply with our take over of the area." Giorno ordered sternly, while at the same time holding his hand out to the man begging for his help. "And you, the day may or may not come when the Passione comes to collect upon the debt you owe us. However, for now you may show your respect and sleep knowing your family will be safe and protected."

The man stumbled forward and kissed Giorno's outstretched hand. "Thank you, thank you!" The man cried out.

Simply nodding and retracting his hand, Giorno looked to Mista. "Show him out."

"Right away." Mista replied, while he quickly showed the man out of the room. Leaving Issei alone once more with Giorno and the man's cat.

"So tell me Issei, what is your opinion on how the Passione operates. This of course is only a small glance at our organization and how we run things, but is still a good experience."

"Well I'm a little confused actually Lord Giorno."

"Just Giorno is fine. No need for any formalities with me, but share you confusion and maybe I can help."

"Well the Passione is out to better humanity and the world. Though we still conduct some illegal operations, kill people on occasion and at times like now don't out right help the weak in need."

"Well let me explain something to you Issei and I hope you take this to heart. No matter how hard we try, people will break the law, kill one another and always pursue their own selfish interests. A world without these horrible acts only lives in a fool's mind or an oppressed world. That is the harsh reality we live in, but the Passione strives for something better than that. We aim to be the world power that establishes and protects a worldwide peace, while also giving out as much freedom as we can. We operate as a gang to raise our influence and power. We offer second chances to those who go against us, but if they threaten others and the peace we do not shy from killing. We also do not help everyone with a sob story Issei. We must always remember that every action has a consequence that follows after our actions. So each choice must be weighed with knowledge and expectations of cause and effect. It's never wise to act off emotions. So we will soon see the effects of the choice you made here today. Let's just hope you made the right choice."

"I-I never thought of it like that Giorno." Issei admitted honestly, which made the seasoned gangster nod.

"And that's fine, you're here to learn after all. Father has taken a liking to you despite him not saying so to your face. With that being said Father has high expectations for your future, but cannot always be around to help foster your growth. So he has asked me to mentor you and shape you into a valuable member of the organization."

"Really? In that case I won't let either of you two down!" The teenager promised in a bold tone, which made Giorno smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The Occult Research Club) **

Rias was currently seated on a large red sofa within her club's headquarters and sipping on a cup of tea, which was prepared by her Queen Akeno. The latter of whom was sitting across from Rias with her usual smile. However, the duo were not alone within the clubhouse. Considering both Kiba and Koneko were within the room as well. Kiba was busy relaxing against a wall, while Koneko was munching on a snack and looking out of the clubhouse window. Currently the small Peerage of Rias Gremory was waiting for their two guests Asia and Xenovia, but were also discussing how they should approach those two guests once they arrived.

"So let me get this straight president." Koneko began in a firm tone. "That Asia girl I saw the other day not only came out of nowhere with a new teacher, but now she suddenly has a sister that came out of nowhere as well?"

"Yes." Rias answered in a simple tone.

"And you suspect her mother is an Angel?" Kiba asked, which caused Rias to nod.

"Oh my this Asia is quite the mystery isn't she?" Akeno chuckled in a rather amused voice. "I wonder what her true intentions are. I mean she did actively seek out to join our club. She's obviously more than she lets on."

"Which is why we should be on our guard around her, but also I've decided today we get to the bottom of who she really is and what she wants." Rias revealed in a serious voice, while setting her tea down onto a small table. "So I want each of you to prepare for the worst, but at the same time don't act or speak foolishly."

"Of course President." The trio of Devils spoke together respectively, which earned a small smile from their King.

"Thank you."

With that being said, the room fell into a momentary silence. However, that ended the moment Koneko spotted both Asia and Xenovia approaching from the window.

"President they are here." The youngest of the group announced.

"Good, Kiba would you please show them in?"

Bowing to his leader Kiba smiled. "It would be my honor President."

Rias watched her servant leave and waited in silence for him to return with their guests. Luckily Rias didn't have to wait long, as Kiba quickly returned with both Asia and Xenovia in tow.

"Hello everyone!" Asia began in an enthusiastic and cheerful voice that filled the room with positivity. "I'm sorry we took so long, but I had to show Xenovia a few things around the school!"

"You're fine." Rias replied with a friendly laugh, while holding a hand to a small loveseat. "Please take a seat."

"Why thank you!" Asia giggled before taking her seat, which was to the right of where Rias was sitting.

"Your welcome." Rias began, but raised her brow in curiosity as she watched Xenovia stand protectively to the side of Asia. Standing with an expression and body language of a bodyguard and not one of an overprotective sister. "Xenovia would you like a seat for yourself?"

"No I'm quite fine where I am." The blue haired girl replied, which only raised the suspicions that Rias had.

"Very well suit yourself. Would either of you care for some tea? Akeno makes a wonderful blend."

Asia shook her hand and smiled. "No we are both fine."

Rias nodded, but continued to find it odd how Asia even spoke for Xenovia at times. Obviously something wasn't right with the situation and it was driving Rias crazy.

"Well then why don't we get down to business?" Rias offered.

"That's acceptable." Asia began while she folded her hands over her lap. "But tell me, what business are you referring to?"

Rias kept a calm and calculated gaze and thought over her words and actions with caution. There was a million ways she could go about this, but sometimes the most direct route is the best choice.

"What are you exactly and what is your motives?" Rias asked in a stern voice, while her eyes hardened directly onto Asia. "And don't lie to me."

"Oh such ferocity." Asia giggled softly, while she looked right back at Rias with a cheerful expression. "Well I don't really understand what you mean. I'm just a simple and innocent high school student. I'm not a Devil like you four."

The room was silent, as the entire room of Devils looked at the blond with shocked expressions. Meanwhile Asia merely kept a rather amused eye smile directed at Rias.

"Oh, but I do have a hidden agenda of sorts!" Asia added in. "I want to become your friend!"

Shaken from her initial shock, Rias was now on full guard. "Okay you have ten seconds to tell me who you really are and what you're after."

Sensing the hostility Xenovia slightly stepped forward to protect Asia, but was stopped by the young blond who laughed and held her hand out. "No need to jump the gun Xenovia. I told you before we came here that there was no need for any violence. Now Rias." Asia began as she turned her attention to the crimson haired Devil. "You already know the answers to your questions. I am Asia Uzumaki and all I want is to become your friend."

"Forgive me for not believing you, but you're very suspicious. You and Xenovia both come out of nowhere with a new teacher and you also happen to have a mother who is an Angel. Nothing about you is normal." Rias pointed out.

"Well for starters Griselda isn't really my Mom, but I would like her to marry my Daddy. Mainly because I want a Mommy harem, but let's not talk about my hobbies. Instead I guess I should properly introduce myself since it's better if we are both on the same page. Though before that Bruno why don't you come out here as well."

The room of Devils was confused, but as they heard the sound of a zipper their eyes shot over to a wall. Where a large zipper was undoing itself to reveal the new teacher Bruno Bucciarati. Who walked out of the hole created by the zipper and walked over to Asia before bowing on one knee.

"I'm at your command Lady Asia." Bruno declared, stunning the Devils at the respect Bruno was showing Asia.

"Thank you." Asia replied happily, while turning her attention back to Rias one final time. "Anyhow I am Asia Uzumaki, daughter of the most powerful man alive. Who wishes to outstretch a hand of friendship between Humans and Devil."

"The most powerful man alive?" Akeno asked in confusion. "I've never heard of him."

"Nor have I." Rias added in, while folding her arms across her chest. "And what's this about wanting to establish a friendship between Humanity and Devils? A majority of Humans don't even know that the factions or supernatural exist."

"True, but my Daddy's organization the Passione does. We are a worldwide underground organization centered around creating and protecting peace. My Daddy wishes to meet with the Devils to build peaceful relations. So I was sent her to establish relations with you in order to set up a meeting between my Daddy and your brother."

"So that's what you're after, but what if I were to say no?" Rias asked.

"Well that would be unfortunate because we really want to make peace with all the factions. I mean we already have bad relations with the Angels since we took all their churches and kicked them off of Earth. So we could do something similar to the Devils, but we truly don't want that."

"You kicked the Angels off of Earth?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"That's what I just said." Asia giggled.

"Nonsense!" Rias shouted in disbelief. "No human has the power required to accomplish such a feat. The three factions fought each other to a stalemate years ago and despite the heavy casualties no faction had the power to overtake one another. It's impossible for a human to do as you've said."

"Well my Daddy did and his takeover of the churches was off a whim. I mean if he wanted my Daddy could annihilate all three of the biblical factions, but like I said he wants peace not bloodshed. So what do you say Rias, wanna help me and grant my Daddy an audience with your brother?"

Rias was silent and didn't allow much of her emotions to show through. "Bring your Father here and I will decide if he can have a meeting with my brother or not."

"Well I guess that's a start." Asia mumbled, while she turned her head to Bruno. "Go ahead and call Daddy and tell him to come to our location for a meeting with Rias."

Bruno nodded and grabbed his cellphone. "Right away Lady Asia."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**(With Naruto) **

Sitting behind his desk with a massive mound of paperwork. Natuto was busy signing his signature on one page, while is eyes glanced over another. Meanwhile Griselda was by his side and pointing to different forms and explaining the logistics of each one.

"Sign here and here and we will have successfully purchased the oil industries in the Middle East." Griselda explained softly, while she looked to Naruto with a smile. "That should not only increase the Passione's net worth, but will also give us a handy bargaining chip in dealing with a majority of western governments."

Naruto nodded and handed the signed copies to his secretary. "And what are these forms?"

Griselda pointed to the form with a pleased expression. "Risotto sent these as a request to take a majority of the churches we have taken and transform them into free health clinics and shelters. The details of how they are funded and staffed and all laid out and I've already gone through them. It's a reasonable idea that relocates some of the church deserters and gives them a purpose. All it needs is your approval."

Trusting what Griselda was saying, Naruto signed the documents without having to read them for himself. "Sounds great."

Griselda nodded, but lifted her brow as the phone on Naruto's desk began to ring. So reaching outward the Angel grabbed the phone and brought the device to her ear. "The office of Naruto Uzumaki, Griselda speaking. Oh I see-. . ." Griselda mumbled in response, while holding the phone to Naruto. "It's Bruno."

Taking the phone for himself, Naruto smiled wide. "What can I do for ya Bruno? Wait already? Okay I'll be over immediately." Naruto then hung the phone up and looked to Griselda. "Looks like we have to take a break. Asia is with the Devils and they are wanting to meet me."

"Hmm that happened sooner than expected. I thought she wanted to really get on good terms with the Devils before moving forward."

Naruto nodded. "As did I, but maybe something happened to accelerate those plans. Regardless, would you care to join me for this meeting?"

Griselda smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Well then let's go talk to some Devils!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**(With Asia) **

Watching Bruno remove the phone from his ear with a smile, Asia tilted her head and laughed. "So is Daddy on his way?"

Bruno nodded softly. "Yes the Boss will be coming shortly."

Asia nodded happily, while Rias merely shifted slightly in her seat. "So when can we expect your father to arri-. . ."

"Hey princess!" The chipper voice of Naruto called out happily, which caught Rias completely off guard. In fact all four Devils turned to the man with shocked faces and were frozen in place. Considering Naruto was currently standing off to the side with a rather cheerful expression, but it wasn't the man's appearance that left the Devils stunned. Rather it was how the man appeared in such a short time without alerting anyone of his presence. Then there was the Angel to the side of Naruto, who was standing in all her beauty and glory.

"Daddy!" Asia yelled happily, while she ran forward and hugged the man. "You took your time getting here! Did you get sidetracked with Kurama again?"

Rias and the rest of her Peerage were dumbfounded by Asia's question, which implied the man got there slower than normal. Leading the Devils to believe that maybe what Asia was saying about her father may have been true after all.

"Nah that bastard fox was asleep and I've had enough of him for awhile. Just got caught up with some paperwork that slowed me down." Naruto joked with a loud booming laughter.

"Boss." Bruno spoke respectively, while taking a knee before the man. "I'm at your disposal."

Naruto grinned and motioned for his subordinate to stand. "Thank you Bruno, but you're free to go and enjoy the rest of your day. I'll handle everything else from here."

"Okay, but I shall be ready at a moments notice if you need me." Bruno replied which made Naruto nod and pat his subordinate's shoulder.

"I appreciate that son, but Xenovia don't just stand there awkwardly come over here and give you old man a hug." Naruto teased playfully, while the blue haired girl slowly walked forward.

"It's good to see you Dad." Xenovia began while she was brought into a crushing hug along with Asia. "You and Mom will be pleased to hear that I had a good first day of school."

"That's great!" Naruto cheered in a happy voice, while Griselda merely coughed into her hand.

"Naruto you can dote over the girl's later. You have a meeting right now after all." The Angel reminded in a firm voice, which made the man laugh loudly.

"I guess you have a point! So let's get down to business!" Naruto declared with a shift in attitude before walking over to the chair Asia was in moments ago. Then by taking his seat he was flanked by his daughters and assistant. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Passione and the strongest man alive. It's a pleasure to meet you Rias Gremory along with your little servants."

Rias looked the man over from head to toe, noticing that despite being Asia's father he looked more like an older brother. Considering the man seemed to look rather young like most Devils do, but despite his rather goofy and overbearing personality he held himself with an incredible aura of power. All in all Rias was finding it hard to believe that Naruto was human. However, regardless of what Naruto was she was a Devil of House Gremory. Meaning she had to present herself with elegance and power before those she spoke to, which resulted in Rias returning Naruto's introduction with a mere nod.

"Yes I am aware of who you are, but Asia has expressed that you wish for an audience with my brother and not myself." Rias began in a rather bold and superior tone, which made Naruto inwardly sigh.

"Yes I've been told your brother holds a good deal of power and influence among the Devil faction. So I was hoping a meeting between him and myself would be quite helpful for both Humanity and Devils."

Rias kept a rather neutral expression and folded her arms. "I don't understand how Humanity can offer the Devils anything besides ser-. . ."

"Well from my understanding we can offer you a good deal of things." Naruto cut in sharply, as his jovial side was now gone along with his patiences. Leaving a surprised Rias at the mercy of Naruto's cold hearted glare. "But I don't have to tell a child these things, as like you said I'm wanting to speak with your brother. Not you."

Rias sucked her teeth in anger, but didn't speak a word instead it was Asia's nervous laugh that pierced the silence. "Now Daddy be nice! Remember you don't want another situation like with the Angels."

Turning towards his daughter, Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "I suppose you have a point Asia, but still you know more than anyone that we Uzumaki have thin patience."

"True, but that's why I am here to help you the best I can!" Asia replied.

Naruto nodded with a soft smile, as he truly loved and appreciated his daughter. "And I'm grateful for that, but tell me Rias." The man began slowly, while he looked back to the Devil. "Will you allow me to meet your brother?"

Rias thought over her response, as her words and actions did directly affect the Devil faction. So she had to properly evaluate and weigh her next words carefully. However, before Rias could even formulate a thought a large teleportation circle inscribed with the sigil of the Gremory House burst to life for everyone present to see. Then before anyone could say anything the figure of Venelana Gremory appeared before everyone.

"M-mother!" Rias stuttered in surprise, as she would have never dreamed of the woman appearing in such a fashion.

Naruto raised his brow in interest, as he had never looked into any information over the woman standing before him. Though he could at least tell from first impressions that she was rather unique and that was enough to cause the man to eyeball her. Asia on the other hand caught her father looking the Devil over and this made the girl grin. Even more so when she saw not a single ring on Venelana's hands.

"My apologies Rias, it looks like I'm intruding on something." Venelana began in a rather respectful tone of voice, while holding herself with high ladylike esteem. "I can see my timing is rather poor, as you're among interesting company."

"Oh think nothing of it!" Asia spoke up in a happy voice, as she to everyone's surprise walked up to the woman and held her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Gremory. I am your daughter's friend Asia Uzumaki!"

Venelana smiled softly and accepted Asia's hand. "It's wonderful to meet one of my daughter's friends. My name is Venelana Bael Gremory."

Asia nodded with a curious expression. "Tell me will Lord Gremory be making an appearance as well?"

Venelana looked slightly disheartened along with Rias, but off to the side Griselda's eyes began to widen slowly. Considering she knew exactly why Asia was asking that question.

"Oh I see Rias hasn't told you yet, but we lost my husband years ago to a horrible sickness. So there currently is no Lord Gremory, which is partially why I am here."

Rias slightly twitched at what her mother said, as she could only think of one thing involving her late father that affected her. Unfortunately before she could speak to her mother Asia nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lady Gremory and I sympathize with you. I myself lost my Mom a few years ago and my poor Daddy has been so alone ever since. Actually I'm being rude I should introduce you to my Daddy!" Asia declared as she ran over and grabbed her father's arm. Then by pulling the man out of his seat she discreetly sent Griselda a sly smirk and wink.

"That brat." Griselda mumbled softly, while she watched Naruto get forcefully dragged by his daughter.

"So she's started." Xenovia whispered in exhaustion.

"Daddy don't be shy and introduce yourself!" Asia ordered, as she practically shoved the man into Venelana. An action that made the man laugh nervously and hold his hand out.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you Venelana. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted with a wide smile, which made the Devil tilt her head.

"Naruto Uzumaki? I swear I've heard that name somewhere before." Venelana admitted with confusion in her voice, while she studied the man's rather attractive features.

"Well my Daddy is a famous author!" Asia pointed out cheerfully. "He writes all those dirty perverted books that people like."

"Asia!" Naruto shouted with a blush, while looking down at his daughter. Venelana on the other hand perked up with intrigue.

"That's right! Oh I love your books they are so detailed and sinful. I'm a big fan, I even have all your books at home. I would love for you to sign them!" Venelana admitted with enthusiasm, which surprised Naruto and made Asia giddy with excitement.

Meanwhile off to the side Akeno leaned into Rias with a smirk and cupped her hand around her best friend's ear. "Watch out President, looks like you might end up with a new Daddy if you're not careful. And I emphasize the word Daddy."

Backing away with a blush, Rias was completely flustered. "A-Akeno!" The King stuttered, while looking directly at her mother and seeing that the woman was actually smiling. A sight that genuinely filled the girl with happiness, as her mother's smile was a rare thing to see after her father passed. However, Rias needed to focus on the reason her mother was here in person. "Mom can you please tell me why you're here?"

Being taken away from her rather pleasant conversation with Naruto, Venelana looked to her daughter with sadness. "That's right I should get to the point. I came here to tell you that the date of your marriage to Riser has been accelerated and Riser wishes to meet with you to plan for the wedding. . . I am sorry there wasn't anything I or your brother could do."

"So I'm forced to marry that disgusting man."

"Yes I'm sorry." Venelana mumbled.

Rias deflated in defeat, while Akeno merely rested a supporting hand onto her friend. Naruto and Asia on the other hand both frowned. Anyone could understand the situation by Rias and Venelana's words, but nobody could feel the emotion's Rias was going through like the father and daughter duo could. In fact it was a deep sadness and overwhelming depression that actually upset both Naruto and Asia.

"So you're forced into a marriage against your will and placed into a situation where you cannot experience love for yourself." Naruto mumbled softly, while he slowly approached Rias and bent down onto one knee before the girl. "I'm truly sorry, but if you like I could try to help you."

Rias was surprised to her very core, as a man who she was rather rude to and hardly knew was willing to help her.

"There is no point, besides you just want to meet with my brother. You could do that without pretending to help me." Rias replied stubbornly.

"I could that goes without saying, but I truly wish to help you." Naruto began softly, while placing his hand over his heart. "And if you will accept my help I promise to get you out of your situation. That's a promise and I never go back on my promises."

Asia smiled at her father with happiness, as she loved the man's kind heart. Griselda and Venelana on the other hand looked to the man with admiration, as they found his words endearing. Especially Venelana, who valued the man's resolve to help her daughter.

"So what will it be Rias? Will you accept my help?" Naruto asked with a soft and kind smile.

Tears on the corner of her eyes and with no hope left in her heart. Rias merely nodded her head and looked at the man. "Yes, I'll take your help."

Naruto smiled and slowly stood up and looked over to Venelana. "Alright then, where is this Riser guy at? I'd like to have a little chat with him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**(Chapter end) **

**Thanks: well here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon with a new update!**

**Passione: So this chapter set up the Riser Arc, but also gave a few scenes to show how the Passione works a little more in depth and hint and some future plot points and even give little Issei some old character development. **

**Touch up: you may not notice but this chapter took a little longer because I fixed every chapter up to this one. Now they are not 100% free of mistakes and I didn't really change much, but I simply fixed some errors and fixed some dialogue that left some people confused. It's nothing that warrants a reread, but it's something I've done. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 9. The Trap

Following after Giorno, Issei tilted his head as the duo entered the threshold of the Uzumaki household.

"So Giorno, why exactly are we coming to the house?" The younger of the two asked with curiosity in his voice.

Smiling and approaching the area that Kurama used as a makeshift lab, the second in command of the Passione merely looked over his shoulder to Issei.

"Well I promised Kurama that I would assist him with a small project. So we are devoting some of our time today with helping him."

"Oh I see! What's the project if you don't mind me asking?"

"Kurama wants to create an actual physical body to use for himself. Though in my opinion he really doesn't need one all that much, but Kurama has always been kind to me and my sister growing up. He's apart of our family if he wants to admit that or not. So if he wants a physical body I'll do anything I can to help him."

Issei smiled and pumped his arms with vigor. "I totally understand and I'll do all I can to help!"

"**God you're so fucking loud! I'm trying to sleep!" **

Leaping into the air in fear, Issei yelped loudly and trembled as he looked down at the dimly lit staircase that lead to the fox's domain.

"M-maybe we should leave K-kurama alone?"

Giorno laughed and began to slowly descend the stairs to Kurama's lab. "Oh don't worry Issei, Kurama is always a little grumpy."

"If you say so." The younger of the two mumbled apprehensively, while he followed closely behind.

Coming down into the basement of the house, Issei found the space in absolute disarray. As documents with symbols he didn't recognize were thrown across the floor, while dozens of white boards were covered with the same symbols and even some rather complex equations.

"Wow you've been busy since the last time I've been down here Lord Kurama!" Issei gasped in surprise, while he found the wolf sized fox stretching his limbs from across the room. "I mean what is all this strange writing?"

Sighing to himself and glancing to the pervert, Kurama slowly stalked forward. "**It's mainly Fuinjutsu from my dimension. It's a rather intricate art that has near limitless applications. I'm currently bouncing between formulating ideas for my little project along with crafting a few intermediate courses for Asia. Since she has asked me to teach her all I know of the art. She's taken a real shine to Fuinjutsu and even Genjutsu, but I'm not surprised as it fits rather well with her sly and cunning personality along with her pacifist nature."**

Issei nodded with a grin. "That does sound like Lady Asia!" The brunette began, while walking to a whiteboard and pointing to a few symbols. "So this is Fuinjutsu?"

Kurama's eye twitched in annoyance. "**Those are my notes that I wrote in cursive. Seriously how dense are you? You're even dumber than Naruto!" **The fox yelled, while looking over to Giorno. "**Kit why did you even bring this moron with you?"**

Giorno merely sighed and rested his hands on his hips. "Issei isn't that bad Kurama. Besides Father asked me to help mentor Issei and show him the ropes of being in our organization. So please try and be nice."

Kurama merely stuck his nose high into the air and walked off. "**Fine I'll be civil with the idiot. I mean he at least isn't as bad as your Dad. Nor is he as distracting or destructive." **

Issei laughed nervously. "Hehe, uh thanks?"

"**It wasn't much of a compliment." **Kurama replied in a gruff voice, while he started to get to work. "**But tell me Giorno, how goes the Passione? Still placing all hands on deck with the Kokabiel situation?"**

"At first yes, but it seems after we eliminated the Fallen Angels in town under his charge he grew cautious. So I've mainly had Abbacchio working solo on finding Kokabiel and discovering his plans. So far we haven't found anything, but if the Fallen Angels are as arrogant as the other factions I'm sure his pride will result in us catching onto him."

"**Yes I'm sure you're right, but let's get to wor-. . ." **

"Oh Kurama~!" The sing song voice of Asia cut in loudly, while the bubbly blond could be found skipping down the stairs. Meanwhile not too far behind Asia was Naruto, who had a rather hard and serious face.

"Lady Asia and Dad!" Issei shouted in surprise, as he looked at the two individuals. "I didn't know you were on your way home yet!"

Asia waved her Peerage member off and giggled. "Well some interesting things have happened and Daddy has gone and done what he does best."

Kurama scoffed at that declaration. "**What be an idiot?" **

Asia shook her head, but before she could get a word in Naruto walked forward and rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder to silence her. Then by glancing at Kurama with a serious and blank expression he simply nugged his head to the exit.

"Let's talk in private Kurama. I need your council."

With that being said the fox merely nodded and didn't respond with his normal backhanded comments. Instead he simply followed Naruto upstairs to meet in private. This of course left Issei and Giorno in confusion, the latter of whom looked over to his little sister for answers.

"Asia what's going on?"

Her eyes wondering about, Asia paid more attention to Kurama's work rather than her brother. "Well Daddy is finally getting involved with the Devil Faction. I'm not sure what he is currently thinking, but I'm sure he is informing Kurama on the situation and making plans moving forward. I do know that Daddy along with myself and a few others will be going to the Underworld. Though I think Daddy wants you to stay here and keep things moving forward with the Passione. After all Daddy only trust you to lead the organization in his absence."

"I see that makes a lot of sense. I'm sure he will properly inform me once he and Kurama are done with their talk." Giorno theorized, while Asia merely nodded and rubbed her chin.

"Yeah most likely." The girl mumbled in an uninterested voice, while finally turning to her brother. "Tell me something Giorno, are you making a body for Kurama?"

"Yes, but how could you tell?" The oldest of the siblings asked in surprise.

Asia merely pointed to a whiteboard with little emotion. "It literally says formulas to make Kurama a body in bold letters. I can read Giorno, I'm not dense like Issei."

Said pervert face faulted, while Giorno merely laughed at his expense.

"Besides I have some beginner knowledge of Fuinjutsu. So I can tell what some of this stuff is, but I have a better idea!" Asia then turned to the whiteboard and the pattern of the Sharingan spun to life within her eyes. Then with a calculated gaze she began to visually memorize every single detail that Kurama had written so far before approaching the whiteboard with a marker in hand. "Now let's see here if my memory is right, we can do away with this! Then add this there along with this and finish off with a little bit of that!"

Issei tilted his head in confusion, while he watched Asia erase and write new symbols he didn't recognize. Giorno on the other hand stepped forward with shock on his face.

"Asia what are you doing to Kurama's work? He may get upset if you mess something up!" The oldest of the siblings pointed out, while his younger sister merely turned around with a devilish grin. One that instantly sent chills down Issei and even Giorno's spine.

"Oh that's okay big brother! Kurama won't know anything about this! Though let me share a secret with you!" Asia began, as she gave her brother an eye smile that concealed her Sharingan. Then slowly inching forward she began to whisper something softly into her brother's ear. A secret that caused Giorno to stagger backwards in both fear and surprise.

"A-asia! You wouldn't, Kurama would never forgive you! I don't think I'm comfortable with this at all!"

"Oh he will be fine, besides it will be really funny!" Asia then opened her eyes, which were back to their normal color. "And of course you can silly! After all I told you my plans so you're an accomplice now. Though you could go against me, but you wouldn't do that. Would you big brother?"

Giorno slightly twitched as he looked down at his little sister with a nervous expression. Considering the cold and eerie tone of his sister's last question was enough to persuade his allegiance."Of course I w-wouldn't!"

Asia clapped her hands together and laughed. "Wonderful! Oh and Issei if you mention anything you may have heard to Daddy or Kurama it won't end well for you."

Being the innocent bystander, Issei merely saluted his King with a trembling hand. "I would never Lady Asia! I am always on your side!"

"I'm glad to hear that, but I suggest that you pack a few things. As I'll be taking both you and Xenovia with me as my personal guard during our time in the Underworld. So get ready for our trip."

"Understood Lady Asia!"

Giorno sighed and shook his head. "Well at least this time your pranks are directed at Kurama and not Father."

Asia giggled and swayed back and forth, while her hands were folded behind her back. "Now who said I didn't already have some mischief lined up for Daddy later tonight? Because I don't recall saying such things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto and Kurama) **

"And that's our current situation." Naruto finished in a rather calm voice, as he just retold the past events that transpired with Rias and her group of Devils to Kurama. The latter of whom merely nodded and absorbed all the information given to him.

"**So this Rias Gremory is locked into a marriage contract with another Devil and you wish to help her? It's characteristically noble of you, but do we honestly have to waste our time with the politics of Devils?" **

"I think so." Naruto replied simply, while he leaned back onto his personal desk. "For starters I like helping those in need always have and always will, but my reasons stretch far beyond that. See Rias is the younger sister of one of the Four Great Satans, namely the Satan Lucifer Sirzechs. However, you know this already and can probably assume helping her would earn his favor and cooperation."

"**Yes you do have a point, but why do I feel there is something else?" **

"Because there is and that something is the reason I want your opinion on the matter."

Kurama kept a neutral expression. "**Well don't leave me guessing." **

Naruto sighed. "Well according to Venelana Gremory, the easiest and most civil solution to end this marriage contract that is available to us is a Rating Game. An idea I am completely for, as the Devils view Humans as a weaker sub par race and would easily underestimate us and pay the price. Well that and-. . ."

"**If we utterly annihilate and humiliate a high class Devil their views of Humans and our faction completely changes." **Kurama cut in with a large toothy grin. "**I see where you're getting at Naruto, as talks with the Devils wouldn't boast to well for us since we wouldn't be taken serious. However, a public display of power would completely change their perspective." **

"So you see the larger picture, but now gets to the part where I need your input. Considering it goes without saying I could wipe the floor with whatever Devil they place against me, but as the leader and strongest member of our faction. I want my power to be a complete unknown to every single Devil. Instead of me doing the fighting I want a weaker member of our group to defeat and humiliate this Devil. Leaving the Devils asking if the weaker members of Humanity are that powerful just how strong is their leader?"

"**Hmmm I like where you're going, as it would instill a sense of fear and caution. Leaving the Devils to tread lightly around you and be more inclined to listen to your ideals and cooperate with our organization. Though I'm certain you have who you wish to represent you picked out. So tell me, who is your chosen champion? Giorno perhaps or maybe one of the lower Capos of the organization?"**

Naruto smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "I've decided to pick Asia!"

Kurama was completely dumbfounded. "**Asia? You want Asia to fight a Devil? She's just recently started Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu training. Plus if you haven't forgotten Mr. Father of the Year, your daughter is a pacifist!" **

"Which is why Asia is perfect! I mean nothing screams humiliation and defeat more than losing to a little girl who doesn't even throw a punch! Besides she won't be alone Kurama! It will be a Rating Game and she will have some of her Peerage with her to help! I can't use Giorno and the others, as they are needed on Earth to run the Passione and make sure no factions try to take over in my absence. However, I believe Asia, Xenovia and Issei could be a killer three man cell. In fact under my tutelage and your assistance I'm gonna turn them into the new and improved Team Seven!"

"**So you want to train those three to fight a high class Devil along with his entire Peerage. Does Asia or the other two even know about this?" **

"Well no, but I'll tell them before we leave!"

Kurama sighed. "**Well how long do we have to train them?" **

"We leave for the Underworld tomorrow."

"**So we have no time to train them!" **

"Of course we do! Our first meeting will be to set the challenge and then we prepare those three with some rigorous training!"

Kurama simply closed his eyes and thought to himself for a moment, but after a short silence he looked back to Naruto. "**It's not the worst idea you've had, but it has its own merit. Besides those three are in need of serious training. So perhaps the weight of the situation would push them to grow?" **

Naruto smirked. "So you're for my plan?"

"**For now, but you should at least tell Asia and the others. Worse case scenario they are against your idea and I'll fight the Devil." **

"Yeah you're right, I won't force Asia into anything against her will. I love my daughter too much to do something like. We will talk to Asia and the other two later tonight at dinner and purpose the idea. If they say no then I guess you can go turn the Devil into a chew toy."

"**Heh I'd be delighted to." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later that night) **

It was a few hours later and Naruto was more on edge than usual. Currently the strongest man alive was making his final preparations for dinner, but that wasn't what had him so nervous. See Asia was helping her father with cooking tonight's meal, but during the entire time she was skipping, humming and radiating an overflowing amount of joy. All of which were clear signs that something bad was on the horizon for Naruto. Considering Asia was normally a very bright and cheery person, but when she got like this it always meant she had a scheme in the works.

So that's why Naruto was practically shaking once he opened the pot to stir the food cooking inside, as he was constantly waiting for the inevitable prank to strike. However, he released his near hundredth sigh of relief when he realized the pot wasn't rigged with some sort of prank.

"Daddy!" Asia chirped in a loud and happy voice, which made Naruto jump in surprise and turn on his heels to face his daughter.

"Y-Yes sweetie?" Naruto began, as he looked down at the swaying bubbly blond.

"I've finished all my tasks and Xenovia is setting the table. So would you like me to tell everyone that dinner is almost ready?"

Shaking himself out of his fear, Naruto nodded with a nervous laugh. "That's a wonderful idea Asia and thank you for helping Daddy with dinner."

Asia grinned and shot forward and hugged her father. "Don't mention it Daddy! When I was living away from home I missed cooking with you. So it makes me really happy that we get to spend time together again! Plus I haven't had your super special dish in years. I'm really excited!"

Naruto smiled as he softly patted his daughter's backside. He truly loved his precious daughter and enjoyed every moment he got to spend with her. In fact as they shared their small moment Naruto began to think he didn't give his daughter enough credit. Maybe she didn't have anything planned and she was just happy because she got to be with her Dad.

"I feel the same way Princess."

Asia giggled and backward away from her father. "Plus I want this dinner to be real yummy for your secret surprise!"

Naruto blinked once.

Then twice.

Before realizing he was right to be afraid, as he has raised a monster. One that couldn't be stopped.

"Well I'll get everyone ready for dinner!" Asia declared before skipping away from her father's view.

"Out of every foe I've faced. None scare me more than my own teenage daughter." Naruto mumbled softly, as he turned around and rested his hands onto the kitchen counter.

"**You know this is all your fault. You're the one who raised her, while always allowing and even at times promoting her behavior." **The voice of Kurama commented, while he stalked into the kitchen. "**Honestly if you would lay your foot down she wouldn't be this bad."**

"Well it's cute when she pranks other people!" Naruto countered before sulking. "Besides Aurora would always be the stern one to discipline the children and I would be the fun parent to cheer them up. I'm no good at being stern with either of the kids. I mean what if I say something and they hate me or never talk to me again!"

"**Well I guess that does explain why Giorno isn't like Asia, as at least Aurora had proper time to help raise him. Honestly you're so worthless you'll need a few new mates to help raise Asia and fix the years of your god awful parenting." **

"My parenting isn't that bad!" Naruto argued with a pout.

"**You're a loving father who devotes everything he has to his children and you would die for them both. I'll give you that much, but you're awful at discipline and placing your foot down. You're a good Dad, but a mediocre parent." **

Naruto lowered his head and sighed. "I'm trying my best here. I'm a single Dad who is trying to obtain world peace, while raising a teenage daughter. Not to mention that fact that I was raised as an orphan and have no clue how to be a proper Father. None of this is easy."

"**I never said it was Naruto, but maybe you should start thinking of finding a new mate to help you with all your problems. Since from my perspective you've been doing a rather shoddy job on your own. So maybe a new wife could help fill the hole that Aurora left?" **

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah like I have time to date and besides nobody could replace Aurora!"

Kurama sighed and turned around. "**You don't have to find a replacement for Aurora. Just someone who you care for and could survive your daughter. After all I'm sure Aurora would want you to find someone to find happiness with again. That and also pick up the slack from your shitty parenting." **

Naruto shook his head and scratched his temple, while Kurama walked off. "I can never tell if he is trying to help me or just uses moments like this to get free insults in. Though I wonder if he is right. Should I be looking for a new wife?"

However, Naruto didn't have long to dwell over his own thoughts due to the doorbell sounding off throughout the house.

"Oh our guests are here!" The voice of Asia shouted in pure glee in the next room.

Hearing his daughter, Naruto stumbled out of the kitchen in disbelief. Making it near Asia just in time to see the girl open the door to reveal Venelana and Rias Gremory waiting at their doorstep. Both of whom were accompanied by Rias entire Peerage.

"W-what is going on?" Naruto mumbled softly, as he watched Asia exchange pleasantries with Venelana.

Stopping right beside Naruto, Xenovia looked to the man with a blank expression. "When you left to tell Kurama of the developments with the Devils. Asia asked me to extend a dinner invitation to the Gremory household and their servants. She also made it very clear that I wasn't to tell you and ruin the surprise."

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance and he glared at the backside of his daughter's head. The latter of whom was busy greeting each and every guest with an overwhelming amount of joy.

"The worst part is." Naruto began softly, while only Xenovia could hear him. "Knowing my daughter her schemes don't end here."

"Oh I know." Xenovia replied in a dry voice, while she walked off without saying anything else.

"Why that-. . ."

"Daddy!" Asia called out happily. "Come over here and greet our guests!"

Sighing to himself and nodding his head, Naruto walked forward with a smile and held a hand out to Venelana. "Welcome to our humble little home, I'm glad you were able to join us for dinner." Naruto then turned robotically to Asia and gritted his teeth. "It's. Such. A. Lovely. Surprise."

Asia giggled and Venelana returned Naruto's smile and laughed. "Thank you for inviting us to your household. I'm eager to see how Human life differs from our own."

"I'm sure you'll find we are not all that different from any of you." Naruto then looked down to the children accompanying Venelana. "Rias it's good to see you as well, but forgive me for not knowing your Peerage."

Rias nodded and held a hand out to her servants. "My apologies, allow me to introduce my Peerage. This is my Queen Akeno Himejima, my Rook Koneko Toujou and last but certainly not least my Knight Yuuto Kiba."

"Well it's nice to officially meet you all, as you know I'm Asia's Dad. Though you can just call me Naruto if you would like. You've already met Xenovia and Griselda, but there is currently two other people in the house-. . ."

"**Before you even try I am perfectly capable of introducing myself." **Kurama spoke up, as the fox approached the group of Devils. "**I've gone by many names, but you may refer to me as Lord Kurama or Kurama the Great." **

Naruto pinched his eyes together and took a deep breath, while everyone else focused on the talking fox.

"How interesting." Venelana commented softly, while she looked at Kurama. "He doesn't appear to be a Youkai, but he's clearly not anything I've seen before. Is he some rare type of familiar or just a strange experiment."

"Nah he's just a useless fox from my dimension." Naruto admitted in an off handed voice.

"**Who are you calling useless?" **

Asia puffed out her cheeks and pointed at Naruto and Kurama. "No fighting you two! We have guests!"

"Hey what's all the commotion in here?" Issei yelled out, while he walked out and froze in place. Considering he was just as surprised to see Rias as she was to see him. "Woah I didn't know we were having Rias over Dad!"

"Dad!" Rias along with her entire Peerage yelled loudly, while exchanging looks between Naruto and Issei.

"Wait that perverted loser is your brother?" Koneko asked, while looking to Asia for answers.

Asia merely answered with an upbeat yes, while Akeno scratched her cheek. "But how is that possible?"

"It's a rather long story. Why don't we all head to the dinner table and we can talk." Naruto offered, while holding his hands for the Devils to walk further into the house.

"That sounds wonderful!" Venelana began, while she gently wrapped her hands around Naruto's large biceps and gave the man a tight squeeze. "Please show the way Naruto!"

Blushing hard, Naruto led Venelana to the kitchen table where he showed the woman to an open seat. Meanwhile Xenovia and Issei both followed Naruto and took a seat at the table. Asia on the other hand turned to Rias and grinned.

"I think your Mom is thirsting after my Daddy." The young blond whispered with a giggle, which caused Rias to blush. "How fun!"

"How fun indeed." Akeno added in, which only added to the crimson tint on Rias cheeks. "You think they'll have sex later?"

"Can you two stop? It's highly inappropriate to talk in such ways about our parents." Rias began sternly, while folding her arms over her chest in protest. "No one will be thristing for anyone here tonight."

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you Rias, but my goal here tonight is to get your Mom hooked on the idea of having a relationship with my Daddy. I've already got Griselda wanting to be my new Mommy and after dinner so will your Mom. Oh I'm building the most perfect Mommy Harem!" Asia explained with a large grin. "Actually I even bet after I snap my trap I'll have you on my side of trying to get our parents together."

Rias huffed in defiance. "I doubt it, besides my Mother is a very distinguished member of the Underworld. She would never have a relationship with a human."

"That's where you're wrong sister to be!" Asia giggled in a playful voice. "Your Mom is already interested in my Daddy for how he wants to selfishly help you. That's point number one for my Daddy. However, Daddy is also incredibly powerful in a literal and figurative sense with his strength and position in his organization. Again more points that make my Daddy an appealing choice for a single woman. Though the nail in the coffin is I had my Daddy make his specialty for dinner tonight because I planned on having your Mom over to taste his food. See recall back to that treat I made on my first day of school and how it made you feel. Then know my Daddy is capable of making something that is beyond description. Trust me Rias tonight is going to be a night you won't forget."

"You have to be kidding me? Do you know how ridiculous your entire plan sounds?" Rias asked.

Asia laughed in response and reached out to poke Rias on the nose. "Oh sister dearest you're too adorable if you think that is all I have planned. We are already in step three out of seven. You should try harder to keep up, but let me worry about getting our parents together. For now let's just go enjoy a nice family dinner!"

Rias watched with a stunned expression as Asia turned on her heels and began to happily skip away.

"Oh I like her and here I thought we were supposed to be the Devils." Akeno commented with a laugh.

"She's definitely not as innocent as she lets on." Koneko pointed out in a dry voice.

"At least her intentions are somewhat pure." Kiba added in.

"**You brats are just lucky she's keeping her energy towards getting her idiot Father together with those women." **Kurama explained to the young Devils, as he walked past them to rest on a sofa. "**Trust me when I say that little vixen is dangerous when she is determined to do something. She has the brains of her grandfather, the willpower of her grandmother and unpredictableness of her father wrapped in one." **

Rias looked to the strange fox with a slightly nervous gaze, as she thought over his words. Though after a moment she motioned for her Peerage to follow her.

"Come on guys let's join everyone for dinner." The crimson haired Devil began, as she lead everyone to the dining table.

Venelana seeing her daughter approaching the table smiled and offered an empty seat to her side for Rias. The latter of whom accepted the seat by her mother with a calm expression, while Akeno, Koneko and Kiba took the next three seats by Rias. Then from across Kiba was Issei who had an empty seat by his side, as no one wished to sit by the pervert, but continuing on was Xenovia, Asia and then Griselda. Finally at the head of the table was an empty seat, since Naruto was busy with fetching everyone's meal. Leaving the table in an awkward silence, as Griselda gave Venelana a hard stare. Meanwhile the Devil returned the look with a rather friendly, but uninterested smile. Though those were not the only silent showdowns going on at the table.

Considering Rias was practically glaring a hole into Asia's skull, but the latter of the two didn't seem to care one bit. Instead she just kept a rather amused smile on her face, which caused Akeno to giggle at the tension and Xenovia to study both Devil's to try and understand what the situation was. Koneko on the other hand was glaring at Issei, as she saw the boy obviously checking out Rias and Akeno. In fact the entire situation looked like a disaster just waiting to happen, but luckily for everyone not one or two, but ten Narutos' came into the room each with a bowl in hand.

"What in the-. . ." Rias mumbled in disbelief, while she watched one of the ten take a seat at the table and the rest hand deliver a covered bowl before each person at the table. Then just as fast as they appeared each one disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You can make clones?" Venelana asked with curiosity in her voice. "I didn't know Humans were capable of such advanced techniques. Or perhaps that's the work of some Scared Gear?"

"That's just my Shadow Clone Jutsu, it's a forbidden technique I picked up when I was about thirteen. There's a slightly embarrassing story behind how that happened, but let's not talk too much about my home dimension." Naruto explained with a small grin and booming laugh, while extending his hands outward. "Instead lets enjoy a nice home cooked meal, after all Asia had me make my best dish in rather large portions. Now seeing we have company I know why that was."

Asia shrugged her shoulders. "Ya got me there Daddy."

Naruto nodded and looked out to the table. "Well everyone please enjoy my Sage Style Ramen."

"Ramen?" Rias asked in confusion. "It's that a rather mundane and simple food?"

"Yes from my understanding it's a cheap option for humans. Am I correct in my understanding?" Venelana asked politely.

"And just what is Sage Style?" Akeno asked in an apprehensive voice.

Naruto grinned and folded his arms. "You know what take off your lids and just take a small whiff."

Doing as they were told all five Devils' slowly removed the lids as instructed, which resulted in a plume of steam and aromas to over take everyone at the table. Forcing a large smile on Naruto's face as he watched all five Devils literally be taken back by the sheer force of the scent of his cooking.

"Oh. Huhoh." Venelana gasped out in a raspy voice, as just the scent of the ramen alone was enough to completely steal the air from her lungs and force her mouth to salivate in anticipation to get just one taste of the dish before her.

Rias who was trembling from head to toe saw her mother's condition and could see the woman's face was in absolute bliss. Meanwhile to her side Akeno wasn't fairing much better, as her sadistic side began to surface and she looked on the verge of something that made Issei grin perversely. Safe to say the Devils all together were not prepared for the barrage of aromas from Naruto's cooking. Though the same could be said for the other side of the table, as Griselda, Xenovia and Issei had also revealed their ramen and despite having Naruto's cooking before were not ready for his best dish at all.

"So is no one besides my sweet little Asia going to taste my ramen?" Naruto asked with a lighthearted laugh, while everyone looked to the youngest Uzumaki. Who was calmly and elegantly eating her father's ramen before her like it was absolutely normal.

"It's delightful as always Daddy." Asia complimented, as the young trickster was accustomed to her father's cooking from being raised by the man. So her reaction wasn't as exaggerated as the rest of the table by any means.

Venelana and Rias both looked across the table to Asia. Thinking that if the young blond was able to handle the ramen so easily maybe their first reaction was too much. Though as they slowly brought the noodles to their mouths they stopped and looked between each other, while the entire table stopped and waited for the mother and daughter to take a bite.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two seem nervous." Asia spoke up with a dark laugh and shit eating grin. "I know, why don't all five of our guests take a bite together to share the reaction?"

"W-we c-can do that." Akeno replied in a husky voice, while she gazed at the ramen with lust filled eyes.

Asia giggled and watched all five Devils lift the food in their mouths, while her eyes spun into her Sharingan. Considering she wanted to make sure to burn this next moment into her memory.

"AHHhhhhhhh!" The collective group of Devils moaned in complete and utter bliss as their eyes rolled back in their heads, while to Issei's immeasurable joy completely lost every single shred of their clothing in one bite.

"I've never wanted to learn to cook more than I do now." Issei gasped in awe, as he saw every female except for Asia in the complete nude. However, his perverted mind was distracted by the absolute radiant bowl of noodles before him. So much so that he halted his little peep show to take a bite for himself only to explode out of his clothing and completely forget about the table filled with naked woman. Showing Naruto's cooking was so intense that is overpowered Issei's perverted thoughts and actions.

"H-how can anyone create something so perfect?" Venelana asked in a low whimper, while she looked directly at Naruto with deep rapid breathing.

"Well." Naruto trailed off, as he tried to avert his eyes away from the Devil. Unfortunately he wasn't fairing all too well considering how captivatingly beautiful Venelana truly was. "I had my clones gather some rather rare local ingredients from different locations around the globe. . ." Naruto then stopped for a moment and took a hard swallow, as Venelana was leaning closer and closer into his personal space.

"So fresh rare ingredients are your secret?" Venelana asked softly, while she kept getting closer and closer to Naruto.

"W-well not exactly." Naruto began in a nervous voice, as he moved his eyes to the side. Unfortunately that allowed him to see Griselda who was practically mirroring Venelana's advances. Forcing Naruto to be entrapped between the two beautiful and naked females. "Y-you see I also had extra clones gather Senjutsu from different places as well. Let me

Explain a little, Senjutsu is something from my dimension and is essentially the life force of the nature around us. So what you're tasting is not just rare ingredients I've hand selected, but also the essence and life force of some of the most beautiful and radiant places on this planet that I transferred into each and every ingredient I used. It's the only way to capture so many different flavors and sensations into one dish. Senjutsu is the heart and soul of my Sage Style Ramen."

"Incredible." Venelana gasped in admiration, while she slowly smiled and looked over Naruto. "You're quite an interesting man and a phenomenal chef."

"I can agree to that." Griselda chimed in, which earned Naruto's attention on her. "After all you're a man capable of things like no other. Your ramen is just one example of many."

Naruto smiled with a small blush and slightly tilted his head. "Thank you Griselda and you as well Venelana. I appreciate both your words, but are any of you going to put your clothes back on?"

"Oh my apologies." Venelana began softly, while she along with everyone else as the table began to quickly redress themselves in a hurry. Though Naruto did catch the little white haired Devil Koneko looking at him with a rather odd look. One that Naruto didn't understand, but before Naruto could question if something was wrong Issei suddenly spoke up.

"Dad this ramen is amazing, but I gotta know something that's been bugging me all day."

"Well maybe I can help place you at ease." Naruto offered.

Issei grinned at the man. "Well Lady Asia said we were going to the Underworld. So what exactly is going on?"

"That's a wonderful question Issei and helps me bring up an important topic." Naruto began with a smile, while holding a hand out to Rias. "You see little Rias here is currently forced into a marriage contract with a man she does not love nor she wishes to marry. So I've offered to speak on Rias behalf and stop this marriage dead in its tracks."

"Hell Yeah Dad helping hot chicks! You're such a goddamn badass!" Issei complemented with vigor, which earned giggle from a few of them women at the table. Yes for once Issei said something that earned a positive reaction from a woman.

"Well yes, but according to Venelana the best way to null this marriage is for both parties to agree to disband this marriage. However, the marriage was formed by the father's of the potential bride and groom. Unfortunately one side won't agree to dissolve the agreement and the other being the former Lord Gremory has passed away some time ago. Meaning that the most easy and peaceful solution is off the table."

"Damn." Issei mumbled softly.

"But there is a second choice." Venelana spoke up with a firm tone. "That being a rating game where the stakes are whoever wins has control over the marriage contract. Sadly Rias has a rather small Peerage and no experience within a rating game. Meanwhile her fiancé Riser Phenex is not only a very powerful Devil, but also very well decorated with rating game victories."

"But who said Rias has to be the one to challenge him? We just need someone powerful to beat him after all." Asia began with a large smirk, while folding her arms confidently. "See where this is going?"

"Oh totally!" Issei yelled with excitement before looking at Naruto. "Dad you could totally kick his ass or maybe big bro Giorno can rough him up some!"

Naruto nodded softly. "Yes I or Giorno could easily defeat the Devil in question, but we won't."

The table was completely surprised, as even Asia was left with confusion. Considering she thought for sure her Fatter was going to manhandle Riser himself.

"Daddy I don't understand. If not you or Giorno who?" Asia asked.

Naruto grinned and looked right at his daughter. "Me and Kurama talked it over and we decided you, Issei and Xenovia will be a three man team to fight Riser and his Peerage. Of course that's only if you don't disagree with my plan. Since I would never force my children into something against their will and then would be forced to have Kurama fight instead."

Venelana looked at Naruto with an ever growing admiration, as his words struck deep with the woman. Considering his selfless love for his children was something her former husband clearly never showed for his own child. Meanwhile the rest of the table looked to Asia and waited to The blond's response, but were quickly surprised the moment Asia began to laugh loudly.

"Ahh Daddy that was very sneaky of you to place me on the spot like this. I may just have to get you back for that." Asia began in a hollow, but creepily upbeat voice. "After all, I can be sneaky too Daddy."

Venelana looked at Asia with a devilish smile, as she saw potential in the girl. Griselda merely took a deep breath, as she believed Asia needed more stern parenting. Naruto on the other hand flinched backwards.

"Now Princess Daddy wasn't trying to be sneak-. . ."

"Oh it's very okay Daddy I'm not upset! I'll even agree to your idea, as I know you wouldn't place me in danger. I trust you after all!"

"Well if Lady Asia is for fighting the Devil I'm onboard!" Issei declared boldly.

Xenovia nodded. "Yes worst case I'll strike the Devil down with my sword before he could even touch Asia."

"Wait let's backtrack for a moment." Rias suddenly spoke up, while pointing at Asia. "Can three humans really defeat a high class Devil? I mean Riser's strength is the reason me and my Peerage haven't challenged him."

Naruto smirked and folded his arms. "Trust me those three will be more than enough. Then you'll get a good idea of just how powerful Humanity is. And I promise you Rias that you will be free of this contract."

"I see." Rias mumbled softly, while bowing her head to the man. "Well I shall trust whatever solution you deem best."

Naruto looked surprised at Rias finally showing him some respect, as he figured he would have to work just a little more to crack the girl's shell. Asia on the other hand merely grinned wide at the young Devil.

"Well I appreciate your faith in me, but I must apologize to everyone." Naruto then stood to his feet and took a small curtsy. "I didn't foresee having guests at this hour and I have a few documents due on a deadline that need my immediate attention. Please don't take my absence as a feeling of intrusion and make yourselves at home. Asia is more than capable of entertaining everyone while I square a few things away."

"Don't worry I'll handle everything Daddy." Asia declared happily, which made Naruto merely nod back to his daughter.

"Thank you sweetie."

Watching Naruto slowly move away from his seat, Griselda reached out to the man. "Would you like my assistance?"

Naruto smiled and patted Griselda's shoulder. "No I'm quite fine on my own. You do enough as is Griselda. Take some time to relax and socialize."

"Oh, okay." The Angel mumbled softly, while she watched Naruto walk away. However, her eyes were not the only pair to trail the single father as he walked away. Considering Venelana watched every single movement Naruto made until he was gone from her line of sight. Something that made Asia giggle softly, while resting her elbows onto the table.

"Find something you like Lady Gremory?" Asia asked with a devilish smirk.

"Why yes I have." The woman replied without any shame or embarrassment before her eyes shifted to Asia. "Is that a problem?"

"Not in the slightest, in fact I encourage any thoughts you have about my Daddy. As I think you would make a wonderful new Mommy." Asia revealed while her eyes slowly drifted to Griselda. The latter of whom seemed rather flustered.

"Oh really?" Venelana began with a rather low and happy voice. "Well that's good to hear."

Asia giggled and winked at Griselda before looking back to Venelana. "Just know you're not the only woman I think that way about. After all, I've already been trying to get my Daddy and Griselda together, but don't let that discourage you. My end goal is to create the perfect Mommy harem. So you won't be the only one chasing after my Daddy's love."

"Oh that's fine. My first husband had a harem of his own and that didn't bother me none. Besides I find your father much more interesting than my previous husband." Venelana admitted before looking to her daughter with a soft expression. "I hope you don't hold those words against me Rias."

Everyone looked to the girl in question, who shook her head and smiled. "No I don't hold anything against you Mother. I do love and miss Father, but I cannot argue that Asia's Father is a good man. After all, he is willing to help me with Riser and that means a lot to me. Plus he has a few other impressive qualities."

"That he does." Venelana replied before looking to Asia with a smirk. "Naruto's a very kind and noble man and I would love to corrupt him with my devilish charms."

Griselda glared at the Devil with angelic fury. "Naruto is a great man who will change the entire world for the better. He needs a righteous woman to walk by his side, not some temptress to sway his vision."

Venelana looked right at Griselda with an eye smile. "Oh you angels are so boring, I bet you couldn't even pleasure him properly."

Griselda gritted her teeth while the teenagers at the table slowly started to sink backwards away from the two. Well everyone besides Asia who was practically bursting with excitement.

"I'll have you know that being a wife extends past pleasure, which is something I'm perfectly capable of by the way." Griselda began in a firm tone, while he white wings flapped outward. "A wife must also be a helpful partner outside of the bedroom, which as Naruto's personal assistant. I cover that area perfectly by helping him on a daily basis."

"Oh please in the Underworld I'm well known for my business knowledge and ability to find hidden gems that have yet to be discovered. I could easily become a valuable asset to Naruto as someone who oversees all his finances and business dealings." Venelana declared in a firm fine, while smirking at Griselda. "Though a lover and partner is only a fraction of a good wife I'll have you know. The key to a perfect wife is one's capability to be a proper mother and I have already raised two successful children."

Griselda huffed and crossed her arms. "You're not the only one who has raised children and I've already been working on helping parent little Asia." The angel revealed as she extended her arms to the bubbly blond. "If you haven't noticed she is somewhat of a problem child due to her Father's parenting style. So she needs a firm hand to help raise her."

Asia squinted her eyes and Griselda, but held her tongue. Venelana on the other hand scoffed at the Angel.

"Asia is a fine girl who just needs some proper maternal guidance to help her into the devilish young woman she was meant to be." The flaxen haired Devil declared. "Not some boring Angel trying to control her."

"And she would be better off with you?"

"Of course! I would shape her into a fine young woman with proper manners and a Devil's desire."

"Hmm this is getting rather personal." Asia mumbled softly, as she watched the Angel and Devil argue. "But we are making some wonderful breakthroughs. Maybe I should bring Daddy back down here."

Griselda tightly turned her neck to the side and forced a smile at. "Let's not do that."

"Well why not?" Asia asked with a large grin, while her eyes traveled around the room. "It's turning into a hoe down throw down and I'm loving it and I'm sure Daddy would too. Might help him pick which one of you to take as his first wife or at least speed things along."

Venelana smiled and waved Asia off. "Don't worry child I've decided that I'm rather interested in your Father and will make him my new husband." The Devil then turned to Griselda and winked. "Well that's unless he decides to only take the uptight Angel for some reason. Then I would just have an affair with him, but I don't see that situation happening."

"Naruto is a good man and I will never leave his side. I'll be the one to become his wife." Griselda declared, while Asia merely clapped her hands and laughed.

"Oh this is such fun, I do enjoy dinner and a show, but let's spice things up!" The young Uzumaki began with a devilish grin and her Sharingan spinning to life. "Hey Griselda."

Said woman in question turned to Asia, but doing so caused her eyes to dilate and her posture to slump slightly. A reaction that surprised all the Devil's within the room.

"What did you do to her?" Rias asked.

"A simple Genjutsu that should only last for about ten or twenty minutes." Asia explained in an offhand voice, while looking directly to Venelana with her Sharingan. Sending chills down everyone's spine as the strange pattern in the blond's eyes made her slightly more intimidating. "So tell me Venelana are you up for a little game?"

"Depends on the game." The Devil replied back without fear.

"Well you declared you wish to become my new Mommy and Griselda isn't going anywhere while in my Genjutsu. So the game is rather simple." Asia began as she folded her arms over the dinner table and smirked. "You have about twenty minutes max to walk upstairs and make your first move on my Daddy with whatever method you deem fit."

Venelana shared Asia's smirk and stood to her feet. "So you're giving me a free pass go seduce your Father?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Asia replied.

Venelana stood to her feet and took a bow. "Then I won't disappoint." The woman declared before walking off.

Asia chuckled to herself and reached outward for a drink, but at the same time Rias looked to the girl with surprise. "Is this the big part of your plan to get our parents together? Have my Mom seduce your Dad?"

"No." Asia scoffed before taking a long drink from her glass of water. Then by finishing her glass she rested it back onto the table. "That's rather boring and predictable."

"Oh so there is more you're not sharing?" Akeno asked.

"Maybe." Asia replied with a smile, which caused Xenovia to frown.

"Asia why did you lie to Lady Gremory?" The blue haired girl asked, which surprised everyone present and made Asia smirk. "You and I both know that Mom has no experience with Genjutsu and wouldn't be able to break out of your Genjutsu so fast if at all."

"Hmmm so you caught that bit." Asia giggled out, while patting her sister. "Also thanks for keeping that to yourself till now. Wouldn't want my future Mommy to catch on to my surprise. You're a good big sister Xenovia and I'm glad you're on my side."

"I'm glad as well." Xenovia admitted in a dry voice.

"What are you planning?" Koneko asked in a slightly hostile tone.

"Yes just what exactly are your plans involving my Mother?" Rias added in.

Asia rolled her eyes. "My you all are incredibly slow if you're asking that. Even Issei can figure out my goal is to get my Daddy together with multiple women. Starting with Venelana and Griselda."

"Yeah that's totally obvious!" Issei chimed in, which earned a sigh from Asia.

"Issei don't speak when honestly you're just as in the dark as the Devils. I was just trying to be coy, I know you're clueless as well."

"Right you are!" The pervert admitted. "Mind filling me in?"

Asia huffed and pointed to Rias. "It all started the moment I realized you had an attractive and single mother Rias. Right away I started thinking of ways to get your mother attracted to my Daddy, but lucky for me he grabbed her attention by coming to your aid. So once I noticed her interests in my Daddy rising I asked Xenovia to extend a dinner invitation to your family. I then had my Daddy prepare his best dish knowing the response it would earn from your mother. Of course I knew this dinner and the presence of your mother would also threaten Griselda, as it clearly showed that their was impressive competition for my Daddy. Making both women rather competitive and rush forward in fear of losing to the other. That brings us to now, where your mother is probably trying her hardest to seduce my Daddy, while thinking she has about twenty minutes to do so. When in reality she has about five minutes before I release my Genjutsu on Griselda."

"That's-. . ." Akeno began, but trailed off as she couldn't find the words.

Rias on the other hand could. "The fox was right. You're dangerous."

"Oh is little Kurama talking about me behind my back again?" Asia asked with a light laugh. "Well he will get his soon enough. Though I'm glad you now see what I'm capable of my sister to be. So tell me Rias, when it comes to creating my Mommy Harem. Are you with me or against me?"

Rias sunk back into her chair, as she felt an enormous pressure hold her down. Considering for once the Devil found something she truly feared and honestly it was a feeling she didn't enjoy. "I-I'm with you of course! That's what sisters are for right?"

Asia looked excited as she jumped upward. "That's wonderful me and you are going to have so much fun! I know let's celebrate by having a sleep over!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto) **

Slowly going over a few reports and transactions, Naruto was unaware to the Devil slowly creeping into his office. However, the moment he heard his door click shut he looked upward to find Venelana already walking in his direction.

"Venelana can I help you?" Naruto asked in surprise, as he watched the woman maneuver around his desk. Then to the man's shock took a seat directly on his lap, while her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I just came to thank you for dinner." The Devil began in a low voice, while she reached her mouth up to Naruto's ear. Forcing her large breasts into his face. "It was amazing."

"Oh it was nothing." Naruto replied in a nervous voice, while he felt his body heaten up. "I'd be happy to cook for you again."

"I'm sure you would." Venelana replied softly, while backing away and looking directly into the blond's eyes. "After all, you had quite the effect on me with just your cooking. It makes me curious as to what else you could do to me."

"I don't know what you mean."

Venelana smirked and wiggled her perfect butt against the man. "From what I'm feeling I think you know exactly what I mean." The Devil declared as she bit her lip. "Very impressive by the way. By my guess you're much bigger than my first husband."

Naruto was a crimson red and couldn't even think of a proper retort, but did manage to release a soft moan as he felt Venelana continue to wiggle her butt on his lap. A reaction that forced a pleased grin from the Devil.

"Speaking of my former husband I have to extend another thank you. I mean you don't even have to bother, but you insist on helping fix the mess he created." Venelana began, while moving to where she was chest to chest with Naruto and her hands were clamped onto his shoulders. "I always resented him for selling our daughter off and saying it was for the better of the Devil race. I knew it was bullshit, as Rias could easily find someone on her own to marry, but instead her father sold her in a contract for what? More land and wealth? Just because that's how we got married doesn't mean our daughter had to share the same fate."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Venelana massage his shoulders. "I didn't know that about you."

Venelana nodded. "It was something I lived with and accepted. Thinking it was normal to live in a loveless marriage with a man who couldn't even please me. I lived with the fact that the father of my children cared more about wealth and woman than the happiness of his own daughter. I accepted all of that for years."

"Venelana." Naruto mumbled softly, as he could sense a mixture of emotions swelling within the woman.

"Then my husband died and I eventually met a real man. A man who would die for his family and place their happiness above his own. A man who could please me with his cooking alone. A man who is someone I would have left my husband for if he hadn't died." Venelana slightly leaned forward and smiled, her face close enough for Naruto to feel her breath. "You've showed me and my family more kindness and compassion in one day than my husband did in years of marriage. So for that I have to properly thank you."

Naruto's heartbeat began to rise as he saw Venelana move forward for a kiss. Thought moments before she could make contact the door to Naruto's office flung open.

"Stop right there!" Griselda yelled loudly, which caused Venelana to groan in annoyance.

"That was quick." Venelana began as she glanced back to the Angel. "Mind leaving? We were about to have sex."

"Wait what?" Naruto blurted out in shock.

"I'm not going anywhere." Griselda replied in a stern voice, while crossing her arms.

Venelana giggled. "So are you gonna watch then or join on the fun? I don't mind either way."

Griselda turned completely red. "That's a completely appalling and vile offer."

"Um do I get a say in this?" Naruto spoke up softly, but neither woman was listening to him.

"Oh you Angels are all the same. Boring and have no sense of experimentation."

"And all you Devils and sick and evil."

"Hey Daddy!" Asia called out, as she appeared in the doorway. Causing the man to instantly use the substitution jutsu to swap his body with Griselda's. Leaving the Angel being straddled by the Devil and Naruto standing nervously in the middle of the room. "Having fun?"

"Something like that!" Naruto croaked out in a nervous voice, while his face was red. "Can Daddy help you?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that me and Rias thought since we are all going to the Underworld tomorrow that the Gremory household should stay the night. I can tell from whatever is going on in here that Lady Gremory wouldn't have any problems sleeping with you and Griselda tonight." Asia declared, which made Venelana turn around and smile.

"That would be fine by me." The Devil replied, which made Asia smile.

"Perfect! Well I'll leave you to whatever adults do!" Asia said as she skipped out of the room.

"Asia wait!" Naruto called out as he chased after his daughter. Considering he didn't agree to anything yet.

Venelana laughed as she was left alone with Griselda. "That little child is quite cunning."

"Yes she is, but could you please get off me?" The Angel asked in an annoyed voice.

Glancing down to Griselda, Venelana smirked. "Actually I have a better idea. Let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

Venelana nodded and trailed her fingers along Griselda's breasts. "Well we are two beautiful woman after the same man. A man whose daughter's goal is to get enough women around her father to make a harem. I can also tell Asia is quite the sly devil and won't stop with just you and I. So there will be more competition for Naruto's love and affection. So why don't we combine our efforts and share Naruto?"

"Knowing Asia she wouldn't like that." Griselda began slowly as she tried to ignore the Devil's touch. "She probably wants us to fight over her Father just as much as she wants us to get together with him. She might throw some wrenches in your plan. Besides I've all but accepted that because of Asia, Naruto will have a harem of woman. So I'm shooting for the spot of head wife over the harem."

"That's a rather ambiguous goal, but I will be head wife. After all, I oversaw my former husband's harem, which was full of rather plain and slightly above average woman if I'm being honest. Asia on the other hand is already hand selecting only the best, as I have to admit." Venelana stopped as she trailed her finger to the crease of Griselda's breasts. "You might be just as stunning as I am, but still lack the nerves it takes to oversee a harem of other women."

"W-why y-you Devil!" Griselda stammered nervously, which only made Venelana's smirk grow.

"That is what I am, but you're so stern with the children and Naruto. However, you're already melting under my pressure. So that should show you which one of us is cut out to be at the top of the harem." Venelana declared softly while removing her hand from Griselda. "Though I promise you that if you work with me you'll be the number two right behind me. What do you say?"

"Okay I'll agree to that." Griselda mumbled softly.

Venelana grinned. "Told you I was good at business. Now let's seal our alliance with a kiss." The Devil declared, as she leaned forward to kiss the shocked Angel. However, before the two women's lips could meet Venelana giggled and backed away. "Just kidding, we'll save the sexy girl on girl for when Naruto is watching. Speaking of which we should talk strategy, because I feel you were on to something early when you mentioned Asia. Considering she's more of a Devil than I am and probably has something in store for both of us."

"Well what do we do then?"

"You listen to the head wife that's what." Venelana began, as she leaned forward and started to whisper in Griselda's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The next morning with Giorno)**

Yawning softly the second in command slightly expanded his chest to stretch, but he found something out of the normal. Considering normally in the mornings when the man would awake he would do a few stretches to help wake himself. However, this time Giorno felt an unfamiliar heaviness against his chest. So slowly opening his eyes Giorno was meet with a familiar pair of eyes, but instead of those eyes being on the cat he had adopted. They were on the face of a beautiful black haired woman whose large bare chest was currently pressed against his own. Meanwhile the rest of her body, which he assumed was nude as well was tucked under his blanket.

"Nya! Good morning cutie!" The woman teased, while she pulled herself closer to Giorno. "It's time for breakfast!"

"What the fuck!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter end) **

**Boy that took longer than expected and real disappointed that I didn't get that done before Christmas as a gift to you all, but I tried. Anyhow here is the next chapter and finally we will get into some Riser stuff as this was a more relationship building chapter. Anyway some closing stuff. **

**The harem: I've finally gave Griselda and Venelana both reasons to pursue relationships with Naruto. Along with Natuto thinking about finding a mother to help parent Asia. A lot of people have been unhappy with her actions and that was kinda the point. I wrote this Naruto as he was in the manga/anime but portrayed him as the father I thought he should be. That being a loving one that doesn't really do well with disciple and proper parenting since you no he never had parents growing up and it gives a believable reason for him as a single father to look for a new wife besides the whole "hey there is hot women around me." **

**Team 7: So I wanted to avoid the whole Naruto comes in and claps Riser like so many do. They will have a confrontation, but when it comes to actually doing the rating game Asia, Issei and Xenovia will be the new "team 7" to take him on, which makes things more interesting and gives those three a reason to grow as characters. **

**The dinner: I hope everyone liked the dinner as I used it for many reasons. A small example would be a creative way to show Koneko that Naruto knows Senjutsu. A creative little way that I doubt anyone has done before that will be payed off later. **

**Thanks: I wanted to close off by saying thanks. This story has passed 3k follows and favorites and is slowly approaching 4K follows. I never imagined this goofy little story I had with a daughter that meddles with her father's love life sprinkled with my love for Jojo's would be liked this much. It's truly amazing and I hope in 2020 I can keep up the work that so many of you enjoy. So with that being said have a happy New Years and I'll see ya soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Attack/creature" **

Chapter 10. Underworld

**(With Giorno) **

Pacing from side to side in the middle of his apartment, Giorno had a rather annoyed expression as he held his cellphone close to his face. His pacing only grew faster and faster as the phone continued to ring. However, the oldest of the Uzumaki children instantly stopped dead in his tracks the moment the other end picked up.

"Good morning brother." The surprisingly annoyed voice of Asia spoke up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Turning to the half naked woman sitting at his small dining table, Giorno watched the woman slowly wave her fingers at him before giggling to herself. "This is your doing isn't it?"

"Well I'd love to take credit for whatever you're insinuating, but I must be honest brother. I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."

"So you're not responsible for the half naked woman with cat ears in my apartment."

There was a small chuckle on the other end from Asia. "No I'm afraid I'm not the mastermind behind whatever is going on with you. Though it does sound like my handy work, so I'll forgive your accusations. By chance did you ask your little friend who she is or why she is in your apartment?

"No I didn't. I just assumed you were behind my current problem."

Asia groaned on the other end. "Listen Giorno I'm not responsible for everything going on in your life and some of us have actual problems! Did you know Daddy had two beautiful women in his bed last night and he didn't have sex with either of them? Instead he stayed up all night working out and avoiding the situation. I swear that old man is giving me more trouble than I first thought."

"It sounds to me like you're the one causing Father problems." The older of the two pointed out. "Perhaps he isn't looking for a relationship?"

"Nonsense, I can sense Daddy's emotions after all. So I know he is heavily interested in both Griselda and Venelana, but Daddy being who he is has made things challenging."

Giorno sighed. "Can your older brother give you some advice?"

"Nope don't need any! You just go have fun with your naked cat lady friend!" Asia chirped happily before hanging up on her older brother.

"That little brat." Giorno mumbled with a twitch in his eye.

"Little sisters sure are a handful aren't they?" The woman asked with a slight giggle, which earned Giorno's full attention.

"You have no idea, but if you're not one of my sister's little schemes then tell me. Who are you and what are your intentions?"

"Well for starters, the name is Kuroka and my intentions were to simply check in on my little sister." The now named Kuroka shared, which caused Girono to fold his arms.

"And how does any of that involve you masquerading as a cat and living in my apartment?"

"Not much of it at all!" Kuroka replied.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't just throw you out right now?"

"Because if you do I will just sneak back in and follow you around, but I'll admit that at first I came to this town to check on my little sister. However, I ran into you and I was instantly encapsulated by the sheer aura of power that you hold. Not to mention how I learned all sorts of interesting things about you and the Passione when I pretended to be a cat! So I'm even more invested in you than ever!"

Giorno kept a calm expression and folded his arms. "What are you and why are you so keen on staying near me?"

"Well I'm a Nekoshou who was turned into a Devil and I'm simply interested in you because you could produce strong kittens." Kuroka revealed without shame or deceit behind her voice.

"If you're a Devil who is your master?" The blond asked, as he ignored the idea of having children with the woman.

"I have no master, I killed the Devil that reincarnated me." Kuroka revealed to an unmoved Giorno.

"So you're a stray Devil."

"Of sorts. However, I'm strong enough to retain my sanity without a master, but are you not going to ask why I killed my former master?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. If you're capable of killing your own master then you're dangerous and I will have to dispose of you."

"Well my former master wasn't a good man even for Devil standards. He was abusive, manipulative and evil. However, the tipping point was when he tried to experiment on my little sister Shirone to create a stronger Devil. I lashed out and killed him, which labeled me as an SS-Class criminal in the underworld and my sister got placed under a new Devil. I don't regret my actions, but I do miss my sister and that's why I sneak around and check on her from time to time. After all, our relationship now is a little complicated."

"That's an interesting story and it doesn't appear like you're lying either, as I'm rather good at reading people. You also don't seem to pose any threat to me or my organization, so I won't kill you."

Kuroka smirked and bit the top of her lip. "Well aren't you just a little charmer."

"However, if you're telling the truth you're a wanted criminal and that could be a problem."

"Only if you let it be a problem. Because like I said I'm here to stay and I won't take no for an answer."

Giorno frowned as he looked at the Devil at his table, he could easily dispose of her. However, he had a sudden idea that made him smirk.

"Well if you're insisting on staying you'll be working under me and will listen to what I say." Giorno began as he knew it would be easier to turn the woman into an asset rather than have her energy be focused on pestering him. "Is that understood?"

"Absolutely, I love a man who takes charge. We'll make so many beautiful and strong kittens together nya!"

Giorno's eye twitched in annoyance, as he knew he was stuck with the woman for the foreseeable future. Though he at least hoped she would never meet his younger sister, as that would be the end of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Train to the Underworld) **

Asia was slowly walking back to the seats that contained all her traveling companions, while at the same time placing her phone into her pocket. This of course caused Naruto who was sitting in between Griselda and Venelana to lift his brow.

"Who was on the phone sweetie?"

Asia rolled her eyes and frowned before taking a seat across her father by Rias. "It was Giorno who accused me of some nefarious plot involving a half naked cat woman."

Naruto looked confused and leaned forward sheepishly. "Well were you behind it?"

"Daddy! Don't go off blaming me too! I'm innocent!" Asia replied back, which made Naruto nod his head and back away.

"I'm sorry sweetie I believe you, but you do have a track record with those kind of things."

Asia scowled at her father with a hard gaze, which made the man grin nervously in response. However, Venelana quickly broke the tension by patting the man's thigh and laughing.

"That she does. After all, I've seen her pranks first hand! Like that little gen-whatever trick you did on Griselda last night." The matriarch of the Gremory household revealed, which made Naruto's jaw drop.

"You put Griselda under a Genjutsu? Asia why would you do that?"

"Yes Asia, why would you do that?" Griselda asked with a slight smirk, as she finally had something to hold over the girl. "I mean placing me under a Genjutsu is highly inappropriate behavior and calls for punishment. Wouldn't you agree Naruto?"

Naruto frowned and remembered his early conversation with Kurama, thinking to himself maybe he should try some more tough parenting or at least have Griselda help him. "Possibly, but I want to hear why Asia placed you under a Genjutsu in the first place."

Griselda had a large grin on her face and even Venelana was quite pleased as well. Considering both women had planned this to start getting more control over Asia during their conquest to form a relationship with Naruto. So they both waited silently for Asia to admit to what she had done and for the consequences to follow.

"Oh that's easy Daddy!" Asia began quickly with bubbly enthusiasm that caught Griselda and Venelana off guard. "You see Griselda and Venelana started to argue after you left and I was afraid it would escalate badly without you around. So I used a simple Genjutsu on Griselda and asked Venelana to go upstairs and talk with you to calm herself, since I know you're so good with talking to people. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I was just trying to salvage a bad situation. You could even ask anyone that was there and they would tell you that something needed to be done."

"Asia is right Dad!" Xenovia called out from the adjacent booth of seats, which got the man's attention. "Lady Gremory and Mom were practically at each other's throats till Asia stepped in and stopped the situation from getting out of hand."

"Griselda is this true?" Naruto asked softly, as the Angel had a rather nervous look.

"Well I mean yes, but it wasn't that bad." The Angel admitted, as it was against her angelic genetics to lie to the man she cared for. An action that caused Venelana to sigh in defeat. "I'm sure we could have come to a peaceful ending without Asia's intervention. It was only a small argument after all!"

"I doubt that." Asia replied sternly, as she locked eyes with the woman. "I can sense emotions after all Griselda and I could tell you and Venelana were only getting more and more aggressive with each other. I did what was necessary and nothing more."

The two women were at a loss for words, while Naruto quickly waved his hand in the air and gave his daughter an apologetic look. "Oh I understand you were just trying to keep the peace. In that case I'm very proud of you sweetie!"

Asia giggled happily and gave her father an eye smile. "Thanks, I try to be a keeper of peace just like you Daddy!"

Naruto grinned ear to ear at his daughter's declaration, as Asia knew all the right buttons to press with her father.

"Asia if I may ask?" Akeno spoke up from her seat by Xenovia. "Just how powerful is that ability you used on Griselda? I mean to stop an Angel with a glance is a frightening ability. Surely with something so powerful defeating Riser would be easy."

"Yeah really take that douche down a few pegs." Koneko added in from her seat across Issei.

Asia laughed and folded her hands over her lap. "Well Genjutsu is a ninja art from my Daddy's dimension where the user extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to cause a disruption in their five senses. In my case I use my eyes to trap my victims in a Genjutsu. Now there are a multitude of ways to break a Genjutsu. For example, one way is to use your own chakra to disrupt the Genjutsu and break the illusion. However, beings from this dimension like Griselda typically don't have chakra or are trained to use what they do have. So that option is off the table, but there is another option. That being the infliction of any sort of pain self inflicted or not can break the Genjutsu."

Naruto nodded his head and had a rather serious expression. "Another counter is special eyes like the ones I and Asia both have. So there is a possibility of someone from this dimension having some magical or genetically modified eye to counter Genjutsu. Or maybe even some other magical power source that can counter illusions."

"That's a good point, but to answer your question Akeno I could use my eyes on Riser. Unfortunately there are three slight issues. First I need close direct eye contact to cast my Genjutsu over my opponent. Meaning I have to get rather close to Riser and hope he doesn't avoid eye contact with me. Then secondly any attack I use on Riser that isn't a one shot move would just snap him out of the Genjutsu."

"But with my Holy Sword one attack is all we need!" Xenovia spoke up, which made Asia sigh with a slight nod.

"Yes, but that brings me to my third and final point. I'm still a novice in Genjutsu compared to people from Daddy's dimension. So I can only cast and hold a Genjutsu on a single person at a time. Meaning in a battle format with multiple opponents I won't be able to easily lock down Riser if his Peerage interferes with me."

Naruto nodded and folded his arms. "Which is exactly why once we set up the rating game you will be under some serious training from me and Kurama."

"What kind of training are you thinking?" Asia asked with a skeptical eye.

"Well obviously you have taken a liking to Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu. So you will be focused on improving yourself in those arts along with basic speed, strength and chakra control training. Xenovia on the other hand has only been trained with swords, so I will focus on teaching her chakra control along with hopefully a few lower rank Justus. Then Issei will of course be getting about the same form of training as Xenovia, but also have more focus on his Sacred Gear's abilities. Finally me and Kurama will run some team exercises with you three to prepare you for the rating game."

"Sounds like a solid plan Daddy, but shouldn't I also be training my Sharingan as well?" Asia asked curiously, which earned a huff from Kurama. The latter of whom was in the booth behind Asia and Rias.

"**To hell with the Sharingan, it's a curse on this world that you got those damned eyes in the first place!" **

Asia giggled and turned around to look at the fox behind her. "You don't like the Sharingan simply because Madara and Obito both controlled you against your will. You don't have to hate the Sharingan so much now since only me and Daddy have them."

"**If anything that's more reason to hate those blasted eyes! Naruto's an idiot and I don't worry about him, but you're more cunning and resourceful than either of the damned Uchiha were!" **

"Oh Kurama you're so sweet with your compliments, but don't worry I'll never use my Sharingan to control you against your will! I will however place you in a bunch of funny Genjutsu's when I get bored!"

Kurama's eyes twitched in annoyance. "**I hope you get the Mangekyō and go blind." **

Asia giggled and looked down at the fox with her Sharingan activated. "Well between Daddy's genetics that extends my life to rival that of a Devil's I also have my Twilight Healing. So even if I were to obtain my Mangekyō I doubt I would ever go blind. Plus with Daddy being an Uzumaki with Senju genetics there is a strong chance that my eyes will eventually become the Rinnegan."

"**Well lucky you brat." **Kurama grumbled in annoyance.

Smirking and reverting her eyes to their natural green color, Asia flipped back around and took her seat. "Anyways what do you say Daddy. Can we work on my Sharingan too?"

"We can try, but I'm no expert with the Sharingan especially with using it with Genjutsu. However, it is one of your best offensive weapons so I'll do all I can."

"That will be fine!" Asia replied back with a smile.

Naruto nodded and looked over to Xenovia and Issei. "I hope the training regiment I described is okay with both of you as well. If you have any questions or areas you wish to work on we can make adjustments accordingly."

"I'm perfectly fine with what you have for me Dad and I promise to work hard to make you proud." Xenovia declared softly, which made the man smile.

"Yeah we trust your judgement Dad and we will work super hard so we can kick that Riser jerk's ass!" Issei added in.

"Good, but if you will excuse me." Naruto then slowly pushed his way up and away from the two women he was sitting with. "I need to go use the restroom!"

Asia watched her father slowly walk away with a friendly smile, but the moment the man disappeared into another train car to find a bathroom her demeanor shifted. Gone was her bright and friendly smile, as now the girl had a rather mischievous and down right dangerous grin directed at Griselda and Venelana.

"So mommies to be." Asia began with a low laugh behind her voice, while her eyes looked over both women carefully. "I see you're trying to go against me."

"Perhaps, is that a problem?" Venelana asked softly, while giving the girl a rather challenging devilish smirk.

Asia merely giggled and gave the woman an eye smile. "Not in the slightest Mommy. It actually sounds like a lot of fun. Though I'm surprised Griselda, I didn't cut you for the rebellious type. I always took you for a loyal by the book Angel."

"Well it looks like you don't know as much as you think." Griselda replied firmly, while she crossed her arms over her chest. Trying her absolute hardest to keep her strong and commanding composure from slipping. "Not everyone bends to your wishes and you will be punished daughter to be."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Venelana added in.

Asia's green eyes were practically glowing with anticipation and her smile only grew. "Oh this is getting rather exciting! Xenovia make a reminder for me to make some extra fun plans for these two!"

"Understood." The blue haired teen replied before typing on a small tablet. "Anything in particular you want me to note down?"

Asia shook her head. "Nah I'll let the suspense build for a little while. Unless my new big sister has anything to add!"

Having Asia's mischievous eyes directed at her, Rias looked slightly nervous. "Um nothing as of now."

"That's okay! It's better to leave the planning to me anyhow!" Asia giggled before leaning her head onto the crimson haired Devil's shoulder. "After all, I don't want my big sister to worry about anything except spoiling her baby sister!"

Venelana looked at her blushing daughter with an interested gaze. "So you've turned my own flesh and blood to your side already. You sure work fast, I'm impressed."

Griselda folded her arms and looked to her own daughter, the latter of whom was shooting daggers through her eyes at Rias. "Asia does have a way of getting people on her side. I mean my own daughter has become her personal assistant and partner in crime."

Keeping her head resting on Rias, Asia merely giggled. "Well Xenovia is the best right hand woman anyone could ask for and she treats me so well. Despite her strength in my Peerage being lower than some she is without a doubt my second in command."

"I'm always happy to serve you Asia." Xenovia declared with a respectful bow of her head. "And your words mean so much thank you."

"Hey I'm happy to serve you too Lady Asia!" Issei shouted eagerly, while the teen pointed to himself with a smile. "You've not only saved my life, but made it a million times more awesome! I'm forever in your debt."

"This might be the longest I've seen you go without talking about boobs." Koneko noted in a rather surprised voice. "I don't know if I should be impressed by the influence she has on you or to be afraid of it?"

"Hmm I'm starting to ask myself that same question Koneko." Akeno added in as she looked to her King. The latter of whom was at the mercy of the blond by her side. "What about you President?"

"Well I'm certainly not afraid of her." Rias replied sternly, while Asia suddenly wrapped her arms around the girl and squeezed tightly.

"That's so good to hear! I would be sad if my new big sister was scared of me for no reason!" Asia chirped happily, while Kurama scoffed in response.

"**No reason. Please your Father's village feared me as a demon and a walking disaster. However, if they were to meet you, I'm sure you would inflict more fear and terror than I ever did." **Kurama declared softly, which caused Asia to pout.

"Kurama you've been a naughty fox lately, but don't worry I'll fix that soon enough!"

"**And that's the shit I'm talking about!" **

"Shall I move Kurama's surprise up in the schedule?" Xenovia asked in a nonchalant tone, while Asia merely nodded.

"Yeah might as well."

"Oh that's a rough one Lord Kurama." Issei added in, which caused the fox to perk up with wide eyes.

"**Just what are you planning brat! And why does the pervert know?" **

"So my two little rebellious mommies, back to you." Asia began, as she completely ignored the fox. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"**Asia!"**

"I'm not one to back down or hold back. Hehe I get that from my Daddy after all!" Asia continued on, while both women watched Kurama fall out of his seat and stand right beside Asia with sweat dripping down his body.

"**I'm sorry I called you a brat we can make up! You love your sweet fluffy Kurama!" **

"After all, I may not look like much."

Panicking Kurama forcibly placed his jaw onto Asia's lap like some common house pet begging for attention and forgiveness.

"**We can even work together to prank your idiot Dad and these women! Remember how much fun we have doing that!"**

Asia merely smirked and ruffled Kurama's head. "But you should ask yourself. If I can take a demon fox that left entire nations shaking in fear and reduce him to this." Asia then glanced back to the women with a way too friendly eye smile. "Just what are the limitations of what I could do to you?"

Griselda and Venelana both froze in place, as they watched the seemingly innocent girl scratch the top of Kurama's head. Realizing that they had stepped into a dangerous war zone with an absolute master manipulator. A war where they would either have a satisfactory outcome or an absolutely devastating defeat. Either way it was too late to back down, as at this point it was them vs Asia and everyone else. However, neither woman was going to give up at this point.

"We won't buckle that easy Asia. Trust me you'll be a good little daughter under our control soon enough." Venelana spoke up, while a small amount of conviction to which Griselda agreed with.

Asia on the other hand merely smiled wide. "In that case let the game begin mommies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Territory) **

Standing outside of the Gremory mansion, Naruto and company looked to their Devil hosts with interest. Surprised to find a severe lack of servants within the grounds of the household. This of course caused Asia to tilt her head in confusion.

"For such a large territory you're surprisingly lacking the amount of help I figured you would have." Asia began in a matter of fact tone.

Rias nodded. "My brother's Queen normally overseas the household, but she is currently helping my brother in the Underworld capital. I'm sure you'll see her along with my brother during your time here however."

"Well I look forward to meeting them both and I must thank you for allowing us to stay here as well." Asia replied, which caused Naruto to nod in agreement.

"There is no need for thanks, but we have plenty of room inside of our humble little home. So feel free to take any open room for yourselves during your stay." Venelana began in a friendly voice, while winking at Naruto. "Well expect for you Naruto. Unfortunately you'll have to bunk with me."

Naruto blushed slightly, as he wasn't one to get openly nervous around women. However, he was always embarrassed whenever his kids were around to see him being flirted with. So coughing into his hand and clearing his throat, Naruto tried to keep a calm composure.

"Very well, but is there an open training ground? I would like to start the children's training as soon as possible." Naruto explained, which made Venelana nod.

"Yes we have plenty of open spaces for training of all types, but we should focus more on the matter at hand. Considering we only have under an hour before we must meet with Lord Phenex and Riser."

Naruto grinned and created a few shadow clones by his side. "Well I planned to have my clones train Xenovia and Issei in my absence, while Griselda watches over them. Little bit of multi-tasking."

"That's smart, especially since having an Angel wandering around the Underworld isn't the best idea. Rias why don't you have your Peerage show our guests around since they won't be needed at our meeting either."

Rias nodded and looked to her Queen. "Could you show them to a training area?"

"Of course President! I'd even be happy to spar with them a little. I could have a lot of fun with little Issei after all."

Shivering by the girl's tone and look, Issei turned to the original Naruto. "Dad don't leave me alone!"

Laughing and slapping the boy's back, Naruto grinned wide. "Don't worry you'll have my clones with you, but." The man suddenly grew a rather mischievous smirk. "After my training sessions you'll be begging for me to leave you alone."

"Wait, what does that mean!" Issei yelled loudly.

"Who cares let's just get a move on it already." Xenovia grumbled as she started to push Issei away.

Asia giggled and waved her Peerage members off. "Have fun you two! Don't train too hard now!"

"Griselda make sure they don't slack off!" Naruto ordered with a light laugh, which caused the Angel to bow.

"I'll keep them working hard." The woman replied, before she walked off with the Devils and kids.

Naruto grinned ear to ear and noticed he was now left with Asia, Kurama, Venelana and Rias. "Well shall we go get our meeting over with?"

"Not yet. There is still a rather important matter that we have to talk about." Venelana began softly, while she folded her arms and looked at Naruto. "Lord Phenex is a very prestigious Devil and as such won't like speaking with a human. I would assume he would most likely refuse any type of offer or challenge you extend."

"That could be an issue, but I'm sure I'll get through to him!" Naruto replied with his normal trademark enthusiasm, but Rias merely dropped her head sadly.

"I think you're giving too much credit to Lord Phenex. I know the man and what my Mother is saying will definitely happen."

"That's okay!" Asia chimed in happily, which caused everyone to look at the scheming girl. "It's a simple fix really. All Venelana has to do is claim Daddy as her husband before Lord Gremory. Even if it's a lie and Daddy is still a human, having the head of the Gremory household declare Daddy as her new husband and current head of the house would hold enough power to make any Devil listen."

"That's a good plan Asia, I should just come to you for future ideas from now on!" Venelana commented, as she leaned forward and grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "You're okay with the plan as well husband?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not one for lying and deceit, but it's a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea! It's mine after all!" Asia chirped in an upbeat voice. "But let's not wait around anymore! Let's stop this marriage!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Phenex Territory) **

Being lead by a servant of the Phenex family through the rather large Phenex family estate. Naruto along with Venelana, Asia, Rias and Kurama all walked without being impressed by any of the expensive furniture or extravagance of the Devil household. Considering each one of them was ethier accustomed to such lifestyles or just didn't care for such things.

Naruto being in the lead walking with Venelana to his side casually peered over his shoulder. Finding Asia walking with a rather calm expression, but Rias on the other hand seemed quite nervous and upset as she walked with her head down.

"Perk up Rias." Naruto began with a light hearted laugh, while flashing the crimson haired girl a smirk. "There is no need to be nervous or afraid as long as I'm here."

Venelana smiled at the man and Asia leaned into Rias. "Yeah listen to Daddy Rias, you're so tense I don't even have to use emotion sensing to tell what you're feeling."

"My apologies, I just can't help but be nervous about this whole thing and I especially don't want to be anywhere near Riser."

"Well from what you've shared I wouldn't want to be around him either." Asia replied simply.

Naruto grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "Well that asshole is going to know his place soon enough. So just enjoy yourself a little Rias, I promise everything is going to be okay."

Rias nodded. "I trust you."

Venelana smiled at her daughter's comment and reached out to sling her arm around Naruto's bicep. "As do I."

"**Well I for one cant wait to get this over with." **Kurama grumbled in a low voice, as he stalked behind everyone else.

Asia giggled and looked back to the fox. "Oh don't be such a sour puss Kurama! Besides it's better having Riser being the focal point of me and my Daddy's schemes than you!"

"**I won't argue that." **The nine tailed fox replied in a dry voice. "**So on second thought really drag this out." **

"Hehe we plan too." Asia and Naruto declared in perfect sync, while the group suddenly stopped before a large door.

"Lord Phenex and his son are awaiting your arrival." The servant explained while taking a bow and opening the door.

Wasting no time on formalities or introductions, Naruto quickly walked into the private study of Lord Phenex. Who was seated at his desk, while who Naruto could only assume was Riser was standing by the man's side. Considering both father and son had very similar features and body types, while also appearing more akin to brothers. However, the latter was due to Devil genetics making Lord Phenex appear much younger than he was.

"Venelana and Rias it's wonderful to see you both! Though I'm afraid I'm not familiar with your companions." Lord Phenex began in a friendly tone, while Riser cocked a smug grin directed at Rias.

"Who cares about them when my beloved is finally here to talk about our marriage." Riser began, while the man slowly inched forward towards Rias.

Rias retracted backwards, but before the Devil could even get close to her position. Riser was stopped by Naruto, who held his hand out to block the Devil from advancing.

"Now you're being quite rude." Naruto chuckled in a lighthearted tone.

"I'll be whatever I want you-. . ."

Naruto laughed as he rested a hand onto Riser's shoulder and gripped tightly. An action that made the Devil tense up and drop onto his knees in pain.

"What was that?" Naruto asked smugly, while he released the Devil. "And what's the matter? Did you drop a coin perhaps?"

"You bastard." Riser growled in a low voice, while nursing his shoulder with his opposing hand. "You'll pay for that."

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and walked past Riser without sparing the man another glance and instead directed his full attention to the patriarch of the Phenex household.

"Anyways Lord Phenex my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to inform you of your two options." The man from another dimension began softly, while slowly taking a seat in a chair across Lord Phenex. "Either agree to dissolve the marriage contract between your son and Rias right now or I'll invoke the right to challenge this marriage through a rating game."

Lord Phenex gritted his teeth and glared at Naruto with pure anger. "Who do you think you are to dwell in affairs that do not concern you? This is between the Phenex and Gremory households! You have no claim or right to even be speaking of such affairs. Just who are you anyway? I've never heard of the Uzumaki before are you more of the Gremory's pet servants?"

Naruto laughed casually and waved the man off, as he was unmoved from his insult. "No I'm just a simple human here to see justice done on the behalf of Rias Gremory."

"A human?" Lord Phenex began before looking straight to Venelana. "Have the Gremory's really fallen so low since the death of Zeoticus that they have humans speak for them? Though I can't deny I didn't see this coming. I always knew you would run the good name of the Gremory household into the ground without your husband."

Asia frowned and contemplated speaking up, even Rias was furious with the man's words directed at her mother. Though before either girl could speak Venelana's laughter caused them to look at the woman, as like Naruto she wasn't phased by the man's insults.

"Your words are quite harsh Lord Phenex, but yes Naruto is a human and does speak on behalf of me and my family." Venelana declared in a matter of fact tone.

Lord Phenex scoffed and made a face of disgust. "Well unfortunately for you Venelana this human has no right to speak in Devil affairs, as this agreement is only between people of the Phenex and Gremory family. So I will not dissolve this marriage nor will I accept any rating game challenges, but." The man stopped for a moment and grinned at Venelana, while his eyes looked the woman up and down. "If you were to agree to become my wife and give me the power of the Gremory Territory. Well then I might be inclined to free Rias from her contract."

"Father you wouldn't!" Riser yelled in anger directed at the man.

"Silence Riser, I am the head of this household and do as I please." Lord Phenex replied sternly, which made the Devil grit his teeth and look away.

"Well that is quite the bargain, but you overlooked one simple thing." Venelana began with confidence, while the woman walked forward and stopped behind Naruto. Then with a devilish smirk she draped herself over the man and kept her full focus on Naruto as she spoke. "When I said Naruto speaks for my family he isn't speaking as an outsider. He's speaking as my husband and the father of Rias. So I absolutely won't be marrying you and you will accept my husband's challenge."

"To lay with humans how disgusting you wretched-. . ."

"That's enough." Naruto cut in with power and authority, as he could feel Venelana melt further into her embrace from his tone. "You can insult me, spit on me and do whatever and I'll laugh it off. I've grown accustomed to such treatment, but disrespect or harm anyone I care for will be the last mistake you make."

Lord Phenex sucked in his teeth and trembled, as the amount of killing intent rolling off Naruto was enough to keep the Devil silent.

"So let's make this understandable Lord Phenex, there will be a rating game between your son Riser and my champion. Where the winner decides the fate of Rias Gremory. Am I understood?"

Feeling the overbearing pressure being lifted off of him, Lord Phenex merely nodded. "Fine, but my son will defeat any champion you pick."

Naruto grinned and looked over his shoulder. "Asia why don't you introduce yourself?"

Giggling and skipping forward, Asia stopped by her father's side and was bouncing in excitement. "Hey Lord fried chicken! My name is Asia Uzumaki and I'm the one who's gonna fight your son in a rating game!"

"This little brat!" Riser shouted loudly, while he pointed at Asia before laughing. "I'd kill her, but whatever I'll fight her!"

Lord Phenex couldn't help, but to agree with his son's declaration and had faith Riser would win and keep the contract in their favor. "I accept you as the challenger and approve of this rating game."

"Good." Naruto began in a calm voice, while he held his hand to Asia. "The rating game will be set for two weeks. Make sure to gather a large audience, as it will be quite the spectacle to see my baby girl man handle your son and his Peerage."

"I'll start making preparations immediately." Lord Phenex replied, as his confidence was slowly growing. Fully believing that Riser would beat Asia without trouble.

"And you should get funeral plans ready for when I fucking murder your bitch daughter!" Riser yelled loudly, which made Naruto tense up and his hair overshadow his eyes. However, the soft touch of his daughter's hand and her laugh instantly calmed his building rage.

"Can I have fun with my new toy Daddy?" Asia asked with a slight giggle, which made Naruto smile.

"Go ahead princess. Just don't break him right away." Naruto replied simply, which made Asia perk up and skip directly over to Riser. The latter of whom glared at the smiling girl.

"Got something to say bit-. . ." Riser began, but went completely silent and his eyes were full and lifeless. Almost as if he was looking forward in a trance like state.

Lord Phenex was stunned by his son's current state, while the two Gremory began to suspect what was happening. Naruto on the other hand sighed and looked at the back of Asia's head.

"Really princess? You're showing him the ace up your sleeve already?"

Turning around to look at her father, Asia smiled and showed the man her Sharingan in all its glory.

"No I'm just giving fried chicken jr. a reason to be afraid of me!"

"Break the Genjutsu or I will." Naruto replied sternly, which made Asia blow some air from her lips.

"Fine." The girl mumbled, while she made a small hand sign. "Release."

"Ahhh fuck!" Riser screamed in terror before falling onto his backside and crawling backwards so fast he slammed into his father's desk. Then with sheer terror he began to tremble and look at the small giggling girl.

"What did you do to him!" Lord Phenex asked loudly.

"**More like what did you show him?" **Kurama added in nervously, as he watched Riser shake in fear.

"I already said." Asia began in a low hollow voice, as she tilted her head and looked at the Devil. "I gave him a reason to be afraid of me. I hope I didn't break him already! I want to have more fun with him in our rating game!"

Lord Phenex was speechless, as all his confidence from earlier was gone. Meanwhile Rias looked at the terrified Riser with a pleased expression, as she never imagined seeing the Devil in such a state.

"We'll see ya in two weeks!" Naruto began in an upbeat voice, as he stood up and began to walk off. "Let's go back to the Gremory Territory everyone!"

"Take care Lord Phenex." Venelana giggled softly, as she held onto Naruto's arm and walked away with the man.

"Hehe see you later Fried Chicken Jr!" Asia giggled as she walked away with both Rias and Kurama. Leaving behind two nervous and terrified Devils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Chapter end) **

**Thanks: Like always thanks for reading and supporting the story. We have hit 4K follows, which is wild to think about! **

**Kurama's fate: Many have asked is Kurama gonna get turned into a woman in Naruto's harem? The answer is no. Asia has much better plans for her favorite demon fox turned house pet. **

**Pairings: so obviously I've done some setup for Naruto, Venelana and Griselda as a pairing and I've started Giorno and Kuroka. So I'll continue to build upon that in future chapter's along with giving Issei and single pairing after I grow him more as a person and I will also start building up a pairing/pairings for Asia. (Take guess at what I have planned) **

**Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day. **


End file.
